De días en que decidí amarte
by KaAliKa
Summary: Kakashi se había convencido a si mismo que él no era merecedor de amor, que él había nacido con el propósito de ser una arma asesina, un simple ninja que el único lazo que lo unía a algo era al honor y a la dicha de ser un ninja de Konoha.
1. Lágrimas

De noches en las que decidí amarte.

* * *

Aclaraciones. Naruto ni sus personajes son creación mía, todos son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia está situada justo al término de la guerra, las edades de Kakashi han sido modificadas a 17 de Sakura y 26 Kakashi.

* * *

"Cuando vaciles bajo el peso del dolor, y estén ya secas las fuentes de tu llanto, piensa en el césped que brilla tras la lluvia; cuando el resplandor del día te exaspere, y llegues a desear que una noche sin aurora se abata sobre el mundo, piensa en el despertar de un niño."  
\- Omar Jayam.

* * *

Su vida nunca había sido lo que se dice fácil, muchas partes de su vida le habían dejado un enorme vacío emocional, muchas veces se había llegado a preguntar qué era lo que él había hecho bien en su vida, claro que muchos dirían que desde que había nacido era un prodigio y su carrera ninja era de lejos una de las mejores de la aldea, cuando otros se encargan de leer su expediente quedaban impresionados por la forma en que realmente toda su vida era y había sido dedicada a la aldea, era un ninja activo desde los 5 años cuando se había graduado de la academia, causo un gran impacto en toda la población de la aldea ya que era el primer ninja en la historia en lograrlo, muchos habían hecho comentarios como ¨Claramente ese niño será como su padre, traerá toda la gloria a la aldea¨ .

Aun recordaba cuando había llegado a casa emocionado por darle la noticia a su padre de que ese día había sido ascendido a Chūnin y solo encontró esa imagen frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo sin vida de su padre estaba en el piso y un gran charco de sangre lo cubría, ese día dos partes de él habían muerto, una era el respeto y el amor que le tenía a su padre y la otra era su inocencia, ese día aun cuando se había convertido en Chūnin a los 6 años, aun cuando se suponía que sería uno de los días más felices de su vida con respecto a su carrera ninja se había ensombrecido y se había vuelto el peor de su vida.

Kakashi se había convencido a si mismo que él no era merecedor de amor, que él había nacido con el propósito de ser una arma asesina, un simple ninja que el único lazo que lo unía a algo era al honor y a la dicha de ser un ninja de Konoha. Aun cuando encontró a su mejor amigo en el momento más crítico de su corta vida, aun cuando Obito se había ganado su respeto y su admiración la vida se encargó de demostrarle que sin importar cuantos años pasaran o que tan fuerte no podría salvar a las personas que le importaban, incluso Rin también estaba muerta y sus manos estaban cubiertas de su sangre, no simplemente no había sido capaz de protegerla sino que él mismo era quien había terminado con su vida.

La lista había crecido a lo largo de los años, ahora era todo un hombre que había logrado salir con vida de otra guerra, la peor en toda la historia y por segunda ocasión él estaba de pie frente a un mar de cadáveres, rostros conocidos y otros más que jamás en su vida había visto, toda esa masacre que aun sin quererlo el mismo había causado, ahora estaba convencido de que él era una maldición para el mundo, ¿siempre vería perecer a todos?

_Sensei.

Había escuchado su voz pero no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para darle la cara a ella, había fracasado terriblemente como maestro y como ninja, los padres de Sakura habían muerto y todo porque él había matado a Rin, comprendería totalmente si Sakura lo culpaba él mismo se culpaba, aun cuando Obito entro en razón a media guerra, aun cuando su ayuda fue vital y aun cuando le dijo que no se culpara por ello, no era tan sencillo.

_Sensei, vine a revisar sus heridas_ el hombre negó con la cabeza suavemente.

_Estoy bien, alguien más necesita más que yo de tú ayuda_ dio un paso hacia adelante y sintió como la mano de Sakura apretaba su muñeca con fuerza_ De verdad mis heridas no son de importancia.

_No me importa lo que diga_ gruño la de ojos jade_ Me interesa más su bienestar que el de otras personas y además todo el escuadrón medico está trabajando, no soy la única ninja médico del mundo.

Kakashi volteo su vista de nuevo al piso, era extraño tener sus dos ojos descubiertos, sabía que tardaría quizás años en volver a acostumbrarse a ver todo con ambos ojos, Obito aun después de todo volvió a darle un obsequio, le había mencionado que quería que siguiera viendo el mundo por él, que esta vez cuando de verdad estaba al borde de la muerte, deseaba ver como el idiota de su alumno cumplía ese sueño que una vez él había tenido. Antes de morir hizo uno de los jutsus prohibidos del clan Uchiha que había aprendido de Madara, le había explicado que tenía que tener cuidado de no usarlo por un mes entero y que pasara lo que pasara solo usara el Mangekyo Sharingan en ocasiones extremas ya que aún para un Uchiha el uso extremo de esa técnica ocular podía causar ceguera.

_Sakura-chan yo de verdad lo siento_ susurro con la vista en el suelo.

_No es su culpa estar herido_ contesto Sakura tras una sonrisa, sabia claramente que él no se refería a eso_ Sensei no se culpe por lo de mis padres… Naruto me conto ciertas cosas_ admitió con nerviosismo_ Nadie se atreverá a culparlo, usted es asombroso y si su antiguo compañero eligió ese camino no significa que usted lo hiciera.

Kakashi la miro sorprendido, las palabras que Sakura había usado habían sonado bastante parecidas a las de Obito, su mirada se había encontrado con la de ella y sintió sus parpados temblar, ya había tenido suficiente de todo, si antes había soportado toda la presión era porque estaba en una batalla donde no se permitía ser débil, pero ahora que no había nadie cerca más que Sakura, notando que toda su vida siempre había buscado solo la forma de evitar que su llanto saliera a flote, estar ahí en completa oscuridad con la respiración agitada y un enorme hueco en el corazón dejo sus lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

Sakura se quedó helada, nadie le había dicho en sus 7 años de conocerlo que lo vería derramar una sola lagrima, entendía que su sensei era un humano también y que tenía momentos en los cuales se derrumbaba, lo había visto en un par de ocasiones en tristeza pero ese hombre muchas veces parecía ocultarse tras paredes y paredes para evitar sacar sus sentimientos a flote, siempre encontraba lo gracioso en lo fatídico, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, su maestro, el gran Sharingan No Kakashi llorando justo frente a ella, derrumbándose por completo.

No supo en qué momento se tomó tal atrevimiento pero lo abrazo con fuerza intentando darle alguna clase de consuelo, sabía de antemano que en ocasiones las palabras estaban de sobra y justo esa era una de ellas, ¿Qué palabras de aliento podía darle? Ella no tenía la experiencia en la vida que el hombre frente a ella poseía, ella no podía ser capaz de dar un sabio concejo, tal vez nadie tenía la clase de concejo que necesitaba su maestro, había sufrido quizás más que nadie en esa guerra y ella lo sabía, ¿Qué tanto dolía en su ser para que se culpara de algo que no era su culpa?

Recordó esas ocasiones en que Kakashi le había consolado en las misiones, todas esas veces que le había dicho blancas mentiras para que ella no siguiera llorando por cosas de la vida como solía llamarlas, nunca se imaginó que en algún punto de su vida los roles se invertirían.

_Todo estará bien…

La mujer de cabellos rosados en el fondo sabía que no era una mentira, ella se encargaría de que Kakashi jamás llorara solo, se encargaría de ser ese hombro para él el hombro que por años ese hombre había sido para ella, justo en ese momento reparo que tan solo estaba su maestro, esa maldita guerra había sacado en él las heridas más antiguas y quizás las había abierto con más profundidad que antes.

No hicieron falta más palabras, simplemente ahí bajo la luz de la luna sabiéndose completamente solos se mantuvieron en la misma posición, Kakashi realmente no sabía que era lo que había causado en si todo este momento pero estaba muy seguro de que podía confiar en Sakura para derrumbarse, lo que habían vivido en la guerra, cada vez que chocaron sus espaldas en esa infernal guerra. En lo largo de esa guerra descubrió muchas cosas de su antigua alumna pero la más importante de todas era que se había dado cuenta lo importante que era para él esa mujer, tenía un objetivo en esa guerra, el motivo por el que había demandado que como Comandante del escuadrón era que la peli rosa estuviera en él.

Estaba seguro de que una guerra no era el mejor lugar al cual llevarla, pero también sabía que la necesitaba cerca para estar tranquilo, desesperadamente necesitaba saber que ella estaba a salvo y de ser necesario protegerla con su vida.

Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a ceder y Sakura lo noto, creía estar segura de que esas lágrimas habían sido suficientes para él pero no lo soltaría. Por otra parte Kakashi inhaló el aroma de ella, aun cuando estaban en guerra ella de alguna forma seguía oliendo a cerezos, sintió a Sakura temblar ligeramente y fue cuando lo sintió ¿hace cuando había comenzado a llover? Enfoco su vista en las ropas de ella y miro que estaba empapada.

Dejo pasar un par de minutos y cuando su ex alumna estaba por hablar decidió abrazarla pegándola lo más posible a él, la de cabellos rosas lejos de sorprenderse sonrió, no era la primera vez que Kakashi la abrazaba de esa forma, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura la llenaba de calidez.

_Gracias Sakura_ la voz ronca de Kakashi pego de lleno en su oreja haciéndola sonrojarse por un instante.

_No me agradezca_ ella sonreía y aunque él no pudiera verla también sonrió.

Kakashi volvió a sentir el cuerpo de Sakura temblar y con sus ojos inspeccionó toda el área tratando de encontrar alguna especie de refugio, sus ojos a lo lejos encontraron una cueva y suspiro mientras apegaba a Sakura mas a su cuerpo y con delicadeza paso uno de sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de ella, acto seguido se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

_Sensei...

_Estas herida_ comentó sin detenerse_ Te observe atender a shinobis de la arena y vi como curabas tu tobillo también.

Ella se sintió apenada por dos motivos, uno era que la cargaba como si fueran una pareja de recién casados y la otra ¿Kakashi la había observado durante el día? Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y para evitar que él lo observara pego su rostro al pecho de Kakashi.

Sakura había notado muchas cosas en esa guerra, creo lazos con muchas personas pero lo más importante es que había observado a Kakashi luchar en toda su gloria, haciendo buen uso de su apodo ninja, pero más importante para ella es que ese lazo con si maestro se había vuelto terriblemente fuerte. Kakashi no era un simple compañero más, en esa guerra había aprendido a quererlo y respetarlo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. En ella había despertado un sentimiento más que solo amistad y realmente eso la aterraba, siempre elegía al hombre menos indicado para depositar sus sentimientos.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta Kakashi ya había entrado a la cueva y la depositaba con cuidado en el piso.

_Realmente hemos tenido suerte_ exclamó Kakashi viendo una pila de madera seca dentro de la cueva.

Sakura lo observo cuidadosamente, realmente si ella no lo hubiera visto momentos antes pensaría que no había pasado absolutamente nada, ¿era así como solía ser la vida de Kakashi? ¿Llorar y luego pretender que no había pasado? Un hueco se formó en su pecho, ¿cuantas veces Kakashi había estado vulnerable y ella o cualquiera no había podido notarlo? Había cientos de preguntas en su cabeza y no estaba segura de sí algún día resolvería alguna, pero ahora ella estaba ahí, tal vez antes nadie intento lo suficiente por él, pero ninguna persona era tan persistente como ella.

_ ¿Usar chakra sería una irresponsabilidad?_ la pregunta de Kakashi la saco de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Para encender una fogata?_ ella rio divertida_ ¿Qué pasa no sabe cómo hacer una fogata?

_ Si, se cómo hacerlo pero es tardado, algo que me llevaría solo segundos me costara más trabajo de otra forma_ la voz perezosa de Kakashi la hizo reír de nuevo_ ¿Tienes un kunai?

_ ¿Los gasto todos?_ le lanzo uno mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

_ Los perdí en la otra dimensión.

Sakura decidió observarlo tallar uno de los maderos frente a él con el kunai, aprender a hacer fogatas de esa manera era algo obligatorio que se aprendía en la academia, de hecho era uno de los requisitos para la graduación ya que en ciertas misiones de espionaje el actuar como un civil en aldeas o en campos abiertos con otros ninjas era necesario. Ella había aprendido como hacerlo pero Kakashi siempre se había encargado de hacerlas en las misiones que habían compartido, realmente era veloz y bueno encendiendo fogatas, en ocasiones ella y Naruto bromeaban con que seguramente Kakashi tenía un problema y era pirómano porque una vez encendida la fogata la miraba sin perder detalle.

_ Sakura sé que admiras la capacidad de tu antiguo viejo maestro pero me harás sonrojar si sigues así_ bromeo el hombre sin girar a verla.

_ No creo que eso sea posible_ Sakura soltó un suspiro_ Además usted no es viejo.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ inquirió mientras las primeras llamas abrazaban los maderos delicadamente.

_ Su expediente, soy su médico ¿lo recuerda?_ Kakashi rio por lo bajo sacándola de si por un momento_ ¿Qué?

_En ese expediente no dice mi edad_ giro a verla lentamente_ Hagamos un trato, me dices como lo sabes y yo te digo algo que quieras saber.

_ ¿Sin trampas?_ se dedicó a mirarlo, casi podría jurar que estaba sonriendo.

_ Sin trampas_ levanto la mano a modo de promesa.

Sakura dudo por un segundo, realmente le daba vergüenza y seguramente él se burlaría por el motivo en que lo había hecho, pero la oferta que él le hacía era realmente tentadora, no sabía que ganaba él de eso, a su parecer solo ganaba ella.

_Bien… Todo sucedió hace un año…

 _ **##$#FLASH BACK##$#**_

 __ ¡Apresúrate Sakura-chan si la abuela Tsunade nos encuentra aquí nos cortara las manos ambos!_

 _Naruto y Sakura caminaban apresurados por los pasillos de la torre Hokage, horas antes se les había metido la tonta idea de robar el expediente de Kakashi de la bóveda de expedientes, pero no había sido una tarea difícil haber llegado hasta ahí, en realidad habían gastado parte de su sueldo de la semana para pagar varias botellas de sake para asegurarse de sedar a Tsunade o al menos mantenerla alejada y algo distraída, conseguir la llave fue fácil, Shikamaru no era el mejor y solía tomar siestas en la torre._

 __ Es aquí_ Sakura metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta con cuidado_ Apresúrate, solo tenemos 10 minutos para echar un ojo y tomarla._

 _Naruto asintió y entro a la habitación con cuidado siguiendo a Sakura, para su sorpresa el lugar estaba en orden perfecto y limpio, había estantes colocados en las paredes con las letras respectivas del abecedario, Naruto sonrió victorioso y corrió hacia la letra K y comenzó a buscar a toda prisa._

 __ ¡No está su expediente!_ lo siguiente que vio fue el puño de Sakura justo en su cabeza_ AHHH…_ Naruto se lanzó al piso tocando su cabeza con histeria._

 __Idiota es en la H_ gruño mientras buscaba lentamente, no tardó mucho en ver el nombre de su maestro y sonrió victoriosa_ Te tengo._

 _Naruto se acercó a ella corriendo ignorando el dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba, finalmente estaban a solo ese folder de descubrir el gran misterio de Konoha, por fin frente a ellos estaba el rostro de Kakashi, Naruto comenzó a imaginar cómo sería su maestro y Sakura por otro lado soltó una risita. Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir el sobre y…._

 __ ¡Debes estar bromeando!_ grito Sakura al ver una foto de Kakashi de aproximadamente 13 años de edad._

 __ No puedo creerlo dattebayo_ suspiro y se sentó en el piso_ Bueno, mínimo aprendamos cosas de él._

 __ No puedo creer que diré esto pero estoy de acuerdo contigo_ Sakura sonrió se sentó junto a Naruto._

 _Hatake Kakashi. 009720_

 _Sexo.- Masculino._

 _Edad.- 25 años._

 _Cumpleaños.- 15 Septiembre._

 _Familia.- Hatake Sakumo_

 _Altura.- 1.81 m_

 _Peso.- 67.5 kg_

 _Sangre-. O_

 _Graduación de academia.- 5 años_

 _Ascenso Chūnin.- 6 años_

 _Ascenso a_ Jōnin _.- 9 años_

 _Integración Anbu.- 9 años_

 __ ¡Sakura-chan… Kakashi-sensei es asombroso! _ Chillo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_ _._

 ___ _Si, lo es._

 _ **##$#Fin de flash back##$#**_

Kakashi se mantuvo callado mientras Sakura jugaba con su cabello de manera graciosa, sabía que sus alumnos habían sido muy curiosos en la adolescencia pero no que lo seguían siendo a estas alturas, realmente para él era bastante cómico como en lugar de pedirlo se habían esforzado de tantas maneras.

_ Así que embriagaron a Tsunade_ soltó una pequeña risa, sus alumnos a veces solían ser unos críos.

_ Fue por una buena causa_ dijo entre risas.

_ Entonces creo que es tiempo de pagar_ se quitó el chaleco que estaba completamente empapado.

_ Creo que no es tan fácil de pensar que es lo que quiero saber_ admitió la de cabellos rosas.

_ ¿Mi cara?_ la miro inclinando un poco su cabeza.

_ Si, como diría Ino, hay oportunidades que valen oro y no pienso dejar ir esta.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara y la observo, los ojos jade de ella se encontraron con los negros de él.

_ Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo Sakura_ dicho eso comenzó a bajar su máscara lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, tal vez sea un poco corto en comparación a los demás que vienen, realmente estoy escribiendo conforme a se me vienen las ideas a la cabeza.

Realmente no se mucho sobre escritura pero de una forma deseaba poder compartir mis ideas e historias para entretener a otros lectores o incluso autores en modo de agradecimiento por todo el entretenimiento que me han brindado a lo largo de los años.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo si gustas y recuerda que los reviews son bienvenidos y aun si no tienes una cuenta o te da pereza abrirla los reviews anónimos también son bien recibidos.


	2. Lo que deja la guerra

Naruto ni sus me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son obra de Kishimoto.

Capítulo 2. Lo que deja la guerra.

* * *

 **El hombre tiene que establecer un final para la guerra.** **Sino, ésta establecerá un fin para la humanidad.**

 **John Fitzgerald Kennedy**

* * *

Sakura no supo de donde había sacado el valor pero detuvo las manos de Kakashi en medio de su labor de bajarse la máscara, no creyó que fuera correcto ver su rostro se esa forma, tal vez era una oportunidad de oro pero sentía que no era correcto.

_Cambie de opinión_ explicó al ver la mirada confundida del de cabellos platinados.

_ Creí que era tu oportunidad de oro.

_Lo es, pero hay algo más importante_ quito las manos de las de Kakashi provocando que él siguiera mirándola con confusión_ Mejor quiero hacer una pregunta.

_Adelante_ él acomodo los bordes de su máscara y sacudió su cabeza a los lados tal cual cachorro recién bañado.

_ Sus ojos, es decir en la batalla_ no sabía muy bien cómo hacer esa pregunta_ Usted invoco un Susanoo perfecto en la batalla, no logro explicármelo.

Kakashi mantuvo su vista clavada en el fuego, el tampoco entendía muy bien en el momento como lo había hecho pero luego de las horas lo supo, sabia también que tenían un precio que tal vez no quería pagar, pero uno que cumpliría y le tomaría el gusto.

_Obito_ fue lo único que salió de sus enmascarados labios y tras un par de segundos decidió continuar_ Tal vez pensó en lo patético que debía verme en ese momento y con eso sumado el hecho de que si moría no podría tener el anhelado tiempo que espera tener con Rin... Dijo que era un regalo por adelantado.

_Su cumpleaños fue hace más de un mes_ Kakashi miro las manos de Sakura.

_Si... Creo recordar que ese día estábamos combatiendo a los primeros enemigos_ bromeo mientras se recostaba lo suficiente lejos del fuego para evitar el calor extremo_ Me dijo que aunque no es un regalo eterno mientras le de cuidados necesarios estaré bien, es un regalo anticipado por mi nombramiento como sexto Hokage.

_ Un regalo peculiar_ admitió Sakura imitando las acciones de Kakashi_ ¿será nombrado al llegar a Konoha?

_No lo creo, ni siquiera sé si eso sucederá _ confesó Kakashi.

Sakura guardo silencio, realmente Obito le daba obsequios muy peculiares a Kakashi, tal vez Obito estaba seguro de que Kakashi seguiría dándole un uso sabio a esos ojos. Por otra parte no lograba comprender del todo como ese hombre había terminado de esa forma, Obito era un Naruto en su totalidad, ella se volvería loca si Naruto terminara como lo hizo Obito.

_Sensei, menciono algo sobre unos cuidados y como su médico desearía saber de qué se trata.

_Sakura, durante la guerra te lo repetí cientos de veces_ bufo molesto o al menos intentando parecer molesto_ Hace años deje de ser tu sensei, en esta guerra quedó muy claro que eres un igual, yo mismo te recomendaré para un ascenso jōnin directo.

_Siempre será mí...

_No Sakura, realmente no quiero ser tu sensei para toda tu vida_ él tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza_ Creí que te lo deje claro antes, después de la pelea con Zabuza, no quiero ser siempre tú sensei, quiero ser más para ti, un amigo, cosas con esa.

Sakura no cabía de la impresión que esa confesión le había traído, esa vez en medio del bosque Kakashi se lo había dicho pero una parte de ella se negó a creerlo, sonaba tan irreal, algo que solo dormida escucharía.

_Lo siento Kakashi_ se disculpó en voz baja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_No hay porque preocuparse Sakura_ la voz alegré de Kakashi resonó en su cabeza_ Obito dijo que evite usar el Sharingan un tiempo, tres meses como mínimo para darle descanso a mi cuerpo y claro a mis ojos, lo menos que pueda usarlo será lo mejor.

_No creo que sea un problema_ el comentario de Sakura le llamo la atención_ Estamos saliendo de una guerra y aun si no hay paz definitiva estoy segura de que a menos tendremos meses largos de tranquilidad.

_Eso espero _ hizo una pausa pensando si era lo correcto o no_ Sakura.

_¿Si?

_Extrañaré la guerra...

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados debajo de un frondoso árbol que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la guerra y a su encuentro nada amistoso, horas antes Sakura les había ayudado a frenar el sangrado y Tsunade había hablado sobre un trasplante con células de Hashirama y Orochimaru dijo que no era algo difícil de hacer y que él mismo se encargaría de ello. En un inicio Naruto había dudado pero luego decidió que si quería ser un Hokage en un par de años necesitaría ese brazo.

_Muy bien Sasuke-kun_ la voz ronca de Orochimaru se escuchó detrás de ellos_ Ya está todo listo, Naruto, será un trabajo fácil si no me interrumpen mientras esté trabajando_ advirtió mientras se acercaba con unos pergaminos en las manos_ Comencemos contigo Naruto.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a divagar mientras cerraba los ojos, le resultaba absurdo en cierto modo que Naruto tuviera una fuerza tan tremenda que se comparaba con la suya, en la mente de ningún Uchiha hubiera podido existir ese simple pensamiento, y ahora le sumaba el hecho de que un miembro que no era Uchiha podía usar el Dōjutsu, y Kekkei Genkai pusiera ir por el mundo ahora no solo con un ojo, si no que ahora parecía que fuera un usuario del clan, pudiendo utilizar las técnicas oculares a su antojo y por si fuera poco usar el Susanoo.

¿Era el único Uchiha con vida y ahora se suponía que alguien más fuera por ahí usando lo que no le pertenecía de esa forma? Negó con la cabeza y suspiro, realmente tampoco podía ser tan malo ya que no es como que fuera un completo extraño a quien se le había dado el honor de tener el Sharingan, de hecho le tenía respeto a Kakashi y en cierta forma lo quería, pero claro jamás lo admitiría en voz alta a nadie. Ese hombre le había dado su mejor técnica sin siquiera dudarlo, lo eligió a él para portar la mayor técnica que podía portar, una técnica que el mismo Kakashi había creado, le había permitido usar su legado.

Ahora que lo pensaba a detalle Kakashi le había dado una increíble técnica, a Sakura le había enseñado cientos de cosas y entre ellas la hizo perfeccionar a un nivel impresionante el genjutsu y solo al único que no le enseño una gran cosa fue a Naruto, ¿Qué habría aprendido Naruto de Kakashi? Sobre eso no sabía mucho ya que todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos en su venganza no le permitió querer saber sobre nadie más.

_Sasuke_ la voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué?_ Orochimaru sonrió levemente, Sasuke no era un hombre que demostrara interés en nada.

_ ¿Volverás a irte?

Sasuke se quedo considerándolo unos segundos y luego se recostó levemente en el tronco del árbol, realmente nada lo ataba a la aldea y ni siquiera era como que los aldeanos le tuvieran alguna clase de respecto o que los ninjas activos fueran a estar muy convencidos de su presencia en la aldea, pero él era Sasuke Uchiha y no le importaban esa clase de cosas,los territorios Uchiha estaban destruidos en si mayoría y dado el hecho de que no habría misiones o nada por hacer se llevaría a los miembros de Taka para hacer ajustes en el que antiguamente fuera el distrito Uchiha, levantaría su propio campo se entrenamiento y cosas por el estilo, tal vez un laboratorio para Orochimaru qué ya le había advertido que sea cuál fuera su elección se le pegaría tal cual garrapata.

_Iré a Konoha, pero eso no significa que me quedare por siempre_ las palabras necesarias, no mas no menos, Sasuke no era un hombre de explicar sus motivos y eso todos lo sabían.

_Ya veo_ Naruto concentró su atención en Orochimaru se nuevo y dejo de moverse.

Para Naruto Saskue era como un rompecabezas de un millón de piezas blancas y solo al centro una diminuta pieza negra que tenia la respuesta, solo al terminar de armarlo sabes justamente el trabajo que costo, los problemas que causo hacerlo pero sobre todo logras entender que hablando en el idioma Sasuke no hay nada que te de una señal se como continuar, simplemente con arduo trabajo y paciencia podrías contemplar al verdadero Sasuke, ese que por mas piezas de indiferencia que fuera, esa única pieza estaba llena de lo que se esforzaba tanto en ocultar.

Claro que todos eso que pensaba solo tenia sentido en su cabeza, a veces dudaba que tuviera sentido, pero a veces nadie esperaba nada de él, no esperaban en mejor razonamiento y lo agradecía, esas cosas se las dejaba a Kakashi y a Shikamaru, Kakashi siempre le explicaba todo sin rodeos no como Shikamaru, parecía que aun no lograba entenderlo, pero su sensei y Sakura si, tenían muy en claro que él era un hombre de acción.

_Listo Naruto_la voz aspera de Orochimaru retumbo en su cabeza_Ahora solo hay que esperar a que te acostumbres a este nuevo brazo.

Sasuke no se movió ni un milímetro ni siquiera cuando Orochimaru se acerco y le dijo qué estaba por comenzar, ¿Sasuke siempre seria un enigma para el equipo 7?

* * *

Kakashi no dijo ni una sola palabra más y cerró los ojos, al fin reparaba en el hecho de que todos esos días que estuvo en la guerra había apenas dormido realmente poco, habia sobreexplotado su cuerpo de miles de formas. También paso a su mente el pensamiento de las veces que tuvo oportunidad de dormir casi las rechazo todas procurando proteger el sueño de Sakura, además como líder de escuadrón no se podía permitir que el enemigo los sorprendiera con la guardia baja, aun si estaba dormitando sus ninken estaban vigilando y listos para informarle sobre cualquier cosa sospechosa.

_¿Por qué ?

_ Regresar a Konoha será duro, tener que afrontar de manera mas seria la realidad de las pérdidas de activos, no solo de la aldea sino también la pérdida por escuadrón_frotó sus ojos con sus manos de manera perezosa_ Mientras estas en guerra no se te permite pensar en las pérdidas, lo tomas como si jamas hubiera pasado hasta que termina, no hay tiempo para perder la cabeza en momentos críticos.

_No son muchas las persidas de los activos de la aldea y las del escuadrón tampoco_aseguro la de cabello rosa.

_ Pareces demasiado segura de eso.

Sakura guardo silencio un momento, la verdad la guerra había sido atroz, ella tenia en cuenta que habían perdido gente, pero al final había paz, una en la que todos los abatidos en combate habían forjado con si fuerza, lealtad e incluso su sudor y sangre.

_El escuadrón medico de cada aldea tiene la misión de hacer el conteo de los abatidos.

_Entiendo_murmuro Kakashi.

_Naruto defendió lo mas que pudo las lineas frontales, pero tú como líder de escuadrón... Defendiste a todos con tu vida.

Una risita salió de los labios de Kakashi y Sakura lo observo, hacia tiempo que el se había recostado en el frío suelo justo a un metro de distancia de ella, se había acostumbrado a su presencia como jamás o hubiera imaginado.

Pronto ella sintió sus ojos pesar y sin resistirse dejo hacer a voluntad del sueño que no podría ser opacado por otra cosa en ese momento.

Kakashi por su parte giro su rostro al sentir el chakra relajado de la de cabellos rosa, tal como había sospechado estaba dormida lo cual provoco que sonriera, esta vez estaba seguro que podría dormir sin la inseguridad de ser atacados.

Dirigió una última vez su mirada al fuego para luego cerrar los ojos dejándose guiar al mundo de los sueños del cual esperaba despertar en años.

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana de que la guerra había dado fin, los daños habían sido muchos a todo el mundo pero si de algo estaba segura era que pronto todo ese sabor amargo terminaría, el regreso a la aldea no había sido sencillo, transportar los cadáveres de los ninjas muertos en combate era una tarea que no se podía realizar porque algunos ya estaban en descomposición y de otros mas solo habían quedado extremidades, Konoha había perdido un total de 150 activos, los números de todas las aldeas eran casi los mismos, ninguno sobrepasaba los 300 y aunque eran una gran pérdida era un alivio para todos los Kages que los números no fueran tan elevados.

Desde la noche en que había dormido en la cueva con Kakashi tenia un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, se había sentido en paz y extrañamente protegida, pero desde ese día no había visto a Kakashi, ella tuvo que regresar justo al día siguiente de eso con Naruto y Sasuke que tenían que estar bajo supervisión estricta de las maquinas del hospital.

Los ninjas iban llegando de a poco a la aldea, algunos aun cuando la guerra había terminado seguían teniendo misiones, esperaba que no fuera el caso de Kakashi realmente, había rumores corriendo por toda la población ninja de Konoha de que Kakashi se encontraba con Tsunade, los Kages y los comandantes de escuadrón en una reunión de carácter extremo de confidencialidad.

_Oye Sakura-chan_Naruto estaba sentado junto a ella comiendo una manzana.

_¿Qué pasa Naruto? _ pregunto sonriendo, se sentía extrañamente alegre para ser alguien que había perdido a sus seres amados y vivido una guerra.

_ Sasuke se quedará en la aldea un tiempo.

_ Me alegra, ojalá encuentre lo que busca_ miro su plato de uvas y selecciono una de ellas.

_ Tú... Tal vez sea tu oportunidad de acercarte_ le dijo robándole la uva de los dedos.

Sakura se quedo callada y se limito a observar su plato de uvas, cierto era que Sasuke había sido su primer amor pero en este punto de su vida dudaba que lo fuera o que por la mente del moreno hubiera pasado la idea de siquiera pensar en ella como algo mas que una compañera, ni siquiera como una amiga, la había intentado matar en unas ocasiones, realmente después de eso no creía ser capaz de amar a alguien así.

_ Sasuke es un compañero, no hay nada que desee intentar.

Naruto casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva al escuchar eso, ¿ella ya no amaba a Sasuke?

_ Lo comprendo _ sonrió después de recuperarse_ Yo en otro momento intentaría de todo para que me quisieras a mi_ dijo tirándose en la cama_ Pero, esta guerra me hizo notar cosas... _ dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

_ Vaya_ Sakura río por lo bajo_ Así que por fin lo notaste idiota.

_ ¿Note que? _ la miro interesado en lo que tenia que decir.

_Hinata_ esa simple palabra provoco un sonrojo nas intenso en el rubio y una sonrisa tierna por parte de Sakura_ Creo que tal vez tú deberías intentar algo con ella.

_¿De verdad?_ una sonrisa zorruna adorno la cara de Naruto.

_ Ella te ama, se ve claramente_le guiño un ojo.

_Sakura-chan, si no te gusta Sasuke significa... ¿te gusta alguien más?

Sakura sonrió, no sabía a decir verdad y que no quisiera a Sasuke no significaba que había otra persona que la hiciera sentir bien, aunque si había alguien pero no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía ¿contarle a Naruto? Él era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y confiaba plenamente en él, pero si le decía que comenzaba a pensar en Kakashi mas como un hombre que como un maestro ¿como reaccionaria?

_ Hay un amigo...

_¿Amigo? ¿lo conozco?

Sakura se quedo callada pensando en si era correcto decirle a Naruto, tal vez hablarlo con alguien le ayudaría a despejar sus dudas, pero aun era muy pronto para saberlo ¿no?

_ Eso no importa, ni siquiera se si me gusta, es solo que me siento en mucha paz y protegida a su lado, no hemos convivido a fondo en realidad_admitió comiendo una uva.

Naruto se quedo callado mientras observaba a Sakura, le parecía bueno que tuviera pensamientos de esa clase y que no estuviera enamorada de Sasuke.

_Me alegra en cierta forma que no sea Sasuke, sus hijos serian lindos pero arrogantes y con fuerza demoniaca.

El simple comentario hizo reír a Sakura, que esa clase de pensamientos vinieran a su cabeza así era algo bastante cómico.

_Si, pero los tuyos serán Unos idiotas gritones o unos tiernos niños tímidos.

Naruto río por el comentario mientras en su rostro un ligero tono rosado aparecío.

* * *

Tsunade estaba caminando a paso lento seguida de Kakashi y Tenzō, estaba cansada de todo ese embrollo de la guerra y lo que mas deseaba era poder tomarse unos cuantos tragos, bueno mejor una botella de Sake, el simple hecho de pensar en como se encontraría la aldea seria otro dolor en su trasero, según los informes de Sakura poco menos de la mitad se encontraba en mal estado, para su suerte la torre Hokage y el hospital estaban intactos y eso era alivio completo, lo demás seria mas fácil.

A los pocos minutos Tsunade sonrió, por fin a unos 500 metros las puertas de la aldea estaban abiertas y se escuchaba el ruido de lo que sospechaba serian los aldeanos haciendo reconstrucciones a sus hogares. Otras veces ese ruido hubiera sido molesto pero esta vez sabia que pasarían años para que alguien mas tuviera que preocuparse por volver a reconstruir sus hogares.

_ Kakashi.

_ ¿Si Tsunade-sama?_ Kakashi hablo detrás de ella, después de todo era protocolo de escolta.

_ ¿No tardaré mucho en dejarte el puesto lo sabes verdad?

_ Si Tsunade-sama_ Kakashi observo la aldea mientras Tsunade se detenía a dos metros de la puerta.

_ Estoy vieja para dirigir este lugar _ dicho eso siguió su camino con una gran sonrisa, por fin Shizune no tendría como chantajearla para dejar la bebida_ De aquí en adelante seguiré sola.

Tenzō y Kakashi hicieron una ligera reverencia y observaron a Tsunade alejarse a paso lento, por fin estaban en la aldea, habían esperado tanto por eso y ahora ahí estaba.

_Senpai_ Tenzō le puso una mano sobre el hombro_ Parece que después de todo no logro escaparse.

_Eso parece_Kakashi soltó un suspiro_Necesito pedirte algo.

_Sabe que no diré nada_ le dijo ofendido.

_No es eso, confío en ti_ rasco detrás de su nuca_ Cuando asuma el cargo de Hokage quiero que seas mi escolta personal.

_ Sabia que no podía vivir sin mi senpai_ bromeo pegándole levemente con el codo.

_Tenzō te mereces más que un respiro_le puso la mano en el hombro_ Creo que es mucho tiempo el que llevas sirviendo tras las sombras.

_Si, tal vez_admitió el castaño con una sonrisa apenada.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta la segunda parte de la historia.

Quiero darle agradecimientos especiales a todas esas personitas que dejaron un review.

 **Jessica Ivonne**

 **Guest**

 **Soluchiha25**

A los que la pusieron en favs y follows gracias a ustedes también!

Espero que este fin de semana sea muy agradable y que se alimenten bien, ya saben tomen agua también c:

No olvides dejar tú review, cuenta la leyenda que si me dejas un review tendrás suerte toda la semana y puede que reciban muchas sorpresas agradables.

Bye bye!


	3. Sueños

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son obra de Kishimoto.

Capítulo 3. Sueños

* * *

 _"El impacto y el dolor de una pesadilla puede ser mucho mayor que el de un puñetazo"_

 _\- John Katzenbach._

* * *

Habían transcurrido algunas horas desde que Tsunade había llegado a la aldea, sin importarle nada al primero lugar al que llegó fue a un bar y compro una botella de sake para poder disfrutarla en su despacho más tarde. Realmente deseaba que llegara la noche tirarse sobre su cómoda y espaciosa cama, pero sabía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas y el hecho de desearlas no resolvía nada.

_¡Tsunade-sama! _ Sakura corrió detrás de ella, estaba cumpliendo con sus rondas del hospital y solo había salido a dejar unos informes a la torre.

_ No pienso ir al hospital si es lo que vas a pedirme _ le dijo en un tono calmado.

_No es eso_ comento con una gotita de sudor en la frente_ Acabo de comenzar mi turno en el hospital y me preguntaba si Kakashi había llegado ya.

_Ese vago_ la rubia retomo su camino a paso lento_Se quedó a las puertas de la aldea, parece que la guerra por fin logró que dejaras de llamarlo sensei, me alegra porque seria raro que le sigas llamando así cuando has demostrado estar a su nivel.

Bien, eso fue algo maravilloso de oír a los oídos de Sakura ya que realmente incrementaba su autoestima en lo referido a lo profesional, los dos maestros a los que más respeto les guardaba la reconocían y eso era realmente agradable de escuchar.

_Si, la guerra nos unió bastante_ Tsunade sonrió, realmente le alegraba que ese vago se abriera a las personas.

_ Bien, deja de perder el tiempo, el trabajo del hospital no es opcional.

_Si.

Tras hacer una corta reverencia Sakura emprendió su camino al hospital, realmente amaba el trabajo que hacia en el hospital, mantenía su cabeza ocupada, la paga era buena y hacia una de las cosas que mejor se le daban sin contar que amaba ayudar y curar a otros.

_Sakura-chan_ Lee corrió a su lado sonriente_ Permíteme acompañarte.

_Claro_ Sakura sonrió y siguió caminando_ ¿Visitando a Gai-sensei de nuevo?

_Si, mientras no lo dejen salir por las pruebas médicas lo estaré visitando cada que me sea posible_ el muchacho de cabello negro estaba preocupado por cómo afectaría la salud de su maestro su capacidad ninja.

_Mientras sea en horario de visitas y no causes alboroto no veo que tendría de malo que lo visites_Lee le sonrió y se adelantó un poco para abrir la puerta el hospital_ Gracias eres muy amable.

_De nada Sakura_ le respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa_ Nos vemos luego.

Dicho eso el joven emprendió su camino a donde se encontraba la habitación de Gai, a Sakura le parecía lindo que Lee fuera tan bueno con Gai, notaba que el cariño que le tenia al hombre con cejas enormes era casi como el que un niño le tiene a su padre y bueno ni hablar del que Gai le tenia a Lee.

_Buenas tardes Haruno-san_ una viejita con bastón le sonreía.

_Shimura-san hace tanto que no la veo, está considerablemente más joven y bella_Sakura le saludo mientras la miraba.

_Ojala mi esposo pensará lo mismo.

Sakura río al ver como la mujer negaba con la cabeza y hacía un gesto con la mano mientras se despedía, esa mujer era uno de sus pacientes en el hospital, realmente era una mujer muy encantadora y usualmente le llevaba galletas recién horneadas y cosas por el estilo, pocos de sus pacientes eran civiles ya que ella al ser una ninja médico estaba demasiado consciente de que su prioridad debían ser ninjas pero de manera ocasional prefería evitar ver heridas por combate.

Camino y tomo uno de los pergaminos de la mesa de recepción, comenzó a leerlo con tranquilidad mientras caminaba al segundo piso del hospital, al parecer su paciente era un ninja estudiante de la academia con un hombro dislocado. Negó con la cabeza, los niños no eran su fuerte porque en general solían quejarse mas del dolor, lo bueno de ellos era que también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un niño serio que se tomaba muy enserio querer ser un ninja.

_Muy bien.

Metió el pergamino en su bolsillo y caminó a lo largo del pasillo, la habitación era la segunda a mano derecha así que no se demoró en llegar.

_ Hola Shin_ el niño la miró e hizo una ligera reverencia_ Coloquemos en su lugar ese hombro, ¿te parece?

* * *

Kakashi sabia que el sitio de sus departamentos había sido destruido por completo así que por la tarde había ido a recuperar sus cosas con la encargada del lugar quien amablemente le explicó que sus cosas estaban con ella, que su departamento no se había visto dañado pero como era imposible una reparación del edificio, un ninja Anbu recolecto todas sus cosas, ahora simplemente tenia un par de cajas llenas de sus cosas.

_uhm..._abrió una caja y sacó un pergamino en blanco y tras hacer unos sellos de manos lo lanzó sobre las cajas y ambas desaparecieron_ Debería buscar donde dormir.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba lo mas probable es que todos los lugares en renta estuvieran llenos y que las posadas no tuvieran lugar, pensaba que por fin en todo este tiempo la vida le sonreía y mínimo su departamento siguiera en pie, pero tal vez era demasiado pedir, quizás Kami estaba molesto con él y tendría una racha de mala suerte.

Comenzó a vagar por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos, solo había un lugar al cual podía ir, esperaba que siguiera en pie y fuera habitable por lo menos por un tiempo, tenia años sin visitar la propiedad de su familia, en ocasiones la podía ver a lo lejos pero nunca se había acercado para verla de cerca o darle mantenimiento, tal parecía que la suerte de esa casa estaba por cambiar, tal vez sería un lugar muy grande para él solo pero ahora sus ninken podían vivir con él, ahí no estaría prohibido como en el departamento.

_ ¿Kakashi?_ el ninja giro su rostro al reconocer la voz.

_ Kurenai_se acercó a ella con ambos ojos cerrados.

_ Así que era cierto_le dijo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia_Visite hoy por la mañana a Gai, me contó lo sucedido.

_Si, la guerra no fue fácil_admitió mirando a la niña de cabellos negros frente a él_ Creció bastante.

_Si_ella sonrió al ver como Kakashi se hincaba frente a ella_Mirai-chan aprendiste a caminar_la niña estaba sonriente y balbuceaba ciertas cosas_Estas aprendiendo a hablar también, me sorprendes bastante.

_Solo señala cosas y dice lo básico, pero está por cumplir el año en dos meses creo que es normal.

_¿Normal? _ bromeo Kakashi_ Me parece que es bastante más de lo normal_levanto a la niña con un brazo mientras observaba sus ojos_ A este paso la pequeña Mirai-chan estará en la academia como toda una prodigio.

_Tal vez hasta te quite tú preciado estandarte del ninja de la historia en graduarse de la academia.

Kakashi río por el comentario y Kurenai negó con la cabeza, a veces Kakashi podría ser un hombre con ego aplastante, no ocurría a menudo pero cuando pasaba alardeaba.

_A menos de que sea mi hija no creo que pase ¿verdad Mirai-chan?_la bebé soltó una risita sin comprender lo que Kakashi había dicho.

_Vamos dame a mi hija, no quiero que se le peguen esas malas mañas tuyas_se la quitó del brazo y el de cabellos plata volvió a meter sus manos a los bolsillos_ A ti ni siquiera te gustan los niños, deberías ir a revisarte creo que la guerra te dejo loco.

Kurenai se alejó sonriendo y Kakashi siguió su camino a paso lento, las cortas platicas con sus camaradas la mayor parte del tiempo solían ser agradables y en especial esta había sido breve pero Kurenai solía ir con rapidez de un lado a otro desde el embarazo, lo que debía admitir es que no era fan de los bebés y no significaba que los odiara era realmente solo que si eran una bola ruidosa no los quería cerca.

Su mirada se encontró con una pequeña banca, sentados en ella había tres niños comiendo helado y gritando que la guerra por fin había llegado a su fin y que ansiaban ver de nuevo a Naruto, ese comentario lo hizo sonreír y siguió su camino. Esta vez mientras caminaba observaba los detalles de la aldea de camino a el que una vez fue su hogar, había muchas cosas distintas y en otro momento jamás lo hubiera notado, pronto comenzó a escuchar el leve sonido del río y se adentro en la pequeña zona boscosa, los árboles estaban más grandes y otros nuevos habían comenzado a crecer, ciertamente cuando su padre construyó esa casa lo pensó bastante bien, lo bastante alejado de las puertas principales, era más bien al extremo izquierdo de la aldea, el río solía ser el ruido predominante mezclado con el ruido de los árboles, los habitantes cerca de su casa estaban alrededor de 1 km y eso siempre le había parecido cómodo.

Cada vez el ruido del río era más intenso y eso solo significaba una cosa. Camino cerca de un minuto y a unos 100 metros sus ojos la vieron, estaba un poco descuidada pero nada que una limpieza no quitara aunque claro había que acercarse para estar mas seguro, así que se detuvo frente al baño que estaba en el espacio de entrenamiento y abrió la puerta, mucho polvo, madera en condones normales.

_Uhm_cerró la puerta y camino al dojo y tras abrir la puerta lo inspeccionó de la misma manera, todo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de polvo, eso le resulto extraño.

Rasco su nuca y decidió caminar a la puerta principal, levanto el pequeño tapete con forma de perro y tomo una llave dorada con la que procedió a abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar todos los muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas apenas cubiertas de polvo.

_ Qué rayos _se acerco y observo el único de sus muebles sin sábana, una foto de su padre estaba ahí y justo junto a ella una de Lee y Gai con mandiles y gorritos negros, cada uno tenía en su mano derecha una escoba y en la otra, ¿un plumero?_Kami... _una gota escurre por la nuca de Kakashi, justo junto la fotografía de los dos amantes de la juventud había una más de Neji lavando el baño y Ten Ten limpiaba el espejo y para finalizar una pequeña nota 'Deja que la llama de la juventud arda fuerte mi querido rival!'

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, ese hombre a veces, bueno realmente todo el tiempo actuaba de maneras poco racionales, pero ahora que lo pensaba ese lugar de no haber sido por Gai y sus alumnos estaría tal vez en condiciones alejadas de lo que veía. Anoto mentalmente agradecerle a Gai y a sus ahora dos alumnos las molestias que se habían tomado, ahora limpiar no seria tan pesado como había imaginado, camino por el pasillo lentamente camino a lo que una vez fue su habitación y la encontró justo como él la había dejado, y no cabía en esa cama.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y negó con la cabeza, realmente no pensaba dormir en esa cama así que tras una corta meditación hizo un par de sellos de manos y tres clones de sombra aparecieron frente a él.

_Ustedes dos limpien la casa_los clones de los extremos asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron lentamente_Tú usa un jutsu de transformación y consigue una cama el que sea estará bien, usa tu ingenio.

El clon asintió con la cabeza y salió caminando a paso lento, de momento esa pequeña cama serviría para una corta siesta, de cualquier forma en peores lugares había dormido y no se iba a poner de quisquilloso sobre esa cama, así que tras un segundo se quito el chaleco y se sentó en la cama para proceder a quitarse el calzado ninja porque si iba a tomar una siesta en esa cama se aseguraría de tener la mejor comodidad posible. Se recostó de manera lenta y cerró los ojos, realmente estaba cansado aun si había descansado el cansancio que su cuerpo tenia era demasiado y ahora que tenía la oportunidad descansaría lo más posible.

Solo bastaron un par de minutos para que Kakashi terminara profundamente dormido.

* * *

_Sasuke-kun_ Karin toco la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha antes de entrar.

_Karin.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana, parecía bastante relajado pero aun así Karin analizo su chakra, todo parecía en orden pero ella sabía que una parte del cuerpo de él había sido destruida y sustituida gracias a Orochimaru.

_Quise venir a ver si necesitabas ayuda con algo_ Karin tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas.

_Uhm...

Karin dudo un poco en volver a hablar pero se armo de valor y abrió la boca para ser interrumpida por Sasuke.

_Karin estoy en un hospital rodeado de médicos que si ocupara algo lo harían sin dudarlo, ¿por qué te necesitaría a ti?

Ese comentario rudo por parte de Sasuke la hizo sentir mal de una forma y enojada de otra, si era cierto que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke tanto como para dar su vida sin dudarlo, lo había demostrado en la guerra dejando que la Hokage casi la dejará seca de chakra y ese idiota se atrevía a tratarla como nada, eso la hacía enfurecer.

_Tienes razón_Karin sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta para marcharse a paso lento.

Esa actitud de Karin la saco de si, ella jamás había hecho eso y justo ahora le daba el espacio que siempre había querido ¿quien se creía? Pero sabía o daba por hecho que en unas horas estaría ahí de nuevo como siempre, siendo una molestia tratando de llamar su atención. Ella siempre era así entonces ni siquiera veía el caso de preocuparse por eso.

_Esa chica estaba molesta, demasiado_Sasuke giró su cara para encontrarse con Sakura.

_Uhm.

_Bien señor arrogante ya puedes irte_Sakura firmó la hoja que tenía en las manos_Debes venir en dos días a un chequeo con Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke la observó de mala gana y luego dirigió su vista de nuevo a la ventana. Sakura por su parte salió de la habitación divertida, ese sujeto seguía siendo el mismo que conoció, arrogante y apático, no se parecía en nada a Naruto, menos a su sensei y que decir de ella, Sasuke y ella eran como el agua y el aceite y no podía estar mas feliz de ello. Mientras caminaba miró el reloj ¿ya había oscurecido? Eras las 8:30 de la noche y ella por estar de un lado a otro en el hospital atendiendo pacientes no se había percatado, tan solo 30 minutos más y saldría a conseguir algo de comida.

_Realmente tengo hambre.

Tras un corto suspiro siguió caminando, solo un paciente más y por fin... Detuvo sus pasos de golpe, ¿que era esa energía? Sentía el aire lleno de energía negativa, toda provenía de un lugar en el hospital así que lo mejor sería investigar y pronto.

Corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar a la habitación 11 donde había un rubio de rodillas en el suelo y frente a él un vaso de ramen instantáneo estaba derramado en el suelo.

_Mi amado ramen... _la amargura era palpable en la voz de Naruto.

Sakura sintió como el coraje llenaba uno a uno cada poro de su piel, ese hombre era un completo idiota.

_¡Naruto!_3 segundos, 3 segundos le tomó darle un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder más que el ramen_Idiota.

* * *

 __Kakashi..._

 _Frente a sus ojos estaba Rin siendo atravesada por su Chidori, podía sentir la tibieza de su sangre envolviendo cada musculo de su mano, podía notar como la vida se le escapaba en tan solo segundos mientras en solo sentía algo húmedo bajando por sus mejillas._

 __Rin..._

 _Saco su mano del ya inerte cuerpo de la castaña pero algo se seguía aferrándose a él._

 __Kakashi_ el cuerpo sin vida de Rin se levanto y tomo su mano para hacerlo atravesar su pecho de nuevo._

 _Kakashi intentó sacar la mano del cuerpo de Rin pero no funciono ella se aferraba con fuerza a él._

 __Me mataste Kakashi_la voz dulce de Rin ya no estaba_Te amaba Kakashi... Pero me mataste._

 __Rin yo..._

 __¡Kakashi!_

Se enderezó, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y su respiración agitada, hacía años que había dejado de tener pesadillas que involucraban a Rin, esta vez había sido distinto pero no podía evitar mirar su mano.

_Rin... Lo siento_sabia que en su mano no había sangre, pero podía sentirla.

Negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento de lavarse las manos, eso ya lo había superado años atrás gracias a Tsunade y la verdad es que no quería volver a eso, solo era su imaginación.

Se sentó en la cama mientras se colocaba el calzado de manera rápida, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Grupo y tras un sello de manos desapareció dejando dos pequeñas hojas descendiendo lentamente al piso tras su partida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el cementerio de Konoha específicamente frente a la tumba de Rin, hizo una reverencia de 90 grados y puso una mano en la lápida de la castaña.

_Rin... Lo siento tanto, se que a este paso Obito ya está contigo_se puso de pie lentamente_Ahora sí estoy seguro de que él te protegerá, que ni siquiera necesitarás de mis visitas_le dedicó una mirada triste_Se que Obito se molestara si estoy aquí todo el tiempo que tengo libre y ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que vendré no tan seguido a contarte lo más relevante.

No se sentía tan seguro de ello pero una parte de él le decía que eso era lo correcto y está vez lo correcto era lo que debía hacer, sonrió con melancolía y observo la lápida por un par de minutos, no le hizo falta decir otra cosa, contarle sobre la guerra eso quizá ya era muy tarde y esta vez Obito ya le había contado con lujo de detalles todo. Dio la media vuelta y sintió una ligera brisa cálida atravesarlo mientras caminaba pero siguió adelante sin titubear.

No supo por que pero en su pecho una enorme presión se había liberado, tenía años visitando la tumba de Rin pero en realidad nunca se había atrevido a dejarla ir de verdad, aun cuando sabia que ella había muerto y qué no había sido otro más que él quien la había asesinado siempre se había negado a hablar de algo que se le acercara a admitir su muerte frente a la lápida de ella.

Pronto estaba al inicio del cementerio y se detuvo por un segundo para observar atrás una vez más, una ligera sonrisa adorno sus labios debajo de la máscara y siguió su camino. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la aldea disfrutando el clima tan cálido que dominaba a la aldea, se escuchaba tan pacifico todo y le agradaba. A lo lejos sus ojos divisaron una pequeña tienda y decidió entrar así que a se dirigió ahí, su alacena estaba vacía y el día de hoy no había tenido una comida digna así que se aseguraría de llevar mas de lo necesario para una semana.

_Con permiso_el Hatake entro a la tienda pero no vio a nadie dentro de ella.

Había un par de clientes pero no había rastro del encargado así que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, se asombro al ver las verduras tan frescas así que sonrió y tomo las necesarias.

_Arroz_ camino al pasillo de a un lado y había una extensa selección de marcas de arroz_Uhm..._ rasco su nuca e intento recordar la marca que solía comprar_Uhm... Un niño y un perro_ comenzó a moverse entre el pasillo y encontró el dichoso paquete así que lo tomó y siguió su camino por toda la tienda buscando lo necesario para su alacena.

Realmente no tardo mucho en terminar de buscar todo y acercarse al mostrador, había de todo en esa tienda a excepción de carnes, le dio un vistazo a su reloj y sonrió victorioso aun le quedaba media hora para que las tiendas cerraran así que para el seria pan comido.

_Oh Hatake-san_un señor de mediana edad se acercó a la caja con una enorme sonrisa_Tanto tiempo sin verlo, me alegra de que se encuentre bien de salud.

_Gracias Akira-san_ Kakashi cerró sus dos ojos a modo de sonrisa y deposito las compras sobre el mostrador.

El hombre comenzó a hacer los cálculos para el precio y Kakashi metió las manos a sus bolsillos para sacar su billetera y darle la suma total de sus compras, ahora que lo pensaba no podría cargar con todo eso.

_¿Le molesta si guardo todo esto en un pergamino?

_Para nada, adelante.

Kakashi sacó el pergamino y cuando todo estuvo guardó el pergamino de regreso en su chaleco.

_Esa es una forma de malgastar pergaminos.

Un voz acusadora sonó a su espalda y lo hizo girarse divertido.

_Me atrapaste Sakura_ levanto las manos fingiendo rendición para un arresto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se adentro en la tienda, le entregó dinero al hombre provocando que Kakashi la viera interrogante.

_Vine por Shampoo en la mañana pero era demasiado pronto y no tenia cambio así que vine a pagar.

Explicó y ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la tienda.

_¿Haciendo las compras?

_Si, la alacena está vacía, solo debo conseguir carnes.

Sakura río por lo bajo, realmente no creía que Kakashi fuera de esos hombres que prefieren cocinar que comprar algo hecho, realmente Kakashi era un cofre de tesoros.

_Las tiendas de carne están cerradas_ la chica señaló su reloj.

_Uhm_ Kakashi rasco detrás de su nuca_La opción de comer fuera ahora es la mas placentera, mi cuerpo necesita carne.

_Suenas como un completo adicto _ ella negó con la cabeza.

_Lo dices porque tú ya debes haberla comido_ la señalo acusandola con un dedo.

_¡No es verdad!_ella se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando.

_¿No has comido carne aun?

_No.

Kakashi lo medito y tras unos segundos la tomo de la muñeca y señalo un lugar de BBQ .

_Ahí nuestra salvación entonces.

Kakashi aun sin soltar la muñeca de la chica entro corriendo al lugar.

_Buenas noches, quisiera un_ levantó su vista al menú y rasco su nuca_Un combo 4 para llevar.

_Sale en 30 minutos_la chica frente a ellos les sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba el dinero que el ninja copia le ofrecía.

_Ah... Suena bastante_Kakashi se dio cuenta de que aún tomaba la muñeca de Sakura así que la soltó lentamente.

La Haruno por su parte estaba entre divertida y avergonzada, a veces ese hombre podría actuar tan infantil y otras ser tan maduro, esa mezcla era realmente agradable, un ligero tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas al sentir a Kakashi recargar su cabeza en su hombro de pie frente al mostrador.

_No quiero esperar tanto_ bufo molesto y Sakura se alejo entre risas mientras salía del lugar.

_Ni tú quieres esperar tanto_dijo con pesar mientras imitaba las acciones de Sakura.

_No, simplemente prefiero el aire fresco.

_Sakura, no creas que escaparas de mi.

A Sakura el comentario la hizo tragar saliva, ¿que quería decir ese hombre?

_Yo no puedo terminar todo eso solo, necesito tu ayuda _ cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho.

_¡No lo creo, debo estar soñando o se caerá el cielo!

Sakura comenzó a examinar la cabeza de Kakashi de la nada y él se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer ¿se había vuelto loca esa mujer?

_ Todo parece estar bien... Tal vez debería comprar un boleto de lotería.

_No comprendo _ Kakashi estaba más que confundido.

_¿Usted me está invitando a comer?

_ Si, como muchas veces antes _ le dijo serio.

_¡Pero esta vez también pago!

_¿Y?

Sakura sentía su cabeza estallar, ¿era así como se sentían los milagros?

_Cada que me invita yo soy quien paga, permítame sospechar que algo malo le pasa.

_Uhm_se dio la vuelta fingiendo estar ofendido_Ya no me tienen respeto.

Sakura quien estaba mas que divertida por toda la escena de su ahora ex maestro le dio una palmadita en la espalda del ninja copia quien estaba rodeado por un aura negra.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar y no era como que Kakashi fuera el hombre mas paciente del mundo, de hecho cuando tenía hambre estar calmado era lo que se le daba peor que en un combate rango S, Sakura se preguntaba si cuando se trataba de comida todos los hombres eran iguales, claro que tenía que admitir que cuando tenía hambre ella también solía ponerse de mal humor pero no se ponía como Naruto y estaba feliz de ello, Naruto hambriento era un peligro para la raza humana. Kakashi por otra parte solo caminaba de un lado a otro con una expresión bastante divertida y a eso se le sumaba que la manera en que cambiaba era aun mas perezosa, ¿cuanta pereza cabía en el cuerpo de un hombre? A él no parecía importarle mucho ser perezoso pero claro había que tener en cuenta que sólo era perezoso si no estaba de misión o algo no le importaba lo suficiente.

Sakura siempre había admirado la capacidad que el de cabellos plata tenía para ignorar a ciertas personas o la forma en que dejaba todo de si en las misiones, claro estaba que ese hombre no era común y eso era bastante atractivo. De las platicas que había llegado a tener con Ino sobre los chicos era que aun cuando parecía que todos eran unos patanes y en especial los civiles pero que siempre había bellas excepciones, no era como que ella supiera mucho respecto al tema ya que su lista de novios se limitab la verdad es que el primero que le había gustado era un tremendo idiota.

_ ¡El combo 4 esta listo!

Sakura giró su rostro en dirección a Kakashi y se encontró con una mirada llena de brillo por parte del hombre de la máscara, el simple hecho de verlo le causo risa, Hatake era todo un caso.

* * *

Hola! Realmente este capitulo estaba contemplado para la semana pasada pero luego decidí que subirlo hoy estaba realmente bien jajaja

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a los reviews, a las alertas y a los favoritos!

Recuerda que siempre puedes dejar un comentario que yo estaré dispuesta a leer y contestar a partir de ahora, no importa si no tienes una cuenta recuerda que puedes dejar un review anonimo, solamente pon tu nombre o un apodo por el cual te guste ser llamado.

Cuídense muchísimo! Nos seguimos leyendo c:

Siguiente capítulo. "Hatake Kakashi"


	4. Hatake Kakashi

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son idea y propiedad de Kishimoto yo simplemente los utilizo con el fin de entretener y pasar el rato.

Cometi unos errores en las edades la vez pasada pero ya los corregí jajaj Kakashi tiene 26 y Sakura 17, es que siendo honesta que Kakashi se graduará de la academia a los 5 y ascendiera a chunin a los 6 pero hasta los 13 fuera Jōnin no me cabe en la cabeza, además creciendo en guerra y teniendo el talento de Kakashi creo que esperar todo ese tiempo sería mucho.

Además quiero intentar no ampliar tanto la linea de edades entre ellos para que no sea de tanta controversia en las personas de la aldea y así.

* * *

Si comienza uno con certezas, terminará con dudas; mas si se acepta empezar con dudas, llegará a terminar con certezas.

Sir Francis Bacon

* * *

Sakura la había pasado muy bien esa noche mientras platicaba con el a veces inmaduro Kakashi, le resultaba bastante divertido ver como ese hombre podría cambiar su personalidad en una fracción de segundo. Su ahora antiguo sensei era la clase de persona con la que podrías pasar en un día por un mar de emociones.

Una hora atrás él se había obstinado a llevarla a su departamento pero ella se había negado sin exito alguno, ¿como decirle que vivía temporalmente en su oficina?. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar lo sucedido.

*\\\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\\\\\*

_ ¿A dónde ahora? _ pregunto Sakura mientras caminaba junto a él.

_ Es tarde, a tu departamento _ el hombre caminaba con las manos detrás de la nuca.

_ No es necesario se… Kakashi.

Él sabía que no era necesario acompañarla porque ella era una ninja con grandes habilidades y seguramente la persona que se atreviera a intentar hacerle algo no viviría para contarlo, Sakura era muy conocida por su fuerza bruta y dudaba que algún idiota quisiera tener problemas, además si Sakura de forma extraña y casi milagrosa para el tonto que se atreviera a atacarle salía vivo de eso él se encargaría de que a nadie mas se le pasara por la mente ni siquiera pensarlo.

_ Quiero llevarte _ ella miró como se formaba una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Eso la puso nerviosa, nadie sabía que ella había estado viviendo los últimos días en el hospital, le costaba bastante y sabía que todos los ninjas estaban batallando por lo mismo, pero admitir que su orgullo no la dejo siquiera pedirle a su mejor amiga que la dejara estar en su casa mientras su departamento estaba listo, lo habría hecho pero ni los constructores sabían si podrían volver a poner en pie el edificio.

_ Es que…

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Estoy quedándome en el hospital.

Kakashi rasco su nuca y Sakura giró su rostro avergonzada.

_ No sabia que había turnos a estas horas.

_No los hay _ admitió la de ojos jade.

_ Uhm… _ se detuvo para prestarle toda su atención a la chica junto a él _ ¿Entonces por qué al hospital?

_Mi departamento…

_ ¡¿Te quedas en el hospital?! _ grito horrorizado.

_ ¡No haga un escandalo! _ le regaño avergonzada.

No supo en qué momento pero Kakashi estaba examinando sus manos y su cabello tratando de ver que todo estuviera donde tenia que estar.

_ ¡No puedo permitir que vivas ahí, las camas son espantosas y el frío por la noche en esta época es inhumano!

_ Entonces por eso se escapa todo el tiempo _ murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados_ No hay otro sitio donde pueda quedarme así que no puedo quejarme.

_ Uhm…

Kakashi fingió pensar por unos segundos y Sakura lo observo.

_ Tengo un lugar que puedes usar como te plazca tal vez no es a lo que estás acostumbrada pero es mejor que una horrible cama de hospital.

_ No quiero causar inconvenientes.

_ No lo harás.

Ella hizo una ligera reverencia.

_ ¡Muchas gracias!

*/*/*/*

Después de eso Sakura y Kakashi caminaron al lugar que Kakashi le había comentado, eso después de una plática no tan amena sobre la cuál Sakura argumentaba porque no podía permitir que Kakashi enviara un clon de sombra por sus cosas, no podía dejar que viera su ropa interior y eso sin contar el desorden que tenía.

Cuando llegaron a dónde se quedarían ella se había sorprendido bastante por que su sensei pagará un lugar así, seguramente era carísimo, su primer pensamiento fue adiós a la casa de masajes por la cual estaba trabajando tan duro en el hospital cuando llego a la aldea, esa casa estaba demasiado bien ubicada, un pequeño bosque a la izquierda y por la derecha un río.

_ Por fin _ se recostó en la cama y un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca.

La cama estaba un poco mas grande que ella pero no demasiado eran apenas unos centímetros, pero para ella estaba perfecta, no era de piedra como las del hospital y realmente su cuerpo reclamaba dormir en un lugar decente. Giro su rostro para encontrarse con algo tallado en la pared y eso la sorprendió bastante.

Era el nombre de su maestro pero podría jurar que esa no era su letra, se sentó en la cama y decidió dar un vistazo de nuevo a la habitación y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, una cama pequeña a diferencia de la altura de Kakashi, los muebles no tan espaciosos. Entorno los ojos y se puso de pie, frente a ella había un armario así que camino hasta el.

_ Lindos muebles _ murmuro mientras ponia su mano en el armario para abrirlo_ ¡Kya! _ tapo su boca con sus manos tratando de callarse a sí misma.

Pero es que sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían ¿y si se daba un pellizco para comprobarlo? Estaba segura de que lo que estaba frente a ella bien podría ser una cosa digna de ser puesta en un museo, una foto de un Kakashi bebé aunque curiosamente la manta cubría parte de su cara ahí tenia la prueba de que Kakashi alguna vez había sido adorable. Ya no cabía duda, ese lugar realmente era de Kakashi.

Cerro el armario y regreso a la cama, sus pensamientos estaban cegados por completo con sensaciones gloriosas de una cama, dormir en el piso de su oficina no era nada cómodo aun si tenía el futon que solía llevar a sus misiones, se recordó mentalmente llevar un par de sabanas mas de su estilo para la habitación, no era que le disgustara pero amaba sus sabanas rosas.

Pego la cara en la almohada y sintió sus fosas nasales llenarse de un aroma bastante agradable, volvió a inhalar para descubrir el olor y no le tomo ni un minuto descubrirlo era una combinación de lavanda y menta, asintió orgullosa de reconocer los aromas, esa mezcla de aromas era justo la que desprendía Kakashi.

Abrió los ojos como platos y observo la sábana ¿se estaba quedando loca? Era imposible que ese aroma en la cama fuera de Kakashi así que acerco su nariz para comprobarlo de nuevo, no había error era el aroma de Kakashi, una risita salió de los labios de Sakura y cerró los ojos de nuevo, se había sentido como Kiba cuando se ponía en su faceta de perro rastreador junto con Akamaru.

 __Sakura-chan, si no te gusta Sasuke significa... ¿te gusta alguien más?_

La pregunta de Naruto regreso a su cabeza haciendo que mordiera ligeramente su labio, ahora que estaba en soledad en esa habitación estaba en el momento preciso para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, esta vez no necesitaba responder de inmediato porque la pregunta se la hacía ella misma y no tenía prisa por contestarse.

Kakashi tenia una forma de ser agradable la mayoría del tiempo, jamás había actuado de una manera grosera con ella de hecho hasta podía ser todo un caballero si se lo proponía y eso no era muy seguido y lo agradecía porque para ella era una señal de que el la respetaba como ninja y confiaba en sus habilidades, no solo era que ella lo creyera, esa vez que estuvieron en la pequeña cueva le confeso que la respetaba y consideraba una igual.

Cuando él le dijo eso había sentido su corazón dar un pequeño brinco y ahora que estaba segura de que todo lo de la guerra había terminado a su mente llegaron esos momentos en que Kakashi la había salvado y dos de ellos eran los que estaban completamente grabados en ella, en ambos le había salvado la vida.

Si buscaba las diferencias entre la primera vez y la segunda es que de haber muerto en la primera hubiera sido una completa idiota que pensó que en Sasuke había un poco de amor por ella, ese día se había sentido una completa tonta pero había comprendido una cosa que la hizo volverse mas fuerte, aquella vez comprendió que Sasuke ya no seria jamas su prioridad y que ese amor que le había tenido alguna vez debía ser sepultado en ese lugar. Y la segunda vez Kakashi de nuevo había llegado a ser su salvador en esa batalla contra Kaguya, se había sentido feliz de que él hubiera sido su apoyo y al final de todo ella sentirse el suyo.

Sabia que tenia un inmenso respeto por Kakashi pero no estaba segura de que le gustara, aunque si le gustaba ¿seria un problema?

_ Creo que me gusta… _ susurro con miedo de ser escuchada.

Se revolvió en la cama y abrazo la almohada con frustración, ¿por que siempre parecía gustarle alguien que jamas llegaría a fijarse en ella? Cuando le gustaba Sasuke era una niña tonta que quería ser notada y ahora era una mujer que ya era notada ¿seria suficiente? Se volvería loca a este paso, Hatake Kakashi era el nombre de sus problemas justo ahora.

Observo el techo sobre ella tratando de disipar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza porque sabía que el hecho de pensar en todo eso a esas horas de la madrugada no la llevaría a otro sitio que a la calle del insomnio y se negaba rotundamente a malgastar unas horas de sueño decente, si algo había aprendido era que darle vueltas al mismo asunto no la llevaba a ningún lado y solamente se encargaba de dejarla sin dormir o con dolores horribles de cabeza.

A su mente llego la idea de cerrar los ojos e imaginar pequeños conejos brincando por un gran pastizal, sonrió, realmente era una buena idea y los conejitos eran bastante tiernos, Sakura estaba comenzando a conciliar el sueño lentamente así que dejo de prestar atención a la realidad a su alrededor y se concentro en ese conejito gris que tiernamente perseguía a otro juguetonamente.

Pronto sin darse cuenta ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Giro su cabeza y miro el reloj que marcaba las 6:59 de la mañana, como muchas veces había despertado temprano pero se sentía completamente cómodo entre las mantas y no tenía la mas mínima intención de salir de la cama hasta que dieran las 8 como mínimo. Además estaba seguro de que aun si de levantaba no habría mucho que hacer, después de haberle indicado a Sakura donde estaban las cosas en la casa había ido directo a la cocina a dejar las compras en los estantes, realmente odiaba el desorden así que lo mejor era asegurarse de dejar las cosas en los sitios indicados.

Lamió sus labios intentando humectarlos un poco pero en realidad su boca también estaba un poco seca, hizo una mueca y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos intentando que el sol dejara de molestarlo al menos un poco, necesitaría unas cortinas un poco mas gruesas si quería evitar despertar siempre a las 6, no significaba que fuera flojo pero sus ojos se habían vuelto un tanto mas sensibles.

Tal vez era por eso que Sasuke siempre despertaba temprano cuando recién había despertado el sharingan, pero si su memoria no le fallaba solo le había pasado en las primeras 3 misiones en las que tuvieron que pasar la noche en los bosques y eso había sido como ¿2 meses?, realmente no lo recordaba muy bien pero desde la pelea en la tierra de la nieve con Zabuza y Haku cuando el joven Uchiha había despertado el sharingan había tenido ciertos problemas de sensibilidad en los ojos.

Volvió a ver el reloj, solamente habían pasado 15 minutos pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad así que decidió ponerse de pie y buscar ropa limpia para darse un baño y así poder comenzar el día, en realidad esperaba que sus ojos dejaran de ser tan sensibles a eso pronto y que hubiera algunas cortinas lo suficientemente gruesas para permitirle dormir decentemente y no al amanecer.

Rasco su nuca al abrir su armario y tomo todo lo necesario, realmente necesitaba una buena ducha. Camino directo al cuarto de baño y comenzó a desvestirse, era la segunda vez que tomaría una ducha desde que había terminado la gran guerra y la primera que sería en la calidez de agua tibia, tenia unas cuantas heridas que ya habían cicatrizado entre ellas una enorme X en su pecho que aun cuando Sakura le había dado atención medica no había sido lo suficiente y ahora en su pálida piel había una nueva herida de guerra, no estaba demasiado marcada como la de su ojo de hecho lucía como si hubieran cortado su piel superficialmente con un kunai.

Entro a la ducha y dejo que la tibieza del agua comenzará a abrir lentamente los poros de su piel, realmente era un sensación mágica y le hacía sentir que que se quitaba montones de estrés y preocupaciones de encina, comenzó a lavar su cabello con los ojos cerrados, realmente se sentía tan bien tener algo de higiene como se debía, no era que despreciara el agua del río en el que tanto él como Tenzō y la Hokage se habían duchado, claro que ese pequeño momento donde se había quitado todo esa combinación de tierra, sangre y sudor había sido un momento de gloria, pero no contaban con jabones o shampoo así que había sido un baño a medias.

Comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo lentamente mientras tarareaba una melodía, realmente no sabia donde la había escuchado pero realmente era pegajosa. Cerró el grifo y siguió tallando su cabello, la sensación era realmente agradable así que había decidido extenderla por un rato más, no era como que siempre consintiera a su cuerpo de esa manera y como llegaba a decir Tenzō no estaba de más consentirse cuando se tenía la ocasión.

* * *

Sakura se había despertado temprano y al percatarse de que todas sus cosas seguían en el hospital había decidido ir y darse un baño ahí para recogerlas y pasar por algo para darle de desayunar a Kakashi, sospechaba que de despertaría como a las 8 de la mañana así que había pasado a una tienda de fruta y había comprado una variedad de ellas, Sakura amaba desayunar frutas por la mañana y más de una vez había visto a Kakashi tirar empaques de fruta cuando iban de misiones.

Tenía pensado preparar una ensalada de frutas, no sabia muy bien si a Kakashi le gustarían todas las frutas así que por ese motivo había tardado más de lo planeado así que era tiempo de apresurarse, él había sido gentil y amable al ofrecerle un lugar donde quedarse así que ella se encargaría de ayudar con lo que

pudiera, vería qué cosas faltan en la despensa y compraría lo que consideraba necesario, si lo pensaba detenidamente no sabia mucho de los gustos de Kakashi así que ver la alacena le daría una idea.

Diviso pronto la casa y sonrió, esperaba que Kakashi siguiera durmiendo y poderle dar una sorpresa, entro a la casa y no lo diviso en la parte baja así que corrió a la cocina y procedió colocar la fruta en un plato grande que suponía era para la fruta, tomo unas cuantas frutas y procedió a preparar la ensalada, las frutas estaban ya lavadas y desinfectadas solo era cuestión de pelarlas y picarlas.

Estaba bastante concentrada en su misión cuando escucho ¿ladridos? Levanto su mirada y miro a uno de los ninken de Kakashi huyendo con lo que parecía ser una tela negra.

_ ¡Shiba vuelve aqui! _ esa era la voz de Kakashi y sonaba bastante despierto.

El perro siguió corriendo sin importarle el grito de su amo, al mirar a Sakura corrió y se oculto detrás de ella, la escena le pareció divertida hasta que noto lo que el perro tenia en el osico, trago grueso cuando escucho los pasos de Kakashi aproximándose a ella.

_ ¡Devuelveme esos pantalones Shiba! _ Sakura no sabía a donde mirar y el perro se negaba a quitarse de entre sus piernas _ ¡ Shiba pequeño bribón regresa… _ la sangre de Sakura pareció haberse ido toda a la cara de Sakura y la de Kakashi palideció.

Él se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer al igual que Sakura ¿como se suponía que ella actuaría en esa situación? No era algo para lo que te preparan en la academia, frente a ella estaba Kakashi con solo la ropa interior, la máscara tampoco estaba en su cara, paso saliva y aun cuando trato de desviar su vista a otro lado sus ojos la traicionaron y trato de grabar cada pequeño detalle de su cara.

_¡ _Sakura que haces para!_ _ se grito a si misma.

 __ ¡Nooo! Tú sigue viendo a ese bombon_

Vaya después de meses su Inner parecía estar interesada en algo y ese algo era Kakashi en ropa interior que estaba casi petrificado, no pudo evitarlo y sus ojos siguieron esa pequeña gota de agua que después de caer de su cabello comenzó a descender lentamente por su pecho.

Kakashi no sabía si salir corriendo de regreso y buscar otra ropa que usar o cubrirse apenado, abrió su boca pero nada salió de ella, Sakura estaba completamente roja y ahora comenzaba a temer por su vida, le vio abrir la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿ese era su fin? Espero un grito por parte de Sakura pero este nunca llego así que temeroso abrió los ojos y la encontró ahí mirándolo descaradamente. Una sonrisa divertida adorno sus labios tomaría ventaja de la situación.

_ ¡Deja de verme pervertida! _ le grito mientras se tapaba con las manos.

Sakura sintió como su cara ardía y sintió como si fuera a desmayarse.

_ Yo…

_ ¡Primero llévame a una cita antes de intentar aprovecharte de mi!

Dicho eso salió corriendo por donde había llegado dejando a Sakura con Shiba mordiendo los pantalones de Kakashi, ella tapó con ambas manos su cara estaba completamente avergonzada pero para ser honesta lejos de arrepentirse de haberlo visto, Ino tenía razón las oportunidades de oro llegaban cuando uno menos lo imaginaba y vaya que esta se llevaría por mucho el puesto número uno.

Trato de dejar esos pensamientos de lado mientras seguía picando las frutas, ¿era una pervertida? Negó con la cabeza, no era como que la hubiera descubierto espiando de hecho hasta podría decirse que era su culpa por ir por ahí detrás de su ninken en ropa interior.

Coloco la fruta en dos pequeños platos mientras intentaba quitarle el pantalón del hocico a Shiba fracasando en el intento.

_ Suelta eso Shiba, ya damelo.

_ No te basto con verme, ahora maltratas al pobre Shiba para quedarte con mis pantalones_ Kakashi fingió estar horrorizado.

_ No es lo que cree, trataba de recuperarlos para usted _ estaba segura que había hablado más rápido de lo normal.

_ Shiba ya suelta eso, es suficiente.

El ninken soltó el pantalón rápidamente y comenzó a mover la cola de un lado a otro antes de salir corriendo de nuevo, Kakashi negó con la cabeza ese granuja siempre le robaba los pantalones y de alguna forma lograba salirse con la suya cada vez.

_ Yo… _ Sakura puso un plato frente de Kakashi evitando en contacto visual_ Estaba preparando el desayuno, ya sabe es mejor algo ligero a estas horas y es bueno para la salud.

Kakashi la observo y asintió con la cabeza a decir verdad antes no se había percatado de eso, pero ahora tenía más sentido que la de ojos jade estuviera en la cocina.

_ Es muy amable de tu parte_ Sakura sonrió y él bajo su mascara _ De todos modos ya me viste antes.

Sakura enrojeció por el comentario y comenzó a comer, Kakashi también comenzó a comer, era una suerte que todas las frutas le gustaran porque sabia que aun si no le gustaban terminaría por comerlas, ella ya se había tomado la molestia de alimentarlo y él no podía atreverse a dejar algo, así lo habían educado.

_ Oye Sakura, me preguntaba si podrías revisar mis ojos.

_ ¿Siente dolor? _ elevo su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

_ Un poco, estoy un poco sensible.

Admitió mientras terminaba el último trozo de fruta de su plato, ella dejo de lado su plato y cuando hizo ademán de querer acercarse él la detuvo.

_ Termina de comer, yo puedo esperar_ camino al lavabo y procedió a lavar el plato donde recién había comido, claro que también las cosas que había usado Sakura y se quedo esperando a que ella le diera su plato para ponerle fin a su tarea.

_ ¿Si lo reviso en el sofá esta bien? _ pregunto mientras lavaba sus manos.

_ Amm… Tú eres la doctora _ dijo poniendose sus guantes.

Sakura caminó en dirección a la sala de estar, sentía la mirada de Kakashi fija en su nuca y mentiría al decir que eso no la ponía nerviosa.

_Bien, sientate ahí y mira hacia arriba y luego sigue mi dedo.

Kakashi obedeció y Sakura se dedicó a observar los ojos de Kakashi, no parecía haber nada anormal en sus ojos.

_ ¿Cuando comenzó la molestia?

_ Hace unos días _ ella noto como Kakashi cerraba sus ojos intentando darles un poco de alivio.

_ No parece haber nada anormal, te daré unas gotas que te ayudaran un poco _ le sonrió y se sentó junto a él _ ¿Es por el sharingan?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y se recargo por completo en el sofá.

_ Puede que si pero ni idea, ¿trabajarás? _ Sakura negó con la cabeza _ Parece que ambos tenemos el día libre.

_ Si, muchos de los ninjas no tienen misiones, solo hay misiones rango C y D.

Kakashi giro su cara levemente y observó a Sakura, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía estar en completa paz. Le parecía bastante tierno cuando ella hacia eso, aun cuando ya no era la inocente niña de 12 años que él había conocido en ocasiones tenía gestos parecidos, claro que mentiría si dijera que la seguía viendo como una niña porque solamente si él fuera ciego no podría notar los más que evidentes cambios que ella había sufrido.

_ ¿Esta casa era de tu familia? _ le pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

_ De mi padre, fuimos él y yo todo el tiempo.

No era difícil para él hablar de esas cosas con ella de los temas que eran personales y a veces no lo lograba entender, incluso con Tenzō le costaba trabajo hablar de cosas personales pero con Sakura esa barrera había caído tiempo atrás, nunca se había puesto a pensarlo solo dejaba que sucediera, con ella solía expresarse bastante bien y eso lo hacia sentir bien así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo intentar descubrir qué clase de sentimiento era, sabía que no era compañerismo o simple apego pero ¿importaba mucho saberlo? Le gustaba pensar en que se sentía bien y eso era suficiente, en realidad mas de lo que alguna vez había esperado.

_ ¿ Vas a hacer algo más tarde? _ Sakura abrió sus ojos y rasco su mejilla.

_ Quede con Ino en una hora para ir de compras _ sonrió y luego lo miro_ Pero ella tiene sus rondas en el hospital a las 3 así que después de eso no creo hacer nada.

Kakashi ya se había puesto su máscara y se ponía de pie.

_ Vayamos con el equipo a comer entonces, hace buen tiempo no lo hacemos.

Sakura rió al recordar la vez que habían tenido la más parecida cena en equipo juntos Sai en Ichiraku después de la pelea contra Pain.

_ Me parece bien, les avisaré entonces.

_ No te preocupes, Pakkun lo hará _ se despidió con una mano desapareció en una nube de humo.

Ho

* * *

la! Espero que les haya parecido agradable la lectura y sigan dejando sus comentarios! Agradecimientos especiales para

Lexia Konayev Z. W

Y los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer aun si no dejaron comentarios, les dejo mis mejores deseos para este año que se aproxima!

Hasta el próximo año!


	5. ¡Naruto lo sabe!

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son idea y propiedad de Kishimoto yo simplemente los utilizo con el fin de entretener y pasar el rato.

* * *

"Los amigos muestran su amor en tiempos de problemas, no de felicidad."  
\- Eurípides

* * *

Ya habían pasado días desde que se había mudado con Kakashi y para su suerte Ino estaba demasiado ocupada preocupándose por sus ahora nuevos sentimientos por Sai, la verdad si era honesta si le sorprendió un poco que Ino se fijará en Sai pero si lo pensaba un poco él chico era atractivo y su personalidad aun cuando no era la más conveniente era entendible y ella no era nadie para quejarse sobre eso en especial si la persona que le gustaba era una persona parecida a Sai.

Había pasado por su cabeza contarle a Ino sobre sus ahora nuevos sentimientos hacia ese hombre de cabellos plata pero verla tan entusiasmada sobre Sai y pidiéndole consejos de como acercarse un poco más a él pues la orillaba a ver primero por su amiga pero necesitaba sacar eso de su mente y así comprobar si lo que sentía era correcto o si de verdad lo que sentía era lo que creía.

Ese día al despertar había encontrado una nota de Kakashi justo a una humeante taza de café, esa mañana había partido a una misión a la aldea de la arena no entendia como era que tenía una misión pero pues como era algo obvio no lo sabría y mucho menos por esa nota, estaba segura de que mínimo estaría 5 días sin verlo y aun cuando había pasado más tiempo sin verle en pocos días se había acostumbrado a verlo y tomar café juntos por la mañana, se había vuelto una rutina y ciertamente le agradaba bastante, platicaban de cosas triviales y escuchaba sus tonterías también.

No pasaban de las 3 de la tarde y tenía día libre en el hospital lo cual justamente ese día odio por completo, así que había decidido pasarla en completa soledad en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 ya tenía tanto tiempo sin ir estaba segura de que sería el lugar ideal para aclarar su mente.

Pronto elevo su mirada al cielo y sonrió ligeramente, el clima estaba perfecto.

_ ¡Sakura-chan!

Adiós a su tarde tranquila, giro su cabeza y una melena rubia corría hacia ella, la cara de Naruto denotaba alegría extrema pero conociendo a ese cabeza hueca podría ser cualquier cosa la que le emocionaba.

_ Hola Naruto_ ella no se movió de su posición pero le dedico una sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ se sentó junto a ella despreocupadamente.

_ Nada, en realidad solo vine a relajarme un poco y a pensar.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y rasco su nuca, a su parecer los campos de entrenamiento no eran el mejor lugar para pensar o relajarse, a decir verdad era el último lugar donde se llegaba a tener eso en especial. Tal vez estos días había estado un poco abandonados porque había ninjas recuperando energías pero sabía de primera mano que todos querían volverse más fuertes y los campos de entrenamiento estarían llenos por meses.

Observó a Sakura detenidamente y se percató de que no parecía del todo contenta como los demás días, seguramente algo había sucedido con aquel hombre al que había llamado amigo de manera muy sospechosa. Naruto sabia muy bien que Sakura a veces era un hueso bastante duro de roer pero no creía conveniente que guardara todo para ella, como su mejor amigo como él mismo se había dominado antes quería ayudarla con lo que fuera pero que él quisiera ayudarla no sería suficiente si ella no quería ayuda.

_ ¿Aconteció algo con el amigo ese?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, realmente no esperaba que él preguntara tan directamente algo y mucho menos que fuera sobre esa persona.

_ ¿Por qué?

Realmente ella estaba curiosa de saber el motivo por el cual su rubio compañero preguntaba eso.

_ No lo sé hoy no pareces _ rascó su mejilla intentando buscar la palabra correcta _ Eres medio tú, quiero decir, pareces tener más de lo normal en mente.

_ Ya veo _ su mirada no dejaba de ver al cielo _ Creo que mi amigo realmente me gusta.

Naruto sonrió y puso su cara frente a la de Sakura evitando que su misión de ver el cielo siga.

_ Sakura-chan el hecho de que lo llames amigo es bastante molesto dattebayo _ hizo una mueca y la obligo a sentarse.

Sakura realmente sentía que debía sacarlo ¿decirle a Naruto estaría bien? ¿ y si armaba un escándalo acusando de pervertido a Kakashi? Bueno realmente no era como que se equivocara mucho llamándolo pervertido pero eso era un tema muy aparte por el momento, en ningún momento él había actuado de esa forma con ella y lejos de eso había sido todo un caballero. Pero una cosa era que ella lo pensara y otra muy distinta era la manera en que Naruto o los demás lo tomarían, aun si Kakashi era un poco mayor que ella eso no la hacía preocupar ya que eso era bastante normal en la aldea, incluso sus madre era 7 años mayor que su padre, el problema era que Kakashi había sido su maestro y aun cuando eso había pasado años atrás cabía la posibilidad de que fuera mal visto.

_ Dime entonces Sakura.

Ella miró sus propias manos y soltó un suspiro, Naruto no era de esa clase de personas que se daban por vencidas en ningún aspecto y en cierto punto odiaba eso del Uzumaki.

_ Naruto _ el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa dándole ánimos o burlándose de ella, la verdad es que no lo supo descifrar _ Ese amigo del que te hable esa vez… Lo conoces pero antes de que te diga quien es quiero decirte que esa persona no hizo nada malo y que realmente ni siquiera sabe lo que siento.

El rubio cambió su rostro a uno serio, si su compañera se estaba abriendo ante él al contarle sobre sus sentimientos lo mínimo que podría ofrecerle a ese asunto y a ella era la seriedad y el respeto que merecían.

_ Es Kakashi.

Sakura permaneció con la mirada sobre sus manos esperando que el de ojos azules dijera algo lo que fuera, aun si le decía que estaba loca o que como podría gustarle justamente él, la verdad no le importaba que dijera solo quería que de su boca saliera algo.

_ Yo se que puedes creer que es un pervertido y no puedo negarlo, pero él siempre estuvo ahí para mi incluso cuando lloraba tontamente por Sasuke, cuando te fuiste… Kakashi me protegió cientos de veces en la guerra y yo cuide de él tanto como pude o cuanto él me permitió _ podía sentir la mirada de Naruto clavada en su cabeza _ Yo he visto más que el perezoso sensei que todos los demás ven, también es un tacaño y un estafador de ocasiones a la hora de pagar cuando tenemos las comidas o cenas en equipo pero se que él es más que eso.

Levantó un poco la cara y su mirada se encontró con la de él, no había sonrisa en su rostro pero tampoco irá, estaba completamente serio y calmado lo cual siempre era una extraña combinación en el chico, lo miro elevar su vista al cielo, realmente era un martirio que estuviera callado.

_ ¿Por eso dejaste de llamarlo sensei? _ la repentina pregunta la hizo negar con la cabeza _ ¿No lo sabe? _ de nuevo negó y el rubio sonrió _ Sabes Sakura se que en otro momento yo estaría realmente molesto, haber pensado que podría tener una oportunidad de conquistarte y luego ver que de nuevo no era yo a quien querías hubiera sido duro, en realidad de todas las personas jamás hubiera pensado que era Kakashi-sensei.

_ Tampoco yo _ admitió la de ojos jade.

_ Suena algo difícil de comprender _ Naruto soltó una carcajada _ Mínimo si tienen hijos no serán arrogantes solo unos flojos pervertidos.

Sakura rió nerviosamente ante el comentario de Naruto, ella ni siquiera sabia si alguna vez podría dejar de ser la amiga de Kakashi para ser algo más y Naruto hablaba de hijos, realmente el rubio estaba loco.

_ ¿Vas a decirle? _ la pregunta de Naruto hizo un hueco enorme en su cabeza.

_ No lo sé, Kakashi siempre podría encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, de su edad y que no le cause problemas.

_ Si tal vez otra loca que este dispuesta a soportar sus impuntualidades pero que sea menos agresiva.

Sakura lejos de enojarse soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su amigo, no cabía duda de que ese chico estaba loco pero no tan idiota como creía.

_ Haz que se sienta como tú _ eso la saco de si un segundo _ Debes hacer que él vea en ti lo que tú en él.

_ Suenas a experto en el tema cuando ni siquiera notaste antes a Hinata_ le dijo mientras le daba un codazo amistoso.

_ No pude notarla porque estaba embobado contigo_ le dedicó una sonrisa _ Tal vez en eso tengas ventaja Sakura-chan, yo no pude notar a Hinata antes porque te quería a ti pero dime ¿cuantas veces has visto a Kakashi-sensei con mujeres cerca?

Ella no recordaba a nadie reciente y eso que estaba viviendo con él.

_ La última que recuerdo fue esa hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños.

_ Hanare-san…

_ Pero eso fue cuando recién se convirtió en nuestro sensei, jamás le he visto con alguien y dudo que ese alguien exista.

Ella sabía que en parte Naruto tenía razón, Kakashi estaba solo y roto por dentro pero eso no significaba que no viera a alguien sin que nadie lo supiera.

_ Te ayudare con eso Sakura-chan, tú eres realmente hermosa solo hay que hacer que Kakashi lo vea también y no dudo que sea fácil.

Ella sonrió ¿que perdía con intentar? Tal vez podría ganar muchísimo más de lo que se imaginaba, tal vez no hacer nada sería un error y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a cometer errores.

* * *

_ Senpai se que es importante para usted completar esta misión lo más rápido posible pero tenemos 12 horas sin tomar descanso.

Kakashi ignoró el comentario de Tenzō, necesitaba hacer todo con la mayor rapidez posible.

_Es importante que completar esto lo más rápido posible _ fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kakashi, él también estaba cansándose pero era importante que todo se hiciera rápido _ Estamos cerca de un lago tomaremos un descanso ahí.

Kakashi tenía en mente una meta y esa era terminar la misión en 3 días, los ninjas de la aldea de la arena estaban acercándose a ellos con las hierbas medicinales para acortar el tiempo de misión ya que la vida de las plantas era realmente corto después de ser cortadas, los ninjas de la arena conocían cientos de atajos que les daría ventaja y Kakashi conocía cada atajo en el país del fuego que estaba seguro que en 12 horas más se iban a encontrar con los ninjas de la arena y esa misión que tardaría una semana sería completada en dos días y pocas horas.

Siguieron corriendo 15 minutos más hasta llegar al lago donde Kakashi se detuvo y se sentó en una roca, estaba cansado no iba a negarlo, recorrer el camino que en otras misiones le habría costado un día en esta ocasión solo le estaba tomando la mitad.

_ No pregunte antes para que son las plantas medicinales _ la voz de Tenzō sonó detrás de él.

_ Son para Gai_ la vista de Kakashi estaba fija en el cielo _ Tsunade intentará crear un medicamento para él.

_ ¿No funcionaron las células de Hashirama en él? _ Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

_ Las pastillas que Tsunade puede crear pueden darle la oportunidad de no perder la función de las piernas _ Tenzō ahora comprendía por qué la prisa de su senpai _ Si combina las pastillas con unos ungüentos que Sakura creo las probabilidades de que siga siendo un ninja son de 90% .

_ Son resultados muy favorables senpai _ Tenzō abrió su mochila y sacó un frasco del cual tomó dos píldoras y le ofreció una a Kakashi _ Para casos extremos medidas extremas.

Kakashi sonrió mientras observaba el cielo un poco más, esas píldoras del soldado serian de gran ayuda para recuperar las energías pero aun así descansaría un momento más.

_ Te prometo una ida a las aguas termales después de esto.

_ Me voy a conformar con ver el bienestar de su amigo senpai.

Kakashi le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se tomaba la pastilla que en algún momento había puesto en su boca, odiaba el sabor de esas píldoras pero este era uno de esos casos en que era mejor tolerar ese sabor a hierro y seguir adelante con la misión.

_ Entonces en marcha Tenzō.

_Hai.

Y así comenzaron de nuevo a correr entre rama y rama, cuando había visitado a Gai antes Tsunade y Shizune estaban intentado un tratamiento con células de Hashirama pero no estaban dando resultados y lejos de eso podrían dejarlo paralítico así que Tsunade después de una extensa búsqueda en libros de medicina encontró lo que podría ser la solución, sabia que Lee podría completar la misión con gusto pero el chico para su desgracia no conocía tan bien los terrenos del país del fuego como Kakashi, Lee se había sentido mal al no poder ser de ayuda pero si apoyar mínimo moralmente a su sensei era lo único que podía hacer entonces decidió que confiar en Kakashi era lo mejor.

Y Kakashi estaba seguro de que terminaría esa misión exitosamente, Gai merecía ser un ninja más que cualquiera y si en sus manos había algo que hacer para que la Bestia Verde de Konoha siguiera ardiendo en la llama de la juventud entonces sabía que tenía que entregar su alma en eso, aun cuando ese hombre mayor que él y con un nivel de inmadurez aún mayor que la de Naruto resultará fastidioso en ocasiones con sus retos él no dejaría que se apagará su llama, era su amigo, como un hermano muy extraño, pero sobre todo era su eterno rival.

* * *

Sakura iba de camino al hospital alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, ese día trabajaba doble turno en el área de toxicología y justo después de esos dos turnos tenía que cubrir a Ino con consultas de 7 de la mañana hasta el mediodía, así que estaría más de 24 horas trabajando lo cual no le disgustaba mucho, había dos enfermeras en incapacidad y una de ellas por embarazo así que serian largas para ella y las demás.

Ayer había hablado con Naruto sobre sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Kakashi y para ser completamente honesta eso le había quitado un peso de encima pero también la ponía nerviosa porque a veces al rubio se le iba la lengua de más y podría arruinarlo todo para ella, ni siquiera sabía si llegaría a tener alguna oportunidad con él pero como había dicho antes Naruto si no lo intentaba podría caber la posibilidad de que alguien lo hiciera y fuera alguien más del agrado de Kakashi, alguien como la castaña de nombre Hanare.

Negó con la cabeza ¿cuál sería el tipo de Kakashi? Realmente después de hablar con Naruto esa duda entro en su cabeza y no había manera de sacarla pero por su propio bien era mejor que la sacara de una vez por todas, no era sano para su salud mental.

_ ¡Sakura-san habitación 26!

Solo había entrado y ya le habían gritado que hacer, en realidad no culpaba a las enfermeras y tampoco se sentía molesta con eso porque entendía que la situación en el hospital no era la mejor. Sin decir nada caminó aprisa hasta la habitación que le dijeron y para su sorpresa Tsunade y Shizune estaban ahí, sin titubear se acercó y miró al individuo en la cama. Al verlo no pudo evitar sentirse mal, el hombre parecía estar completamente sedado y su rostro escurría chorros y chorros de sudor, el hombre estaba ardiendo en temperatura y esa no era una buena señal.

_ Shizune asegúrate de que le informen al equipo de Gai la situación necesitamos que partan hoy mismo por esas hierbas abrazadoras* y los hongos chili* _ Shizune asintió y salió corriendo.

_ No son nada comunes… _ Sakura sabía que Tsunade intentaba hacer una clase de medicamento para Gai.

_ Si, por suerte hay unos comerciantes que las podrían tener _ Tsunade estaba suministrandole un suero a Gai _ Las células de Hashirama no dan resultados, solo empeoran todo.

A la mente se Sakura vino la imagen de Lee motivado junto a Gai caminando de manos por la aldea.

_ Kakashi también debe apresurarse con las hierbas que le pedí de la arena, ya no solo son las piernas de Gai… si vida ahora mismo está pendiendo de un hilo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa, sabia que la situación era mala pero no que estuviera a esos niveles tan extremos y era realmente abrumador que Tsunade estuviera tan acorralada al extremo de tener que improvisar con la medicina.

_ Lee dará todo su esfuerzo por Gai sensei _ Sakura trato lo mejor por cambiar la atmósfera al menos un poco.

_ Lo sé, el problema es que las plantas que le pedí a Kakashi no son tan fáciles de mantener vivas fuera de la arena, en el momento que sean cortadas tienen poco tiempo de vida, solo tres días a lo mucho y puede variar con las condiciones del clima.

_ Hierba negra del desierto… _ Sakura miro a Gai quien estaba más pálido que días antes.

_ Si, realmente en esta misión para Kakashi la probabilidad de éxito es de 15% _ admitió Tsunade mirando por la ventana.

_ ¿Él sabe para que la necesitamos?

_ Kakashi no es un experto en medicina pero tenerte a ti como alumna y que su antigua compañera de equipo también lo fuera… Conoce bien las plantas y como preparar ciertos antídotos para venenos Anbu lo preparo para eso _ Sakura sintió algo extraño en su pecho _ Tuve que decirle exactamente para que era, necesitaba ser consciente del riesgo de fracaso.

Sakura le hizo una leve referencia a Tsunade cuando la rubia dio pasos hacia la puerta.

_ Ese hombre es tu única responsabilidad Sakura, sabes como tratarlo si empeora demasiado y llega a ser prioridad completa asegúrate de llamarme.

Sin decir más se alejó dejando a Sakura con la gran responsabilidad de mantener estable lo más posible a Gai, sabía que debía concentrarse en la Bestia Verde de Konoha pero su mente inevitablemente pensó en él, si Kakashi estaba dando todo de si en esa misión entonces ella daría todas sus energías de ser necesario para mantener estable Gai.

* * *

Kakashi y Tenzō corrían a toda velocidad entre los árboles desde que el Hatake le había explicado al castaño el motivo de su prisa no se habían vuelto a detener, sabía que estaban cerca de encontrarse con el equipo de la arena sólo tenían que seguir resistiendo como lo habían hecho. Metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando el frasco de píldoras del soldado, solo quedaban 3 y eso sería un problema, necesitaban una píldora más para terminar ese trayecto a Konoha.

_ Atento Tenzō se acerca un grupo de 5 personas a gran velocidad podrían ser los de la arena pero no podemos confiarnos _ el castaño no podía sentir el chakra de nadie ¿había activado el Sharingan?

Se adelanto para quedar junto a Kakashi y de reojo lo miró olfateado, eso lo hizo sonreír y recordar los viejos tiempos que había vivido en el Anbu con Kakashi, todo el escuadrón que el gran Capitán Lobo dirigía bromeaba con el hecho de que el Hatake tenía mejor olfato que los ninken o las personas del Clan Inuzuka.

_ Ese olor… _ Kakashi apretó el paso dejando atrás a Tenzō _ Descansa aquí un poco no tardare, es el equipo de la arena Kazekage-sama viene con ellos.

El castaño se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, en teoría descansaría porque siempre que Kakashi daba esa orden tenía doble significado y uno de esos era observar con mucho cuidado que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal y mientras lo hacía descansar.

Kakashi se acercaba lo más rápido que podía, realmente necesitaba apresurarse no había tiempo que perder, solo paso un minuto para que viera al equipo de la arena metros frente a él lo que lo hizo disminuir la velocidad un poco hasta quedar frente a ellos mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.

_ Kazekage-sama lamento los inconvenientes.

Presto a atención al equipo que venía con el Kazekage, sus dos hermanos y dos Jōnin más que recordaba poco de la guerra.

_ No hay problema, es un placer ayudarles _ Gaara giró su rostro a Temari y ella dio pasos hacía el Hatake _ Temari tiene asuntos en Konoha espero no sea un problema a que los acompañe.

_ No lo es pero… _ Kakashi dudo por un momento _ Espero que a ella no le resulte incómodo viajar a gran velocidad y sin descanso hasta nuestro destino.

Temari miro a Gaara y este asintió con la cabeza, comprendía muy bien el sentimiento de los ninjas de Konoha, sacrificar un poco de ellos por el bienestar de otros.

_ Si no logras seguirles el paso Temari vas a terminar por vagar por los atajos a la aldea _ advirtió el de cabellos rojos dándole a Kakashi un pergamino _ De esta forma la Hierba negra del desierto* tiene un poco más probabilidades de llegar no son muchas pero aumentan un 10% .

Eso le dio un poco de paz a Kakashi pero aun así no se confiaría, muchas veces la vida le había demostrado que confiarse aun si era un poco podría resultar fatal.

_ Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo _ Kakashi reverencio de nuevo e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

_ ¡Mucha suerte!_ grito Kankuro al verlos alejarse.

_ Espero que Temari lleve de esas píldoras que nos envió Konoha son bastante efectivas_ Gaara se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

_ Sin duda alguna son preparadas por Tsunade-sama y Sakura-san.

Gaara sonrió, Konoha en verdad era la mejor aldea al respecto con los ninjas médicos y a este punto podría jurar que se igualaban con la aldea de la arena con respecto a los venenos y antídotos. Sin duda alguna el destino de la humanidad estaba tan cerca de encontrar la paz que había sido tan anhelada desde hacía bastante años.

_ Esa es la voluntad de fuego de la que tanto presumen los de Konoha… Sin duda alguna aliarnos con ellos no fue un error.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama de su pequeño departamento que por motivos del destino no había sufrido ninguna clase de daño, realmente cuando lo había descubierto se sorprendió pero el hombre anciano que rentaba frente a su departamento había dicho algo de que la suerte de ser un héroe era tener buena suerte, realmente no tenía mucho sentido pero estaba feliz de no tener que aprenderse una nueva dirección.

Su mirada se dirigió a lo foto que estaba frente a él y no pudo evitar rascar su nuca, su mente no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, Kakashi había sido estudiante de Minato ¿tendría alguna foto de sus padres? Kakashi no parecía ser de las personas que atesoraban fotos y si a eso sumaba que tenia el sharingan que era mejor que una foto sus probabilidades no eran muchas. Dejo pasar el pensamiento anterior y se dedicó a mirar la foto, Sakura sonreía y parecía bastante feliz, Sasuke… Bueno Sasuke tenía cara de Sasuke y él estaba molesto, una risa lo invadió al ver la expresión del ojo de Kakashi, parecía bastante incómodo pero se esforzaba por sonreír, si que había sido un equipo dolor de cabeza.

Dejo de ver la fotografía y cerró los ojos, Kakashi había sido un maestro excelente tanto como había podido y tenía que admitirlo, ellos habían sido todo un reto para Kakashi y a lo que había descubierto en la guerra Kakashi pudo haber tenido miles de motivos para no entrenarlos pero lo había hecho, Sakura era una magnífica kunoichi con los genjutsu gracias a Kakashi, Sasuke había dominado el Chidori gracias a entrenamientos pesados y él, Kakashi le había enseñado demasiadas cosas pero jamás olvidaría que era por él que había logrado evolucionar el rasengan y aprender a dominar su afinidad de viento.

De hecho había resultado curioso que todos habían partido y dejado a Kakashi atrás, eso lo hacia sentir culpable, era cierto que solo lo había hecho para volverse fuerte y traer a Sasuke de regreso pero no había servido de nada ya que aun después de la guerra Sasuke había dicho que no se quedaría, Sasuke quien era quien más posibilidades de aprender de Kakashi con respecto al Sharingan solo había decidido abandonar la aldea por poder, por un absurdo odio. Al final de todos Sakura también se había ido, en realidad cuando ellos habían partido no había forma de que el equipo Kakashi siguiera, así que Sakura con la meta de no quedarse atrás fue con Tsunade.

Tal vez eso había herido a Kakashi, supo que después de eso estuvo dos años y medio en Anbu de nuevo en una misión de infiltración y aniquilación y después volvió a las fuerzas Jonin. Kakashi jamás les reclamo el seguirlo llamando sensei cuando ellos mismos habían decido que él dejara de serlo.

Paso sus manos por su cabello, le preocupaban un poco los sentimientos de Sakura hacia el hombre que una vez fue su maestro, siempre había sido un hombre solitario ¿y si prefería eso por costumbre? No estaba seguro de que Kakashi pudiera llegar a corresponder a Sakura pero en verdad no quería verlo solo por siempre y tampoco quería ver sufrir a Sakura por el de cabellos plata.

_ ¡Necesito averiguar sobre Kakashi-sensei dattebayo! _ estaba decidido a juntarlos.

La pregunta ahora era ¿cómo lograrlo? Kakashi era bastante reservado, bueno en realidad no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, nunca se había molestado en saber mucho sobre Kakashi, de hecho sobre lo que más había querido saber sobre él era algo que aun si era bastante superficial todo mundo quería saber, su verdadero rostro, ya sin ser Uchiha Sasuke su problema número uno intentaría saber más de Kakashi y ya que estaba en esas más de Iruka.

Asintió con la cabeza y giró su rostro a la mesa, Kakashi estaba de misión así que primero se concentraria en comer mucho delicioso ramen.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche y Temari corría muy de cerca de Tenzo ya que Kakashi parecía no agotarse nunca, en verdad estaba agotándose demasiado ¿que le daban de comer a los ninjas de Konoha? Le presto atención al castaño quien se veia genuinamente cansado pero no decía ni una sola palabra al respecto, en Konoha de verdad que el compañerismo era extremo.

_ ¡Senpai! _ el grito del castaño la sorprendió y logro ver como le lanzaba un frasco.

Kakashi se giro y lo atrapó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y siguió corriendo sin disminuir el paso.

_ Lo siento Temari-san _ le ofreció una píldora que tenia en la mano _ No es higiénico lo lamento.

Ella tomo la píldora sin entender del todo y lo miro comer una exactamente igual.

_ Son píldoras del soldado, le darán energías y le darán un aumento a su chakra.

El castaño era un hombre de pocas palabras y apreciaba eso, puso la pastilla en su boca y sintió el sabor amargo pero no se quejo solo la trago y siguió sin disminuir la velocidad. Pocas veces había tenido que ir tan rápido y tenía que admitir que le asombraba la resistencia de esos dos, ahora comprendía por qué Kakashi era enviado a la mayoría de misiones a su aldea y porque su hermano le tenía respeto a ese hombre, los ninja de Konoha estaban muy bien calificados y ahora estaba segura de que Gaara guiará a la aldea de la misma forma en que Konoha lo hacia y no era que pensara que estaban muy lejos de ser una buena aldea, de hecho en la aldea de la arena había magníficos ninja pero con anterioridad ellos no confiaban en Gaara y ahora eso había cambiado, ahora la aldea de la arena volvería a brillar estaba segura de eso.

_ Solo tendremos que seguir 6 horas más Temari-san _ la voz del hombre junto a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ Es la primera vez que llegaré tan rápido a alguna parte que esté tan alejada de la aldea.

Tenzo le sonrió abiertamente y asintió con la cabeza.

_ Kakashi-senpai conoce cientos de atajos para regresar a Konoha, es una pena que solo sean para regresar y no para ir a otras partes, los bosques de la nación del fuego llegan a ser bastante tediosos.

Temari sonrió ante el comentario, le había recordado al perezoso de Shikamaru.

Kakashi por su parte comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo adormilado y pesado, para ser honesto nunca antes había tomado tantas pastillas del soldado en un periodo de tiempo tan corto ya que para él no eran precisamente buenas, Tsunade se lo había dicho una vez cuando regresó mal herido de una misión, si podía evitarlas era mejor de hecho no era recomendable comer más de 2 en periodos cortos, claro que Tenzo no era un caso igual debido a las células de Hashirama.

Una vez más observó el frasco con la píldora y gruño por lo bajo, estaban a escasas 6 horas pero sin la píldora solo podría durar 3 horas más sin desplomarse en el suelo.

Si se apresuraba más y usaba todas las reservas de chakra Tenzo y Temari se quedarían atrás pero terminaría el trayecto una hora más rápido, no era mucha la ventaja y terminaría hospitalizado pero no había garantía de que llegara, pero si tomaba la píldora podría seguir y llegar en 6 horas, claro que se ahorraría el hospital y eso era realmente bueno.

Abrió el frasco y mordió la mitad de la píldora, con eso sería suficiente para llegar al amanecer casi escaso de chakra al pero llegaría que era lo importante

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Este es el primer capítulo del año y la verdad es que me emociona bastante :D

La verdad a mi parecer no fue muy justo que Gai terminará en silla de ruedas así que en esta historia no lo estará, claro que esto ayudará también al KakaSaku.

Espero que la historia les siga agradando y me sigan dejando sus hermosos reviews que para hablar con honestidad motivan muchísimo a que siga escribiendo.

Hierba abrasadora* En el Storm 4 (videojuego) Gaara busca esa jajajau junto con los hongos Chili en una misión para crear una contramedidas para genjutsu auditivo, en esa se revela que Gai y Lee usan la hierba abrasadora para entrenar y que da una sensación de ardor al cuerpo. Fuera de eso no hay información de ninguno así que por eso las utilice de esta forma.

Y la hierba negra del desierto eso si fue invento mío jajaja

Ahora gracias a:

 **Lexia Konayev Z. W.**

La verdad yo creo que Sakura va a comprobar muuuuuchas cosas en las que Kakashi es mejor que un Uchiha. Me alegra que te guste la historia y que le des un poco de amor la verdad eso me alegra bastante, no te preocupes Kakashi siempre tendrá su lado adorable.

 **Missao**

La verdad creo que muchas le tienen envidia a Sakura uwu pero no te preocupes se vienen muchas sorpresas y cosas nuevas en los siguientes capítulos.

Siguiente capítulo ¡Kakashi regresa, preparemos las pastillas!

Nos seguimos leyendo!

KaAliKa


	6. ¡Kakashi regresa!

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son idea y propiedad de Kishimoto yo simplemente los utilizo con el fin de entretener y pasar el rato.

"Busca siempre un quehacer; cuando lo tengas no pienses en otra cosa que en hacerlo bien"

\- Tales de Mileto.

* * *

_ ¡Tsunade-sama parece que el equipo de Kakashi viene de regreso a la aldea se aproximan a gran velocidad y no vienen solos! _ un Anbu apareció frente a la rubia.

_ ¡Ve al hospital que tengan todo listo! _ Tsunade sonrió de lado Kakashi había sido extremadamente rápido en esta ocasión.

Eso en parte le hacía preocupar pero eso le daba la certeza de que Kakashi tenía más que presente la Voluntad de fuego y que ardía con demasiada fuerza, sabía muy bien el motivo y lo que seguramente le hacía la tarea difícil a Tenzō de seguirlo pero para Kakashi proteger y cuidar a sus compañeros no era ningún chiste, estaba convencida de que Kakashi seria un digno sucesor para la aldea, no tenía duda de nombrarlo el Rokudaime.

Se apresuró a llegar al hospital tenían el tiempo medido y como era de esperarse llegó gritando ordenes.

_ ¡Abran el paso no quiero que nadie se atraviese! _ las enfermeras se pusieron tensas _ ¡Shizune prepara el laboratorio ya! ¡Sakura! _ la de ojos jade salió corriendo de la habitación de Gai.

_ ¿Si Tsunade-sama?

_ Ve al laboratorio y prepara el extracto de lavanda, manzanilla, hongo cristalino* y menta _ Sakura asintió y justo cuando pensó en darse la vuelta lo miro.

Estaba bastante sucio y corría a toda velocidad seguido del capitán Yamato y esa mujer era ¿Temari? Todos parecían cansados y no le prestaban atención a otra cosa que no fuera el camino frente a ellos.

_ ¡Abran el camino, Kakashi sígueme!

Kakashi la siguió sin decir nada ya que estaba bastante concentrado y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que Kakashi se miraba justo igual que cuando estaban en la guerra, ella también tenia una misión así que los siguió a los laboratorios.

_ ¿Muy bien Kakashi dónde está? _ Kakashi sacó un pergamino e hizo un sello de manos para que la hierba apareciera frente a ellos.

_ Es bastante, el Kazekage fue muy generoso _ Tsunade sonrió y miro la pequeña nota _ Parece que podremos plantar un poco de esto en la parte más cálida de la aldea.

Kakashi asintió y sintió sus piernas temblar estaba tan cansado.

_ Kakashi _ Sakura puso una mano en el hombro del Hatake al verlo tambalearse.

_ Lo lamento _ sacudió la cabeza y dio pasos hacia atrás lentamente _ Las dejo trabajar, Tsunade-sama… Sakura por favor les ruego no se demoren mucho.

Kakashi hizo una reverencia de 90° y tanto Tsunade como Sakura se sorprendieron bastante ya que no era algo común de ver en él, sus gestos dirían mas de mil palabras.

_ Descuida Kakashi, déjalo en nuestras manos .

Kakashi se enderezó y se alejó del lugar dejando que las dos mujeres pusieran manos a la obra.

Sakura tomo la lavanda, la menta, los hongos cristalinos y la manzanilla y los colocó en una bola de cristal con 500 ml de agua y unas gotas de un pequeño frasco negro que Tsunade se había encargado de elaborar horas antes, puso sobre el agujero superior la tapadera que tenía un pequeño tubo transparente que se conectaba con un matraz bola de fondo plano. Colocaba lo más rápido que podía el equipo en los soportes para que la llama del mechero comenzará a calentar el contenido en la bola de cristal.

Tsunade por otra parte con unas pinzas ponía una cantidad considerable de la hierba negra del desierto sobre un mortero con un poco de agua destilada para después proceder a machacar con el pistilo para extraer los jugos de las hierbas, claro que no era una tarea sencilla porque las plantas no eran tan fáciles de tratar y la fuerza no era suficiente.

_ Tsunade-sama ya empecé el proceso _ Sakura anotó la hora y observo a Shizune entrar en el laboratorio.

_ ¿Muy bien, Shizune la mezcla está lista?_ Shizune asintió y se acercó a Tsunade con un frasco con un polvo rosado y un recipiente con una cuchara de metal _ Muy bien, ayuda a Sakura yo me encargare de esto.

Shizune se acercó a Sakura quien observaba impaciente como el tubo de cristal comenzaba a gotear lentamente.

_ Será mejor preparar otro de estos _ Shizune murmuró para si misma y se puso en acción.

Sakura sabía que no tenía mucho por hacer ahora que el proceso había iniciado solo era cuestión de esperar 4 horas para que el proceso terminará para hacer el jarabe para Gai, recordaba que horas antes había discutido con Tsunade que las pastillas no resultarían después de hacer un intento horas antes.

Su mente volvió a dirigirse a Kakashi y la manera en la que les había suplicado encontraran la solución para el de las enormes cejas, aun si el proceso resultaba aburrido lo haría.

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en la silla que estaba situada justo junto a la cama de Gai, su rostro estaba cubierto por su confiable mascara pero cualquiera que lo observase sabría que lo que expresaban sus ojos era preocupación genuina. Negó con la cabeza y lo miró hacer un gesto extraño.

_ Mi eterno rival _ Gai levantó uno de sus puños con un pulgar arriba.

_ Gai eres un desastre _ eso provocó que el de cabello negros riera un poco _ ¿Estas mejor?

_ Sakura-chan esta haciendo un magnífico trabajo _ se sentó con dificultad mirando fijamente a Kakashi _ Lee ayer trajo unas cosas con las que me hicieron unas inyecciones y con eso siento que pronto podré estar corriendo con llama de la juventud encendida de nuevo.

Kakashi soltó una risa ante el comentario de ese hombre, siempre tan positivo y lleno de vida en verdad no podía permitir que Gai perdiera eso.

_ No te preocupes tanto Kakashi _ Gai puso una mano en su hombro _ Se que fuiste a la aldea de la arena por algo para mis medicamentos, ¡te miras agotado mi eterno rival!

_ No estoy agotado, crees que lo estoy pero es solo porque no te has visto a ti mismo.

_ ¡Entonces estás tratando de competir conmigo mi eterno rival! ¡No podía esperar menos de ti Kakashi! _ lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Gai quien intentaba abrazar a Kakashi.

_ ¡Gai-sensei! _ Lee entró corriendo a la habitación de su maestro con Tenten arrastrando de sus pies.

_ ¡Para Lee! _ Gai comenzó a reír emocionado mientras intentaba aun abrazar a Kakashi.

_ ¡Esa es la llama de la juventud!

_ ¡Kakashi-sensei volvió! _ Lee se acerco intentado imitar las acciones de Gai de abrazarle.

Kakashi salto de la silla hasta el otro lado de la sala para evitar que tanto Lee como Gai le abrazaran, en verdad que esos dos hombres estaban completamente chiflados, suspiro aliviado al ver que Lee y Gai se habían olvidado de él y se abrazaban entre ellos con lágrimas en los ojos y murmurando cosas sobre la llama de la juventud.

_ Uhm… _ Kakashi negó con la cabeza y observó a Tenten poner cara de ¿resignación?

No cabía duda alguna esos dos tenían un cariño que a todos les abrumaba pero si era honesto se sentía inmensamente aliviado de que Gai tuviera esas ganas y fuerzas para vivir la vida, aun si no era algo seguro que su vida no llegará a depender de una silla de ruedas ese hombre estaba lleno de optimismo, lo desbordaba por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel. Maito había nacido para ser un ninja y se alegraba de haber sido él quien resultará acosado por el hombre de mallas verdes, aun cuando todo eso había sido molesto a su corta edad y por alguien mayor a él no se arrepentía de haber entablado un vínculo con ese hombre, era cierto que Gai a veces no parecía conocer la decencia y menos si se trataba de superarse a sí mismo o de superarlo a él.

_ ¿Fue un viaje largo Kakashi-sensei? _ Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en una pared.

_ Uhmm… No en realidad _ metió las manos a sus bolsillos y caminó a la puerta _ Ahora que están aquí aprovecharé para ir a escribir mi informe _ dijo pasando junto a la castaña y siendo completamente ignorado por los dos amantes de la juventud _ Cuida de Gai, ya sabes suele ser un poco problemático cuando está cerca Lee.

Dicho eso desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a Tenten sola con los miembros restantes de su equipo, estaba segura que como la última vez Lee acabaría influenciando de nuevo a Gai para hacer flexiones o saltar con las manos.

..

..

..

Horas más tarde.

Kakashi estaba sentado en la sala esperando a que Sakura llegara, no solía hacer esa clase de cosas pero la chica de ojos jade se había esforzado tanto que quería agradecerle de una manera más personal qué le ayudará a Tsunade con los problemas que ahora enfrentaba su rival y amigo. Aunque sabía que era su trabajo y ella iba a terminar argumentando eso, una parte de él sintió necesaria una forma de agradecimiento para ella.

Era por eso que al salir del hospital se había encargado de preparar algo para comer solo ellos dos, no era lo que se decía un chef pero tenía dotes para la cocina, no era la comida más extravagante y no le había tomado mucho tiempo, claro que al salir del hospital había ido directo a darse un baño y a tomar una pequeña siesta.

Dirigió su vista a la cocina y sonrió había sido una magnifica idea preparar sushi, nunca antes lo había preparado así que colocar el salmón en la cantidad adecuada sobre el arroz había sido algo complicado la primera vez pero en la segunda pieza había sido más sencillo.

_ Niño_ Kakashi giró su cara para ver a Pakkun subirse al sofá junto a él.

_ Pakkun, pensé que te habías ido _ le dijo tras una risa nerviosa.

El ninken negó graciosamente con una de sus patitas y se recostó junto al de cabellos plata.

_ Luces nervioso, seré tu compañía hasta que llegue _ el ninken podría ser muchas cosas pero no un tonto.

_ No estoy nervioso _ Kakashi rasco su nuca y se recargo en el sofá.

_ Uhm… mentiroso _ el ninken le dio una mirada acusadora _ Te tomas demasiadas consideraciones con esa chiquilla y nunca haces eso por nadie.

Kakashi sabía que Pakkun sacaría de una u otra forma el tema ya que a veces al ninken los chismes le venían como corrientes de chakra y siempre intentaba escarbar entre los sentimientos de Kakashi, realmente cuando el can apareció en su cocina sabía que de cierta forma lo haría pensar cosas en las que no quería poner demasiada atención.

_ Vamos Pakkun…

_ No, tú eres un chamaco terco y si no quieres abrir los ojos yo entonces tendré que darte jalones de orejas _ el ninken parecía molesto _ Si tanto te gusta esa hembra ¿no deberías mejor comenzar a marcar tu territorio? Una vez yo perdí a una hembra de esa forma porque no marque territorio frente a la puerta de su casa así que después de eso aprendí la lección y ahora marco mi territorio para proteger lo que es mío.

A Kakashi le resbalo una gota de sudor detrás de la nuca y negó con la cabeza, Pakkun siempre hacia ciertos comentarios como ese que harían enojar a cualquier mujer que le escuchará.

_ No se de que hablas.

_ ¡A mi no vas a engañar mocoso! _ le gruño y se puso de pie frente a él _ Te conozco desde que eras un crío y puede que engañes a muchos incluyendote a ti mismo, pero a mi no.

Kakashi desvío la vista tratando de ignorar lo más posible al ninken.

_ No sé cuál es tu problema de enfrentarlo chico pero si tú no haces nada al respecto se tus sentimientos hacia ella _ se bajo y camino a la puerta _ Alguien mas si lo hará, no trates de perder el tiempo negandolo… No eres la clase de hombre que cocina _ le dio la cara por última vez _ Y tampoco es de ti enseñar tu cara así como así.

Dicho eso desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a Kakashi solo con sus pensamientos, en realidad no quería pensarlo mucho pero Pakkun era algo así como su voz interna y aun cuando detestaba que la mayoría del tiempo eran ciertas las cosas que el can le decía esta vez él cada vez que el pensamiento le venía a la cabeza simplemente lo rechazaba y pensaba en otra cosa, Sakura era una mujer hermosa y aun siendo menor que él no le importaba en lo absoluto, había madurado bastante y era fuerte como ninguna otra, estaba orgulloso de la gran ninja que era, el olor de Sakura también era algo que era importante destacar, su aroma a cerezos era como un analgésico, una droga.

_ Maldita sea Pakkun

Gruño tapando su cara con sus manos, la imagen de Sakura vino a su mente, su cabello rosado y sus hermosos ojos jade taladrando su cabeza, él lo sabía pero solo dejaba que las cosas siguieran pasando, acercarse a ella, ser su amigo, compartir los desayunos con ella, mirarla luchar y entregar su alma en ello, sabía que todo eso tenía un nombre pero ¿quién era él para sentir esas cosas por ella? Solo un hombre tonto, pero aun así ansiaba verla, escucharla, sentirla cerca.

De verdad no podía esperar por verla llegar, se moría de hambre pero debía esperar por ella.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en una banca mientras entre sus manos sostenía un onigiri, se había sorprendido bastante cuando el Uchiha había llegado al hospital momentos antes de que saliera del hospital para invitarla a comer, claro que aun cuando le había dicho que si a Sasuke sus pensamiento se dirigieron a Kakashi, en realidad lo que más quería era verle e indagar sobre su actual estado de salud pero era cierto que Sasuke no era de esas personas que te invitaban a lo que fuera y por esta ocasión había accedido para saber que era lo que el Uchiha quería.

_ Gracias por aceptar venir.

Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre que carecía de expresiones y antes eso la hacia perder la cabeza, para ser honesta aun lo lograba pero no de la misma forma, esa faceta suya arrogante era molesta, ahora entendía lo que decía su madre "solo a las niñas y a las tontas les gusta esa clase de hombre" un hombre que agradecía al menos por el motivo que Sasuke agradecía sin expresión alguna no era una buena señal.

_ Hubiera sido descortés no hacerlo _ Sakura hablo mientras tomaba la última bola de arroz de su plato.

_ Uhm…

El moreno se limitó a seguir comiendo y Sakura suspiro, en verdad ya se había arrepentido de ir con el último de los Uchiha.

_ Voy a ser honesto Sakura .

La de ojos jade lo observo para prestarle toda su atención, Sasuke todo el tiempo tenía ese tono de voz serio pero las palabras que habían salido de su boca le advertían que no era un tema común y corriente el que quería tratar.

_ Quiero saber una cosa de ti _ sus ojos negros estaban sobre los de ella _ Naruto dijo ciertas cosas el otro día.

 __ ¡Ahhh Maldito Naruto! Sabía que todo se terminaría por saber_ _ se culpo mentalmente mientras intentaba mantener su cara inexpresiva.

_ Estaba siendo un idiota como siempre y dijo muchas cosas que no me importan pero entre todas ellas dijo una que si me llamó la atención.

Sakura rió mentalmente de manera irónica, para haber sido "algo" que llamará su atención seguía teniendo la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre.

_ ¿Qué? _ ahora Sakura era la de pocas palabras, pero para ser justos Sasuke no solía darle tantos rodeos a un tema solo lo decía y ya.

_ Lamento haber intentado matarte antes.

Vaya eso sí que la había tomado por sorpresa y Sasuke no parecía nada cómodo disculpándose ya que había desviado la mirada ¿Sasuke había cambiado al menos un poco?

_ Pero estorbabas en mi camino ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

La media sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Sakura desapareció y sintió el enojo recorrer cada fibra de su ser ¿realmente valía la pena? Negó con la cabeza y dejó dinero sobre la mesa para caminar sin decir una sola palabra.

Sasuke abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero nada salió de ella, tomo el dinero de Sakura y sacó de su bolsa varios billetes que dejó sobre la mesa para comenzar a seguir a Sakura que parecía ir volando, realmente no quería causar ningún escándalo y menos a esas horas donde todos los civiles comenzaban a cerrar sus locales, sabia perfectamente a dónde iba así que esperaría hasta llegar lo más alejado de la aldea, nadie dejaba a Sasuke Uchiha hablando solo.

¿Quién rayos se creía Sakura para hacer semejante falta de respeto al gran Sasuke Uchiha? No, tampoco se trataba solo de Sakura incluso Karin le hacía los mismo desplantes pero no había que olvidar a Ino que pasaba justo a su lado sin siquiera notarlo ¿acaso todas las mujeres habían perdido el sentido común?

Ya estaban cerca de la casa de Kakashi así que decidió apresurar el paso, era realmente una ventaja que la casa de ese hombre estuviera alejada de los demás, consideraba que el único que realmente entendía su forma de vida era quien una vez había sido su maestro.

_ Oye Sakura.

La mujer lo había escuchado pero la verdad es que no tenía la mas mínima intención de detenerse o hablar con él, vaya idiota que era para creer que tenía alguna clase de derecho sobre ella o de llamarle estorbo cuando lo único que había pasado en ese momento por la cabeza de Sakura era dar un último intento por hacerlo entrar en razón, un último intento de que regresara a la aldea y ahora ese maldito bastardo llegaba a decirle que intento matarla porque le estaba estorbando.

_ Sakura _ gruño el último de los Uchiha al ver la casa a solo metros de ellos.

A Sakura no le importó y siguió su camino pero pronto el moreno en un ágil movimiento apareció frente a ella bloqueando el paso.

_ ¿Quieres parar por un momento? _ Sasuke no se miraba realmente animado _ Estoy intentado darte una disculpa sincera pero te haces la difícil.

La sangre de Sakura comenzó a hervir ¿qué se estaba haciendo la difícil? Ese hombre en realidad parecía no estar tan lejos de la capacidad intelectual de Naruto y vaya que eso era bastante que decir, le diría ciertas cosas, se había acabado la Sakura amable para Sasuke Uchiha.

_ ¿Me hago la difícil? _ Sasuke dio un paso atrás, la había cagado de nuevo.

_ Espera, déjame explicarme y luego te puedes enfurecer todo lo que quieras ¿si?

Sakura seguía bastante molesta pero el tono de Sasuke ¿le había suplicado? Bueno tal vez había alucinado ese tono de voz del heredero del clan Uchiha pero le daría esa última oportunidad de no ser un idiota y al final si no quedaba convencida le patearia el trasero.

_ De acuerdo.

Sasuke soltó el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, la verdad no era que tuviera miedo de Sakura porque sabía que ella no lo mataría pero esa chica se había vuelto poderosa y si él bajaba un poco la guardia estaba seguro de que su cuerpo sufriría más de una fractura, no tenía la menor intención de lastimarla.

_ Esa vez que te pedí matarás a Karin yo sabía que no lo harías, incluso si te hubiera visto con la intención de dañarla te hubiera detenido.

De acuerdo eso no lo esperaba para nada, ¿realmente ese era Sasuke?

_ Lo admito si fui directo ti con intención de liquidarte, quería que cuando Naruto me encontrara peleara conmigo con la intención de matarme, quería pelear contra todo su poder y probar que era mas fuerte que él _ Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada cosa que salía de la boca de Sasuke _ Pero Kakashi llegó y paro todo, te protegió de mi aun si sabía que yo tenía la ventaja, pero la diferencia entre tú y él es que yo jamás podría haber pensado en matarlo.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante tal declaración ¿tanto apreciaba a Kakashi? Pero todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos… Ahora que lo pensaba Sasuke dejo de llamarlo sensei incluso antes de irse de la aldea.

_ Kakashi fue la persona que me protegió, me enseño el Chidori y por el es que me me convertí en un ninja de verdad, tal vez otro maestro no me hubiera dado ni la mitad de lo que él _ Sasuke tenia la vista en una de sus manos _ Aun si no mostraba piedad en ese momento pelear con Kakashi partía mi corazón, fue un gran alivio para mi cuando Naruto llegó y se enfrentó conmigo.

Sakura no lo comprendía, Sasuke estaba admitiendo que mataría a Naruto y a ella pero que atacar a Kakashi le dolería.

_ Justo en este momento las cosas han cambiado, no sería capaz de matarte porque ya no tiene sentido, no necesito probar mi fuerza ante nadie ni venganza _ por primera vez Sasuke sonrió _ Naruto resulta bastante útil para entrenamientos, para seguir subiendo mi nivel. Jamás tuve nada malo contra ti te tengo el mismo aprecio de siempre.

Sakura se quedo callada la verdad es que era bastante nuevo escuchar a Sasuke hablar tanto y más que eso que admitiera o hablara de sus sentimientos, claramente este Sasuke era mas agradable.

_ Es una disculpa bastante rara _ Sakura soltó una risa y Sasuke sonrió _ Deberías ser menos arrogante y hasta podrías casarte algún día.

_ No me interesa eso por ahora _ se acercó a ella y le dio un pergamino _ Es de Naruto dijo que era clasificado pero que tenía una reunión.

Le dedico una última sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino realmente ya había oscurecido bastante y tenía que llegar con Orochimaru antes de las 8 y no era como que le quedara mucho tiempo, dio un par de pasos y sintió la mano de Sakura en su muñeca.

_ Uh.

_ Gracias Sasuke _ le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico la mirara confundido _ Espero que te quedes en la aldea, será bueno salir en equipo a comer en otra ocasión.

Sasuke sintió como la mano de Sakura le soltaba y volvió a emprender su camino a el distrito uchiha, ella también dio media vuelta y camino para adentrarse en la casa de Kakashi, al final no había sido tan mala idea ir a comer con Sasuke, no estaba segura de si eso había sido una comida o una cena pero lo que si sabía es que su estómago estaba completamente lleno.

Había solo una luz prendida en toda la casa ¿Kakashi estaría despierto? Abrió la puerta y miró la sala completamente vacía, se adentro y cerró la puerta mientras se dirigía al sofá, tal vez no estaba.

 __ ¿Te parece un mejor lugar al cual ir después de una cansada misión?_ _ Inner estaba de nuevo ahí.

_ Regresó muy temprano hoy _ se sentó en el sofá y pudo sentir como sus fosas nasales se llenaban del aroma de Kakashi, había estado ahí.

 __ Lo ves, está aquí… Lo que daría porque de nuevo Shiba hiciera de las suyas._

_ Pervertida… _ Sakura decidió ignorarla y mejor se puso de pie para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua e ir a la cama, estaba agotada después de esos turnos en el hospital y todo el ajetreo por el asunto de Gai-sensei.

Camino a la cocina y camino al estante donde estaban los vasos para después tomarlo y llenarlo de agua pero algo se lo impidió, ¿donde estaba la jarra de agua? Rasco su nuca y dirigió su vista a la mesa y fue cuando se quedó impresionada.

La mesa estaba puesta para dos y justo en el centro junto a la jarra había un plato lleno de sushi, la verdad es que se miraba delicioso, tomo la jarra y comenzó a servirse, fue justo cuando le presto la suficiente atención al vaso que su cabeza hizo click, la mesa puesta para dos, la comida… Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y corrió a la estufa donde una olla de arroz se encontraba casi vacía.

_ Oh no… _ tapo su boca con sus manos.

¿Kakashi en verdad había preparado eso para compartirlo con ella? Volvió su vista al plato una vez más y descubrió que no había ni un solo espacio vacío ¿la había esperado todo ese tiempo?

_ Maldición _ negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la habitación que suponía era de su maestro _ ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?

Espero a que su Inner le contestara pero no sucedió esa ingrata solo aparecía cuando se le daba la gana y la abandonaba en los peores momentos, se sentía terrible aun cuando no era su culpa ya que no era una adivina no dejaba de pensar en cuánto tiempo el hombre debió haber pasado cocinando y más aún cuanto tiempo la había esperado, al terminar de subir las escaleras en lugar de girar a la derecha como ya se había acostumbrado desde que había comenzado a vivir ahí giro a la izquierda y caminó hasta la última puerta, sabía que esa era la habitación de su ex maestro.

_ ¿Kakashi? _ llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta así que lo intentó de nuevo _ ¿Kakashi estás despierto? _ de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta pero podía sentir su chakra fluir _ Buenas noches.

Susurro y camino de regreso a su habitación ya le compensaría por la mañana, estaba tan cansada que sabía que sería mejor intentar compensarle a Kakashi al día siguiente, algo se le ocurriría.

* * *

Hola aquí estoy de nueva cuenta para dejar para ustedes por fin una actualización, intente estar a tiempo pero la enfermedad recorre mi cuerpo y no hubo mucho que pudier hacer, pero bueno, estoy de regreso que es lo que importa.

Gracias por tu review Jessica Ivonne y en respuesta a eso solo puedo decirte que aquí esta lo que pediste, espero sea de tu agrado!

Espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado y que su semana sea agradable.

KaAliKa


	7. Celos

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son idea y propiedad de Kishimoto yo simplemente los utilizo con el fin de entretener y pasar el rato.

* * *

" Si los celos son señales de amor, es como la calentura en el hombre enfermo, que el tenerla es señal de tener vida, pero vida enferma y mal dispuesta."  
\- Miguel de Cervantes

* * *

Estaba en medio de la cama con ambas manos tapando sus ojos, de nuevo las malditas cortinas se habían quedado abiertas y el sol estaba pegando justo en sus ojos y de no haber sido porque no había dormido en toda la noche eso lo hubiese despertado y sin duda alguna hubiera logrado ponerlo aún de un peor humor, en realidad él era la clase de persona que mantenía sus sentimientos bastante ocultos pero lo que había visto lo había hecho rabiar.

Dirigió su vista al reloj y soltó un suspiro faltaba un minuto para las 7 así que decidió ponerse de pie y tomar ropa limpia para sacarse por lo menos el estrés de su cuerpo. Mientras buscaba ropa un cuervo apareció en la ventana así que mientras tomaba toda su ropa camino a la ventana y la abrió para tomar el pequeño pergamino que tenía en la pata derecha, después de eso el ave emprendió vuelo y abrió el pergamino.

"Kakashi deja de hacer el vago y ven a la oficina en una hora, no es una petición. Empezaremos a familiarizarte con tu nuevo puesto

S.T"

Kakashi lanzó el pergamino a la cama y cuando estaba decidido a salir de la habitación para ir al baño que estaba en el mismo pasillo de su habitación se detuvo y giró su cabeza a puerta que estaba detrás de él, ese también era un baño pero la vez anterior se había negado a usarlo, bueno no era que se negara a usarlo era solo el hecho de que había olvidado por completo que la habitación en la que estaba no era la que una vez fue suya.

Tiro la ropa sobre la cama y abrió la puerta de mala gana, el baño estaba completamente limpio seguramente trabajo de sus clones de sombra aunque no recordaba que lo hubieran limpiado, se quitó la ropa y entro a la regadera para empezar a ducharse.

El agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente para que su cuerpo comenzará a relajarse, la verdad es que aun cuando se estaba duchando su cuerpo lo hacía automáticamente y su mente solo se dedicaba a reflejar la imagen que desde la noche anterior no se iba de su cabeza.

En verdad cuando había sentido el chakra de Sakura cerca se había alegrado así que caminó a la ventana para verla acercarse pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver no estaba sola y la persona que la acompañaba no era otra que Sasuke Uchiha, no podía ver que era lo que sucedía pero cuando creía que por fin iba a ser capaz de comer Sakura detuvo al Uchiha y le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso si que lo había sacado de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en automático que para el momento en que reaccionó tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza ya se había salido de la regadera.

_ Uhm.

Secó su cabello mientras caminaba con una toalla envuelta en la cadera, la verdad nunca había tenido es clase de sentimientos y lo peor era que solo llegaban para darle razón a su fiel ninken. Giro su vista al reloj y este ya marcaba las 7:30 así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por vestirse rápidamente lo cual para él no era algo difícil de conseguir así que pronto estaba debidamente uniformado para partir a donde Tsunade así que camino perezosamente hasta la puerta y después de abrirla salió rumbo a la puerta principal de su casa.

La verdad era que lo único que quería era mantener su mente ocupada de fuera lo fuese que su mente tramara mostrarle respecto a Sakura, en verdad hubiera amado por completo que Pakkun mantuviera cerrada su diminuta boca y no lo hubiera hecho pensar de más sobre Sakura pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer, en su mente estaba esa escena constante de Sakura besando la mejilla de Sasuke quien ni siquiera se había molestado.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho pero también hacía que su sangre se sintiera a hervir, ¿Porque le pasaba eso a él? Apretó los dientes mientras bajaba las cortas escaleras y mientras lo hacía un aroma a café inundaba sus fosas nasales, apresuro el paso tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con ella.

_ Kakashi.

Escucho su nombre salir de sus labios pero aun cuando una parte de su mente le pedía no detenerse otra le pedía que se girará al menos un momento para verla, estaba a nada de irse solo necesitaba deslizar la puerta y salir, pero ahí estaba ella con su melodiosa voz haciéndolo dudar.

_ Lamento no haber llegado temprano ayer… Usted cocinó para nosotros y yo no llegué _ eso lo sorprendió y aun sin girar su rostro se dedicó a escucharla _ Pero la preparación de los medicamentos de Gai-sensei fue exhaustiva y luego Sasuke me invito a comer y…

Dejo de escuchar cualquier cosa que Sakura dijera, claro que tenía sentido el chico por el cual ella había babeado toda su niñez la había invitado a comer, ¿por qué molestarse en llegar si tenía frente a ella lo que siempre había querido? Además él jamás le dijo nada sobre la comida solo lo hizo ¿no era su acaso su error? Él lo sabía pero aun así ese sentimiento estaba ahí negándose a marcharse y dejarlo tranquilo.

_ Entonces como una disculpa yo baje a hacer el desayuno _ la miro con el rabillo del ojo rascar su nuca _ Claro que como usted se despierta muy temprano solo tengo listo el café _ una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Sakura.

Kakashi se quedo de pie sin voltear su rostro para ver a la chica de cabellos rosados, no se sentía cómodo ni siquiera sabía como se sentía así que para él no tenía caso.

_ No te molestes en realidad no tengo tiempo.

Dicho eso deslizó la puerta y salió de la casa sin olvidarse de volver a deslizar la puerta para dejar la puerta cerrada de nuevo detrás de él, oficialmente hoy no estaba de humor.

* * *

Hinata había despertado muy temprano por la mañana y había partido al cementerio de la aldea para dejarle flores recién cortadas de los campos Hyūga a Neji, era una rutina diaria ir a visitar su tumba ya que para ella era muy importante presentarle sus respetos a ese hombre que había dado su vida por ella y Naruto en la guerra.

_ Debo partir ahora Neji, la Hokage me mandó a llamar esta mañana mencionó que era importante _ le hizo una reverencia y se alejo lentamente _ Volveré después.

Una enorme sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Hinata la verdad era que sabía que Neji había dado su vida por ellos no porque fuera su deber como miembro de la rama secundaria de la familia, lo había hecho como algo que su corazón le había dicho que era lo correcto, en ese momento Neji había encontrado la forma de dejar su nombre marcado en el corazón de muchos, grabado en la mente de esos ninja como el hombre que había dado su vida por salvar a Naruto Uzumaki, Neji se había ido dejando en alto el apellido Hyūga pero más que eso Neji había partido demostrando el hermoso ser humano que era.

Eso era algo que le permitía ser feliz, no quería que la decisión de Neji por dar su vida por ella fuera cuestionada por él cuando por fin se reunieran de nuevo en el otro mundo, debía asegurarse de vivir una larga vida llena de felicidad y ver que era lo que la vida le deparaba el futuro, ya fuera que Naruto correspondiera a sus sentimientos o no ella debía seguir adelante para proteger lo que amaba.

El camino a la torre había sido completamente corto esta vez aunque en realidad no sabia si se debía a su actual estado de animo pero en verdad parecía que su día sería una completa maravilla.

_ Hinata Tsunade-sama te espera en la parte alta del domo _ le informo Shizune sosteniendo a Tonton entre sus brazos.

La de ojos perlados asintió y tras poner chakra en la planta se sus pies subió corriendo hasta que de un salto quedó frente a Tsunade que no estaba sola y parecía algo ¿nerviosa?, tal vez Kakashi le había llevado malas noticias y eso la preocupaba también.

_ Me alegro de que llegaras Hinata, lo diré sin rodeos Shizune necesita ir a la aldea de la arena como un pedido especial del Kazekage así que necesito que alguien ayude a Sakura en el hospital, se que Shizune te estuvo enseñando varias cosas a ti y a Ino así que espero mucho de ustedes.

Hinata asintió y dio la media vuelta, Kakashi la observo por un segundo, no bastaba ser un genio para ver que ella era justo como él, ella se ocultaba tras una sonrisa como él y no era que eso le alegrara pero al menos sabia que Hinata no duraría así, sabia que Naruto era una influencia extrema y que ella tarde o temprano volvería a tener la luz que un día había tenido. Una ligera sonrisa se colo debajo de su mascara al saber que al menos ella tendría un camino distinto y que al menos por un tiempo su camino se cruzaría con el de Sakura y tendría las cosas mas fáciles en el hospital.

* * *

Sakura estaba en una de las camas del hospital, la verdad tenia cierto sentimiento extraño en su cabeza y todo se debía a Kakashi, esa mañana el hombre de cabellos plata ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada y el tono en que le había hablado no había sido nada común, de hecho ese tono de voz era distante, frío, carecía de cualquier clase de sentimiento y Kakashi estaba segura de que no era esa clase de persona.

_ ¿A dónde habrá ido tan temprano? _ suspiro mientras leía el expediente de Gai.

La verdad estaba bastante complacida con el trabajo que había realizado con las mediaciones de Gai claro que aun faltaba mucho para cantar victoria pero por algo se debía empezar y de ahí el camino se iría construyendo de a poco, eso era algo que amaba de la medicina.

_ ¡Sakura-chan! _ Naruto había entrado corriendo a su pequeño escondite _ Tsunade-sama está buscandote dijo algo sobre el expediente 22 que te había pedido realizar.

_ Oh no… _ el rostro de Sakura palideció.

_ ¿Qué pasa? _ el rubio la miró detenidamente.

_ Olvide hacer ese chequeo…

Naruto rasco su nuca la verdad es que no entendía las cosas que tenían que ver con la medicina y porque un chequeo olvidado era el fin del mundo ¿no podría simplemente hacerlo y ya? La verdad era que a veces las mujeres se tomaban las cosas con cierto dramatismo.

_ ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sakura soltó un suspiro pero la verdad no serviría de nada quejarse ya que Naruto no lo comprendería a menos que le explicara de una manera lógica en términos Naruto.

_ Bien díganos que tú tienes un deber…

_ No hay misiones interesantes ¿por qué lo tendría? _ la interrumpió el de ojos azules.

_ Calla es un ejemplo _ gruño Sakura _ Este chequeo es como hacer Ramen… Dígamos que olvidas cuando le pusiste el agua…

_ Jamás me pasaría eso, es para novatos.

Una enorme vena apareció en la frente de Sakura, Naruto era un idiota sin remedio y justo cuando se había decidido en darle un golpe en la cabeza el rubio grito.

_ ¡Hiciste un error de principiante y Tsunade te cortara la cabeza! _ el chico estaba horrorizado _ ¿Era sobre alguien grave? ¿Cejotas sensei?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y Naruto soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio ¿por qué el escándalo entonces?

_ Naruto ayúdame a encontrar a Kakashi-sensei _ Sakura tomó una pequeña caja con jeringas, contenedores y un montón de cosas que Naruto no tenia ni idea para que servían.

_ Eso no es difícil Sakura-chan, esta en la torre Hokage con Tsunade-sama en una clase de entrenamiento dattebayo.

Un aura negra rodeo a Sakura ¿por qué la vida era tan cruel con ella? Tsunade la sancionaría por su irresponsabilidad al olvidar el chequeo semanal de Kakashi ¿por qué le estaban lloviendo mares y mares de problemas con su nombre? ¡Por favor que alguien parase de una vez su sufrimiento y acabara con ella!

_ Estoy perdida…

_ ¡Hinata-chan!

Naruto se alejo a la velocidad de la luz y Sakura no pudo sentirse más traicionada, su mejor amigo estaba dejándola a sus suerte cuando su cabeza estaba por ser cortada por la actual Hokage de la aldea, estaba segura de que ese no era su día.

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en el pasto en medio de un aro de lo que parecía ser hierro, Tsunade tenía una caja de madera frente a ella y parecía leer un instructivo.

_ Muy bien Kakashi este es un uniforme y es necesario para el entrenamiento _ tomo la caja y la puso junto a él _ Será tu uniforme especial Kakashi, se que no necesito decirlo pero no mates a nadie.

Kakashi abrió la caja y ahí estaba su armadura de metal brillante sin ninguna sola raya, eso le traía bastantes recuerdos para ser honesto.

_ Como sabes al ser Hokage entregamos la vida a la aldea, proteger a todos civiles, proteger a sus subordinados esa es la prioridad número uno de un Kage.

Kakashi se quitó el chaleco y la playera que lo identificaban como Jōnin de Konoha para después colocar la debida parte posterior del respectivo uniforme Anbu, el simple hecho de solo ponérselo le hacía sentir distinto pero no iba a quejarse al respecto no tenía sentido alguno hacerlo.

_ Se que en aquel entonces Shikaku se encargó de explicarte esto _ lo miro asentir con la cabeza mientras colocaba los guantes del uniforme y colocaba los suyos en su bolsillo _ Tienes que ser capaz de controlarte cuando coloque el sello prohibido y no voy a mentirte sentirás dolor… El cuarto no lo consiguió pero tampoco era que lo necesitara con esa monstruosa velocidad.

Kakashi sonrió de lado mientras se cambiaba el calzado por el reglamentario Anbu, recordar la velocidad de Minato siempre era algo tan magnifico.

_ Claro que Hiruzen aun así le dio el título de Hokage y eso era porque aun sin ese sello Minato poseía un chakra increíble, manejar la técnica del Segundo y no quedarse sin chakra o medio muerto.

_ Minato-sensei era asombroso.

Tsunade sonrió ante las palabras de Kakashi y se acercó a él cuando lo noto arrodillarse y extenderle la mano, había algo que le preocupaba respecto a Kakashi y no, no era de todo el hecho de que hubiera llegado a las 8 de la mañana justo como ella le había pedido, no era el hecho de que no había tenido que gritarle a ese vago, todo se debía a que Sakura no había llevado el examen médico de Kakashi como lo había ordenado pero si lo meditaba un poco si hubiera algo mal con el torrente de chakra del hombre frente a ella Sakura ya hubiera informado al respecto.

_ Entonces comencemos.

Tsunade hizo una línea consecutiva de sellos de manos todos con una lapso de 3 segundos de distancia, y luego un pergamino apareció justo entre sus manos, el pergamino era de un color negro y estaba cubierto de un chakra dorado a modo de listón que impedía que cualquiera que supiera los sellos pudiera leerlo.

Kakashi tomó la katana que momentos antes había puesto frente a él y lo acercó a su mano derecha que se encontraba cubierta por el guante Anbu, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer así que deslizó el filo sobre su mano observando como el guante se mantenía intacto pero de alguna extraña forma que no entendía su mano comenzaba a sangrar.

Tsunade tomo la Katana que con anterioridad había usado Kakashi e hizo una incisión lateral en su mano izquierda y dejó caer la kataka al piso, tras esa acción coloco el pergamino sobre la palma de la mano ensangrentada de Kakashi y acto seguido colocó su mano izquierda sobre el pergamino haciendo así que el lazo dorado de chakra se desvaneciera.

_ Muy bien _ Tsunade retiró su mano del pergamino y este se enrollo automáticamente en la mano de él _ Soporta el dolor Kakashi.

El de cabellos plata cerró los ojos tratando de seguir las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho Shikaku Nara, cuando se dirigían con el Damiyo de la Nación del Fuego el estratega le había dicho todo lo que debería hacer cuando el ritual llegará y la más estricta de todas ellas era mantener los ojos cerrados sin importar cuánto dolor sufriera.

Lo primero que comenzó a sentir en ese momento fue el chakra de alrededor de 50 Anbu rodeando el área donde estaban pero eso no le sorprendió ya que después de todo el deber de Anbu era proteger y servir bajo las estrictas ordenes del Hokage, cualquier persona que quisiera acercarse sin importar el motivo terminaría aplastado por ellos.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una descarga eléctrica subir desde el suelo y entrar de lleno en su cuerpo, en un principio la corriente era leve y ya que su afinidad era rayo no le presentaba malestar ni dolor pero pronto sintió una segunda descarga con el triple de fuerza que la anterior y si era honesto eso ya no era un malestar leve, quiso apretar sus manos con fuerza pero solo la izquierda respondió y apretó los dientes el pergamino se había enrollado fuertemente en su mano y le impedía siquiera sentirla.

Una tercera descarga recorrió su cuerpo y está nuevamente había sido más potente que la anterior, maldición esto si que estaba doliendo.

_ Ahg…

Una cuarta descarga golpeó su cuerpo pero esta vez no solo se habían sentido como descargas eléctricas, no, esta vez sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas y su respiración se dificultaba con cada segundo. La quinta descarga fue aún más potente, ya no era capaz de sentir más la mano izquierda debido a la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo y de nuevo otra descarga atravesó su cuerpo.

_ ¡Argh! _ su respiración estaba errática y estaba seguro de que ese grito había sido escuchado en toda la aldea _ Maldita sea… _ gruño entre dientes y con la mano que tenía libre bajo su máscara de golpe pero eso no había hecho mucha diferencia _ Carajo… _ mantener su respiración cada segundo costaba más.

Tsunade lo observó por un segundo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ese maldito vago pervertido lo estaba haciendo bastante bien y a ese paso todo terminaría pero no quería cantar victoria ya que aun no venía la peor parte.

_ Mierda

Apretó su mano izquierda lo más que pudo al sentir que otra corriente se aproximaba a él a gran velocidad y cuando esta impactó de lleno en él no pudo controlarlo mas y sintió como algo caliente se desbordaba por sus mejillas ¿acaso estaba llorando a causa del dolor? No, no era eso… ese liquido era más espeso mas…

_¡Argh! _ la séptima descarga fue 5 veces más fuerte que la anterior e inevitablemente abrió los ojos.

_ Maldita sea _ Tsunade dio un salto hacia atrás al percatarse de que Kakashi había abierto los ojos y sus orbes negras habían quedado atrás y en su lugar el negro y rojo del Mangekyō Sharingan hacían acto de presencia.

Tsunade sabía qué tan doloroso era el procedimiento e incluso ella había atacado a Jiraiya ya que el intenso dolor de cada descarga eléctrica y cada oleada de calor que se sentía como fuego quemando sus extremidades, el dolor nublaba el pensamiento y claro no era como que el atacante pudiera ser culpado o al menos no por ella ya que esas infernales descargas eran horribles.

_ Maldita…. _ de manera inconsciente el Raikiri comenzó a formarse en su mano y los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron con asombro, la técnica se miraba demasiado distinta, más aterradora.

Tsunade calculaba una última descarga mas y esa sería la más dolorosa de todas 10.000 millones de julios de energía, con una corriente de hasta 200.000 amperios y 100 millones de voltios, el cuerpo de un civil no resistiría eso pero el de un ninja estaba modificado para hacerlo y en especial el de un ninja con chakra afín al rayo, eso sumado a que la humedad en el área era casi nula, realmente Kami-sama estaba de su parte.

_ … _

La última descarga invadió su cuerpo y no supo de dónde había sacado la fuerza para eso pero su Raikiri se había impactado en el aro de hierro destruyendolo en el momento, sintió todo su cuerpo adormecido y termino de espaldas en el pasto.

Cerro los ojos mientras su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho se llevará erráticamente.

_ Buen trabajo _ la voz calmada de Tsunade se escucho cerca de él mientras sentía como se aproximaba a él _ Tus ojos están sangrando.

_ Asi q-que era eso _ abrió los ojos causando desconcierto en Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura caminaba por la calle principal de la aldea, no sabía dónde más buscar a Kakashi o dónde pasar para evitar a Tsunade ¿era un problema tan grande? La verdad era que no lo era pero cuando a Tsunade se le metía una idea en la cabeza difícilmente lo dejaba pasar y aun si era un detalle insignificante como un chequeo de rutina sabía que la actual hokage podría armar un gran alboroto.

_ Naruto si tan solo no hubieras salido huyendo por Hinata _ golpeo un árbol.

Se recargó en el árbol y miro al cielo, la verdad era que esperaba que a Tsunade le diera uno de esos ataques de querer terminar con el alcohol de la aldea.

_ Tal vez no debería preocuparme tanto _ Siguió su camino intentando encontrar el chakra de Kakashi pero era inútil _ Tal vez fue de misión a algún lugar.

Siguió su camino hasta que logró percibir a Kakashi con la mirada a lo lejos en los campos de entrenamiento, una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sakura, lo había encontrado finalmente y solo había bastado con treparse en la cabeza del tercero en el monte Hokage y unos binoculares de amplia longitud.

_ ¿Eso es sangre?

Calibro los lentes para concentrarse en su rostro pero antes de que pudiera ver algo Kakashi se movió a gran velocidad así que decidió volver a calibrar los lentes a donde estaban antes. ¿De dónde habían salido esos Anbu que lo atacaban con katanas? Pero más que hacerse esa pregunta estaba fascinada de verlo moverse con tanta agilidad y ese uniforme que portaba lo hacía lucir tan genial.

Eran 6 cazadores especiales atacando a ese hombre de cabellos rebeldes a una velocidad monstruosa y él lograba en instantes que se viera tan sencillo como caminar, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo Kakashi había tenido que pasar luchando con ninjas armados con Katanas para poder defenderse tan bien sin utilizar una. Pronto los ataques se frenaron de golpe y se sintió desconcertada pero ver a Tsunade acercarse a él le dejó en claro una cosa, los Anbu solo eran entrenamiento, ella era el verdadero rival.

_ Asombroso, ¿así es como entrenan a un Kage?

En ese momento desea tanto tener un bote de palomitas para disfrutar de ese espectáculo, sabía que pelear con Tsunade no era algo sencillo y que un golpe suyo podría resultar en una visita al hospital, Kakashi tenía que ser cuidadoso con ella.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que ella no estaba atacando, mas bien se había acercado a inspeccionar su rostro.

_ Kami _ trato de calibrar los lentes lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitieron solo para ver los ojos ensangrentados de Kakashi siendo sanados por el ninjutsu médico de Tsunade _ Estoy en problemas.

Rápidamente emprendió su camino a los campos de entrenamiento, Kakashi era su responsabilidad como médico y aunque Tsunade era la mejor médico de las 5 naciones ninja, debía ser ella quien lo tratará, Kakashi no se quejaría respecto a la luminosidad del ninjutsu de Tsunade pero sabía que eso dañaria mas sus pupilas.

Estaba corriendo a una velocidad envidiable y esperaba por todos los dioses llegar rápido y sin que Lee la notará porque ese chico si que se había obsesionado con pedirle a todo el mundo que entrenara con él a la mínima prueba de algo que le resultara interesante. Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando llego hasta ellos como si la distancia a la que había estado momentos antes no fuera nada.

— Tsunade-sama permítame, la luminosidad daña mucho los ojos de Kakashi.

La rubia detuvo su ninjutsu por un momento y observo a su fiel discípula con cuidado, estaba agitada y su ropa estaba un poco sucia ¿que había estado haciendo todo el día? Todo parecía indicar que estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por la condición ocular de su maestro así que se hizo a un lado mirándola sospechosamente.

— Sus ojos no deberían estar haciendo eso Sakura ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está el informe que hace horas debía haber estado en mis manos?

Sakura trago saliva mientras comenzaba a aplicar su ninjutsu sobre los ojos de Kakashi, se sentía increíblemente cálido cuando su ninjutsu entraba en contacto con su piel, jamás había sentido uno tan cálido y cabía destacar que había pasado por el ninjutsu de más personas de las que podría llegar a recordar, ser un ninja desde la edad que lo había sido era una explicación sólida.

— La misión a la que fue enviado le logro consumir bastante energía y de alguna manera estuvo forzando su vista.

Sakura comenzó a intentar darle a Tsunade una explicación a su situación pero él solo lograba sentir esa calidez entrando por sus ojos y extendiéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo, no había reparado en lo exhausto que se encontraba, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había logrado dormir o comido algo? Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo desde el día que había partido a la misión para obtener la planta que ayudaría en la elaboración de los medicamentos de Gai, ese día había sido su último día de sueño real. El día anterior lo había intentado pero aun cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo parecía dormir su mente estaba activa escuchando cada sonido por mas mínimo que fuera, de hecho la última vez que había sido capaz de dormir sin tener ese problema o despertar a causa de las pesadillas había sido ese día en la cueva, ese día cuando durmió a escasos centímetros de ella.

— No fui capaz de hacer el chequeo a Kakashi porque…

— Me quedé dormido y cuando me lo pidió por la mañana no le tome importancia ya que tenía que venir por mi entrenamiento.

Su voz había salido de manera automática, sabía que Sakura podría llegar a tener serios problemas a causa suya y a su parecer sería un poco injusto, cuando ella había regresado a casa él había fingido estar dormido y ella pensando que él estaba agotado lo dejo "dormir", y al despertar él había decidido ignorar por completo su amabilidad y había salido de su casa sin darle oportunidad de decir otra cosa que no fuera respecto al desayuno y su disculpa ¿por qué se disculpaba por algo que no era su culpa?

— Aún así es su responsabilidad como tu médico, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder esos ojos.

— Sigue siendo mi culpa, intentaré ser más cuidadoso respecto a mi salud.

Sakura estaba asombrada, Kakashi la estaba defendiendo cuando claramente era su culpa, esa mañana debía haberlo detenido y hacerle el chequeo, pero tontamente lo había olvidado gracias a que su mente estaba llena de un discurso sobre cómo disculparse con él.

— No ocurrirá de nuevo Tsunade-sama — aseguró la de ojos jade mientras terminaba de aplicar el ninjutsu en Kakashi — ¿Mejor?

Kakashi comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que sus ojos vieron en el momento en que sus ojos se adaptaron por completo fue a Sakura, estaba completamente hermosa a sus ojos y estaba seguro que ante los de cualquiera ella era hermosa.

— Como en el mismo cielo.

Esas 5 palabras salieron de sus labios mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente los de ella, su belleza era tanta que estaba segura de que estaba frente a una diosa, la mas hermosa de todas, estaba seguro de que era aún más hermosa que todas las diosas juntas, y para él no hubo la menor duda cuando un ligero tono rosado adorno sus mejilla, ella era incluso mejor que una diosa.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo he tenido unos días bastante difíciles pero pues nada fuera de lo normal supongo, la verdad espero que todo en sus vidas este de maravilla y si no es así recuerda tener un poco de calma, las cosas pasan a su tiempo así que intenta tomarlo con tranquilidad.

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a todos ustedes ya que el hecho de que se tomen la molestia me hace una persona bastante feliz.

ValAlTini

Muchas gracias por tu review! En verdad no se me da muy bien pero algo el intento para darle sentido a todo pero meter a su vez momentos sin tensión.

Espero que te siga gustando!

Jessica Ivonne  
En esta escena del Kakashi nervioso y cocinero me inspire en algo que viví algunos meses atrás, a veces pienso que cocinar algo y regalarlo o disfrutarlo con una persona es una muestra de afecto que no cualquiera puede dar, cocinar no es solo seguir una receta, es depositar todo de ti por alguien importante.

Gracias por leer! Espero siga siendo de tu agrado!

Lexia Konayev Z. W  
Jajaja tranquila que Sasuke no va a interrumpir el KakaSaku, aquí el chico emo como lo llamas es menos emo y en realidad no va a salir mucho.

Pero descuida esta será la última vez que se queda esperando y no llegan.

Gracias por su apoyo, gracias por leer incluso si no dejas un review, espero te siga agradando la historia y que me sigas acompañando en los capítulos por venir!

Siguiente Capítulo: "La niñera especial de Kakashi"


	8. La niñera especial de Kakashi I

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son idea y propiedad de Kishimoto yo simplemente los utilizo con el fin de entretener y pasar el rato.

Por otra parte la historia me pertenece así que cualquier duda petición u aclaración, pueden sentirse con la libertad de hacerlo y yo contestare a la mayor brevedad posible.

Capitulo 8. "La niñera especial de Kakashi I "

* * *

"Ayudar al que lo necesita no sólo es parte del deber, sino de la felicidad."

— José Martí.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas del encuentro que había tenido con Kakashi y Tsunade en los campos de entrenamiento y aun cuando ella lo que más deseaba era el descanso del que alguna vez había sido su maestro Tsunade no había dado su brazo a torcer, ella se había molestado porque claramente Kakashi tenía un mal aspecto, no era que se viera mal no no no no, era más bien el tono pálido de su piel, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y otros detalles de los que se había percatado mientras estuvo frente a él.

 **— Tsunade-sama debió dejarlo ir a descansar.**

Gruño entre dientes y siguió observando por la ventana de su oficina, al menos mañana ella tendría su día libre y se encargaría de mínimo observar a Kakashi, no no no, no se trataba de una manera pervertida no, quería hacerle un chequeo y tal vez, solo tal vez de esa manera aprovechar y tener por lo menos una plática decente con él.

 **— _Como en el mismo cielo._**

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente una vez más, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas mientras la miraba a los ojos?! Ese hombre no estaba consciente del daño que le hacía con eso, tampoco era como que fuera un daño mortal que le impediría vivir pero Kami-sama... ¡¿acaso era necesario decirlo de esa forma?! Claro que no era consciente de ello, a menos que lo supiera y por eso…

 **— I-Imposible.**

Cubrió con ambas manos su boca en un intento de sofocar sus palabras, ¿qué rayos estaba pensando? En verdad se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica, era imposible que él supiera algo ya que ella recién lo notaba y era imposible que él lo supiera… ¿cierto?

 **— Imposible imposible**.

Una risa nerviosa inundo la habitación por unos segundos e intentó recobrar la compostura, tenía que controlarse, si era honesta consigo misma tal vez en otro punto de su vida media aldea ya se hubiese dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero ahora que ya había logrado madurar lo suficiente había entendido o comprendido que de cierta forma el exteriorizar demasiado los sentimientos puede llegar a convertirse en una debilidad, no significaba que iba a ser una mujer de piedra o de pocas palabras como Sasuke así que no había de que preocuparse

La noche anterior no había dormido muy bien, el hecho de no haber llegado a comer con su sensei la había hecho sentir mal y había estado planeando como disculparse hasta en sus sueños, para empeorar el asunto justo cuando tenía que despertar más temprano para tener el desayuno listo para ese hombre todo se había puesto en su contra, a la hora que se suponía tenía que haberse levantado el sueño se apodero de su cuerpo y el despertador logró su función una hora después. Desde que se logró despertar algo en ella supo que no sería un buen día y sólo bastaban 5 palabras de su boca para que todo se pusiera de nuevo en su lugar, para volverla a meter en ese mundo fantasioso donde tenía alguna oportunidad por más mínima que fuera para acercarse a él.

 **— Ahora que lo pienso —** rascó su mejilla con uno de sus dedos **— ¿Invitarlo a comer sería adecuado?**

Cerro los ojos para meditarlo un poco, si lo invitaba a comer algo afuera tal vez sería grosero o para él no tendría el mismo valor, ese hombre se había tomado el tiempo y la molestia de cocinar algo incluso después de una misión larga y agotadora, por otra parte si ella intentaba cocinar algo tan elaborado seguramente terminaría por envenenarlo ya que para ser honesta no tenía muchos dotes culinarios. Por otra parte disculparse no iba a funcionar ya que por la mañana solo había terminado sola en la cocina.

Alboroto su cabello en un intento desesperado de obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas o como mínimo la solución a su dilema, ¿Kami-sama la estaría castigando? No tenía mucho sentido ella siempre había hecho las cosas de una manera correcta y justa, Kami-sama no tenía ningún motivo por el cual castigarla..

 **—Oh no…**

De acuerdo tal vez si tenía un motivo pero era una niña y los niños no saben lo que hacen… Bien, tal vez no era de todo una niña que no sabe lo que hace pero había sido tan divertido y en el momento pensó que a Kami-sama le parecería divertido como a ella y no había de que preocuparse.

 **— Solo le rompí el bastón a un anciano no fue tan grave.**

Asintió un par de veces de manera consecutiva dándose apoyo moral ella misma.

 ** _— Se supone que cuides a los pacientes no que les empeores la condición en que se encuentran, Sakura-chan eres malvada._**

Movió su cabeza lentamente hasta la puerta de su despacho pero no había nadie, estaba segura de que esa había sido la voz de Kakashi, ¡¿cómo se había ido tan rápido?! Pronto se encontró a sí misma dándose golpes mentales, claro que podía ser así de veloz ya que después de todo era un ninja.

 **— Idiota…**

Golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio y luego tras unos segundos levantó la cabeza de inmediato, ¿pudo haber sido su imaginación también cierto? Claro claro, todo el día pensando en él de una forma u otra que ahora su cabeza le estaba jugando malas bromas, bromas de muy mal gusto, no quería terminar como una loca obsesionada, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso al menos por un momento.

 **— Terminaré mi trabajo.**

Asintió para darse ánimos y se puso de pie, solo una hora más, una hora más y por fin sería libre de su trabajo en el hospital.

* * *

 **— Si, mira Cejotas-sensei debes tomar este primero y luego este dattebayo.**

 **— ¿Eso no debería decirlo uno de los médicos?**

 **— Tienen mucho trabajo, me enviaron a ayudarles un rato**

 **— Deberíamos esperar a Sakura-san para que ella nos explique sobre la medicación.**

Bueno en realidad no era que Lee estuviera realmente esperando a que Sakura llegara para que les explicara la medicación, en realidad deseaba verla para poder invitarla a tomar un té en agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo en el cuidado de Gai-sensei, bueno eso tenia que ver en gran parte ya que bueno siempre puedes ser amable con alguien por ser bueno en su trabajo y así de cierta forma Sakura no sospecharía de que aun quería salir con ella en un modo romántico, tendría que ir a paso lento, pasos de bebé.

 **—No es necesario, yo sé cómo va a tomarse esto—** miro la bandeja de medicamentos que sostenía entre sus manos **— Demonios... ¿cuál era cuál?**

Lee entró en pánico al ver a Naruto revolver cada medicamento en la bandeja mientras murmuraba cosas entendibles para cualquiera en la habitación.

 **— Es mentira —** le saco la lengua a Lee mientras dejaba los medicamentos de Gai en el pequeño mueble junto a la cama.

 **— ¡No juegues así!** **—** Lee lo señalo con el dedo acusadoramente.

 **— ¡Es tu culpa por menospreciar mi ayuda dattebayo!**

Gai soltó una "ligera" risa mientras abrazaba a un eufórico Lee, en verdad no le importaba mucho ese ligero detalle pero realmente deseaba salir a caminar o correr por las calles de la aldea, retar a Kakashi en un maravilloso duelo de rivalidad para ver quien hacía más sentadillas, tal vez quien subía más escalones o quien podía levantar más peso con las piernas, de verdad que estaba ansioso por dejar de ser un adorno más.

 **— Lee, Naruto ayuda en momentos de crisis —** la voz seria de Gai sorprendió un poco a Naruto **— Es claro que ahora es todo un ninja completo, ahora la llama de la juventud arde con fervor en él —** una ligero tic en el ojo del rubio apareció **— Naruto parece que por fin encontró el sendero y que ahora será tu rival.**

 **— Gai-sensei…—** la voz de Lee tenía un toque indescifrable a los oídos de Naruto.

 **— ¡Es tu oportunidad de brillar aún más Lee, da lo mejor!**

 **— ¡Gai-sensei!**

Naruto podría haber jurado que una puesta de sol casi perfecta estaba detrás de ellos, se sorprendía a sí mismo como ese par de hombres podrían hacer eso incluso en días nublados o días de invierno donde intentar ver más lejos de la nieve era casi imposible.

 **— Si sigues abrazando así a Lee todo mundo pensará cosas extrañas de ti… de nuevo.**

Una voz perezosa se escuchó en la habitación sorprendiendo a los tres hombres en ella, bueno en realidad Naruto más que sorprendido estaba aliviado de ver a su sensei ya que así podría escapar de esa habitación y seguir en su misión de ayudar a Hinata para lograr salir en una cita que pudiera ser un poco más larga de lo habitual sin tener que romper la regla de horario de Hiashi.

 **— Mi eterno rival, me conmueve tu preocupación.**

Las lágrimas brotaron de manera dramática de los ojos de Gai haciendo que Kakashi tuviera un mini colapso mental, ese hombre en verdad parecía que jamás iba a cambiar y aunque de cierto modo era algo que agradecía enormemente a veces llegaba a ser algo un tanto perturbador.

 **— ¿Podrían dejarnos solos?**

Los dos más jóvenes asistieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron de la habitación a paso veloz.

 **— ¿Qué sucede Kakashi?**

Gai sabía por su larga experiencia intentado descifrar al hombre frente a él que pedir a otros dejarlo hablar con él a solas era algo que pasaba cuando la situación fuera la que fuera se volvía algo complicada o terrible.

 **— No es nada solo quería no tener que lidiar con esas escenas tan peculiares que suelen hacer ustedes dos.**

Gai le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le comenzaba a contar su gran travesía de la mañana al intentar ir al baño sin usar las muletas.

* * *

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del hospital revisando los últimos detalles del informe detallado del proceso de recuperación de Gai, al parecer su cuerpo parecía haber tenido un efecto positivo incluso en el corto periodo de tiempo que apenas rebasaba las 18 horas, en verdad se sentía muy bien al respecto de eso ya que ella había elaborado el medicamento de inicio a fin. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Gai comenzará con el proceso de rehabilitación que seguramente sería pan comido debido a la perseverancia que ese hombre siempre había demostrado.

 **— Mi eterno rival de verdad eres un hombre sin sentimientos.**

La voz de Gai la sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿Kakashi estaba ahí? No podía ser posible que estuviera ahí, bueno si era posible que estuviera pero eso no significaba que ella quisiera que estuviera ahí, eso tampoco era cierto vaya que ella quería verlo pero si él estaba ahí eso significaba que la voz de antes…

 **— Era él todo el tiempo.**

Sin darse cuenta se arregló el cabello de manera apresurada para asegurarse de lucir bien o al menos presentable, dio un suspiro largo para intentar calmar un poco su ansiedad y de esa forma no parecer una loca al verlo.

 **— Gai-sensei vine para darle una buena noticia—** al momento de entrar fingió no saber sobre la presencia de Kakashi.

 **— Hola Sakura —** la voz de Kakashi llego a sus oídos cuando recién había terminado de hablar.

 **— Kakashi que sorpresa, no sabía que estabas aquí—** ella fingió sorprenderse lo mejor que pudo tras dedicarle una sonrisa.

 **— Oh pequeña flor me alegra verte y más aún si sé que traes buenas noticias eso lo hace aún mejor.**

Gai quien no se percató siquiera de que Kakashi y Sakura se habían quedado mirándose el uno al otro por unos instantes habló rompiendo ese pequeño momento, Sakura al notar ese pequeño que en realidad no era tan pequeño detalle volteo a ver al hombre que estaba en la camilla y le dedico una sonrisa, Gai parecía estar completamente sano y con el espíritu o como él solía llamar "su llama de la juventud" totalmente repuesta.

 **— ¿Recuerda los estudios médicos de esta mañana? —** Gai asintió y le mostró uno de sus pulgares en contestación a su pregunta **— Pues mañana Tsunade vendrá y decidirá el método de rehabilitación que utilizara así que puede que muy pronto salga de nuevo en misiones.**

 **— ¿Mañana? —** tras verla asentir su rostro fue adornado de la más radiante sonrisa que había tenido en toda su vida— **¡La llama de la juventud arderá en mi más fuerte que nunca!**

Sakura sabía que de eso seguiría un enorme abrazo y demasiadas lágrimas por parte de Gai así que por instinto corrió detrás de Kakashi y lo utilizó como escudo para evitarlo, Kakashi levantó su brazo para evitar el abrazo de Gai y sonrió debajo de la máscara un poco tenso al sentir las manos de Sakura en su espalda.

 **— Sabes lo que opino de tus abrazos Gai—** el de cabellos negros elevo su puño con cierto toque de ira.

 **— Pronto podré retarte de nuevo y no podrás evitarlo—** le dedico una de sus radiantes sonrisas **— Con la llama de la juventud…**

 **— ¿Ya termino tu turno Sakura-chan? Tal vez podremos caminar de regreso juntos—** Gai seguía hablando y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que era completamente ignorado por su rival.

 **— Me gustaría ir de regreso contigo.**

Las palabras de Sakura salieron casi en un susurro y tras notar que sus manos seguían en la espalda de Kakashi las apartó en un rápido movimiento y aunque ella no era capaz de verlo él estaba sonriendo, dio un paso ligero para quedar junto a él y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la puerta.

 **— Lamento lo de la mañana.**

Sakura solo sonrió y siguió caminando junto a él, si era honesta el hecho de solo caminar así con él era una sensación que hacía que sus manos hormiguearan ligeramente e hiciera que se olvidara de todo lo demás, caminaron en silencio uno junto al otro sin decir nada más, su cuerpo sabía de memoria el camino a la salida del hospital así que podía dejar a su mente divagar tanto como quisiera, su mente ahora solo pensaba en el hecho de que ella estaba justo a su lado y eso la hacía sentir feliz.

No había notado en que momento habían comenzado a bajar las escaleras hasta que estaba en el último escalón dado a un nada ligero grito de Gai quejándose sobre el hecho de que su rival era cruel al abandonarlo de esa manera tan descortés.

 **— Tal vez debimos despedirnos—** estaba apenada de haber salido así, había olvidado por completo que Gai estaba hablándoles.

 **— No te preocupes por eso, él no sabe cómo detenerse cuando comienza a hablar sobre la llama de la juventud.**

Kakashi hablaba con su usual perezoso tono de voz así que Sakura supuso que tal vez el haber dejado a Gai hablando solo no había sido algo de qué preocuparse, tal vez en ese momento debería preocuparse más por intentar pasar un buen momento con él e intentar ser más cercanos.

 **— ¿Son amigos de mucho tiempo? —** intento que su pregunta sonara desinteresada.

 **— Algo así.**

La respuesta de Kakashi no fue de lo más reveladora pero el tono que había usado parecía indicar que la historia detrás de eso era divertida y eso la llenaba de curiosidad, tal vez si intentaba indagar de nuevo obtendría su respuesta.

 **— ¿Algo así?**

 **— Al comienzo de todo considere bastante la idea de denunciarlo por acoso.**

Por un instante pensó que había escuchado mal pero luego esa idea se esfumó de inmediato al recordar la forma tan extraña que tenía al buscar a Kakashi, claramente la mayoría de las ocasiones que lo había buscado para tener un reto de rivales siempre molestaba hasta conseguir lo que quería o hasta que Kakashi desaparecía por completo.

¿Qué si le parecía acoso? Si, en veces Gai parecía no entender los límites pero Kakashi jamás se había quejado de ello así que escuchar que había pensado en denunciarlo por acoso era una señal de que ese acoso que debió haber sufrido Kakashi debió haber sido algo bastante intenso y estresante.

Kakashi por su parte al no escuchar nada más salir de los labios de Sakura siguió caminando con un poco más de tranquilidad para seguir sumergido en sus pensamientos por un poco más, horas antes al verla frente a él cuidando de él con esa delicadeza lo había hecho sentir bastante bien y había olvidado su enojo anterior, ahora en ese momento al tenerla cerca no sentía nerviosismo, lejos de eso estaba bastante cómodo y relajado.

* * *

 **— Abuela Tsunade.**

 **¡Que no me digas abuela!** **—** le lanzo un pergamino **— Tienes suerte de ser un clon porque de no ser así me encargaría de darte unas vacaciones muy largas en el hospital.**

El clon de Naruto dio un paso atrás y soltó una risa nerviosa, aunque sabía que Tsunade no se arriesgaría a golpearlo y deshacer el clon de sombras antes de saber la información que lo había enviado a investigar tenía muy presente que ella se vengaría con su yo real.

 **— No tengo toda la noche así que comienza a hablar.**

Oficialmente la quinta Hokage estaba molesta y él no quería ser la persona con quien ella terminara de desatar su ira así que asintió antes de comenzar a hablar.

 **— Sasuke no tiene muchas intenciones de permanecer en la aldea, aunque estoy seguro de que ya abandonó su camino de venganza siente que no puede permanecer en la aldea por las acciones que Itachi cometió por proteger a la aldea, es muy duro para él intentar hacer como que no sucedió nada pero sin duda alguna él se considera uno de nosotros dattebayo—** Tsunade escuchaba atenta sus palabras con sus ojos cerrados **— No hay nada que lo ate a permanecer en la aldea y se ira en unos días, dijo que conseguirá información y la enviará de manera constante para demostrarnos que está de nuestra parte.**

 **— Entonces no hay forma de mantenerlo aquí—** el clon Naruto asintió **— A menos de que algo lo hiciera permanecer aquí… Tal vez Sakura o restaurar su clan, tal vez ambas.**

Eso sobresalto al clon de Naruto, tenía muy en claro que Sakura no era la misma de antes y que por supuesto no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos de esa forma por Sasuke así que era mejor que Tsunade no pensara que eso no era una opción.

 **— No creo que sea una buena idea.**

Tsunade lo miro con sorpresa, ¿acaso él aún sentía algo por ella? No, eso era imposible debido a su reciente interés por Hinata, entonces seguramente él sabía algo que ella no y eso la llenaba de curiosidad.

 **— ¿Por qué? —** lo miro dudar, seguramente le había prometido no decir nada.

 **— Ella ya no está interesada en él de esa forma.**

Sabía que si se quedaba entonces ella seguiría indagando y no estaba preparado para morir a manos de Sakura así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando esa clase de situaciones se presentaban, escapar.

Cuando el jutsu se deshizo y toda la información fue llevada hasta el cuerpo principal sintió alivio de que al menos tendría un día más de vida pero otra parte de él sabía que ahora que Tsunade sabía que él tenía una información tan valiosa como esa tal vez ocultarle esa información no lo llevaría a nada bueno y eso para ser sincero sí que lo aterraba.

Tal vez ahora debería estar preocupado por el hecho de que la posibilidad de que jamás cumpliera su sueño de ser Hokage, aunque claro eso se esfumo de su mente en el momento en que un tazón de ramen de cerdo apareció frente a él, si iba a morir pronto entonces iba a disfrutar lo más que pudiera.

* * *

Habían llegado a su casa unos momentos antes sin decir ni una sola palabra después de su pequeña charla al salir del hospital, cuando habían entrado él se había dirigido en automático a su habitación y en el momento en que lo había hecho ella le había preguntado si saldría a cenar y aun cuando él no era la clase de hombre que cenaba había olvidado por completo comer en el día así que ahora su cuerpo comenzaba a exigir alimentos, claro que ella al escuchar que él había olvidado comer en el transcurso del día le lanzó una de sus miradas mortales y prácticamente le ordenó bajar a cenar después de tomar su ducha.

Estaba realmente cansado tanto física como mentalmente, en los últimos días se había exigido de sobremanera y ni siquiera lo había notado, eso ciertamente lo preocupaba ya que esos comportamientos no eran nada propios de él, sentía su cuerpo más frágil que nunca en su vida, ni siquiera la guerra lo había agotado de esa forma. Claro que sentía estrés y comenzaba a considerar la idea de que tal vez ahora que la guerra había terminado y por fin comenzaba a sentirse de cierta forma más libre de sentir todo lo que en la guerra había tenido que suprimir, la guerra ciertamente había matado otra parte de él y ahora dudaba ser capaz de encontrar paz consigo mismo.

Paso la mano por sus cabellos mojados y volvió a observar por la ventana, ¿cuántas vidas se habían perdido gracias a él? Tal vez jamás iba a saber un número exacto y sin importar cuánto se esforzara en las pocas misiones que le quedarán el número de vidas que salvará jamás iba a superar el número de vidas que de cierta forma había sentido que había arrebatado, si él tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte en ese instante cuando Obito demostró el coraje de salvar a Rin, tal vez si él hubiera acompañado a Obito en ese momento todo hubiera sido distinto, si él hubiera entrenado más en ese tiempo, si tan solo los hubiera protegido a ambos tal vez todas esa absurda guerra no se hubiera dado, tal vez si la guerra al menos no hubiera sido su culpa.

La gente solía llamarlo "héroe" pero no se sentía uno, estaba lejos se ser uno, estaba lejos de ser el prodigio que alguna vez todos aclamaron, estaba lejos de ser un hombre como su padre y tal vez eso lo habría hecho feliz cuando era un niño idiota que no entendía el significado de lo que su padre había hecho, pero ahora que lo comprendía se sentía un fracaso tanto como hombre y aún más como ninja, ¿qué tenía él para ofrecerle a Konoha? ¿Sería acaso una buena idea que malgastaran el nombre Hokage en él? Había demostrado una vez tras otra que ese honorífico jamás sería para alguien como él pero aun así había personas que se obstinaban a creer en él y no lo entendía.

Tomo entre sus manos una foto del equipo Minato, siempre odiaría el hecho de no haber tenido la suficiente inteligencia de ver lo que todos ellos le habían ofrecido, era justo por eso que no perdía y jamás perdería la fe en Sasuke, ambos eran tan similares y creía que el destino se había burlado de manera absurda con él al ponerle a ese equipo de frente, Naruto era exactamente como Obito e incluso compartían el mismo sueño, él y Sasuke… Ambos unos antipáticos con sueños que tal vez eran lo opuesto a lo que verdaderamente querían pero aun si lo sabían no hacían nada por cambiarlo, finalmente Rin y Sakura, ambas enamoradas de ese antipático en su equipo mientras el "idiota" soñador no era ni siquiera notado por ellas, ambas médicas formidables y de corazón puro, aunque para el Sakura y Rin solo compartían eso ya que esa mujer de ojos jade tenía demasiadas cualidades y de Rin no había mucho que le hubiera interesado saber.

Sobre Minato y él como maestro no había nada parecido, él simplemente había fracasado.

 **— Ya que te demoraste demasiado traje la cena hasta a ti.**

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la había notado acercarse, al escuchar su voz dejo la foto en su lugar y giro su rostro para verla, su cabello estaba mojado y vestía lo que él creía era su pijama, en sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser la cena.

 **— ¿Bentō?—** enarco una de sus cejas.

 **— Lo sé, solo no digas nada y come.**

Le resultó curiosa la elección de la comida que había elegido ya que bueno no era algo común comer eso y mucho menos en tu propia casa pero no podía quejarse al respecto por dos motivos, el primero era que estaba hambriento y el segundo era únicamente porque era ella.

 **— ¿Comeremos aquí? —** le preguntó al mirarla acercarse a su cama.

 **— Si, demoraste demasiado y ya no pienso caminar.**

Bueno en eso tenía razón esa mujer y era que se había perdido tanto que había olvidado por completo que había prometido bajar a cenar y ahora ella estaba ahí sentándose cómodamente en su cama lista para disfrutar de sus alimentos. Le parecía curioso como al final del día lo único que estaba siendo constante en su vida era ella, negó con la cabeza e imitó a Sakura.

 **— No soy buena en la cocina así que es por eso que…**

 **— Descuida estará bien para mí, gracias por la comida—** cogió entre sus dedos sus palillos y tomo lo que parecía una salchicha.

 **— Su máscara sigue arriba.**

Escucho su voz antes de verla meter un poco de arroz en su boca, sonrió ligeramente y bajo su máscara, se sentía algo extraño poder tomarse esas libertades con ella y a veces parecía ser irreal el hecho de hacerlo, de igual forma no había mucha forma de evitar que ella viera su rostro ya que al convertirse en Hokage ella pasaría a ser su médico y prefería mil veces el haberle mostrado su rostro de la forma en que lo había hecho, de esa forma al menos tendría algún significado al menos para él, no sería solo un acto vacío y aunque no había mucho significado sentimental la forma en que ella había visto su rostro al menos había sido divertido.

Ambos comían en completo silencio y él lo agradecía demasiado, justo en ese momento mientras comía no había nada que quisiera decir, solamente quería disfrutar su compañía en silencio. En ocasiones no hacía falta hablar para hacer de un momento simple un momento especial y ese era uno de esos momentos, en la completa tranquilidad del silencio ambos compartían un momento de relajación y estaba agradecido por eso.

No se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a mirarla pero en el momento en que lo noto no se detuvo y terminó lo que quedaba de su cena, en verdad ella le brindaba paz con el simple hecho de estar ahí incluso sin decir nada.

 **— Sí que tenía hambre, debería dejar de saltar sus comidas—** lo miró hacer un gesto divertido y examinó con sus dedos sus labios, no había rastros de comida **— ¿Qué es divertido?**

 **— Tú.**

 **— ¿Yo? —** lo miró asentir levemente y eso le lleno de curiosidad **— ¿Por qué?**

 **— A ratos me tuteas y a ratos no—** observó un pequeño todo rosado adornar sus mejillas **—En verdad me resulta bastante adorable.**

 **— No me acostumbro aún.**

Tomó las cajas que momentos antes habían contenido sus alimentos y al instante sintió las manos de Kakashi sobre las suyas deteniendo sus acciones.

 **— Permíteme.**

Por un segundo se mantuvo inmóvil sintiendo la calidez que sus manos le transmitían y al ver su mirada alejo sus manos lentamente.

 **— Tenemos las ventajas de la naturaleza de nuestra parte—** le guiño un ojo mientras hacía un clon de sombra

 **— Cepillare mis dientes, la higiene primero—** se levantó y caminó velozmente a la puerta de la habitación

 **— ¿Volverás?**

Cuando escucho esa pregunta salir de sus labios se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió.

 **— Volveré.**

Él la miró seguir el camino al baño en el pasillo y cuando escuchó la puerta de este cerrarse se dirigió a su propio baño a hacer lo mismo, mientras se concentraba en su labor de mantener su boca saludable se burló de sí mismo por haberle preguntado eso, si bien era temprano quizás ella tenía cosas por hacer pero aún y si las tenía ella había dicho que volvería y eso lo había sorprendido bastante y se preguntaba qué era lo que tendría que hacer ahora, tal vez tendrían que platicar sobre los viejos tiempos o como el trabajo en el hospital la agobiaba pero al menos de esa forma tendría su compañía un rato más.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, parece que estos días me demore bastante pero ciertas cosas acontecieron estos días y me fue imposible publicar antes, me disculpo por eso.

Quiero agradecer a los comentarios pasados:

 **Jessica Ivonne.** Los celos no son buenos la mayoría del tiempo pero creo que es algo que todos experimentamos en algún momento de nuestras vidas, el ultimo parrafo creo que fue el que mas me costo escribir del capitulo ya que no sabia si seria un buen final para el capitulo 7 o no, me alegra que te gustase, espero leer de nuevo uno de tus reviews ya que son de mucha inspiración para mi.

 **Rinilirio.** Creo que me tarde un poco, debo disculparme de nuevo, espero la espera haya valido la pena.

 **Lexia Konayev Z. W .** Kakashi es como un dios de la perfección jajajajaja

 **Iva0792.** Pues aquí esta la continuación, muchas gracias por darme un review, en verdad hace que de mis energías para escribir un poco mas rápido.

Muchas gracias por su ayuda y motivación, son los mejores!

 **KaAliKa**


	9. La mejor parte de

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados de manera ocasional, no tengo ningún fin lucrativo al hacer esto.

Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la trama en esta historia y creo que es bastante obvio ya que si Naruto fuera de mi autoría el KakaSaku brillaría en todo su esplendor.

* * *

 ** _"Recordar es sencillo. Olvidar es duro"_**

 ** _—Brodi Ashton_**

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados a la mitad de la cama mirando la lluvia caer en los árboles que se podían apreciar por la ventana, momentos atrás hablaban sobre la importancia de no escapar de los hospitales por más incómodas que fueran las camas o que tan locas parecieran las enfermeras y de pronto cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer ambos guardaron silencio, pero con un detalle importante y ese era que él había callado para observar la lluvia como si fuera una misión no perder el más mínimo detalle y ella, bueno ella al inicio se había sorprendido al ver la lluvia pero cuando salió de su asombro lo observo, se detuvo a contemplar la manera en que parecía querer guardar cada detalle, como si calculara dónde caería la próxima gota.

Verlo observar la lluvia de esa forma le hizo recordar las decenas de veces que lo había mirado observando de la misma forma el fuego, parecía siempre sumirse en lo más profundo y oscuro de sus pensamientos, podía notar cierto cambio en su semblante y todo él parecía tan solitario y triste.

— ¿Cuál es la mejor parte de ser el ninja copia?

No supo que la había impulsado a decir eso pero lo había hecho y al parecer había captado su atención de manera incalculable, claro que eso no sería algo que Kakashi pudiera responder con mucha facilidad, en verdad jamás había considerado la idea de que alguien le preguntará eso y no sabía que responder, claro que podría actuar de manera tranquila y calmada, ser el mismo Kakashi de todos los días que toda la aldea de Konoha conocía o podría abrirse con ella respecto a lo que en realidad pensaba, ella ya lo había visto en su peor momento de debilidad, ¿le permitiría verlo de nuevo fuera de su fachada perfecta?

Las dudas podrían llegar a devorarlo vivo si no decía en voz alta al menos algo de lo que pasaba en su cabeza, tal vez esta sería la última oportunidad que se le presentaría antes de tomar el puesto como Hokage donde todos comenzarían a alejarse aún más de él al verlo aún más como una figura de autoridad. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y podría casi afirmar que estaba nerviosa casi tanto como él y eso lejos de darle un poco más de confianza lo hacía seguir reconsiderando sus dos opciones.

— ¿La mejor parte?

Contuvo el aliento tras decir eso y ella solo había asentido ligeramente sin perder detalle de él, tal vez era tiempo de tomar las oportunidades como se le presentaban para después no arrepentirse.

— No sé si hay una parte buena de serlo, a veces pienso en cómo sería todo si yo no fuera esa persona— volvió a dirigir su vista a la ventana, la lluvia parecía no tener fin— Los títulos y los apodos no son nada Sakura, muchas veces los títulos y los apodos son el recordatorio constante de todo aquello en lo que fracasamos.

Sakura intentó evitar mirarlo, claramente Kakashi estaba siendo muy honesto al respecto y sus palabras le habían hecho saber cómo era que él se sentía y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Desearía no haber sido…?

— ¿El ninja copia?—hizo una ligera pausa— Por más que piense ahora el desear no haberlo sido es imposible hasta cierto punto cambiar el pasado, claro que si pudiera existen miles de cosas que cambiaría.

— ¿Por qué?— lo escucho suspirar mientras contemplaba sus manos.

— Siempre pensaré en todo lo que pude haber cambiado de haber sido más fuerte y aunque soy consciente de que el hecho de pensarlo no cambiará nada yo necesito algo a que aferrarme para no volverme loco.

Ella no supo que la impulsó a posar su mano en uno de los hombros de él en un intento de darle consuelo, adoraba al Kakashi alegre y bromista, incluso al pervertido pero ver a un Kakashi triste y roto le hacía sentir qué debía cuidarlo, intentar ser su apoyo para impedir que se derrumbara.

— Tal vez podría soltarlo todo—intentaba sonar un poco valiente— Tal vez tú no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte antes para proteger a quién debías o sentías tenías que proteger pero no es tu culpa, sé que podrías pensar que para mí es fácil decirlo y tienes razón tal vez no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablo porque yo no soy quien paso por lo que tú tuviste que pasar, pero pasar por todo eso te trajo hasta aquí.

Kakashi una vez más había encontrado los ojos de Sakura, escucharla en ese momento se había sentido su más grande necesidad, saber que alguien que entendía su pasado no intentaba compadecerlo y tampoco ponerse en su lugar, ella solo estaba ahí frente a él hablándole con sinceridad, hablaba con él sin endulzar las palabras.

— Sé que no tengo el más mínimo derecho de indagar en tu vida personal y que tal vez estoy sobrepasando los límites pero yo te apreció, en realidad hago más que apreciarte y de ser necesario seré tu soporte el resto de mis días.

— ¿Cómo se supone que deje ir todo eso? No quiero olvidarlos.

Sakura sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía él en ese aspecto pero quizás era momento para ambos de ver el panorama desde otra perspectiva.

— Dejar ir lo que nos lastima no necesariamente significa que vas a olvidarlos, todas esas personas forjaron a Hatake Kakashi así que jamás podrías olvidarlas te lo aseguro.

Decir eso la había hecho sentir tan bien, esas palabras no solo eran para él, ella también las necesitaba y ahora que las había dicho una parte de ella que ni siquiera había notado que estaba luchando contra esos sentimientos se sintió llena de paz y esperaba que al menos una pequeña parte de Kakashi se sintiera igual.

—Gracias Sakura, en verdad yo, gracias.

Ella le dedicó una de sus más lindas sonrisas y alejó su mano de él lentamente, tal vez sería lo mejor dejarlo descansar y meditar un poco lo que había dicho, cuando estaba por ponerse de pie sintió algo tirar levemente de su blusa y su sorpresa fue grande al ver la mano de Kakashi en la orilla de esta.

— Sé qué podría sonar un tanto atrevido pero— hizo una pequeña pausa y tomo aire—¿Podrías quedarte esta noche?

* * *

Tsunade estaba recostada en su cama contemplando su botella de sake aun cerrada, pocas veces se detenía de abrir una de esas botellas pero hoy en particular había demasiado en sus pensamientos y no era para menos, ya se estaban contando los días para que ella dejará su puesto como Hokage y no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que eso significaba para ella, no había nada que la mantuviera atada a esa aldea desde que Dan había muerto, cuando había regresado a Konoha lo que la mantenía en ese lugar era su puesto y su deber con los aldeanos, con sus shinobi.

Ahora que dejara el cargo de Hokage no había nada más que la mantuviera ahí, el hospital estaría bien al cuidado de Sakura y sabía que con ella en ese puesto los problemas en esa área de la aldea serían resueltos a la brevedad, sabía también que aunque Kakashi solía ser un vago gran parte del tiempo y ahora estaba dudoso al respecto haría un buen trabajo, siempre había liderado bien a sus camaradas y ahora no sería la excepción.

Lo que la preocupaba no era si las personas a quienes dejaría a cargo lo lograban, de eso no tenía la más mínima duda, lo que le preocupaba era que ella ahora no sería necesitada desde el momento en que dejará el puesto.

—Claro que ya lo sabía, incluso debería dejar a Shizune hacer su vida.

Ahora esa era la clase de pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza, pero aun si nada la ataba a Konoha al terminar su mandato estaba segura de que ahí quería permanecer, ver que tal lo hacía Kakashi y seguir observando las nuevas hazañas de Sakura y Shizune en la rama de la medicina, además necesitaba asegurarse de que ambas pudieran elegir a hombres que fueran dignos de ellas, no iba a permitir que cualquier idiota intentará siquiera mirarlas.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Naruto, si lo que había dicho era cierto entonces Sakura debería estar interesada en otro hombre ahora y eso sí que le causaba curiosidad, esperaba que ahora el hombre en quien hubiera puesto el ojo su joven discípula fuera por lo menos alguien decente y amable, tal vez alguien fuerte y atractivo también, pero lo que más le importaba era que fuera alguien que la respetará y la amara de la forma en que Sakura merecía, estaba segura de que si alguien se atrevía a romper su corazón ella le rompería de uno a uno cada hueso de su cuerpo.

Y Shizune, era mejor abrir uno que otro expediente y buscarle algunas citas para que dejara de ser su sombra pronto, claro que también deseaba lo mejor para ella también y si darle felicidad le hacía perder a Shizune de vista más tiempo par poder beber un poco de sake en tranquilidad entonces valdría la pena aún más.

* * *

Sakura estaba recostada en el lado derecho se la cama cobijada hasta los hombros, el silencio era tan agudo que podía escuchar su respiración claramente, estaba entre la delgada línea donde no sabía sobre qué lado caería si era el de la felicidad o el del nerviosismo de estar compartiendo la cama con él. Esta vez no era por el hecho de que solo había una habitación de una cama disponible, no, esta vez era diferente y eso la hacía sentir cosas inexplicables, esta vez estaban compartiendo la cama aun cuando había dos camas y en habitaciones distintas, estaban en la misma cama a petición de él y eso Kami sí que no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Sabía que él aún estaba despierto así que intentó relajarse para que no notará sus nervios y lo logró de manera momentánea, solo intentó relajarse un poco y cerró los ojos para atraer el sueño de manera más efectiva y claro que era algo que usualmente funcionaba muy bien y esta vez no hubiera sido la excepción de no ser porque sintió a Kakashi acercarse a ella lentamente.

Su respiración se volvió un poco menos estable y trato de evitar lo más posible girar a verlo, se trataba de Kakashi así que no debía ser nada, lo más probable era que estaba buscando su espacio para dormir en comodidad y que por alguna obra del destino eso estaba un tanto cerca de ella.

Kakashi no había planeado acercarse a Sakura pero su cuerpo por alguna extraña razón se había acercado a ella y al parecer ella estaba dormida así que no iba a notarlo, sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo cuando quedó a 30 centímetros de ella y cerró sus ojos para conciliar ese sueño tan prometedor que parecía iba a disfrutar; sin embargo, él no sabía que Sakura no estaba para nada dormida y que de la misma forma en que él había hecho antes se iba a acercar a él acortando más la distancia entre ellos. Los corazones de ambos dieron un ligero saltó, Kakashi había hecho esa acción pensando en que ella estaba dormida; pero ahora que sabía que no era así se había sorprendido, ella lejos de haberse alejado de él había decidido acercarse aún más a él, sus cuerpos estaban casi tocándose, así que él terminó por cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

Antes de hacer cualquier otra acción se quedó quieto para ver de qué manera Sakura reaccionaría pero no sucedió nada, tal vez estaba tentando mucho a su suerte o quizá ya estaba dormido y ni siquiera lo había notado, tal vez habría mucho tiempo para arrepentirse después pero si tenía algo muy en claro era que la posibilidad de que esa ocasión se volviera a presentar posiblemente era de una en un millón; pero estaba seguro de una cosa, no la iba a dejar pasar.

Se aseguró se llenar de aire sus pulmones antes de colocar su mano en la cintura de Sakura de manera delicada, se sentía algo nervioso por el hecho de sobre pensar sus actos ya que no era propio de él actuar de manera tímida con una mujer, no era que él fuera el casanova del siglo o que hubiera tenido a miles de mujeres entre sus brazos para disfrutar de la lujuria y el deseo; pero si era honesto jamás había compartido la cama con una mujer de esa forma y eso además de hacerlo sentir un poco incómodo le hacía sentir distinto, distinto de una buena forma.

Sakura al momento de sentir la mano de Kakashi colocarse en su cintura contuvo el aliento y se juró mentalmente que de ser un sueño mataría a la persona encargada de despertarla, no sabía el motivo por el cual él hacía eso pero fuera el motivo que fuera ella en ese momento solo pensaría en disfrutarlo. Así que se armó de valor y con su mano derecha tomo la de él ligeramente y la deslizó por su abdomen hasta que ambas manos tocaron la cama quedando así siendo completamente abrazada por él, ahora ella sabía que podría descansar completamente como un bebé.

* * *

Naruto había despertado a las ocho de la mañana debido a que le había prometido a Teuchi de Ichiraku que le ayudaría a conseguir algunos de los ingredientes que le faltaban para la preparación del ramen, aun cuando él ni era precisamente la clase de persona que se levantaba temprano; sin embargo, la oferta de Teuchi había sido imposible de resistir que había aceptado.

— Todo sea por dos tazones gratis de ramen diarios por 3 días—observó su rostro en el espejo antes de decidir lavarlo.

Toda la aldea y persona viva (incluso las muertas) sabían que Naruto haría casi cualquier cosa por ramen, de hecho había personas que incluso podrían pensar en envenenarlo a través de un buen tazón de ramen, para todos resultaba gracioso que él aun si le ofrecían comer costillitas en el restaurante de BBQ y comer ramen en Ichiraku él elegiría ramen. Lo que no sabían era que para él comer ramen era más que solo comer, mientras estuvo solo el ramen fue su más grande compañía, tal vez aun si Teuchi no le hubiera ofrecido el ramen de todas formas lo hubiera ayudado, Teuchi y Ayame jamás lo trataron de la forma que los demás lo hacían y eso le alegro su corazón cada día de su infancia.

Una vez hubo terminado de lavar su rostro camino a la cocina y tomó una rebanada de pan para después ponerle un poco de mantequilla, tenía hambre y esperar a que el ramen estuviera listo no era opción, observo el pequeño empaque de leche frente a él y miro la fecha de caducidad, estaba de suerte la leche tenía dos días más de vida, le sonrió al empaque de leche y bebió un poco.

—Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Sakura y su problema ayer—rasco su nuca—Espero que se haya solucionado porque si no fue así va a odiarme.

Naruto ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando lo hizo pero cuando Hinata tuvo que seguir trabajando se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Sakura hablando sola, lo primero que se vino a su mente fue que Sakura querría matarlo pero cuando ella no apareció pensó en que tal vez ella estaba por ahí feliz porque él había encontrado alguien especial.

Aunque claro luego se sintió culpable de nuevo por no poder hacer nada para ayudarle a su amiga a poder ver las cosas más claras con Kakashi o indagar si ella tenía alguna oportunidad, había pensado en ser un ninja súper secreto infiltrado para obtener esa información, claro que no lo hizo porque él sabía que era un pedazo de idiota y que se le terminaría por escapar el hecho de que Sakura sentía cosas por Kakashi, y si eso pasaba Kami sabía que era el fin de su sueño de ser Hokage.

Todo era tan complicado respecto a ese tema y lo peor era que un así quería intentar ayudar un poco por lo menos, tal vez… Una idea cruzo por su mente, tal vez podría arruinar su departamento y de esa forma ir a vivir con Kakashi y Sakura y de esa forma hacerla de cupido, en su mente sonaba bastante bien pero aun así dejo pasar ese pensamiento, seguramente Sakura se sentía bien estando con él a solas, quizá compartían pequeños momentos como los que él compartía con Hinata y sabía de primera mano que si alguien llegaba e intentaba "ayudarlo" a hacerlo más unido a Hinata odiaría a esa persona, le gustaba hacer todo por sí mismo a menos que no supiera que hacer y recurriera a un concejo.

—¡Lo tengo!

Al momento de gritar estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un trozo de pan, pero cuando hubo recuperado la compostura sonrió, había encontrado la mejor manera de ayudarla y esa era ser su confidente.

—¡Necesito un buen tazón de ramen para estar motivado!

* * *

Movió ambas manos ligeramente entre sueños y a ella le pareció una de las cosas más tiernas que jamás hubiera visto, parecía como si estuviera saltando entre árboles o estuviera imitando a un perro corriendo. Había despertado minutos atrás y no lograba conciliar el sueño de nuevo, una voz en su cabeza le decía que si dejaba de mirarlo y se concentraba en dormir entonces su "problema" sería solucionado; sin embargo, esta era la única forma de poder estar tan cerca de él sin que sus nervios invadieran su cuerpo y cerebro, claro que también era la única forma de poder estar tan cerca de él sin que estuviera intentando curar alguna herida o algo por el estilo.

Dirigió su vista a la ventana y observó que en algún punto de la noche Kakashi se había encargado de cerrar la cortina, no le presto mucha importancia debido a qué sabía del problema de Kakashi con la luz debido a sus ojos. De un momento a otro sintió de nuevo a Kakashi abrazarla mientras daba un suspiro, regreso su mirada al hombre junto a ella y este parecía estar aún demasiado dormido, ¿qué hora sería?, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer durante el día ni la noche pero ahora que lo pensaba esas ojeras debajo de sus ojos le exponían su cansancio así que intentaría no moverse demasiado para no despertarlo.

 _— No sé si hay una parte buena de serlo…_

De la nada esas palabras se habían metido en su cabeza, sabía mucho de la vida de su antiguo sensei pero en ocasiones se sentía como si en realidad no conociera nada de él, pensó que aquella vez cuando la guerra había terminado solo estaba conmocionado por todo lo que había acontecido y una parte de ella deseaba jamás volver a verlo así de herido, tan abatido y vulnerable, ese no era el Kakashi que todos conocían y eso era justamente lo que la preocupaba, Kakashi no solo tenía una máscara física sino que tenía una emocional y eso la preocupaba, tal vez Kakashi había estado tanto tiempo sólo que en veces aun no podía notar que ya no estaba solo y que había muchas personas que darían la vida por él sin dudarlo, ella era una de ellas y tal vez la primera que se lanzaría a su defensa.

 _*-*-*-*-*Flasback*-*-*-*-*_

 _— ¿Sakura tú crees que en realidad podremos estar en paz?_

 _Estaba observando los restos del fuego que les había brindado calor esa noche en esa oscura y fría cueva, sólo humo y pequeñas brazas quedaban ahí pero aun así él seguía observando de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba en todo su esplendor._

 _—No lo sé, pero espero que sí nos hemos esforzado mucho._

 _Ella se había encargado de brindarle una de sus sonrisas más radiantes, la guerra no le había agradado nada pero en cierto punto le había dado cosas buenas, ahora era más fuerte de lo que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado y sabía que antes de que empezará una nueva guerra ella y los demás darían todo por detenerla._

 _— Espero qué si esto se repite de nuevo entonces seamos más fuertes de lo que fuimos antes—ella sabía a lo que él se refería pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa él le dedicó una sonrisa—Si tenemos que luchar de nuevo de esta forma sé que cuento contigo para cubrirme la espalda._

 _Ambos se sonrieron y se pusieron de pie, tenían trabajo por hacer y entre más pronto mejor._

 _*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*_

No había notado ni siquiera cuando había cerrado sus ojos y había iniciado a sonreír, el saber que él le confiaba su vida siempre la hacía sentir bien. Una presión en su vejiga la hizo salir de su ensoñación, ya no podía contener más los líquidos que había en su interior y aun con el temor de despertarlo se sacó su brazo de encima con cuidado y se alejó lentamente, ya había conseguido alejarse de él hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama y antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —su voz sonaba adormilada y mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos.

—Lo siento necesito orinar—se puso de pie y le dedicó una sonrisa al verlo cerrar sus ojos de nuevo.

—Uhm…

Parecía que Kakashi aun dormiría un poco más así que se dirigió al baño a paso veloz mientras intentaba no hacer demasiado ruido, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta y comenzó a liberar el líquido de su vejiga sonrió involuntariamente, se sentía aliviada de la presión y casi cualquier cosa, al terminar de orinar y colocar su pijama de nuevo fue al lavabo y abrió el grifo, el agua estaba tibia así qué decidió lavar su rostro también, tomo el jabón libre de esencias con el que lavaba su rostro y lo aplicó tranquilamente, adoraba dedicarle esos momentos de relajación y cuidado a su piel.

Claro que odiaba el hecho de que en ocasiones el jabón entraba en uno de sus ojos y ardía como si estuviera en el infierno, una vez enjuago su rostro tomo su cepillo de dientes y se dedicó a darle inició a su higiene bucal, de hecho ella se consideraba una persona bastante limpia respecto a su aspecto y aunque no pudiera ser tan estricta con lo que respectaba a su habitación lo intentaba también, mientras seguía cepillando sus dientes se preguntó si debería bajar a picar algo de fruta para el desayuno pero descartó la idea cuando recordó que Kakashi seguramente seguía durmiendo.

—Listo—le sonrió al espejo al terminar con sus dientes.

Cuando salió al pasillo consideró el ir por algo de ropa limpia y tomar un baño pero si lo hacía ya no podría volver a dormir… Al menos no en la cama de Kakashi, sonrió de la misma forma que haría un niño cuando hacía una travesura y se dirigió al cuarto de Kakashi.

* * *

Tsunade estaba leyendo un pergamino que había llegado a primera hora de la mañana a su oficina, cuando miro quién la había enviado suspiro pesadamente pero mientras iba leyendo su sonrisa se ampliaba, la propuesta que era enviada por Gai para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Lee por su cumpleaños sonaba divertida y tal vez era lo que todos los ninjas apegados a Lee y a Maito necesitaban para tener un poco de normalidad.

—Tsunade-sama está trabajando duro desde temprano, me alegra bastante.

Shizune había entrado a la habitación con un libro de medicina en la mano y parecía bastante relajada, la observo por un momento mientras ideaba algo en su cabeza, tal vez el cumpleaños de Lee sería la ocasión perfecta para buscarle a Shizune un galán e intentar descubrir quién era el afortunado que estaba capturando el corazón se Sakura.

—Tendremos una fiesta en una semana, vamos a asignar misiones para esta fiesta—Shizune le miró sin entender —Gai le celebrara una fiesta "secreta" a Lee por su cumpleaños, al parecer quiere que haya una temática en especial y suena entretenido.

— ¿Qué clase de temática?

Sudor frío al recordar la temática del año pasado donde todos tuvieron que vestirse de animales ya que la temática era "instinto animal" o la de un año anterior a ese dónde todos se habían tenido que poner cejas falsas y vendas en los brazos debido a la temática "Lee" ciertamente Maito Gai no era el mejor hombre planeando fiestas.

—La temática es "Baile romántico"—Shizune se sorprendió, no sonaba ridículo como los anteriores—Los hombres están obligados a invitar a las mujeres que son especiales para ellos y hacer una competencia de baile.

—Para ese hombre todo es una competencia —Shizune reía alegremente.

—Claro que se aseguró de que esta vez Kakashi participe—Shizune rodó los ojos, Kakashi siempre encontraba la forma de zafarse—Justo me quede en esa parte—le lanzó el pergamino y ella entendió lo que la Hokage quería.

—Debido a que mis ojos son capaces de ver la gracia con la que luchan juntos y el complemento que son, Kakashi mi eterno rival tendrá el honor de tener de pareja a su joven alumna—Tsunade casi se atraganta con su té —Del mismo modo yo bailare con mi bella Tenten, queda claro que este será uno de nuestros grandes retos de rivales del cuál aun con la desventaja que tengo debido a mi condición médica sé que solo bastará un día para encontrar un baile que se adapte a los fascinantes poderes de danza que yo y mi hermosa flor llena de juventud desbordamos…

Ambas quisieron poder golpearse contra algo y por qué no, también darle un golpe a Gai por no dejar de ser un revoltoso irreverente.

—Habrá una recompensa para el ganador, claro que no lo hago porque sé que tengo la victoria asegurada—el ojo izquierdo de Shizune tenía un tic debido a lo que leía —El ganador obtendrá un ticket para una cena romántica en el mejor lugar de Konoha y el pago correspondiente a una misión rango S, ya que esta misión es de tal clasificación.

—Al menos sabe dar un buen premio ese idiota—admitió Tsunade.

—Es verdad, dice que ya notifico a todos—Shizune sonrió aliviada, menos trabajo para ella—Termino el mensaje con un dibujo de sí mismo con pulgar levantado y la frase "Que la juventud siempre arda en nuestros corazones"

—¿Algún día será alguien normal? —Tsunade negó con la cabeza y comenzó a firmar unos documentos.

—Al menos tiene talento para dibujar, jamás lo hubiera adivinado.

* * *

Kakashi despertó un rato después cuando sintió su cuerpo recuperado, lo primero que notó fue que aun abrazaba a Sakura quien estaba dormida pacíficamente, sonrió ligeramente antes de pasar una de sus manos por su cabello y después la soltó, tal vez estaba cansada aun y él no quería ser quien la despertara. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y le dió un vistazo, se miraba linda incluso dormida.

—Uhm—rasco su nuca e hizo unos sellos de manos para que después un clon apareciera frente a él —Busca algo bueno para desayunar

Susurro para no hacer ruido y el clon al entender que no quería despertarla salió despacio de la habitación, entró a su baño y tomo el cambió de ropa que solía dejar sobre el pequeño mueble por las noches, su shampoo, jabón y la esponja para el cuerpo, claro que no olvido su cepillo dental y camino por la habitación hasta salir de ella. Le preocupaba despertarla si tomaba un baño en su propia ducha así que usaría el baño en el pasillo, una vez entró cerró la puerta y camino hasta el lavabo para lavar sus dientes como lo hacía de costumbre.

Mientras lo hacía su mente comenzó a divagar, había dormido con ella y había sido tan relajante que no había despertado ni una sola vez en la madrugada, se sentía relajado y en cierto modo tranquilo y eso le gustaba, cuando termino de cepillar sus dientes comenzó a desvestirse y entro a la ducha.

 _— Tal vez podría soltarlo todo._

Sus palabras volvían a hacer eco en su mente, Sakura no era una niña inexperta en la vida y él lo sabía, sabía que ella también se había tenido que deshacer de recuerdos hirientes para avanzar pero no estaba seguro de si él podría hacerlo aunque claro que esperaba que fuera así, tenía que dejar que las heridas por fin citarizaran y seguir adelante. Él debía ser fuerte y era tiempo quizás de pensar más por él y lo que deseaba que por cosas que jamás iba a poder cambiar, ellos ya no estaban ahí y aunque había sido su culpa ahora ellos estaban juntos, Obito lo había perdonado por sus errores y Rin, ella no lo había hecho o al menos no se lo había dicho pero ella era una persona bondadosa y ahora que Obito estaba con ella tendría cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse que culpar a un hombre tan idiota como él.

Tal vez ahora Sakura estaba en su camino para que por fin entendiera que él no estaba solo, que ahora había alguien interesado en saber sobre él y convivir en tranquilidad, también estaba Naruto quien siempre se encargaba de hacerle saber que estaba ahi con sus gritos y escenas extrañas, Tenzō también estaba ahí desde hacía tanto tiempo al igual que el algún punto de su vida acosador de Gai, había estado cegado tanto tiempo que no se había permitido ver más allá de su dolor, cuando sentía que el dolor se iba de él algo nuevo surgía, cuando pensó que la oscuridad y todo lo malo se iba de él fue cuando Sasuke se había marchado, luego Asuma había muerto y también Jiraiya, sentía que la vida estaba ansiosa por demostrarle que él estaba maldito.

Ahora podía pensar con claridad qué tal vez había perdido a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, la primera persona a quien había perdido fue a su madre pero su padre le había dado tanto amor que en pocas ocasiones sentía ese vacío, su padre se fue después, Obito, Rin… la muerte de Rin le había causado demasiado dolor, la muerte de Rin había sido más que su culpa, él había matado a Rin con su propia mano. Después Minato y Kushina se habían ido también, no supo que él lo había causado al hablar en la tumba de Rin hasta que Obito se lo restregó en la cara, Hayate también se había ido, Asuma… La muerte de Asuma le afectó hasta el punto de ir tras sus asesinos a buscar venganza, la muerte de Jiraiya le había quitado esperanza también.

Los que se iban siempre estaban en su mente y no le dejaban recordar a los que aún estaban ahí con él, Gai, Kurenai, Tenzō,Genma, Pakkun y los demas, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Estaban ellos y todas esas vidas que había salvado y eran más las vidas que aún quedaban con él, las vidas que había salvado que las personas que ya no estaban con él.

 _—¿Cuál es la mejor parte de ser el ninja copia?_

Cerró la llave de la regadera y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, no sabía cuál era la mejor parte de ser él y tal vez jamás la sabría, la mejor parte de ser el ninja copia podría ser que por ello había sido el líder del equipo 7, tal vez si no hubiera sido él el ninja copia jamás hubiera conocido a esos tres, jamás hubiera conocido a Sakura, tal vez si no hubiera sido el ninja copia se habría sumido en la oscuridad.

—Tú haces mi cerebro trabajar desde muy temprano.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras secaba su cuerpo, tenía que darse prisa había perdido la noción del tiempo en la regadera y tal vez Sakura ya había despertado. No supo exactamente como lo había hecho pero en menos de dos minutos ya estaba vestido e intentaba secar un poco su cabello, claro que eso no tenía mucho caso así que una vez estuvo satisfecho salió del baño y camino a su habitación, ella parecía recién despertar.

—Buenos… No sé qué hora es ¿días? —le resultó graciosa la voz de Sakura al recién despertar.

—Son casi las once de la mañana.

Sakura pareció despertar por completo al escuchar la hora y se puso de pie, sintió su mirada sobre él así que hizo lo mismo.

—Dormí bastante, incluso te has duchado.

Lo señaló acusadoramente con uno de sus dedos y le pareció gracioso que intentara verse molesta cuando en realidad se miraba bastante mona, su cabello se miraba un poco alborotado y su rostro estaba un poco hinchado debido a las horas de sueño.

—¿Tengo baba en la cara? —preguntó mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos.

—No, es solo que eres linda.

* * *

—¡¿Qué haremos qué?!

Gai estaba seguro de que ese grito había sonado por toda la aldea y daba por hecho que los pulmones de su antes alumna estaban muy sanos, no estaba tan seguro de cuál iba a ser su reacción cuando lo supiera pero esperaba que fuera un poco menos… Un poco menos de lo que hubiera sido que significaba su grito, no se miraba para nada contenta.

—Tenten mi bella flor lo haremos por Lee, la llama de la juventud…

—¿Cómo se le ocurrió enviar esto a todos sin primero consultarlo conmigo? —le interrumpió iracunda— Yo ni siquiera tengo habilidades para el baile y usted no puede salir del hospital sin la autorización de Lady Tsunade.

—Lo sé mi joven y adorada Tenten.

La castaña lo observó sentarse en el borde de la cama con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, claro que él sabía que la posibilidad de salir uno esos días del hospital podría no llegar y aun si Tsunade le daba de alta nada, absolutamente nada le podía garantizar que tendrían el tiempo suficiente para practicar un baile.

—¿Entonces cuál es el motivo de hacerlo?—se sentó junto a él y miró al suelo.

—La guerra fue dura para muchos de nosotros, jamás quise que ustedes mis amados pupilos vivieran nunca una guerra—dio un pequeño suspiro —Sé que muchas personas perdieron mucho a causa de esto, perdimos a Neji en esta guerra y tanto tú como Lee suprimieron lo más que pudieron ese dolor, yo casi perdí el honor de ser un ninja y de no ser por Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune que prepararon estos medicamentos para mi tal vez nuestro equipo hubiera querido otra pérdida—Tenten lo observó apretar los puños pero no dijo nada —Lee perdió a su gran rival y así como tú se siente perdido, quiero ser capaz de darle un pequeño momento donde su juventud brille más que nunca.

—Lo entiendo pero no sé cómo ayudará el que tengamos una competencia de baile a Lee—admitió en voz baja.

—En realidad ese pequeño detalle no es para ayudar a Lee—Gai soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Lo sabía, usted solo quiere otro reto con Kakashi-sensei! —Tenten señaló a Gai acusadoramente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Mi pequeña flor, Kakashi, mi eterno rival es otra de las personas por quienes hago esto—Tenten no esperaba escuchar eso así que lo miró confundida—Kakashi creció durante una guerra, él era el menor de todos los sensei que haz conocido y la guerra fue despiadada de manera cruel con todos nosotros pero con Kakashi tal vez fue aún más cruel, está guerra lo afectó más que a cualquiera aunque no lo parezca, aun así él fue a esa misión por las hierbas medicinales que me están curando, de no ser por mi eterno rival ni siquiera Tsunade y sus jóvenes estudiantes podrían haber hecho algo por mí, él no es la clase de persona que busca ayuda, él puede llegar a guardarse todo como lo hacía Neji, puede ser incluso como su antiguo estudiante Uchiha.

—Ya veo.

Tenten susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, su sensei se preocupaba por los demás más que por sí mismo y esa era una de las cualidades que la hacían respetarlo, se sentía un poco mal por pensar en que solo buscaba un reto más con Kakashi.

—Lee está entrenando como un loco por ser más fuerte que ni siquiera recuerda que la próxima semana es su cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, intenté invitarlo a desayunar hoy pero dijo que tenía que dar 500 vueltas a la aldea parado de manos.

Gai se puso de pie y aún si sentía las piernas ligeramente entumecidas debido a los medicamentos camino hasta la ventana y observó las nubes adornar el cielo de una manera casi irreal, Lee era como un hijo para él y no le gustaba saber que se castigaba a sí mismo de esa manera, Lee era brillante y tenía un gran futuro por delante y de ninguna manera podía permitir que se culpara por no haber sido lo bastante fuerte para impedir la muerte de Neji, aún si había sido el Hyūga quien había decidido proteger a Hinata a voluntad Lee se culpaba por ello.

—Pronto saldré de aquí y me ocuparé de Lee—sin girar a verla levantó su pulgar derecho—¿Me ayudarás con esto mi pequeña flor?

—Tengo mis condiciones —Gai sonrió victorioso—No bailaré nada indecente y me niego a usar un vestuario ridículo.

—¿Algo más? —Gai se dio la vuelta mientras sonreía.

—Espero que sepa bailar porque yo no, y la verdad es que no aprendo nada fácil esa clase de cosas.

—¡No te preocupes que la Bestia Verde de Konoha es un gran bailarín y te transformare en una estupenda bailarina! Vamos a ganar este reto a mi eterno rival y la llama de la juventud arderá con fervor en nosotros por siempre.

Tenten se dejó caer al suelo con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, en realidad parecía que a Gai solo le importaba ganarle a Kakashi en cualquier clase de reto que se le presentara y ahora ella solo era parte de su plan, la semana sería de verdad larga

* * *

Hola de nuevo , gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron aún si no comentan les agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron en leer, aun si fue un párrafo o todo el capítulo de verdad gracias por la oportunidad de tomar en cuenta esta humilde historia.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Lexia Konayev Z. W**

Naruto me parece un personaje gracioso también y respecto a Kakashi con su pasado creo que las cosas van a ir mejor desde este capítulo para él, a veces es más fácil creer que puedes dejar ir el pasado que hacerlo, en veces el pasado te atormenta tanto que pierdes las ganas de luchar, por eso él está encontrando ese "algo" que le dará esperanza.

 **97-Lilly**

Creo que van a convivir mucho gracias a Gai por unos días, antes cuando mencione que Gai tendría mucho que ver en la historia no tenía idea de como hacerlo pero me surgió eso en un momento de locura y pues vamos a ver que tal sale.

 **Jessica Ivonne**

Intentó escribir de la mejor forma posible y hacer que todo vaya fluyendo con cierta armonía por así llamarle, siento que Kakashi es un personaje con mucho misterio y en veces al escribir no tengo idea ni de como empezar, y en verdad me alegra que te guste porque en veces siento que los capítulos pueden ser aburridos y así.

Se vienen unos capítulos con muchas escenas donde intentaré ir desarrollando la relación entre Kakashi y Sakura, quiero crear algo tierno pero no perfecto no se si me explico.

Espero que te gustará también este capítulo, sinceramente tú siempre me haces sonreír!

 **Rinilirio**  
¿Ansiosa? Creo que eso es muy mi culpa porque no actualizo con mucha frecuencia, de verdad aprecio tus comentarios y no deberías agradecerme por escribir yo soy quien debe agradecerte por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar!

Quiero hacer ver el amor en una de sus formas más puras y reales y la verdad espero lograrlo, si no lo logro mínimo espero sea algo agradable de ver.

Kakashi merece el amor, no podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo.

 **Iva0792**

Muchas gracias por comentar!

La verdad es que esta pareja se convirtió en mi favorita hace años, no quiero apresurar las cosas entre ellos porque al menos para mi parecer el amor es algo que llega lento y a base de muchos pequeños momentos y otros que aun si no son precisamente pequeños tienen un gran valor sentimental.

.

Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció la idea de Gai? En realidad no tengo idea de que bailarán o como describirlo pero se aceptan sugerencias :D

Nos leemos pronto! (Ya se que siempre digo pronto y tardo bastante, pero esta vez intentaré que sea pronto, muy pronto)

 **KaAliKa**

 **Siguiente Capítulo "La idea de Gai"**


	10. Despertar

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creación de Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo con la intención de entretener y pasar un buen rato.

 **Capitulo 10. Despertar.** (si, al final creo que este título le va mejor)

* * *

 **Retener es creer que solo existe el pasado, dejar ir es saber que hay un futuro.**

 **\- Daphne Rose Kingma**

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en el pasto observando el pequeño río que pasaba frente a él, adoraba que la corriente del río no fuera demasiado intensa pero que tampoco fuera una corriente tan callada, recordaba que su padre se sentaba ahí por horas y en ocasiones solía hablarle de su madre, de lo mucho que había trabajado para poder conseguir esa casa y como ella se había emocionado hasta el punto de llorar al verse frente a ese pequeño río.

Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios, todo lo que sabía de su madre era lo poco que su padre alguna vez le llegó a contar, su padre jamás mencionó su nombre y a él realmente no le había importado, se imaginaba a su madre como un ángel y si no tenía un nombre hermoso como el de un ángel entonces él dejaría de pensar que ella era un ángel… Le sorprendía lo inocente que solía ser su mente en aquellos tiempos.

La verdad era que para él los nombres siempre habían significado mucho, los nombres eran mucho más de lo que incluso él podría llegar a comprender algún día. Tal vez después de todo no era el genio que todos alguna vez dijeron que él sería, ni siquiera comprendía el significado de su nombre después de todo.

— Kakashi llego esto para ti—Sakura se acercó a él con un pergamino entre las manos.

— ¿Es de la torre?

La miró negar con la cabeza y no pudo evitar mirar sus cabellos mojados moverse ligeramente en el acto, un olor un tanto dulce y fresco inundó sus fosas nasales, estaba seguro de que ella había cambiado de shampoo y ese aroma era agradable.

— No, es de Gai-sensei.

— ¿Gai? —ella asintió y después de sentarse junto a él le entregó el pergamino— Esto es muy inusual.

Sakura sonrió y observó el río por unos momentos, todo parecía estar en su lugar por ahí y la vista si que era envidiable, cuando tuviera que volver a casa extrañaría todo lo que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, la compañía de Kakashi era algo a lo que cualquiera se podría acostumbrar, tal vez era más difícil para él adaptarse a ella de lo que era para ella adaptarse a él.

— Debe estar jugando—la voz de Kakashi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó observándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

— Gai perdió la cabeza por completo, se que Lee es su amado estudiante pero enserio esta vez perdió la cabeza.

Le entregó el pergamino a Sakura mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto mientras reía de manera nerviosa, Gai había tenido muchas ideas locas pero esa, ¡Kami esa era una de las más descabelladas que se le hubieran ocurrido jamás! Bueno, bueno en verdad no sería algo que le causara preocupación de no ser ella la persona con la que mágicamente a Gai se le había ocurrido ponerle de pareja, era absurdo que ella incluso considerará el hecho de bailar con él, tal vez el problema de Gai había afectado más que sus piernas pero aun no lo habían notado.

— ¿Baile? — Sakura comenzó a reír divertida— A Gai-sensei las ideas no se le dan muy bien.

— Tal vez debería decirle eso de nuevo—suspiró cansado—Aunque sería de nuevo una pérdida de tiempo.

Sakura sonrió mientras dirigía una mirada al cielo, ¿esa era una señal de kami enviada a ella a través de una de las ideas absurdas de rivalidad de Gai?. Bien sabía que ella no poseía las mejores habilidades de baile del mundo pero apostaba a que Kakashi tenía el mismo problema, también sabía que esa era una excusa perfecta para estar más tiempo con él, de la forma en que lo viera ya fuera en una práctica de baile o entrenando en los campos de entrenamiento, ambas le permitían acercarse a él, intentar conocerlo más.

— En realidad, creo que será divertido.

Kakashi se sentó de golpe y la miró notoriamente confundido, ¿había escuchado bien? Porque de ser así entonces necesitaría saber en motivo por el cual ella parecía interesada en un baile con él, tal vez si no fuera con él aún así le podría parecer divertido, ¿cierto?

— ¿Lo crees? — cuando ella sintió su mirada le quedó muy claro que él no se creía eso.

— Sí, podría ser muy divertido intentarlo—Kakashi cambió por completo de expresión, ahora parecía confundido — Debemos buscar un baile que sea adecuado, yo también soy bastante competitiva.

Kakashi sonrió de lado y volvió a recostarse en el pasto, no se imaginó ni por un segundo que Sakura pensara que podría ser divertido pero en cierto modo ella tenía razón, el baile se le daba bien para su sorpresa; sin embargo no era algo que los demás supieran ya que era en ocasiones una de sus armas más precisas en misiones de infiltración. Pero obviamente jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que alguna vez bailaría con Sakura, no resultaba nada usual que ellos como los shinobi que era pudiesen pasar ratos de calidad o de ocio.

— ¿Qué clase de baile deberíamos elegir?

La voz de Sakura estaba llena de emoción así que giro su rostro para observarla, al parecer estaba pensando sobre la pregunta que ella misma había hecho y Kakashi pensó que ella quizá había hablado en voz alta más que nada para ella misma. Ella parecía bastante ocupada pensando así que no noto su mirada fija en su cabello, el color rosa no era precisamente su favorito o uno de los que más llamarán su atención pero ciertamente su cabello tenía un toque de algo, y lo catalogaba como algo porque no sabía en sí que era lo que le gustaba de el.

Tal vez lo que le gustaba del cabello de Sakura era la combinación que hacía con sus lindos ojos jade, había conocido a cientos de mujeres en su vida pero jamás había visto esa clase de combinación y si era honesto era fascinante.

Sakura tenía su mente bastante ocupada intentando encontrar alguna pista de que clase de baile sería el que Gai y Tenten presentarán, claro que tenía que ser algo que al verlo pensaras en "la llama ardiente de la juventud" pero claro que esa explicación entraría en la categoría de muchas clases de baile dependiendo de los gustos de otras personas, ella bueno, ella no era lo que se dice un as del baile pero no se le daba tan mal y con práctica todo siempre parecía ser más sencillo de lo que es al inicio. Ella solía ser buena en los bailes pausados pero eso significaba que sería un baile… ¿desde cuándo el calor había aumentado tanto?

— ¿Sakura? —Kakashi había decidido hablarle al ver el tono rosado en sus mejillas.

— ¿Si?

¿Cómo rayos no había notado que Kakashi la estaba mirando? ¡Ahora pensaría que estaba loca! Bueno aunque tal vez no estaría tan mal si lo pensará ya que incluso ella misma solía pensarlo en ocasiones, sintió su penetrante mirada en sus ojos y se quedó estática al verlo quitarse su protector ninja, Kakashi nunca estaba con la frente al desnudo ya fuera que estuviera o no en servicio, la única parte donde en ocasiones se lo quitaba era cuando estaba dentro de su casa. En el momento en que quiso hablar se quedó hecha piedra al sentir la calidez de la frente del Hatake en la suya, ¿en qué momento se había aproximado tanto a ella? ¡Por Kami ella era una ninja y no podía notar como se aproximaba a ella de esa forma tan peligrosa!

— Uhm…

¿Uhm? ¿eso era todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto? Si, lo admitía Kakashi era un ninja magnífico y sus habilidades no eran para nada una broma, lo que si le parecía una completa broma era que se supiera superior a ella, así que se mantuvo quieta como si ella hubiera esperado todo el tiempo esa abrupta aproximación.

— Creí que tendrías fiebre.

Sakura aun cuando se sorprendió no se movió ni un solo milímetro, Kakashi se había aproximado a ella de esa forma tan abrupta y era él quien debería separarse, aunque claro ella no sabía que lejos de hacer eso Kakashi procedería a posar su mano derecha sobre su cuello.

— Uhm…

¿Era enserio que solo diría "Uhm"? Si su espacio personal iba a ser invadido de esa forma lo mínimo que ella esperaba a cambió era una explicación y no una de sus vagas excusas. Estaba decidida a hablar en el momento en el que él se alejó de ella para después rascar su nuca como si estuviera confundido.

— No tienes fiebre, tu temperatura parece normal—negó con la cabeza ligeramente—Tus mejillas son rojas y pareces estar en otro mundo.

— ¿Qué? —sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

— Intentaba saber si tenías fiebre—le aseguró confundido —Pero pareces estar bien.

Ella no supo como reaccionar ante eso ya que jamás nadie le había revisado la temperatura de esa forma, pero sobre todo ¿no se suponía que ella era la médico?

* * *

Naruto había estado caminando en círculos durante una hora en la florería Yamanaka intentando decidir que tipo de flores eran las indicadas para un "envío anónimo" a la mansión de la rama principal Hyūga, pero por más vueltas que daba en la florería tanto como en su mente no podía elegir las correctas, ¿qué tal si elegía unos lirios pero a ella no le gustaban? Y esa misma pregunta para todas y cada una de las flores que había ahí.

— Vas a hacer un hueco en el suelo si no te detienes Naruto.

Ino lo había dejado de observar después de la vuelta número diez ya que la escena le pareció tan similar a cuando Asuma había ido por vez primera a comprar flores para la sensei especialista en genjutsus, ¿todos los hombres eran tan indecisos que jamás podrían deducir que flor le gustaba a su amada?, esa clase de acciones las esperaba de un civil pero ellos eran shinobi, ¿acaso no podían usar sus habilidades para hacer sentir amadas a las mujeres que querían?

—¡No sé cuál elegir dattebayo!

Ino negó con la cabeza con absoluta resignación, tal vez aún no nacía un hombre capaz de demostrar cuanto conocía a esa mujer especial, decidió observar a Naruto por un momento ya que sabía que al final de todo ella sería quien terminaría por elegir el dichoso ramo de flores del cual ese rubio tomaría todo el crédito.

— Esta es linda.

Escucho a Naruto murmurar señalando las amapolas y antes de que pudiera gritarle porque rayos le iba a dar amapolas a Hinata y sacarle información sobre por qué le daría flores que se dan para dar consuelo, escuchó los pasos de alguien entrar en la florería, estaba por saludar hasta que se dió cuenta que se trataba del antiguo sensei del equipo siete, así que dio por hecho que Kakashi estaba ahí para ayudar a Naruto. Claro que se sorprendió al ver que el hombre de cabellos plata pasó de lleno a Naruto y caminó decidido directo hacía las flores de almendro.

— ¿Puedes darme 20?

Ino se sobresaltó por un instante pero asintió rápidamente aun cuando sabía que él no la estaba observando, la flor que había elegido era sin duda alguna hermosa y él se miraba decidido completamente desde el momento que entró así que no era ningún error el elegirlas.

— Naruto deberías aprender de Kakashi-sensei y elegir algo sabiamente.

Kakashi rascó su nuca y dirigió su vista a dónde estaba el rubio quien parecía más que irritado al no saber que clase de flor elegir, claro que no era que él fuera una clase de experto en las flores pero debido a la gran cantidad que había comprado a lo largo de los años había aprendido una que otra cosa, las flores eran más que belleza, cada una expresaba algo distinto.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei ayúdeme dattebayo! —de un momento a otro Naruto se había colgado del cuello de Kakashi en un acto desesperado.

— Naruto suéltame vas a volver a babear mi chaleco— Naruto obedeció en un santiamén y comenzó a mirarlo suplicante — Uhm… Bien.

— ¡Sí! —el rubio dio un salto de victoria.

— ¿Porque quieres dar flores?

Ino volteo de reojo a ver a Naruto quien se había sonrojado ligeramente, tal vez escuchar eso sería muy interesante, fingió seguir con su labor de coger las flores más perfectas pero al no escuchar nada de lo que Naruto decía volvió a voltear de manera sigilosa solo para encontrarse a Naruto confiándole todo en secreto a Kakashi, bufo molesta y siguió tomando las flores de almendro.

—Uhm…

Kakashi observó a Naruto alejarse con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras evitaba mirarlo, tal vez Naruto no haría nada mal si leyera un poco sobre flores y así se evitaría esos momentos de vergüenza al confesar lo que quería transmitir con las flores, claro que tampoco era una situación cómoda para él pero en cierto modo era comprensible, una mujer para nada cualquiera era la dueña de la tienda y decirle lo que quería transmitir con las flores podría resultar en algo muy vergonzoso.

— Entonces deberías elegir Gardenias o Crisantemos—miro a Ino caminar a la caja así que la imitó— Evita que sean amarillos.

Ino sonrió de lado, jamás se habría imaginado que ese hombre sabría de flores y una parte de ella sintió celos de quien fuera la afortunada de capturar el corazón de ese hombre, misterioso y al parecer toda una caja de sorpresas, antes de que ella le dijera el total Kakashi le extendió el dinero y tomó las flores.

— ¡Gracias por su compra!

— Buen día—le dio la espalda a la Yamanaka y antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo le dedicó una sonrisa a Naruto— Suerte con eso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró a sí mismo en la entrada del cementerio de la aldea, ese día en comparación a muchos otros todo estaba más tranquilo y una parte de él lo agradeció infinitamente ya que de esa forma podría tener una conversación tranquila, sus pies lo guiaron de forma automática hasta su lápida, se notaba un poco menos descuidada que la última vez que lo había visitado. En el momento en que quedó de pie frente a la lápida se arrodillo y comenzó a limpiarla delicadamente, sólo quedaban los restos de unas flores que seguramente alguien más había dejado, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que él lo había visitado y por ahí había personas que lo respetaban por haber salvado sus vidas, su padre había sido un hombre bueno para muchos.

— Hace tiempo no venía padre —colocó las flores en su lugar y se puso de pie— Creo que otras personas son más constantes que yo, lo lamento—se bajó la máscara para presentarle sus respetos— Dicen que seré el Hokage pero esta vez no creo librarme, no sé si haré un buen trabajo pero intentaré dar lo mejor de mí—hizo una pausa mientras observaba la lápida como si esperase una respuesta, aun cuando sabía que no pasaría siempre le daba tiempo de contestar— Estos días han sido realmente duros padre, en realidad todo ha sido muy duro desde que te fuiste—cerró los ojos al sentir una cálida corriente de viento tocar su rostro— Sé que no fui el mejor hijo y que tú en verdad debiste sentirte mal respecto a la actitud que tome después de que partieras, no lo comprendía y como te dije aquella vez… En verdad no sé si fue real o solo fueron mis delirios al morir, después de tiempo comprendí que eras un héroe y no un perdedor.

Obito se lo había dejado muy en claro y había cambiado por completo la perspectiva que erróneamente había creado de su padre, se había sentido tan mal de que alguien que ni siquiera había conocido a su padre pareciera conocerlo más de lo que él que era su hijo lo hacía, había notado que su padre no era la escoria que él se había convencido que era, Kakashi había descubierto que el único que era escoria había sido él mismo por pensar eso de su propio padre. Aun cuando había visto su error no había podido visitar su tumba porque el remordimiento de haberlo odiado lo quemaba por dentro ¿qué clase de hijo era?, en realidad no sabía siquiera si merecía ser llamado el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

— Estuve sufriendo mucho este tiempo y aun cuando entendí por qué decidiste salvar a tus compañeros en esa misión yo no entendía porque no pudiste elegirme a mí antes que a tu honor, no logré comprender en todos estos años cómo era que habías decidido dejarme solo—lamió sus labios a la vez que abría los ojos—Sé que un ninja sin honor no merece llevar ese nombre, pero tú olvidaste que eras padre también… Tal vez todo hubiera sido menos duro si hubieras estado a mi lado para recordarme que yo no era un monstruo—Kakashi sentía su alma rota desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás que el dolor se había vuelto parte de él—Desde que te fuiste pareciera que una maldición se hubiera apoderado de mi alma, pareciera que cada persona que amo y aprecio estuviera destinada a morir solo por significar algo para mí—una ligera risa amarga escapó de sus labios—Muchas veces deseé que esa vez hubieras sido un poco más egoísta en esa misión, que debiste abandonarlos a ellos por el bien de la misión, abandonaste más que una misión ese día, me abandonaste a mí también padre...Aunque ahora puedo comprender un poco más tus motivos, no querías perderte a ti mismo al hacer lo que creías incorrecto—en el fondo Kakashi sabía que su padre jamás creyó que todo terminaría de esa forma al tomar esa decisión—Estoy asustado la mayor parte del tiempo porque ahora hay muchas personas a quienes aprecio— observo las flores y sonrió de lado— Esas personas me asustan también, me asustan en muchos aspectos pero son el motivo por el que traje estas flores para ti padre.

Hizo una ligera pausa, a veces le era tan difícil recordar su rostro, sus recuerdos de su padre se habían opacado lentamente y lo único que tenía era una vieja foto gastada que perdía su color día con día, aún si cerraba sus ojos muchas veces el rostro de su padre no llegaba a su mente y muchas otras lo que recordaba de él era su cuerpo en un charco de sangre, otras veces solo su sonrisa y otras solo su mirada sin brillo.

— Hay una persona hace que yo me sienta despierto, hace que quiera soltar lo malo de mí… Todo ese pasado que no me permite sanar.

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio como si tratara de escuchar algo, como si el viento le traería una clase de respuesta pero de nuevo el silencio era lo que predominaba en el lugar, aunque le pareció de lo más normal ya que su padre no era de hablar mucho cuando vivía y cuando hablaba era para decir cosas muy sabias o hacerle saber que estaba orgulloso de él.

— Traje estas flores para ti, cada una de ellas es por cada año desde que te fuiste, no creí encontrarlas debido a la fecha pero fue grato saber que estaban, quién sabe tal vez fue una señal que Kami nos envió a ambos—rascó su nuca nervioso—El significado de la flor es estar despierto o el despertar, creo que entiendes de lo que estoy despertando ahora ¿cierto padre? —se puso de rodillas y pasó las yemas de los dedos por su nombre —Creo que me siento listo para realmente despertar y dejar de perderme en el sendero de la vida— Kakashi sonrió y casi podría jurar que lo miró a él sonreírle—Desde que te fuiste algo en mi parece que murió o se hubiera quedado dormido pero tal vez sea momento de que sea yo de nuevo, ser la persona sin miedos e inseguridades que conociste y padre de verdad espero no tener que volver a traer esa clase de flores para ti.

* * *

— No estoy muy segura de que esto Gai-sensei.

Aunque claro que cualquier persona estaría en la misma posición que la castaña, Maito Gai solía ser la clase de hombre, no, la clase de persona que en ocasiones tenían una clase de idea de diversión que para otros era más bien era totalmente lo contrario, ¿alguien en realidad podría llegar a estar seguro de hacer las cosas que sugería ese hombre?, claro que eso no quería decir de ninguna forma que ella o cualquiera menosprecie cualquier cosa que Maito dijera, solo por qué gran parte del tiempo Gai se tomaba las cosas bastante a la ligera y a casi cualquier cosa le encontraba un lado ardiente.

— No desconfíes mi hermosa flor, estos vestuarios están llenos de vida y nuestra llama de la juventud arderá más que nunca.

Tenten sabía que desde el momento en el que a su sensei se le había ocurrido esa idea ella terminaría por arrepentirse de aceptar, sabía que Gai tenía intenciones buenas pero de ninguna forma iba a usar un vestuario como ese, para empezar el color era un horrendo amarillo con llamas anaranjadas y un enorme estampado de la insignia de la aldea, aunque ella amaba a esa aldea en verdad había cosas que jamás haría y eso era portar la insignia de la aldea de esa forma.

— La insignia de la aldea es hermosa y debemos portarla con orgullo mi hermosa flor— el hombre estaba bastante ocupado haciendo una pose llena de juventud como para notar a Tenten temblar.

— ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre que voy a usar eso?!

Oh si, Tenten temblaba, temblaba con el más puro coraje que su sensei alguna vez hubiera despertado en ella, ¿cómo era posible siquiera que a ese hombre se le ocurriera eso?

— Tenten, están llenos de vida—le volvió a mostrar el vestuario mientras sonreía, estaba haciendo una gran apuesta en ese momento, si ella decía que no entonces tendría que dar su brazo a torcer— Considéralo una vez más.

— ¡No tengo nada que considerar, no voy a portar la insignia de la aldea en el trasero!

— ¿Trasero? — el de las mallas verdes le dedicó una mirada de confusión.

— ¡Sí, trasero!— señaló el vestuario indignado.

— No hay de qué preocuparse entonces — Gai le dedicó una sonrisa llena de alegría y ella se sintió aliviada— Debiste decirme que se debía a eso, de esa forma no habría insistido tanto—ella sonrió, su sensei siempre era considerado con ella—Si desde el comienzo te hubiera dicho que era la parte delantera seguro habríamos evitado todo este tiempo perdido de discusiones.

Tenten sintió como si cientos de miles de cubetas de agua helada le hubieran caído encima, solo por un momento había pensado en lo considerado que podría llegar a ser su sensei y hasta casi se había sentido mal por gritarle de esa forma, pero en verdad que Gai no se dejaba ayudar mucho que digamos, para empezar ¿cómo se le ocurría qué él mismo podría confeccionar los atuendos con tan solo una semana de plazo para, como el solía llamarle, el gran día?. Claro que no era suficiente con haberla metido en ese embrollo, además quería hacerla quedar en ridículo y a eso sumar el hecho de darle un uso indignante a la insignia de la aldea, ¿acaso no sabía qué eso era un crimen? ¡Por Kami-sama él era un jōnin y actuaba como un niño de la academia!... Bueno en realidad decir un niño de la academia era humillante, aunque aún no descubría si lo era para su maestro o para los niños de la academia.

— ¡De ninguna forma usaremos eso!— Gai dio un paso atrás, el peligro era casi palpable— Usted nos metió en esto, así que yo voy a elegir los vestuarios en alguna tienda con ropa linda y usted tendrá que pagar por ellos.

— Tenten...—lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas del hombre de las grandes cejas— ¡La llama de la juventud comienza a brillar en todo su esplendor en ti!—de un momento a otro se encontraba siendo casi asfixiada por el abrazo de su mentor.

Tenten sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo, claro que su sensei muchas veces solía ser todo un caso pero tenía seguro de que le había tocado el mejor maestro de toda la aldea, tal vez llegaba a ser muy difícil lidiar con sus ideas y luego lidiar con las de Lee, antes estaba Neji… Su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente pero el miedo al verse descubierta la obligó a abrazar con más ímpetu a su sensei, haber perdido a Neji había sido duro, recordarlo era duro.

— Lee y mi eterno rival no son los únicos por quienes vamos a hacer esta fiesta— escucho su voz con tranquilidad inundar sus canales auditivos— Aun si intentas ser fuerte para que Lee no sufra más de lo que lo hace, no puedes engañarme a mí bella flor—sus palabras no la sorprendían ya que después de todo él era su sensei — Esta fiesta es para todos nosotros, los que se han ido podrán vernos desde donde sea que se encuentren y sabrán que jamás dejaremos que nuestra llama se extinga.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, sabía que su sensei jamás le mentiría, Gai podría ser todo lo que las personas dijeran pero nadie, nadie lo conocía de la forma en que su equipo lo hacía, tal vez la única persona era Kakashi, cuando era genin no entendía porque el de cabellos plata tomaba esos absurdos retos que su maestro le hacía, con el paso del tiempo lo había comprendido, la muerte de Neji la había ayudado a comprobarlo, disfrutar de la compañía de alguien querido sin importar la forma en que fuera era tan anhelado cuando dejabas de tenerlo.

— Elegiré los mejores vestuarios, tenemos que brillar con intensidad.

Gai sonrió lleno de júbilo, su alumna de verdad era la mejor, estaba seguro de que ellos se alzarían como los únicos e irrefutables ganadores de ese reto de baile, después de todo la llama de la juventud ardía fervientemente en ellos.

* * *

Sakura se había sentido muy bien durante el día, se sentía llena de energía y tenía una nueva misión, claro que no era la clase de misión por la cual obtendría un jugoso pago para hacer una que otra compra para cumplirse algunos caprichos, esa misión era más bien una que ella misma se había impuesto, aunque la idea no había sido de ella sabía que ella había influido al menos un poco en que está se pusiera en marcha. Claro que en un inicio había pensado que sería de lo más fácil y ella se había puesto la tarea de encontrar la clase de baile perfecto para ellos, había leído varias cosas al respecto del baile pero no sabía si era justo que ella eligiera eso, aunque si lo pensaba claro que lo merecía ya que después de todo Kakashi la había abandonado hacía más de tres horas y ella estaba haciendo todo el trabajo.

Pero también sabía que no podía quejarse ya que en primer lugar Kakashi ni siquiera quería participar en el dichoso evento de Gai.

— Debería aprender a no hablar de más.

Se dejó caer de lleno en la cama mientras seguía buscando alguna clase de respuesta a su pregunta, ella y su enorme boca la habían metido en ese lío y…

— ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?—se sentó en la cama de golpe con una sonrisa— Es magnífico.

Sakura se sintió mucho mejor por un momento había olvidado que conocía a una persona que les ayudaría sin lugar a dudas, ¿cómo lo había podido olvidar?, aunque bueno en realidad si lo pensaba con detenimiento la había conocido de casualidad en una consulta en sus rondas del hospital y jamás pensó que eso sería algo tan bueno. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era que Kakashi volviera para contarle más a fondo sus planes.

— Kakashi siempre desaparece cuando más lo necesitas.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de alguien acercarse así que giró su rostro y lo miro, su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento de manera alocada, tenía una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

— ¡Eres ruidoso Naruto, te llevaste la paz que había aquí!— aún si sus palabras habían sonado duras le sonreía alegremente.

— ¿Te enteraste de la fiesta sorpresa de Lee?— soltó al momento de llegar junto a ella.

— Si, creo que es algo divertido esta vez— Lo miró intentando controlar su respiración.

— Yo, invite a Hinata de manera anónima hoy — se sentó junto a ella— Pero eso del anonimato no salió muy bien que digamos—se rascó la nuca y soltó una risa nerviosa—Ella se enteró de alguna forma…

— Tal vez ella conoce tu letra— Naruto poso una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla como si analizara lo que ella había dicho.

— Si debió ser eso, pensé por un momento que lo había descubierto por el clon que envié a llevarle las flores.

Naruto sonrió aliviado y se dejó caer de lleno en el pasto, pero Sakura había sentido como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado vilmente, su amigo pocas veces era inteligente en asuntos de chicas pero eso era el colmo, ¿qué había de anonimato en hacerlo de la forma en que lo había hecho?, negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

— Me encontré a Kakashi-sensei en la florería, no tenía idea de que sabía de flores, en realidad también vi a Sai en la florería, al parecer la florería de los padres de Ino va a vender muchas flores—Sakura dejo de escuchar cuando dijo el nombre de Kakashi— Sai dijo que dar las flores a quien quieres invitar al baile es la forma tradicional de hacer la invitación.

— ¿Kakashi estaba ahí?— Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

— Si, compró muchas— la sonrisa de Naruto se borró al caer en cuenta de sus palabras— Pero no me hagas caso con lo de la tradición, yo creo que Sai lo inventó de veras.

— Kakashi y yo iremos juntos— Naruto se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso— Bueno algo así…

— ¿Algo así?

Sakura quien no se sintió con el ánimo de explicarle a Naruto le mostró el pergamino al de ojos azules y observó cómo las aves se detenían en la copa de un árbol, ¿cómo había pensado que el hecho de bailar en la fiesta significaba ir juntos al dichoso baile? Claro que Kakashi tal vez tenía a alguien especial a quien invitar y ahora a causa de Gai y de ella misma por decirle que sería divertido el tendría que bailar con ella por un momento qué tal vez no quisiera compartir que con otra persona, había sido ingenua y ahora sólo podía sentirse avergonzada.

— Cejotas-sensei tiene una forma rara de amistad con Kakashi-sensei, pero Kakashi-sensei se pudo haber negado de no querer hacerlo—Naruto intentó hacerla sentir mejor al ver cómo se mirada parecía perdida.

— Él dijo que era una locura, sólo aceptó porque yo quería.

— Eso es aún mejor Sakura-chan—ella lo miró sin entender— Si, debo aceptar que es una locura que él eligiera la pareja de Kakashi-sensei y que lo transformara en un reto—le dedicó una sonrisa alegre a Sakura—Kakashi-sensei no es de los que hacen algo que no quiera, ¿por qué esta vez fue diferente? — Sakura negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta— Tiempo atrás cuando queríamos que él comiera con nosotros ni siquiera cuando tú se lo pedías accedía, decía que no le apetecía, otras veces aceptaba— ella estaba un tanto confundida ante sus palabras—Kakashi-sensei solo iba cuando quería, dudo que esto sea diferente, si no fuera algo que quisiera hacer o que le incomodara pudo decir que no como todas aquellas veces.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, Naruto parecía ser in cabeza huevo pero al momento de intentar comprender a alguien era demasiado bueno, al momento de intentar hacer a otros esclarecer sus dudas no había nadie mejor que él, Naruto tenía razón con lo que había dicha pero no sabía por qué una parte de ella no se sentía bien del todo ¿para quién serían las flores que había comprado?

— Además yo vi a Kakashi-sensei llevarle flores a Cejotas-sensei hace unos días al hospital y me enteré de que hoy le dieron el alta — Naruto la miró sonreír ligeramente— Seguramente las flores eran para él.

— Podría ser, Kakashi se preocupa mucho por Gai-sensei— dijo al recordar la forma en que les había pedido que curasen a Gai.

— Sakura-chan no se bailar—Naruto comentó desviando totalmente el tema de conversación —Te iba a pedir ayuda pero ahora sé que tendrá que hacer mucho para…

— ¡Yo!— Naruto soltó un grito y Sakura sonrío.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei por poco muero de un susto!— le señaló con un dedo de manera acusadora.

— Lo siento Naruto— ella dedujo que estaba sonriendo debajo de la máscara — No esperaba verte de nuevo hoy.

— Eso no le da derecho de intentar matarme de un susto— cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Decidiste algo?—Kakashi ignoró por completo los lloriqueos de Naruto.

— Aún no— Sakura decidió mentir, algo de ella aún no se sentía del todo bien.

Naruto observó a Sakura por un momento y luego a su sensei, dado al tiempo que tenía de conocerlos a ambos sabía perfectamente que ella había mentido y que él se había dado cuenta o que por lo menos sospechara de la veracidad de sus palabras, se golpeó mentalmente al saberse culpable, él se había propuesto ayudar a Sakura a encontrar un camino al corazón de su sensei, claro que la idea de verlos juntos era un tanto extraña pero si Sakura era feliz de esa forma él también iba a ser feliz, claro que ver a Kakashi (o lo que podía ver de él) feliz también sería agradable de ver, dos de las personas más importantes para él tenían probabilidades de ser felices y si era juntos entonces eso sería un plus.

— Kakashi-sensei tengo un problema grave.

— ¿Tú?— Kakashi se sorprendió ligeramente así que no pudo evitar preguntar.

— Si, invite a Hinata-chan al baile de Lee pero no se bailar dattebayo— Kakashi rascó su nuca ligeramente mientras lo escuchaba— Así que como usted fue mi sensei se me ocurrió la idea de que puede enseñarme un poco.

— Naruto no me lo tomes a mal— Naruto sonrío mentalmente todo salía de acuerdo a su plan —Pero en verdad no me apetece eso de bailar contigo.

— Eso sería muy raro sensei—hizo una X con sus dos manos— Yo soy la clase de persona que aprende viendo y luego intenta hacerlo, ¡pero afortunadamente Sakura-chan está aquí!

Kakashi sabía que lo que Naruto había dicho de si mismo momentos atrás era cierto, lo había descubierto cuando lo había entrenado junto a Tenzō, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Naruto iba a proponer lo que había propuesto, sabía que tarde o temprano ellos terminarían por bailar pero no esperaba que fuera en esas circunstancias. Sakura por otra parte aplaudía mentalmente la propuesta de Naruto, claro que otra parte de ella estaba nerviosa pero como había escuchado decir a la madre de Ino algún vez, al mal paso darle prisa, tal vez eso le ayudaría para en el momento de saberse frente a otras personas bailando con él no sentirse avergonzada, debía admitir que Naruto tenía buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

— ¿Eso te parece bien, Sakura?— Kakashi concentró toda su atención en ella.

— Si, Naruto necesita mucha ayuda— le dedicó una sonrisa al Hatake y él le sonrió de vuelta.

— Bien Naruto, concéntrate— Naruto sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, tal vez después de todo ayudar a Sakura sería un poco más sencillo de lo que pensaba—Primero debes acercarte a ella y pedirle que baile contigo—paso saliva y se acercó a ella— Dado el caso que acepte entonces debes de guiarla a la pista—dicho eso le tendió la mano a Sakura quien la tomó con un leve sonrojo— Procura estar al centro de la pista o lo más cercano— aun cuando hablaba con Naruto a partir de ese punto dejó de mirarlo y toda su atención era para ella— Debes colocar tu mano derecha sobre el costado izquierdo de la cintura de tu pareja— Kakashi colocó su mano derecha delicadamente sobre la cintura de Sakura— Aunque también puedes ponerla sobre la espalda media, tu mano izquierda debe tomar suavemente su mano derecha y sostenla a la altura del hombro de la persona más alta para que los brazos de ambos estén doblados hacia arriba desde el codo— Sakura tomo la mano izquierda de Kakashi y él se dedicó a elevarla a la altura de su hombro—Debes pararte dependiendo del nivel de intimidad que quieras crear, mientras más cerca es más íntimo — Kakashi redujo la distancia entre ellos a aproximadamente 10 centímetros —El brazo izquierdo de ella debe estar por sobre tus hombros— Sakura colocó su brazo de la forma descrita por Kakashi mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse—Aunque claro, también puede ser completamente abrazados, ambos brazos tuyos en su cintura y los de ella sobre tus hombros.

Kakashi decidió girar a ver a Naruto quien parecía estar bastante entretenido tanto observando y un clon de sombra del cual no se había percatado en ningún momento tomaba notas apresurado, la escena le pareció curiosa así que sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Qué más?—la voz del clon le indicó que debía proseguir.

— Debes posicionar tus pies, considera un espacio para mover tus pies sin pisar los pies de ella—Sakura al ver que Kakashi había posicionado sus pies de manera adecuada colocó su pie derecho entre los pies de Kakashi— ¿Puedes ver el espacio qué hay entre nuestros pies? Procura ver que sea el mismo cuando bailes con ella— Kakashi no se molestó en mirarlo ya que sus ojos y los de ella se habían concentrado en el otro—Tú eres quien va a guiarla, los movimientos deben ser lentos y suaves y no tienes que moverte mucho— Kakashi dio un paso hacia adelante con el pie derecho y por consiguiente ella dio un paso hacia atrás con el mismo pie— Balancearte hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras te mueves en círculos es lo que debes hacer— Kakashi y Sakura comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música inexistente, sus miradas enfocadas en la del otro—Tus brazos deben quedarse en su lugar, excepto cuando la tomes de la mano para moverla en una nueva dirección, podría ser así — Kakashi le soltó ligeramente y la hizo dar un vuelta, ambos dieron dos pasos a la derecha sin dejar de mirarse y volvieron a la posición en la que estaban antes— Recuerda que tú eres el guía, debes darle señales de lo que deseas hacer para que no se vea como si la arrastraras por la pista—Kakashi y Sakura permanecían moviéndose de manera acompasada, Naruto parecía querer captar cada pequeño detalle por lo cual ambos sentían la intensidad de su mirada pero eso no los distraía lo suficiente— La forma más fácil de guiarla es empujar o halar sutilmente su mano derecha en la dirección que quieres que vaya; sin embargo, asegúrate de no hacer toda tu guía sólo con tus manos, si tu cuerpo hace una cosa y tus brazos hacen otra, solo lograrás hacer que todos los que te vean que no sabes lo qué haces—Sakura le sonrió a Kakashi mientras pensaba en cuáles eran las posibilidades de que todo fuera un sueño, en que despertara y aún estuviera en la guerra o que nada de lo que tenía viviendo desde que la guerra finalizó fuera real— En lugar de eso, asegúrate de guiar con todo tu cuerpo, mantén tus hombros y codos firmes pero ligeros y luego da un paso en la dirección en la que quieras guiarla.

Kakashi dejó de moverse de a poco y Sakura supo que el momento había terminado, decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, nunca se había imaginado que Kakashi sería de la clase de hombre que sabía bailar, mucho menos de la clase que podría explicarlo de una manera tan sencilla mientras lo hacía, claro que había muchas cosas de él que desconocía y no esperaba saberlas todas de golpe, no, deseaba poder descubir cosas nuevas de él día a día, y algo en ella le decía que así sería, bailar con él incluso sin música había sido agradable y para su sorpresa ambos se habían acoplado al otro en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Es todo?— la voz de Naruto los saco de su pequeña burbuja.

— Puedes platicar con ella si lo deseas, no hables de nada incómodo o el baile se verá perjudicado—soltó a Sakura lentamente y dirigió su mirada al rubio—Procura tener contacto visual con ella y no en los demás.

El clon de Naruto desapareció dejando al Naruto original tomando las últimas notas, a Sakura el recuerdo de Lee haciendo lo mismo en los exámenes chunin le llegó a la cabeza y la hizo sonreír ligeramente, a veces creía que tanto Naruto como Lee tenían demasiadas cosas en común.

— Ustedes deberían bailar algo parecido a esto en la fiesta sorpresa de Lee— Naruto hizo una un gesto de despedida—¡Usaré bien sus consejos dattebayo!

Dicho eso Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo dejándolos completamente solos, Kakashi no emitió ni una sola palabra y Sakura solamente agradeció mentalmente a Naruto por su ayuda.

— Naruto tiene razón — la voz de Kakashi la sorprendió.

— ¿De verdad?— escuchó una ligera risa por parte del hombre de cabellos plata.

— Naruto tiene buenas ideas en ocasiones— observó como tres pájaros volaban sobre los árboles — Además otras clases de baile no se me dan mucho que digamos.

— Entonces conozco a la persona perfecta para ayudarnos con esto.

* * *

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo yo con un capítulo más para ustedes, la verdad es que no sé si es la clase de capítulo que es capaz de satisfacer las expectativas que se crean capítulo a capítulo pero fue lo que salió. En este episodio se crearon dudas ¿Qué clase de vestuario eligiera Tenten? ¿Quién es la persona que ayudará a Sakura y a Kakashi? ¿Será alguien conocido? ¿Naruto en verdad tomo notas o solo estaba dibujando? ¿Hinata descubrió a Naruto por el clon de sombra? ¿Naruto beberá leche que se ha pasado? Hay muchas cosas por seguir aclarando ¿tendré el tiempo suficiente para resolverlas?

Lo sé, digo que no demorare tanto y tal vez debería dejar de decirlo... pero la realidad es que mi celular murió y con ello se fueron mis historias o escenas de historias, afortunadamente algunas de las historias estaban con un archivo de respaldo. Otro de los motivos es que estaba sumergiéndome en mi propia burbuja de sentimientos encontrados.

Aunque espero que esta vez en una semana o en mas tardar dos semanas les dejare el capitulo 11 y el segundo capitulo de "El lugar al que pertenezco"

Estuve pensando sobre lo de Instagram ( calicocato42) por si tienen dudas y les da pereza abrir su cuenta de Fanfiction ( usualmente siempre me da pereza a mi hacerlo)

Agradecimientos a :

 **Jessica Ivonne**

Actualizo y en ocasiones hasta para mi es sorprendente, respecto a la escena en dónde nuestra parejita duerme abrazada, fue una parte muy difícil de escribir, soy una persona que es bastante fría con sus emociones pero abrazar a alguien ya sea para dormir o no trae cierta paz al alma.

Gai es un loquillo y confía en mi Gai tendrá su esencia llena de locura, me pregunto si debería encontrarle una novia.

Respecto a los momentos KakaSaku que ya prometí hoy nos deje uno que espero sea agradable, espero tener más momentos que presentar en los capítulos que vienen.

Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto!

 **Lexia Konayev Z. W**

Me alegra que mi intención de poner algo gracioso resultará bien, eso me daba nervios a decir verdad. El momento que compartieron Sakura y Kakashi es creo que una de las partes más difíciles que me dedique a escribir, al menos en esta historia.

Respecto al baile no te preocupes, la persona que Sakura conoce hará de la suyas en estos capítulos.

Nos seguimos leyendo!


	11. Rivales

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que todos son obra y creación de Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

N/A. Este mes estaré muy feliz porque uno de mis grupos favoritos hará comeback así que procuraré dejar al menos 3 capítulos este mes (para esta historia) y tal vez una nueva de un solo capítulo, quien sabe, me siento generosa.

Capitulo 11. Rivales.

* * *

Se lento para entrar en la amistad, pero cuando estés en ella, continúa firme y constantemente.

Sócrates.

* * *

Cuando Sakura había dicho que conocía a la persona perfecta no había pasado por su mente en ningún momento que terminaría por arrepentirse de dejarla llevarlo a ese lugar, la persona que se encargaría de ayudarlos con su baile era al parecer un experto en esa materia, en realidad eso no era lo que le disgustaba, tampoco le había disgustado la forma en que lo había examinado de pies a cabeza, tampoco le había molestado que lo incomodara con preguntas un tanto irracionales, no, todo eso era aceptable para él. Lo que realmente le disgustaba era que era que ese hombre tenía una clase extraña de aborrecimiento a los ninja, había hablado de las mil y un cosas que odiaba de ellos y les había prohibido por completo el uso de sus habilidades para aprender con más facilidad.

— No es tan malo si lo ve de la forma en que él lo hace.

Sakura estaba recostada sobre el suelo con una botella de agua entre las manos, su respiración estaba agitada y unas cristalinas gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente, tenían dos horas de estar practicando un baile al que no podían seguirle el ritmo, no porque fuera difícil sino más bien por el hecho de que la música y los movimientos no congeniaban del todo.

— Están descansando muy pronto— Kakashi le dirigió una mirada perezosa y el hombre castaño rascó su mejilla—Creo que esa clase de baile no funcionará para ustedes, además hoy tuve bastante inspiración y creo que al final de todo uno de ustedes podrá usar sus tan preciados Justus.

— ¿Cambiaremos la coreografía de nuevo?— Sakura se sentó de golpe un tanto molesta.

— Sakura, creo que esta clase de baile será mejor y nadie espera un baile así de ustedes dos.

Kakashi se recargó en la pared y bufó cansado, era el tercer cambio de coreografía en tres días y ya comenzaba a dudar si al final de todo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que ambos estaban haciendo practicando después de sus asignaciones valdría la pena, Sakura tenía trabajo hasta las nubes en el hospital y él con los entrenamientos con Tsunade y las pláticas que tenía que recibir de manera obligatoria con los consejeros de la aldea, ambos estaban saturados de trabajo y ahora la competencia de fiesta de cumpleaños de Lee se había comenzado a volver una carga.

— ¿Entonces?

Sakura pudo jurar ver a Shun da un paso atrás debido al tono de voz que Kakashi había usado.

— Todos esperan de ustedes un baile tranquilo—corrió hacia la pared y pegó unas hojas—Como pueden observar aquí, estuve haciendo unas preguntas de manera discreta—señaló una gráfica de barras que estaba ilustrada con distintos colores— La gran parte de sus colegas piensa que si ustedes bailaran, intentarían algo lento, eso es debido a que saben que ambos son personas ocupadas y los bailes lentos son más fáciles de aprender— explico mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

Sakura hizo una mueca, en realidad Kangta tenía razón y bueno, los ninjas de la aldea respetaban a Kakashi pero sabía que cualquier cosa fuera de su deber shinobi no era algo de suma importancia para él, y bueno ella jamás había demostrado interés en otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo como ninja médico.

— Así que elegí algo un poco animado por así llamarlo— señaló a Sakura —Tú vas a ser el centro y Kakashi-san usted estará en la parte de atrás, creo que un clon de sombra podría resultar bien para hacer un enfoque perfecto en nuestro centro.

Sakura no estaba del todo segura pero si algo le había dejado Shun en claro en esos días era que él sabía lo que hacía entonces aún si era algo que le avergonzara un poco debía hacerlo, además bailar en el centro le daría atención y en especial tendría la de él.

— Entonces lo primero Sakura colócate aquí —señaló un espacio junto a él haciendo que ella se pusiera junto a él— Muy bien quédate ahí— encendió la música— Justo en al inicio comienza a pasar la mano por tu cabello, pero hazlo como si frente a ti estuviera alguien a quien intentas seducir— Sakura pasó la mano por su cabello de manera nerviosa—No, no— se puso frente a ella y colocó su hacia el hombro izquierdo—Con tu mano izquierda muévelo colocándolo así, justo cuando lo coloques así con la misma mano baja lentamente tocando tu cabello—Kangata volvió a dejar el cabello de Sakura como estaba en un inicio—Muy bien, entonces hazlo.

Sakura intentó seguir las instrucciones que recién le había dicho Kangata, aunque no estaba muy segura debido a que bueno era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, mientras lo hacía una sonrisa se coló en sus labios al creer que había hecho justo lo indicado.

— Perfecto, pero cambió de planes— Sakura gritó internamente y lo observó —Vuelve a hacerlo pero ahora, antes de iniciar gira tu rostro a la derecha y cuando acomodes tu cabello antes de descender tu mano gira tu rostro al frente y sonríe en el proceso, una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¿Coqueta?

Lomiró asentir y se relajó, tenía que pensar que era una misión, tal vez así dejaría de sentir vergüenza y todo sería más fácil, así que cerró los ojos por un momento y al momento de abrirlos comenzó a hacerlo de la forma en que el castaño lo había pedido, tal vez ella también tenía trucos debajo de la manga y si quería que Kakashi la viera como mujer tal vez era tiempo de actuar de cierto modo más como una, así que lo haría aún si le daba vergüenza.

— Eso estuvo fenomenal—Sakura sonrió levemente— Añadamos otra cosa, con tu mano derecha haz como si estuvieras llamando a alguien que está frente a ti—con sus dedos índice y medio le hizo una muestra de como hacerlo—Hazlo todo junto por favor—Sakura repitió los movimientos al pie de la letra y eso causó una sonrisa en el castaño—Muy bien Kakashi-san, usted y un clon van a colocarse justo aquí — retrocedió veinte centímetros de distancia de Sakura y Kakashi obedeció mientras hacía un clon de sombra—Muy bien, justo en el momento en el que Sakura termina lo que acaba de aprender, justo en la parte donde escuches "give" debes aventar un poco el pecho hacia fuera, asegúrate de bajar tu mano derecha sobre tu pecho hasta llegar a tus caderas, cuando tu mano llegue a la altura de tu abdomen asegúrate de que tu otra mano también haga lo mismo—Sakura asintió— Kakashi-san usted todo el tiempo hasta cuando Sakura haga lo que le acabo de indicar debe tener las manos en la cadera con esa expresión que tiene en el rostro… bueno usted entiende, cuando ella haga eso, usted en lugar de lanzar el pecho adelante, lanzará la cadera hacia atrás y descenderá también—el castaño rascó su nuca e hizo el movimiento que le indicó a Sakura— Cuando llegue tu mano a tu cadera y estés a esta altura asegúrate de mostrar la cara interna de tus muslos así y tus manos van a pasar sobre ellos hasta que quedes así —Sakura asintió intentando no lucir un tanto agobiada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la coreografía —Tus manos van a quedar en tus rodillas, Kakashi-san usted debe mantener las manos sobre su cadera, como si estuviera por meterlas en sus bolsillos y cuando vea que Sakura comienza a pasar las manos por sus muslos usted pasará una de sus manos desde su cadera hasta su pecho por debajo del hombro de la mano contraria a la que usa, el clon puede mantener las manos quizá… podría hacer lo mismo o llevarla por en medio de sus piernas haciendo que toquen el suelo.

Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de haber entendido del todo, bueno, claro que lo había entendido pero no sabía del todo como hacerlo, claro que sabía bailar pero una cosa era un baile lento de salón y otra muy distinta era una coreografía de esa clase con un ritmo completamente opuesto a lo que su cuerpo reaccionaba, lo escuchó decir que estuvieran preparados y luego la música se puso desde el inicio, nadie le había dicho que sería fácil eso del dichoso baile, ahora tenía frente a él a Sakura y ni siquiera era capaz de ver la expresión coqueta de la que hablaba antes el castaño, pronto en automático su cuerpo reaccionó al ver a Sakura comenzar con la parte en la que él dejaba de ser la decoración detrás de la chica de cabellos rosados, en el momento en que Shun había descrito los movimientos que harían había sido algo extensa pero hacerla había sido sorprendentemente rápido.

— Salió sorprendentemente bien, pero hagámoslo un poco más rápido, solo un poco más rápido.

Kakashi esperaba que esta vez el castaño no volviera a cambiar el baile, se estaban quedando sin tiempo y al parecer esa coreografía iba a tomar bastante tiempo, pero eso no le preocupaba, le preocupaba más el hecho de que Sakura haciendo esa clase de movimientos iban a despertar el lado pervertido de muchos hombres, tal vez inclusive los suyos.

— Un poco más rápido que eso— Kakashi suspiro cansado— Aunque Sakura, aunque no creo que haya sido planeado ese guiño de hace un momento de queda.

Y a Kakashi no le quedó la menor duda, ella despertaría los ojos pervertidos de cualquiera.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado frente a una pared blanca intentando calmar un poco su agitada mente, no sabía cómo era que una pared blanca le ayudaría pero Shikamaru le había casi ordenado quedarse quieto ahí y mantenerse pensando en cosas agradables, ¿el motivo? Se aproximaba el gran día en que por fin intentaría dar el primer paso para llamar la atención de Hinata, Shikamaru le había dicho que tenía que ser un completo idiota para no darse cuenta que ya tenía su atención, claro que él sabía que tenía su atención y eso era precisamente lo que le hacía sentirse preocupado.

— Esto no me ayuda dattebayo— elevó su mirada al techo de la habitación y soltó un gran suspiro— ¿Shikamaru podemos cambiar de actividad?

— No, eso es lo que necesitas—la seguridad en la voz de Shikamaru le fue evidente—Si ves otra cosa vas a distraerte, necesitas estar concentrado y si estás hablando conmigo no vas a conseguirlo.

Naruto suspiro por milésima vez mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada en la pared, Shikamaru le había dicho que hasta que no logrará calmar su ansiedad y descubrir exactamente el motivo por el que necesitaba estar seguro de querer hacer que Hinata se interesara en él, para más de la mitad de los ninjas de la aldea no era para nada un secreto que Hinata tenía sentimientos por Naruto, claro que muchos pensaban que era admiración pero los inteligentes como Shikamaru podían distinguir esa clase de cosas a kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿De verdad funcionará?

— Si quieres encontrarlo por ti mismo si.

Naruto no quería que la respuesta se la dieran otros como solía ser gran parte del tiempo, quería que esta vez las cosas no fueran sencillas, nadie nunca le dijo que tener sentimientos por alguien era una cosa fácil y quería estar seguro antes de dar cualquier clase de paso para una relación, aún cuando muchos creían que ellos ya estaban en una relación la verdad era que solo salían para conocerse cada vez más.

— No digo que quiero la respuesta…

— ¿Por qué te es tan difícil pedirle que salga contigo?—Shikamaru dejó lo que hacía de lado.

— No puedo evitar pensar que ella en algún punto podría ver algo de mi que no le guste dattebayo.

— Naruto, te vio tirarte un gas en la cara de Kiba en los exámenes— le dijo con sorna— Cuando fueron en la búsqueda del Bicochu para intentar traer a Sasuke de vuelta pasó lo mismo y tuviste al dichoso insecto pegado en el trasero por días.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver?

— No puede ser cierto...— estrelló la palma de su mano sobre su propia cara— Sabes que tan delicado es ese tema, en realidad es algo desagradable, cosas de ese tipo sin sentir pudor o cualquier cosa por el estilo, ella ya vio lo peor de ti.

— Ella es demasiado, es linda, es tierna y tiene tantos aspectos positivos y junto a ella yo…

— El Naruto que conozco no es así de inseguro, todo el tiempo parecías desesperado por acercarte a Sakura así ¿acaso ella es menos que Hinata?

— ¡No!— Shikamaru sonrió ladino— Mira, siempre supe que Sakura jamás me iba a hacer caso, ella rara vez volteo a verme de no ser necesario, cambio cuando entramos al equipo 7.

— Entonces solo insistias de esa forma porque sabías que te rechazaría cada vez — observó como Naruto desviaba la mirada— Vaya que eras un perdedor.

— Si me lo preguntas a mi todavía lo es —una tercera voz se sumó a la conversación— Hinata no es de las que huyen al ver algo malo, ella intenta corregir lo que no es correcto, pero no significa que lo haga a su estándar de "lo moralmente correcto", ustedes los hombres sí que no saben comprendernos.

— Esto se volverá problemático—Shikamaru bostezo mientras cerraba los ojos.

— En eso Shikamaru tiene razón— el de cabellos negros abrió los ojos impactando— Sería problemático que por tus "inseguridades" ella pierda el interés, si tienes ciertos miedos puedes perderlos en el proceso de crear una buena relación, no se supone que sea perfecto.

Naruto rascó su mejilla y se dejó caer de lleno en la cama a sus espaldas, tal vez Ino tenía razón, cuando conoció a sus padres creyó que podrían no tener nada en común y sin embargo ahí estaba él, producto de su amor y prueba irrefutable de que esas cosas no son perfectas.

— Y les recomiendo que cuando quieran hablar de cosas que involucren a una chica por lo menos se aseguren de que no esté cerca— tomó las sábanas sucias de la cama — Hinata esta en el piso de abajo, y ya deben irse están por dar las once y este es un hospital.

* * *

Otro día daba inicio en la aldea y la luz sobre sus ojos la hacía notarlo, los días parecían ser muy largos pero las noches parecían terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sentía su cuerpo cansado y ningún ánimo de levantarse de la cama, después de todo debía presentarse en el hospital hasta las once de la mañana y el reloj junto a su cabeza le indicaba que eran las nueve y cuarto.

Aún si no quería ni siquiera levantarse sabía que era su obligación ir a ver los progresos de Gai, claro que aún cuando Tsunade se iba a presentar a esa pequeña revisión ella debía asistir también.

— Todo debería ir bien— aún cuando no lo sabía quería darlo por hecho.

Talló sus ojos y observó el techo sobre ella, todos los días que habían pasado desde el final de la guerra había evitado lo más posible, sabía que sentarse a pensar en todo lo que pudo haber hecho por ellos de haber estado cerca no le dejaría nada bueno, Tsunade le había dicho que las cosas sucedían por un motivo y que sin importar cuánto se culpara ellos simplemente no volverían. Y era cierto, incluso si ella hubiera sido capaz de estar cerca de ellos en ese momento nada le garantizaba que iba a ser capaz de salvarlos y eso si la hubiera destrozado, tenerlos frente a ella y ver sus vidas extinguirse la hubiera matado de todas las maneras humanamente posibles.

— La culpa mata a las personas…

Casi sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo de su maestro siendo vulnerable ante ella vino a su mente, aún cuando había recibido cierta información sobre Kakashi él seguía siendo un completo misterio, claro que había personas a las que les podría preguntar sobre el Hatake, aunque para ella no se trataba de eso, quería conocerlo de la manera en que la ocasión se presentará, descubrir de a poco que cosas eran de su agrado y cuáles otras no lo eran.

— Será mejor que me de prisa.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer la cama, aunque solía ser una persona algo desordenada no podía evitar hacerlo estando ahí, su madre le había enseñado que mientras estuviera de visita en otros hogares lo menos que podía hacer era mantener limpio el espacio que le era designado. Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios, su madre siempre había sido una mujer fenomenal, era amorosa y siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que ella aprendiera una lección de vida, claro que también tenía un temperamento que en ocasiones era muy difícil de soportar, su padre siempre le había dicho que era lo que había heredado de ella, claro que su madre siempre alegaba que su padre sólo destacaba lo malo y no le atribuía nada a su hermosa belleza física de la cual siempre se tomaba el crédito.

Sakura siempre se reía cuando comenzaban a atribuirse entre ellos quien había aportado más a su belleza, su padre destacaba su cabello rosado como la mejor característica en ella y su madre decía que lo mejor de Sakura eran sus ojos verdes, claro que después de toda la pelea concordaban en que ella era la combinación perfecta de ambos y actuaban como si el alboroto jamás hubiera ocurrido. Muchas veces deseaba poder escuchar esas tontas discusiones de nuevo, le gustaría poder hablar con su madre respecto a los sentimientos que estaba teniendo y contar con el apoyo que su madre siempre le había dado.

— La guerra nos arrebato tanto.

Le murmuro a la nada y salió de la habitación, la aldea había quedado en un estado fatal pero día con día todos los aldeanos y los ninja se esforzaban por volver a ver la aldea en esa forma tan majestuosa que les llenaba el pecho de orgullo y de paz el alma, claro que sabía que en el momento en que estuviera terminado el edificio donde viviría tendría que abandonar ese lugar, eso significaba que ver a Kakashi de la manera en que lo hacía ahora iba a verse reducida a casi un cuarto de lo que tenía en esos momentos, no solo el hecho de que tendría que mudarse iba a ser un problema, Kakashi estaba a meses de ser el nuevo Hokage de la aldea y eso también iba a ser un factor que la afectaría porque de nuevo dejarían de ser iguales, ahora era un poco distinto a lo que había sido antes, el puesto que Kakashi iba a asumir era el más prestigioso de todos.

— ¿Porqué todo de pronto es tan difícil?

Su caminar se detuvo en la puerta del baño y se dedicó a observar la puerta cerrada de la habitación al final del pasillo, estaba cerrada y la casa estaba con ese usual silencio que se caracterizaba propio de ella, estaba segura de que él había salido antes del amanecer a alguna parte de la aldea para hacer sus dichosos entrenamientos con la Hokage.

— Los humanos siempre hablan solos y se dicen más inteligentes.

— ¡Pakkun! — Sakura sonrió mientras lo miraba acercarse a ella— Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has pasado estos días?

— Ocupado— le mostró sus almohadillas— Seguramente extrañaste su suavidad, anda puedes tocarlas un poco.

Sakura rió y tocó las almohadillas del pequeño pug, siempre le había parecido curiosa la forma en que el animal creía que sus almohadillas eran una gran atracción para los demás, aunque claro que tenía razón y eran tan suaves, jamás había tocado unas almohadillas tan increíblemente suaves como las de Pakkun.

— ¿Dónde está el muchacho?—Sakura ladeó su rostro y se sentó junto al can— Prometió darnos un baño hace días pero ya sabes, tiene la cabeza en las nubes.

— Ya que estas aquí tal vez yo podría ayudarte a ti con eso del baño—al pug le pareció una enorme sonrisa en el rostro e instintivamente comenzó a mover la cola.

— Tal vez pueda descubrir si tu nuevo shampoo es tan bueno como el anterior , ya es hora de cambiar.

— No, definitivamente no— Sakura formó una X con sus brazos mientras reía, no quería que cuando Kakashi se acercara a ella le dijera algo al respecto sobre la similitud entre su olor y el de su más fiel ninkken.

— Los humanos además de locos son egoístas—susurró el can lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no escuchara, de los humanos que conocía ella era el segundo más peligroso, lo mejor era andarse con cuidado.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

— No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que yo tome tu cargo.

Tsunade lo vio mover ligeramente su vaso de sake de un lado a otro mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

— No hay nadie más calificado que tú para el cargo de Hokage, lo sabes—se dejó caer por completo en su cómoda silla.

— Soy un hombre de acción, conoces mi historial mejor que nadie—dejó el vaso de Sake en la mesa.

— Solo será por un par de años en lo que Naruto está lo suficientemente capacitado para sustituirte—tomó el contenido del vaso de Kakashi— Pero sabes muy bien que eso no es precisamente lo que te tiene así.

— ¿Crees que podré lidiar con esa responsabilidad?— la rubia asintió con la cabeza— Gai… lo he visto ayer él está excediendo su cuerpo de nuevo.

— Uhm, es un imprudente—tomó directo de la botella— Justo debo ir a hacerle un chequeo.

— Tsunade se honesta conmigo, ¿hay algo mal con él?

— Si, Gai y su cuerpo queman con mucha facilidad los medicamentos, su cuerpo está acostumbrado a estar en constante movimiento y este tiempo que estuvo en reposos y la condición en que se encuentran sus músculos y ligamentos es demasiado avanzada— lo observó pasar sus manos por su cabello en un acto de desesperación—Shizune estuvo en la aldea de la arena y reunió un poco de información sobre las plantas que usamos para los medicamentos, intentaremos algo nuevo, si esto no funciona nada lo hará.

— Gai nunca menciona nada sobre dolor o dificultades, siempre está positivo y habla de progresos—Tsunade observó sus propias manos— ¿él solo se mantiene en pie porque su optimismo se lo permite?

— Creo que si— lo observó ponerse de pie y girarse para verla— No debes preocuparte tanto por Gai, tiene más fe y esperanza que toda la aldea junta, mientras tenga toda esa fuerza de voluntad no va a quebrantarse.

— Lo sé— dio un suspiro mientras intentaba no pensar mucho en ello— ¿Qué pasará con la fiesta de Lee?

— No será capaz de bailar, se le practicará una cirugía y si él intenta bailar algo "lleno de juventud" no servirá de nada—le dio otro sorbo a la botella.

— ¿Debe ser tan pronto?— la miró asentir mientras se ponía de pie.

— La probabilidad de que tenga éxito puede disminuir rápidamente.

— ¿Qué clase de cirugía es?

— Células del primero en un cultivo de los medicamentos que creamos para él, todo se inyectará directo en sus piernas y mantendremos una fase curativa a turnos.

Kakashi suspiró y observó los estates de la Hokage, estaban llenos de libros de medicina, sabía que Tsunade estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en curar a Gai, pero si ella no podía lograrlo… Sakura era una ninja médico estupenda pero tenía que admitirlo las probabilidades de éxito incluso para la Hokage eran pocas.

— ¿Sakura sabe algo sobre esta investigación?

— Ella propuso el cultivo de las células del primero con los medicamentos como una alternativa, pero no era tan sencillo—Kakashi la miró sin entender—Los medicamentos son sumamente delicados, Shizune y yo nos dimos a la tarea de buscar la forma de llevar a cabo su idea, es arriesgado incluso de la forma en que lo hemos solucionado, por eso usaremos la fase curativa.

— Sakura siempre hace un excelente trabajo, la instruiste muy bien.

— Solo la ayude a forjar un poco su camino, ella siempre tuvo talento, tú mismo lo has dicho.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de la aldea, el día era excepcionalmente hermoso y dejando de lado su lado cerrado al mundo hoy le apetecía pasear por la aldea como pocas veces lo había hecho, deseaba observar esos puntos de la aldea en los que jamás había prestado la suficiente atención jamás, le resultaba curioso todo al respecto de las personas ahí, muchos le miraban con indiferencia y otros con respeto.

— Uhm.

Se quedó de pie frente a la academia en plena remodelación, se preguntaba si la idea de haber querido destruir la aldea había sido buena, claro que quería venganza por lo que su hermano había tenido que soportar pero ahora que todas esas ideas se habían ido de su cabeza y había logrado comprender cierta parte de los sentimientos que había tenido Itachi en aquel entonces, su hermano había dejado todo por proteger ese lugar y entonces él haría lo mismo, protegería la aldea como Itachi hizo aún cuando no estaba cerca.

Itachi no solo había protegido a la aldea en aquel entonces, a diferencia de él su hermano tenía un motivo por el cual cuidar la aldea, pero mientras más pasaba tiempo en la aldea se daba cuenta de que había personas con las cuales le costaba más de lo normal ser indiferente, personas que le importaban y personas por las que daría la vida. Claro que las personas por quienes daría la vida las podía contar con una mano y le sobraban dedos, solo su antiguo equipo valía la pena tales acciones, no había nada que pudiera hacer porque tal como lo había notado en la guerra aún si decía que era molestia o que eran estorbos para él, la realidad era que se había preocupado por ellos y tenía en cuenta que su cuerpo actuaría por sí solo de llegar el momento.

— Hmm.

Contempló el edificio desde afuera y recordó la ceremonia que se había celebrado justo en ese lugar cuando había recién ingresado a la academia, recordó como las palabras de los maestros habían logrado hacerlo sentir inferior a su hermano y luego hacerlo sentir con una meta. Había aprendido pocas cosas en la academia y eso nadie podría negarlo, él constantemente había entrenado en completa soledad para convertirse en el alumno más prometedor de su generación, claro que debía aceptar que las cosas que Iruka le había enseñado habían sido de utilidad. Aunque claro que él no le tenía ninguna clase de afecto al castaño, para él Iruka había sido tan necesario como cualquier persona que se hubiera cruzado segundos en su camino, para Sasuke la única persona a la que mostraría su respeto sería a Kakashi.

Para muchos tal vez el hecho de que lo hiciera sería un gran alboroto pero no para él, Sasuke siempre había sabido que de no ser por Kakashi él quizá jamás hubiera avanzado de la manera en que lo había hecho, gracias a ese hombre él había aprendido una técnica que seguramente sólo debía haberle enseñado a quien fuera digno de llevar su legado, pero no, le había enseñado a él, quien debía admitirlo era un completo idiota en aquel entonces, pero Kakashi había visto algo en él, jamás le había preguntado y dudaba algún día hacerlo.

— ¡Sasuke!

Escuchó un grito a sus espaldas pero no le importó y se mantuvo en la misma posición en que estaba, había intentado por todos los medios no tener que toparse con él pero al final no lo había logrado, tal vez debió haberse mantenido alejado de la academia en primer lugar y de esa forma su paz podría haber durado un poco más.

— ¡Te estuve buscando por días dattebayo!— Naruto el golpeo ligeramente en hombro y se puso de pie junto a él — ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Por ahí.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa que podría haber deslumbrado al mismo sol y Sasuke volvió su vista al pequeño columpio debajo de aquel viejo y frondoso árbol, ¿cómo podía seguir en pie? Después de todo lo que había pasado le parecía totalmente increíble como ciertas cosas parecían aferrarse a donde pertenecían.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó al sentir como la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos azules se había clavado en su nuca.

— En verdad es bueno verte—su respuesta lo sacó de sí por un momento—Escuché que el consejo te haría un juicio en unos días.

— Dos semanas—le corrigió mientras daba la media vuelta.

— También escuche que de alguna forma se consiguió que lo anularan—Sasuke volteó al cielo— ¿Tienes idea de que pudo haber pasado?

— No.

* * *

Gai caminaba por las calles de la aldea a paso lento, por algún motivo esa mañana había pasado por su mente la idea de vivir la vida de manera un poco más relajada al menos por ese día, se sentía agotado pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta ya que todos pensarían que la llama de la juventud que habitaba en él se apagaba lentamente, y no era para nada el caso, se sentía más vivo de lo qué tal vez jamás lo había hecho.

Claro que desde que la guerra había llegado a su fin su dolor iba en aumento, sentía un inmenso dolor cada que caminaba o movía sus piernas pero no se podía quedar en cama pensando en que tal vez esa era el fin de su vida como ninja, porque en el momento en que había abierto las Ocho puertas internas sabía que nada bueno pasaría, de hecho en ese momento sabía que pagaría un precio muy algo ya que a él resultado de las liberación de todas las Ocho Puertas tenía como inevitable resultado su muerte debido al daño causado a su cuerpo, él sabía perfectamente que abrir las puertas causaría que su cuerpo desmoronara en cenizas y posteriormente muriera ya que su cuerpo prácticamente sería cocinado de adentro hacia afuera, no por nada se le llamaba jutsu prohibido.

Gracias a Naruto él había sobrevivido y podía mantenerse en pie y a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo que doliera como si estuviera en un infierno, estaba vivo, podría ver la vida de éxito de Lee, a Tenten convertirse cada día más en una flor más hermosa, ver crecer a la pequeña hija de Asuma y claro ganar su cariño de una forma en que Kakashi fuera el segundo favorito.

Aunque uno de sus más grandes motivos por el cual estar vivo era el hecho de que podría seguir acompañando a Kakashi en su camino, sabía que Kakashi se vería afectado de una forma preocupante si él hubiera muerto, sabía que la culpa lo hubiera comido vivo, le bastaba con ver su desespero en verlo mejor, sus constantes visitas, su rival aún si jamás lo decía en voz alta se sentía culpable y eso no le gustaba.

— No soportaría ver esa mirada de nuevo—susurró al viento con la mirada vacía.

— ¿Cómo la tuya?

Gai sonrió al verlo caminar junto a él con las manos en los bolsillos y su típica mirada perezosa, prefería mil veces verlo así en esa faceta tan cool que la mirada con la que lo vio toda su adolescencia.

— Mi eterno rival la juventud arderá por siempre en nosotros, una mirada como es debería ser castigada con mil vueltas a la aldea.

— Gai...

— ¡Mi eterno rival, deberíamos tener un reto!

— No tengo mucho tiempo para eso en este momento y tú no estás en condición—Gai lo miró asombrado —La Hokage me lo dijo.

— Los doctores no guardan la confidencialidad estos días—desvío la mirada al cielo.

— Voy a ser el Hokage Gai, debo estar informado de la salud de quienes serán mis ninjas, mis subordinados —Gai sonrió —En especial cuando es de la gran Bestia Verde de Konoha, mi rival— Gai lo miró asombrado y una gran sonrisa se coló debajo de la máscara de Kakashi— Ademas mil son pocas, mejor deberíamos hacer mil flexiones usando solo los pulgares.

— ¡Adelante, que la juventud comience a arder!

* * *

Hola, lo sé muy tarde, demasiado tiempo para venir cuando prometí ser más puntual pero si me lo permiten les explicaré, han sido semanas sin descanso real en mi trabajo, justo hoy descansé y me pareció lo correcto dejarles actualización.

Se que tal vez no es lo que esperan pero fue lo que surgió de mi perversa mente, descubrí que describir un baile es muy difícil, una coreografía es tremendamente difícil de describir cuando no sabes de baile, intente como un millón de veces pero no me sale nada digno, una disculpa.

Agradecimientos a:

Lexia Konayev Z. W

"Definitivamente sentí que estaba viendo un capítulo de Naruto" Eso es lo mejor que me han dicho jamás, con honestidad puedo decirte ir la escena de Kakashi con Sakumo es mi favorita hasta el momento.

Todos recordamos a Neji de manera dolorosa, el era un personaje tan genial.

Lo del baile surgió debido a que soy una gran fan de esa clase de baile,se me da muy bien de hecho jaja ja

No te preocupes que Naruto y su clon van a volver de nuevo.

Hasta pronto!

Rinilirio

Se que usted me pidió que no tardará y lo primero que voy y hago es tardar, en verdad estoy apenada al respecto y es justo por eso que haré lo posible por esta vez tarda menos de la semana y en lugar de ponerme a escribir un nuevo Fic continuaré con este.

Ya se viene el día de la fiesta y tengo algo preparado que espero resulte bien!

Besos!

Y a todos los demás que leen y no dejan comentario de igual forma les agradezco, les informo que sus reviews siempre serán bien recibimos incluso si son críticas, ya que de esta forma me ayudan a mejorar, no soy una experta ni una dotada escritora pero hago mi intento.

Deja un Review y así estarás donando una cantidad de dinero considerable para llevar a Sakura y Kakashi a los baños termales!

Nos leemos pronto

KaAliKa


	12. Lo que hace falta

Naruto no me pertenece y tal como todos ustedes saben yo solo utilizo a los personajes para dar un momento de entretenimiento.

Cap. 12 Lo que hace falta.

* * *

El amor es siempre amor, venga de donde venga. Un corazón que late con su acercamiento,i un ojo que llora cuando se va, son cosas tan raras, tan dulces, tan preciosas que nunca deben ser despreciadas.

— Guy de Maupassant.

* * *

En realidad pocas cosas habían pasado estos últimos días, la temática de la fiesta de Lee se había mantenido en pie únicamente exceptuando la competencia que Gai había propuesto, había sido sometido a una cirugía que por poco había sido fatal pero gracias a los esfuerzos del equipo médico todo había resultado en un completo éxito, claro que a Maito nada lograba hacerlo más feliz porque aún si debía someterse a una rehabilitación las probabilidades de dejar de ser un ninja habían sido reducidas a un 2%.

Sakura se sentía increíblemente satisfecha con la forma en la que las cosas parecía estar tomando forma respecto a Gai, claro que se sentía maravilloso ser parte de algo tan importante como era salvar la vida ninja de un increíble jonin, en realidad la fama que venía con eso era algo que no le importaba, amaba salvar personas y ayudarlas a sentirse en excelentes condiciones, nunca había sido fan de alardear de un logro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había permitido pensar en sus padres, le gustaría creer que alguien había intentado ayudarlos tanto como ella se esforzaba con otros pacientes, claro que no lo sabía y tal vez jamás llegaría a saberlo, pero si estaba segura de algo, eso era que sus padres estarían orgullosos de la mujer en que se estaba convirtiendo, su padre siempre le había impulsado a conseguir lo que quería y su madre a jamás rendirse. Claro que estaría mintiendo si dijera que el hecho de pensar que ellos estaban orgullos era comparable a que ellos se lo repitieran cuando lograra una nueva meta.

Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma estos días habían sido tan agitados que en realidad no había tenido tiempo de pensar o indagar más sobre sus sentimientos, claro que las veces que había logrado ver al jonin se habían reducido a nada durante esos días y en especial con la misión que se le había sido asignada, claro que ella se había encargado de enviarle un pergamino informador sobre lo sucedido en la operación y aunque no obtuvo respuesta no pensó mucho en ello.

— Sakura-san los resultados de los últimos pacientes están listos.

Sonrió en respuesta al joven castaño y se puso de pie, en realidad el trabajo del hospital muchas veces era demasiado y otras más era completamente nulo, en específico para ella en esos últimos días el trabajo aún cuando era demasiado le resultaba relajante.

— Sakura-san...— el chico rubio a su lado parecía estar nervioso al momento de hablar con ella.

— Dime—su vista estaba casi devorando la información en los documentos que momentos antes había recibido del rubio.

— Verá… yo—rascó su nuca de manera nerviosa—Me preguntaba si quisiera ir conmigo a la fiesta que organizó Gai-san esta noche.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso pero intento parecer normal, sabía que detenerse o mostrarse sorprendido haría que él se llegara a sentir incómodo e incluso temeroso, tal es haber leído el libro de Sai la noche anterior la estaba haciendo una loca como a Sai después de todo, esos libros podrían llegar a ser un tanto perturbadores.

— En realidad Shun estoy un poco ocupada con el trabajo del hospital y tal vez por esta vez prefiero llegar a descansar.

Aún cuando había intentado ser lo más amable posible el chico parecía un tanto decepcionado, claro que ella tenía ciertas ganas de ir a la dichosa fiesta solo que no con él, claro que tampoco era algo que iba a decirle y arriesgarse a ser llamada loca sin sentimientos y quitarle el puesto a Sai.

— Entiendo, lamentó importunar.

Tras hacer una reverencia comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella, en realidad jamás había pensado en que ella sería quien rechazara una clase de invitación a cualquier parte, claro que tampoco sentía que sería la clase de chica que es rechazada ya que bueno incluso ella sabía que tenía sus encantos.

— Si fuera otra persona apuesto que dirías que sí —la voz de Naruto la hizo sonreír y negar con la cabeza— Tal vez un hombre pervertido, de cabellos plateados y una manera de caminar perezosa.

— No seas tonto—hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera.

— ¿Voy de misión y así me recibes? Me lastimas Sakura-chan.

— En primera no era una misión real — le dijo con una ligera sonrisa— Y en segunda ya que estás aquí significa que no lo conseguiste.

— Cruel— susurró el Uzumaki — En fin, logre obtener información, claro que es un hueso bastante duro de roer.

Sakura negó ligeras mientras se recargaba en una de las ventanas del pasillo, Naruto se había autoasignado la misión de hacer que Kakashi se fijará en ella y con eso se había dedicado a recolectar información sobre Kakashi, pero como era de esperarse no había logrado encontrar nada, en realidad Naruto se había asignado una misión casi imposible de completar, no había demasiadas personas que conocieran de manera tan personal a su antiguo sensei, pero entre más se topaba con pared, más intentaba descubrir algo.

— ¿Que descubriste esta vez?— pregunto sin ánimos— ¿Acaso será el aroma de su jabón corporal?

— ¡Era información valiosa!— la señaló de manera acusadora.

— Si, solo si se le acaba el jabón a media ducha y yo estoy atacando como un vil cuervo esperando a verme como una completa pervertida.

Naruto soltó una risa y Sakura lo imitó, en realidad apreciaba lo que Naruto intentaba hacer por ella, pero estaba segura de que no quería hacerse de trucos para fingir conocerlo, sabía que es este punto probablemente ella era una de las personas que más lo conocían.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer cuando entraba por las grandes puertas que daban la bienvenida a Konoha, se sentía realmente agradable regresar y ver que todo estaba tan fresco y tranquilo, incluso podía notar que varios de los comercios que se encontraban cerca de la puerta principal seguían abiertos y que familias enteras compartían sus alimentos de manera amena y otras hasta divertida.

— ¿Misión aburrida?— la voz de Genma sonó a su espalda.

— Un poco si.

Escuchó los pasos de Genma alejarse de a poco y un ligero suspiro, en realidad cuando el castaño solía partir en misiones en solitario solía ser bastante seco con las personas y su usual chispa exasperante lograba disminuir un poco, en realidad a ninguno de los ninjas que conocía le gustaban las misiones sencillas y mucho menos si eran en solitario, el tiempo siempre solía pasar con más lentitud, claro que para él el hecho de estar solo no era el fin del mundo y muchas veces agradeció partir solo, no tener que preocuparse por nadie y no tener que lidiar con pláticas innecesarias en verdad era gratificante.

Sabía que al llegar a la aldea realmente no tenía que llegar estrictamente a dejar su informe ya que estaba casi completamente seguro de que la Hokage ni siquiera estaría en la torre.

— Uhm…

No sabía en que momento había apresurado tanto su andar hasta que divisó el inicio del pequeño bosque que rodeaba su hogar, el sol se había puesto y en su representación la luna tomaría su lugar. Mientras caminaba decidió sacar las manos de sus bolsillos y pasarlas detrás de su nuca, su misión no había sido difícil y dudaba demasiado que se requiriera un informe, solo había llevado a un comerciante que se había perdido al momento de encontrar su destino, en realidad no sabía por qué había sido enviado precisamente él a esa misión, tal vez había hecho molestar a la Hokage ese día y no lo había notado, tal vez solo había sido el hecho de que era la persona que estaba ahí cuando el hombre llegó a la oficina de misiones.

Fuera cual fuera la razón de que hubiera sido él quien había partido en esa misión no la descubriría y en realidad tampoco era como que le importara, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su hogar no noto nada fuera de lo normal así que entró de manera despreocupada, cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que lograron ver sus ojos fue a Sakura completamente dormida en el sofá en la sala de estar. Verla dormir tan pacíficamente le hizo sonreír y acercarse con delicadeza, si bien apreciaba su vida sabía que despertar a alguien que goza de lo que parece un sueño de ensueño es mejor dejarla ser, pudo ver que su rostro denotaba una completa paz así que decidió quedarse a observarla por un momento antes de subir a su habitación a darse un baño e intentar encontrar sus ganas de asistir a la fiesta de Lee.

Claro que en momento en que comenzó a subir las escaleras sabía que tenía dos opciones y una de ellas (la que más quería) era tomar una ducha y tirarse en la cama, pero cuando se detuvo en el tercer escalón y giró su rostro para ver de nuevo a Sakura durmiendo tranquilamente no pudo más que sonreír, en realidad la fiesta no podría ser tan mala después de todo y si mal no recordaba ella parecía estar demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de ir, claro que no sabía si era con él con quien quería pasar la fiesta o si solo quería ir y divertirse.

— Mm…

Rascó su nuca sin saber realmente qué hacer, decidió subir las escaleras e ir directo a tomar un baño, tal vez mientras se daba una ducha podría intentar descubrir que hacer con lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

Al momento que abrió sus ojos se sintió asustada debido a que no se había dado cuenta en el momento en que había caído rendida ante el sueño, en realidad ni siquiera se había sentido adormilada y lo siguiente de lo que se enteraba era que se había dormido en el sofá, no era que despreciara dormir ahí, no, de hecho era un sofá bastante cómodo para tomar una siesta, lo que la había sorprendido era no haberse dado cuenta que estaba cansada.

— Una semana pesada.

Cuando escuchó su voz detrás de ella sintió como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera atravesado su cuerpo y el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un segundo, lejos de cómo había ocurrido en cientos de ocasiones esta vez no la había asustado, pero claramente tampoco esperaba que hubiese llegado… su mente había hecho corto circuito, rápidamente giró su rostro al reloj sobre la pared y la hora la abofeteó.

— ¡La fiesta de Lee!— se puso de pie en un salto causando que el hombre soltara una pequeña risa— ¿De que te ríes? ¡Debiste despertarme!

La observó pasar ambas manos por su cabello con desesperación y le pareció realmente adorable, bueno en realidad era una confusa mezcla entre adorable y divertido.

— No quise despertarte, parecías estar muy cómoda, igualmente aún es temprano—ante la mirada que le lanzó Sakura sonrió levemente —Medianamente temprano, pero si lo piensas detenidamente a esta hora inicia lo mejor.

— Mínimo tendré una excelente excusa — el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente.

Kakashi por su parte se limitó a guardar silencio mientras la observaba subir las escaleras de manera apresurada, en realidad no era un amante de las fiestas y si bien era sabido por los jonin con quienes había pasado noches en los bares era que si se quedaba dormido ni siquiera se molestaba en ir, y si por alguna razón lo hacía no se preocupaba por buscar ropa y verse decente.

— ¡No pienses que te Sakura Haruno te permitirá ir en uniforme!

— ¿No?—comenzó a subir las escaleras y escuchó un gruñido de Sakura que supuso era un "no"— En realidad yo ya hasta regresé de la fiesta.

Sakura negó con la cabeza desde adentro de la habitación mientras se terminaba de acomodar el vestido, genial ahora su cabello lucía esponjado debido a que no lo había secado al salir de la ducha, suspiro y tomó el cepillo con su mano derecha antes de asomar la cara y antes de que le dedicara su famosa mirada mortal a Kakashi notó por primera vez que ni siquiera le había prestado atención desde que había despertado, tal vez estaba demasiado adormilada y ni siquiera había notado que Kakashi estaba vistiendo ropa casual.

¿Cómo no lo había notado? Se recrimino mentalmente, el hombre frente a ella vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa color gris que se ceñía ligeramente a su cuerpo de manera peligrosa y hasta estaba usando zapatos, claro que no era la primera vez que lo miraba usar ropa de esa clase ya que en un par de misiones cuando era genin habían tenido que ir con personas ricas y las vestimentas elegantes eran realmente algo que les gustaba, pero tenía que admitir que en ese entonces solo lo había visto como su sensei, pero ahora no era más su sensei, y lo estaba viendo como lo que era, un hombre.

— ¿Cuándo?—susurró confundida.

— Te lo dije, yo ya regresé.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada incrédula y negó con la cabeza, claro que aún si lo miraba vestido así no se imaginaba que él de hecho ya hubiera regresado.

— Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo intentando matarme se hará más tarde.

— Te salvas esta vez.

* * *

La fiesta estaba animada por cada pequeño rincón, varias personas estaban reunidas en la pista de baile y otras más en las mesas, Maito quien no había renunciado en ningún momento a tener un momento de diversión estaba sentado en la barra esperando el momento indicado para darle a Lee su gran regalo sorpresa, pero el hecho de que su eterno rival no se dignara a aparecer hacia su tarea más difícil.

— Luces nervioso — le dio una palmada en la espalda a Lee quien se había acercado a tomar un trago a la barra— La llama de la juventud no está ardiendo con esa jovialidad de siempre.

— No estoy nervioso Gai-sensei, en realidad estoy tratando de evitar la nueva idea de Naruto.

— ¡No huyas!— Tenten se acercó a toda prisa para apresar a Lee— Tú fuiste quien nos metió en esta absurda batalla.

— No es una batalla es un reto...—susurro tratando de aferrarse a su sensei quien reía divertido.

— Los retos son sagrados, no hay forma de que…

Se quedó en completo silencio y tanto Tenten como Lee no sabían que pasaba, claramente el bar seguía igual de bullicioso pero parecía que Gai hubiese visto un fantasma así que decidieron girar su rostro, en primera estancia no lograron ver nada extraño pero al enfocar bien su vista lograron ver que tenía tan impactado a su sensei. Justo en la entrada cierta mujer de cabellos rosados entrada tomada del brazo de el futuro de la aldea, claro que hubo dos reacciones distintas, Lee no pudo evitar perderse en la figura de Sakura que quedaba realmente delineada con ese vestido negro, no era un vestido extravagante pero lucía fantástica. Y claro que la castaña se quedó impresionada de ver a Kakashi lucir tan… tan jodidamente apuesto pero, eso no era lo único , quiso juzgarse de loca en el momento en que el pensamiento que se miraban bastante bien juntos así que negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué clase de reto es?— Tenten fue regresada al planeta tierra y le dedicó una mirada mortífera a su sensei.

— Ni crea que entrará— le advirtió jalando a Lee de su chaqueta.

— ¡Mi eterno rival!

El grito de Gai hizo que Naruto casi se atragantara con el trozo de dango que estaba comiendo, así que rápidamente comenzó a buscar a su maestro con la mirada y lo encontró, caminando perezosamente junto a Sakura a la mesa donde la actual Hokage degustaba el número de botella de Sake que fuera que había sido entregada por uno de los empleados. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro al ver como Sakura se empeñaba en ocultar un ligero sonrojo a volverse el centro de atención, claramente ahora era el momento preciso de poner su plan en acción.

— Naruto, no creo que este reto sea…

— De acuerdo Cejotas, se me ocurrió otra actividad.

Tras una sonrisa que Lee no supo como tomar lo miró tomar camino directo a la mesa en la que la Hokage hablaba ahora animadamente con Kakashi y Sakura, claro que ahora por alguna razón la mujer de ojos jade tenía un más que ligero sonrojo y Kakashi pasaba la mano detrás de su propia nuca en un acto de nerviosismo.

— ¡Sensei! ¡Sakura-chan!— se acercó a ellos a toda prisa con un par de bebidas.

— Hola Naruto— Sakura sonrió mientras que Kakashi por otra parte le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de saludo.

— Llegaron justo a tiempo, lo cual no creo debido a que Kakashi-sensei nunca lo logra—susurro mientras saludaba a Hinata quien se acercaba tímidamente.

— Cuanto respeto.

— ¡Sakura-san me imagino que Naruto te invito a nuestro reto!— Naruto sonrió de manera maliciosa.

— Dejaría de ser alumno de…

— ¡Tengamos un reto!

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa y ahora Hinata se había situado a su lado con una sonrisa, sabía que Kakashi terminaría atrapado en medio de un reto absurdo pero no imaginó en ningún instante que Naruto también sería atrapado por Lee en alguna clase de reto, claramente estaba curiosa por saber que era lo que planeaban hacer y estaba segura de que esta vez no había forma alguna de que Kakashi se escapara y cierto rubio le llegaba a la mente ¿que estaba planeando?

Kakashi suspiró ligeramente y cerró los ojos, en realidad no quería tener que participar en un reto pero sabía que tratándose de Gai era casi imposible escabullirse, solamente Kami en persona sería capaz de mantenerlo a salvo de los retos de su rival, pero verlo tan entusiasmado realmente lo hacía sentir mejor, saber que de ahora en adelante estaría detrás de él para intentar convencerlo de tener un reto era algo en parte grato.

Una ligera melodía entró en sus oídos y logró sentir la mano de Sakura sobre la suya lo cual lo sorprendió un poco.

— Lo siento chicos—Kakashi sonrió ligeramente —Pero tengo compromisos importantes.

Sakura sonrió avergonzada al sentir la mano de Kakashi entrelazada a la suya mientras caminaba a paso lento a donde varias parejas se habían agrupado para bailar esa lenta melodía.

— ¿Importantes?— susurró Sakura cuando llegaron al centro de la pista de baile.

— Claro.

Sakura sonrió y decidió que solo era tiempo de perderse en el momento, tenía que dejar de sobre pensar todo, tal vez Naruto no era tan idiota después de todo y podía dar consejos medianamente buenos, claro que sabía que no todo el mérito era suyo así que por eso mismo decidía calificarlo como "medianamente bueno".

Cuando sintió una de las manos de Kakashi en su cintura recordó sus palabras, si la forma de acercamiento en un baile dependía de la confianza entonces ella le demostraría la clase de confianza que tenía para con él, pasó ambas manos sobre sus hombros permitiéndose de esa forma tocar sus hebras plateadas, aún si no era capaz de ver claramente a través de su máscara podría casi jurar que sonreía ligeramente antes de atraerla a su cuerpo y comenzar a moverse al compás de la música, perderse en el momento realmente no sonaba tan mal, pero más que perderse en el momento decidió perderse en sus ojos.

Decidió perderse en esa mirada tan profunda e intensa que le resultaba extremadamente atrayente, lo observó inclinar ligeramente su cabeza a un lado mientras comenzaba a guiarla, todo en lo que lograba concentrarse era en el sonido de esa melodía y en él.

— Realmente luces preciosa—se alejó lentamente de ella para hacerla dar una ligera vuelta y atraerla de nuevo a él.

— Gracias…

Para Kakashi verla sonrojarse de esa manera le hizo sentir bien consigo mismo, aunque tenía que admitir que no era lo que esperaba al decirle que lucía bien era agradable saber que ella se sentía de cierta forma así con él, la sintió jugar con su cabello y cerró los ojos ligeramente antes de volver a encontrar su mirada en la suya. Realmente Sakura había cambiado en tantos aspectos pero seguía siendo hermosa, cuando era una niña era hermosa y aunque jamás la había visto de otra forma que no fuera como se debe ver a un niño, parecía que mientras más pasaban los días ella se volvía más y más bella.

Realmente a ninguno de los dos les apetecía hablar, solo estar en ese momento así para poder guardarlo en sus memorias, pero claro que estando tan enfrascados en su mundo no fueron capaces de darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención de varias personas, entre ellas de cierta mujer rubia quien analizaba la situación mientras su fiel asistente abría una nueva botella de sake, otra de las miradas curiosas era la de Gai que parecía extrañamente feliz y nostálgico.

— La llama de la juventud arde—le dio un trago a una botella de sake.

— Eso parece—murmuró la Hokage y volvió a prestar atención a la pista de baile— Naruto debe haber practicado bastante para no pisar a la dulce Hinata.

— Sin duda alguna—Shizune soltó una ligera risa.

Naruto sonrió a lo lejos al ver a Sakura reír ligeramente, tal vez Kakashi había hecho una de sus absurdas bromas, negó con la cabeza y devolvió su atención a la mujer de ojos perlados, sin duda alguna Sakura parecía feliz y había logrado que una parte de su plan saliera a la perfección, si bien sabía que Kakashi intentaría escapar de los retos también sentía una ligera pena por Lee, lo había utilizado de cierta forma pero ver a Sakura sonreír y ver a su sensei, bueno ver lo que se podía de él sonreír era grato.

— Kakashi-san y Sakura se llevan muy bien— la voz de Hinata lo distrajo por un momento.

— Si, Sakura-chan parece bastante feliz esta noche— sonrió— Necesito contarte un secreto… pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

— ¿Un secreto?— Naruto asintió ligeramente.

— ¿Puedo contar contigo?— la mujer de ojos perlados le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta— Bien… A Sakura le gusta Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida y giró levemente su vista a donde Kakashi y Sakura bailaban, él parecía bastante tranquilo mientras le susurraba algo que la hacía reír, si era honesta sentía un poco de envidia de ver como Sakura aún si estaba bailando con el hombre que le gustaba podía manejar sus sentimientos y mantenerse tan relajada.

— Estoy intentando hacer que Kakashi-sensei, bueno que Sakura-chan...—una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios— Estoy intentando que ellos tengan algo.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Naruto que para su suerte se habían mezclado con las últimas notas de la canción que bailaban, observó a varias de las parejas deshacer su abrazo y comenzar a caminar a distintas partes del bar, unas de iban del lugar y otras más solo se sentaban en la mesa a gozar de una buena charla, pero le llamó bastante la atención ver como pareciera que Kakashi y Sakura se hubieran congelado viendo directo a los ojos del otro, tal vez para los ojos de Naruto Kakashi no parecía estar interesado en Sakura, pero ella creía que él parecía bastante interesado en Sakura.

— No creo que sea tan difícil.

Naruto sonrió y volteó a donde anteriormente estaban sus antiguos compañeros de equipo encontrándose solo a él y a Hinata en la pista con varios pares de ojos curiosos lo cual causó que ambos se sonrojacen y salieran a paso veloz de la pista.

* * *

Su camino de regreso a Konoha había sido largo y claramente no había conseguido llegar a tiempo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lee, aún cuando en realidad no le apetecía ir una parte de él quería reintegrarse a los que alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros de armas.

— Sasuke iré a dejar el informe a la torre.

Desde su incidente en el hospital Karin había mantenido una distancia con él, había dejado de ser "Sasuke-kun" y aunque le había parecido algo relajante al principio tenía que admitir que le era incómodo no tener ese pequeño afecto de su compañera.

— Iré contigo.

La chica ni siquiera se molestó en contestar solo siguió con su camino con él detrás de ella, realmente no entendía a las mujeres, en realidad no entendía a nadie, el mismo se había predispuesto toda su vida a ignorar cualquier clase de interacciones que estuvieran más allá de lo necesario, realmente las relaciones humanas le parecían algo innecesario.

Pero ahora parte de él necesitaba saber sobre esa clase de sentimientos, ya no tenía una venganza que cumplir, tal vez era momento de que por fin se quedara en la aldea y disfrutará de el tiempo de paz por el que se habían esforzado, intentar volver a crear vínculos que lo hicieran pertenecer a un lugar, tal vez podría honrar a Itachi cuidando lo que él tanto había querido proteger.

Estaba seguro de que su antiguo equipo lo apoyaba, sabía que eso jamás cambiaría, se lo habían demostrado muchísimas veces y ahora sentía que de cierta forma ahora era su turno de demostrar.

— Karin, me quedaré en la aldea—hizo una ligera pausa en su andar — Si decides quedarte eres bienvenida, no estás en obligación de hacerlo.

— ¿Si no me quedó?— su andar se volvió las lento.

— Entonces habrá sido un placer conocerte— Reanudó su caminar y al momento de pasar junto a ella tomó el pergamino rozando ligeramente su mano— Yo me encargare, ve a descansar.

* * *

— Es un juego sencillo, solo tienes que meter esta pequeña pelota en uno de los vasos con sake de los del otro equipo—Naruto explicaba divertido—Cuando encestes la pelota en uno de los vasos uno de ellos debe beberse el contenido del vaso, el primero que se quede sin vasos pierde.

— Somos ninja Naruto, tenemos excelentes puntería—Kakashi negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Gai analizar la pequeña pelota.

— Tuve eso en cuenta también por eso mismo traje esto— sacó un pañuelo rojo de su bolsillo —Nos vendamos los ojos y se soluciona el problema.

— La venda no es impedimento para muchos de nosotros, las misiones sigilosas a menudo son hechas de forma un tanto similar—Tsunade le lanzó su vaso vacío.

— Claro que será más difícil si damos un par de vueltas antes y…

— Kakashi, demuéstrale a este enano lo que intento explicarle—Tsunade tomó otro vaso de la mesa.

— ¡Voy a necesitar eso!—grito Naruto mientras Kakashi se ponía la venda.

— Dudo que lances alguna vez — Ino se acercó a ver el espectáculo, Naruto de iba a arrepentir del juego.

— Bien—Kakashi suspiró y antes de lanzar sintió la mano del que creyó Naruto en su muñeca.

— Las vueltas.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza ¿Qué diferencia habría? Realmente Naruto se había equivocado al pedir esa clase de juegos y terminaría bastante mal, sin más dio unas cuantas vueltas y escuchó los gritos alocados de Naruto y de Lee, claro que los gritos de Gai habían empezado incluso antes de que se pusiera la venda así que ya no los tomaba en consideración.

— ¡Ahora!— grito Naruto— Mientras le dejaba la caja de pelotas en la mesa.

Kakashi suspiró y tomó la primera pelota y la lanzó directo al primer vaso, y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente, Naruto tragó grueso al ver que solo quedaba un vaso justamente al centro del intento de triángulo que había creado con los vasos.

— Creo que es suficiente prueba—Tsunade sonrió al ver que la pelota estaba en la dirección adecuada para caer en ese último vaso—Muy bien Naruto a tomar.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Y había llegado ese momento donde el bar estaba casi desértico, las pocas personas que aún estaban ahí estaban distribuidas a lo largo del bar, había personas dormidas en las mesas debido a las grandes cantidades de alcohol que habían consumido, entre todos ellos se encontraba ahí ata quien de alguna forma había aceptado tomar unos tragos y había terminado completamente noqueada poco tiempo después, Lee estaba a media pista bailando con Gai como si su vida dependiera de ello, al final del juego que Naruto había propuesto Lee y Gai habían decidió que su valentía al haber desafiado a Kakashi era admirable y en solidaridad habían tomado un par de tragos por Naruto, claro que su poca tolerancia al alcohol no los había hecho terminar bien.

— Mañana quiero ver tu vago trasero en mi oficina.

Tsunade quien se sospechaba había sido quien más había bebido esa noche caminaba con cierta elegancia que había adquirido con la última botella de sake, Shizune se miraba realmente relajada y contenta de al fin estar emprendiendo camino a su hogar. Kakashi por su parte estaba recargado en la barra con su usual mirada perezosa y simplemente se molestó en asentir con la cabeza al verla seguir con su labor de irse a descansar.

La noche se había ido realmente rápido y en realidad después de una misión realmente le apetecía irse a casa a descansar, Sakura se había marchado momentos atrás al baño con Naruto quien parecía estar apunto de estallar en un colapso nervioso debido a la inconsciente Hinata, a quien para su mala suerte tenía que llevar al territorio Hyuga y no tenía idea de que le pasaría de llevarla en ese estado. Claro que a él le daba realmente lo mismo si el patriarca de la familia Hyuga quería darle una ligera paliza por no poder haber llevado a su hija en una condición decente y respetable, a decir verdad no era culpa de Naruto que la chica de ojos perlados no tuviera una resistencia o tolerancia grande al alcohol, mucho menos que hubiera sido embaucada por Ino quien se había encargado de poner en estado de ebriedad a medio bar con retos absurdos.

— Estoy muerta— murmuró Sakura mientras masajeaba ligeramente uno de sus hombros.

— Yo igual, ninguno de ellos parece estar realmente vivo— señaló al recién caído Lee.

— Tenemos suerte de estar frescos como un par de hojas de lechuga—Kakashi negó ligeramente ante su comentario.

— Yo creo que es debido a que Tsunade te enseño más que técnicas médicas.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y cuando estaba por ir a ver cómo ayudar al gran amante de la juventud sintió como una de las manos de Kakashi tomaba su muñeca ligeramente, su mirada se encontró con la suya de nuevo e intentó encontrar una respuesta a sus actos.

— No es tu problema— le dedicó una sonrisa—Te mostraré algo divertido.

— ¿Qué podría ser divertido?— preguntó al sentir como la calidez de la mano de Kakashi se alejaba.

— Huir —señaló a las personas en el bar— Todos se volverán un problema de un momento a otro.

— Soy médico yo…

— Ninguno de ellos está en peligro de muerte— comenzó a caminar a la puerta— Son solo ninjas en estado de ebriedad, que serán problema de las personas sobrias; sin embargo, si nos vamos serán problema de los dueños del bar, quienes a mi parecer se ven bastante capaces de lidiar con nuestros ebrios camaradas.

Sakura le dio un vistazo a todos los ninjas que estaban en el bar, Ino estaba recargada ligeramente en el hombro de Sai y parecían tener una plática bastante acalorada porque ambos miraban a los lados para asegurarse de no ser escuchados, sabía que Ino estaría en el hospital al día siguiente para contarle con lujo de detalles todo sobre la fiesta de Lee.

— Creí que no abandonas a tus compañeros— le dijo una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera del bar.

— No lo hago, ellos no están en riesgo de muerte y…

— ¡¿A dónde van?! ¡No se atrevan a dejarme a todos estos ninjas ebrios aquí!

— Demonios...—susurró Kakashi—Solo salimos por un cigarrillo.

— No parecen fumadores— el dueño del bar los miró no muy convencido.

Kakashi sacó lentamente la mano que tenía en su bolsillo derecho y antes de que el dueño del bar pudiera siquiera reaccionar tomó la mano de Sakura y comenzó a correr, por la mente de Sakura pasaron muchos pensamientos, pero realmente lo que llenó de golpe su cuerpo fue una dosis de adrenalina pura, a lo lejos escuchó como el dueño del bar les gritaba cosas que no lograba entender pero estaba segura de que era palabras nada amables.

Noto como Kakashi comenzaba a dejar de correr lentamente una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del bar, realmente se había sentido realmente agradable no tener la responsabilidad de algo.

— Eso fue divertido— Sakura soltó ligeramente la mano de Kakashi para quitar el cabello de su rostro— La siguiente vez por favor avísame que huiremos a toda velocidad para tener un calzado más adecuado.

— Lo siento—su voz sonaba divertida—Pero debes admitir que es agradable no tener que lidiar con ellos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa del de cabellos plata, en realidad tenía que admitir que no le gustaba nada tener que lidiar con las personas en estado de ebriedad ya que solían ponerse bastante irritantes.

— Me enteré cuando te fuiste que Sasuke decidió quedarse en la aldea—Sakura pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja— No quiso hablar mucho al respecto pero bueno, es Sasuke.

— Supongo que ahora quiere encontrar algo que le de cierto sentido a su vida— el sonido del pequeño río le indicó que se estaban acercando a casa— Él fue diferente de ti o de Naruto, tuviste a tus padres y amigos, Naruto se enfocó en sus sueños de ser Hokage y en hacer que Sasuke volviera, Sasuke sufrió porque la persona que más amaba mató a todo su clan incluyendo a sus padres.

— Debió soportar bastante— el tono melancólico los había invadido a ambos.

— Si, lo hizo.

Kakashi sonrió al ver los árboles que daban inicio a ese pequeño bosque que rodeaba su casa, en realidad nunca había sido de la clase de persona que salía a divertirse, siempre se había concentrado demasiado en sus deberes ninja y en pasar tardes o mañanas enteras en el cementerio, siempre al volver de una misión no deseaba en lo más mínimo salir, pero había aprendido lentamente al paso del tiempo desde el final de la guerra que se había enfrascado mucho en la idea de estar solo. Claro que no era que le disgustara estar solo era sólo que realmente había evitado crear amistades sólidas, relaciones que lo hicieran sentir necesitado.

Siempre había creído que si quisiera él podría ser más abierto a otros, pero había descubierto que no era así, aún si no lo decía en voz alta seguía asustándose de terminar perdiendo a las personas que le importaban.

— Es agradable llegar—Sakura giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada serena de él.

— Si, en realidad no es lo más cómodo usar esa clase de calzado—señaló sus pies y Sakura sonrió de lado— Me imagino que no son nada cómodos.

— No son muy cómodos hasta que te acostumbras.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta Kakashi se adelantó un poco mientras la abría para dejarla pasar, Sakura sabía que Kakashi podía ser un completo caballero si se lo proponía y para ella era sumamente agradable. Al entrar ambos siguieron el camino escaleras arriba en silencio, a diferencia de muchos silencios que habían compartido este en especial era un poco raro, no raro en una mala manera, era más bien un raro que no podía describir, si lo pensaba detenidamente había ido a una fiesta con su antiguo maestro y futuro Hokage, del cual por cierto se sentía endemoniadamente atraída.

¿Podía considerarlo una cita? Si lo analizaba detenidamente habían llegado juntos, habían bailado un par de canciones, habían platicado mientras tomaban algunos tragos y… en realidad casi habían pasado la mayoría de la noche juntos en ese bar, aún cuando había decenas de personas ahí, él había permanecido con ella.

— Bien, llegamos.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que habían llegado a su la habitación en que se quedaba provisionalmente.

— La pase bien esta noche—Sakura sonrió tímidamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

— Justo eso iba a decirte, fue muy placentero ir contigo— ¿Por qué de la nada se sentía nervioso? Solo estaba diciendo lo que pensaba, no había nada de malo en decirle la verdad al respecto ¿o si? — Realmente me gustaría repetirlo.

— Sería estupendo— ¿por qué de la nada tenía tanto calor?— Debería ir a dormir…

— Si, tienes razón es muy tarde—pasó la mano por su nuca en un acto de nerviosismo—Descansa Sakura.

— Buenas noches Kakashi—quería irse a la cama pero no quería que él dejara de estar cerca—Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana— lo miro dar un paso hacia atrás y decidió entrar a la habitación cerrando detrás de su si la puerta.

Kakashi sonrió y caminó a su habitación lentamente, había sido una noche agradable pero sentía ir algo había hecho falta, no sabía que era pero algo le hacía falta en ese momento, ¿que era lo que le faltaba? Giró su rostro y su mirada se fijó en la puerta cerrada de la ahora habitación que ocupaba Sakura, sabía que tenía que ver con ella así que se giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la habitación de Sakura, tomó una bocanada de aire y justo después de exhalar toco la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura recién se había sentado en la cama cuando escuchó unos ligeros pero consistentes toques en la puerta, ¿Kakashi había olvidado decirle algo?, en realidad no esperaba que tocara a su puerta así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, una vez frente a esta giró el picaporte y la abrió.

— ¿Qué sucede?.

La máscara de Kakashi había abandonado su lugar y eso no pasó desapercibido por los ojos jade de Sakura, claro que aún cuando eso no pasó desapercibido por ella sus ojos buscaron los de él.

Kakashi al ver su mirada en la suya, supo que era lo que había olvidado, más bien que era lo que no había hecho antes de que Sakura entrara a su habitación a dormir, así que justo en el momento en que la pregunta de Sakura terminó de ser elaborada dio un paso frente a ella y la atrajo a su pecho antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

La primera sensación que atravesó su cuerpo fue una ligera corriente eléctrica que se expandía desde las palmas de sus manos y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, sus labios apenas se habían tocado y el primer contacto había sido electrizante, así que decidió que quería saber que más podría llegar a sentir, así que comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, claro que la pronta respuesta por parte de Sakura no le pasó desapercibida, los labios de ella se movían en total sincronía con los suyos. Las manos de Kakashi se habían situado a ambos lados de su cintura y las de ella se habían posicionado una en sus hombros y la otra detrás de su nuca.

Kakashi suspiró al sentir como de manera delicada Sakura acariciaba su cabello, así que decidió perderse en sus labios hasta que el falta de oxígeno se hiciera inevitable, no había necesidad de hacerlo un beso apasionado, justamente la calma que tenía el beso que compartían se sentía demasiado bien.

Sakura al haberse visto atraída hacia su pecho de esa forma y luego sentir los labios de ese hombre sobre los suyos había sentido como si mariposas…. no, como si un zoológico entero estuviera haciendo una enorme fiesta en su estómago, cuando la unión entre sus labios dejó de ser solo contacto y comenzó un ligero movimiento sintió la realidad golpear su cuerpo y mente, él, Hatake Kakashi la estaba besando a ella y se sentía tan increíblemente bien, claro que la falta de oxígeno era también algo que no debía olvidar así que el beso se rompió mientras ambas miradas se habían encontrado mientras el abrazo que compartían se rompía lentamente.

— Creo que ahora si no olvidó nada—le dedicó una ligera sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás con la mirada fija en la de ella— Buenas noches Sakura…

* * *

And I still want you uh uh uh uh

But I still want you uh uh uh

But I still want you  
And I still want you…

*apaga la música* Deje abierta la puerta? Eso explica porque estas aquí, pasa toma asiento.

No estaba muerta, ni de parranda… solo me perdí en el sendero de la vida y sé que siempre digo que ya no voy a desaparecer y que seré constante pero creo que ya no sería muy convincente decirlo, tengo días intentando subir este capítulo y siempre le cambiaba algo, al final decidí que solo subirlo sería un martirio por un buen rato así que tiré una moneda al aire y pues aquí está el capítulo.

A ti que llegaste hasta este rincón oscuro quiero agradecerte por llegar hasta aquí! Y ya que llegaste hasta aquí eso puede significar solo una cosa.. debes alimentarme, si yo tengo una dieta bastante extraña y es a base de reviews y con todo el tiempo que me la pase sin actualizar ya estoy en los huesos… ¿vas a ser responsable de la muerte de una persona? Créeme que iré a por ti a arañarte las piernas cuando duermas y viviré debajo de tu cama, ¿no quieres eso verdad? Sí, eso pensé, eso, bien escribe algo largo… sabré si no deseas Review… y Kakashi no va a aparecer en tus sueños si no seas review, si no dejas review Sakura va ir a golpearte y nadie te va a defender…

*Enciende su música de nuevo*

You keep dreaming and dark scheming  
Yeah, you do  
You're a poison and I know that is the truth  
All my friends think you're vicious  
And they say you're suspicious  
You keep dreaming and dark scheming  
Yeah, you do…

Bye bye ! Nos leemos (espero que pronto)


	13. Lo que puede dejar un beso

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra del majestuoso Kishimoto, como todos ustedes ya saben yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener.

Esta fanfic es KakaSaku, si no eres fan o te disgusta puedes salir y evitar cualquier tipo de comentario ofensivo, si quieres intentar darle una oportunidad a esta hermosa pareja entonces se muy bienvenido y disfruta!

Capitulo 13. Lo que puede dejar un beso.

* * *

¿Quién iba a decir que un beso pudiera ser así, capaz de alterar el paisaje interior hasta tal punto de desbordar los mares, de empujar los ríos montaña arriba, de devolver la lluvia a las nubes? — Jandy Nelson

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la fiesta de Lee y no se habían visto en ninguna sola ocasión, ella había estado atascada de trabajo en el hospital y él no había puesto un solo pie en su casa desde ese día, Sakura sentía que Kakashi simplemente estaba ocultándose y evitándola a toda costa, claro que no podía decirle a nadie eso que estaba atormentado su cabeza porque nadie podía enterarse, aún cuando Ino le había preguntado ese mismo día en la mañana que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿Qué sentía haberse enamorado de su ex sensei y el día de la fiesta de Lee él la había besado y desde ese día no lo había visto? Claro que iba a sonar como una completa locura y sabía que Ino tal vez le diría que ella había tomado demasiado y ese beso jamás había pasado.

— Terminaré loca y sola—lanzó una bola de papel fuera de la habitación y tiró ligeramente de su cabello.

— Sobre quedarte sola lo dudo mucho—su voz calmada inundó sus canales auditivos— Y sobre quedarte loca… Bien, creo que podría ayudar que soltaras ese cabello.

Sakura quiso en ese momento reír pero se controló, él había desaparecido por dos días completos y regresaba como si nada hubiera pasado, realmente él… sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando detectó el olor a sangre que se había esparcido en la habitación, se soltó el cabello y elevó su vista hacia ese hombre, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y polvorientas, la armadura ANBU estaba tallada y parecía haber recibido varios ataques de una katana demasiado afilada.

— ¿Podrías…

Sakura no lo dejó terminar la pregunta cuando ya estaba de pie frente a él, uno de sus hombros sangraba aún cuando parecía haber recibido un tratamiento de emergencia, Sakura acercó su mano y retiró el vendaje, la herida era profunda y seguía sangrando, parecía que la atención de emergencia había sido de vital importancia.

— Quítate la armadura y siéntate en la cama.

Ordenó la de ojos jade mientras caminaba velozmente a su armario, Kakashi obedeció y dejó caer la armadura sobre el piso y una vez se hubo sentado en la cama con las piernas ligeramente abiertas se dedicó a mirarla sacar vendas y una caja de color blanco, intuía que era su equipaje médico para las misiones.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sakura se acercó y con su rodilla separó las piernas de Kakashi para situarse entre ellas, el acercamiento no incómodo a ninguno, en ángulo de la herida lo ameritaba y ambos lo sabían, además no era la primera vez que estaban en esa clase de situaciones.

— Tsunade me envió de misión hace dos días, cosas ANBU.

Sakura sabía que no podía preguntar sobre las misiones de esa clase, todo era confidencial y hablar sobre ellas no era permitido, ahora sabía porque no lo había visto, pero ahora le preocupaba el hecho de que hubiera sido enviado a una misión ANBU y mucho más, cuando ella había despertado él ya no estaba, ¿le había llamado durante la madrugada?

— No es nada grave, al menos ya no.

Sakura entendió a lo que se refería, lo habían enviado a exterminar a alguien y dado a cómo lo veía no había sido tan fácil, seguramente había sido algún espadachín, se sentía aliviada de solo ver heridas leves.

— Necesito desinfectar tu herida.

Kakashi asintió y ella abrió el frasco color azul que tenía en sus manos, vertió una ligera cantidad sobre la herida y lo miró fruncir el rostro, era un proceso un tanto doloroso, incluso más que la herida misma pero con ello se aseguraban de exterminar cualquier bacteria y así evitar cualquier infección, Kakashi había estado expuesto a polvo y lluvia.

— ¿Tienes alguna otra herida de esta clase?— Sakura acercó su rostro a su hombro y observó cómo el sangrado se detenía ligeramente.

— No, solo esa— Sakura sonrió al escucharlo.

— Bien esperaré unos minutos para que el sangrado se detenga—dicho eso aplicó el contenido de otro frasco y alejó su rostro del hombro del Hatake.

— Creía que no habría necesidad de esta clase de misiones en mucho tiempo—susurró cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella.

— Era un cabo suelto de la guerra.

— Espero que no haya más cabos sueltos—acercó sus manos a su hombro y él cerró los ojos— O que no seas tú a quien envíen.

Sintió la calidez de su ninjutsu médico y sonrió, Tsunade le había dicho que no se requería ninguna clase de reporte y que al regresar fuera directamente con Sakura, claro que él había ido con ella por gusto y no porque lo hubiera dicho la rubia.

— Dentro de poco no me enviaran.

Sakura sonrió y siguió curando su herida, realmente ese hombre era un excelente shinobi y aunque era un hombre de acción sabía que de requerirse él mismo se encargaría, no era la clase de hombre que enviaría a personas sin los métodos y preparaciones adecuadas.

— Listo, quedará una ligera cicatriz.

— No me molesta.

Sakura sonrió y Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Debería ducharse y regresar para que termine de atender su herida.

* * *

— ¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que sacarte la información por las malas?

Naruto sintió como su vida estaba en peligro a manos de la aún Hokage de la aldea, esta vez estaba acorralado y las vías de escape eran nulas.

— ¡No se de que habla dettebayo!

Sabía que hacerse el tonto podría no funcionar porque cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no lo soltaba hasta tener la verdad, y la paciencia no era precisamente su fuerte.

— Sakura y Kakashi, ¿que se traen esos dos?

Naruto sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho porque podría jurar que su corazón se había detenido por completo, había mantenido el secreto tan a salvo y ahora tendría que soltar la sopa si apreciaba su vida.

— No me digas que no sabes nada porque te prometo que estas manos y yo te van a hacer imposible llegar a ser padre o Hokage.

— Bien— sabía que ya no había forma de ocultarlo— A ella le gusta Kakashi-sensei.

— ¡Lo sabía!— grito eufórica— ¿Qué hay de él?

— No lo sé — admitió.

— Muy bien— cerró los ojos y puso su mano debajo de su barbilla— Habrá que hacer algo, porque después de lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Lee, tengo mis sospechas.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, de verdad por un momento había creído que la abuela Tsunade intentaría matar a Kakashi por cualquier cosa que se hubiera pasado por la mente, porque sabía que las personas creerían que Kakashi con su fama de pervertido había intentado o había hecho algo para que ella cediera.

— ¿Y si los envía de misión?

— Kakashi está en una ahora mismo, no me ha notificado lo contrario.

— ¿Y si los envía a un lugar de esos para parejas?

— Eres… Brillante! — Tsunde sonrió maliciosamente y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada sobre su cama con la pijama puesta, había aprovechado para tomar una ducha y prepararle a Kakashi una ligera cena, bueno en realidad preparar en si lo que era preparar podría ser no tan acertado a lo que ella había hecho, pero bueno ese no era el punto.

Tenía que ser honesta y ser kunoichi era realmente conveniente, había logrado prepararle un plato con frutas y unas tostadas con mantequilla, sabía que Kakashi muy probablemente no había comido nada aún y comer de más podría ser contraproducente.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Giró su vista al espejo y se acomodo ligeramente el cabello antes de contestarle en un tono tranquilo.

— Claro, pasa.

La puerta se abrió y lo miró adentrarse lentamente, tenía una camisa sin mangas justo como la que se había quitado y unos pantalones holgados que suponía eran parte de su ropa de dormir.

— Primero cena— palmeó la cama junto a ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Excusa para ver mi cara?

El comentario de Kakashi la hizo reír y negar con la cabeza, realmente podría ser tan imposible como se lo propusiera, lo miró acercarse y sentarse con calma junto a ella.

— No es la gran cosa, pero no debes haber comido otra cosa que esas píldoras.

— Está perfecto gracias Sakura— tomó una de las tostadas y la acercó a los labios de Sakura— No estoy muy hambriento, comparte la cena conmigo.

— No tengo apetito— murmuró cuando lo miró bajar su máscara.

— Entonces esta porción de comida será lo suficiente para ambos— Sakura sonrió y tomó la tostada.

Kakashi la tomó la otra tostada y le dio un mordisco, realmente no era fan de muchas clases de comida pero siendo ella quien lo cocinaba no tenía más opción que comerla, y no porque fuera una clase de obligación, era más bien solo porque era ella.

Kakashi no sentía realmente apetito, las pastillas de alimento aún cuando no eran realmente buenas solían tener un gran efecto en él, bueno tal vez era el hecho de que se había acostumbrado a pasar días sin comer en esas misiones largas de espionaje, tal vez era solamente que su cuerpo al estar siempre alerta olvidaba cosas importantes.

— Voy a terminar con tu hombro.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y miró el suelo, su armadura seguía tirada sobre el piso pero podía notar que la sangre y el polvo se habían ido, sonrió e inhalo ligeramente, el aroma a lilas y a cerezos inundó sus fosas nasales.

Él no había considerado jamás a una persona en su vida, no de la forma en que lo hacía con Sakura, con Sakura todo era tan distinto a como su cerebro siempre le había obligado a ver o sentir, con ella todo parecía tan sencillo y alucinante a la vez, parecía que todo pasaba por un motivo y eso no solo lo asustaba, lo aterraba.

Esa noche cuando Kakashi había entrado a su habitación había sentido la urgente necesidad de recargarse en la puerta y pasar su mano derecha por su alborotado cabello, en ese momento había un ligero hormigueo recorriendo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cuero cabelludo, sus emociones parecían haber subido a una montaña rusa y haber emprendido el rumbo a un interminable viaje.

Pero fuera de cualquier cosa el arrepentimiento no era una de ellas, tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo y admitir que se había sentido increíblemente bien haber besado a Sakura, se había sentido jodidamente agradable que ella le hubiera correspondido de la forma en que lo había hecho y si, era realmente una tormenta la que se aproximaba para él, si bien era cierto que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho momentos ese día tampoco sabía que hacer con lo que fuera que sucediera después.

— _Seguramente_ te estás burlando de mi Obito.

Sakura parecía simplemente haber aparecido para sanarlo y le aterraba el hecho de volver a perder lo que tanto anhelaba, le aterraba tenerla tan cerca a él y que de un momento se esfumara para siempre como todos los demás lo habían hecho, no se consideraba un cobarde, pero perder de nuevo a alguien… perderla a ella no era algo que pudiese soportar, ¿qué sentía por ella? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Deseo? ¿Empatía?

Para él estaba claro que no era un simple deseo, sabía que de ser así en el momento en que ella había correspondido a su beso él pudo haber intentado llegar con ella aún más lejos, sabía que de ser eso lo que quería de ella ambos hubieran terminado desnudos en la cama, sabía que tampoco era empatía, y decir que era simple cariño sería irracional, sentía cariño por Sasuke y por Naruto pero jamás se le había cruzado por la mente besarlos.

— Listo— su voz lo hizo elevar la vista— No te esfuerces de más mañana.

— De acuerdo—ella le dedicó una sonrisa y él se dedicó a admirarla.

Si, Sasuke representaba muchísimas cosas para él, siempre había visto una parte de él en ese niño idiota con aires de grandeza, siempre sintió un apego emocional bastante fuerte a él, ambos habían perdido todo y lo único que les había quedado había sido una pila de nada. Naruto por otra parte no tenía mucho en común a él, Naruto era más del tipo estúpido pero exactamente eso era lo que llamó su atención, ese parecido a Obito y esa conexión genuina al que antiguamente había sido su equipo, Kakashi sabía claramente que tenía que protegerlos.

Pero Sakura, Sakura era un caso muy distinto desde que la había conocido, en un inicio creyó que era porque era la mujer del equipo y como un hombre años mayor siempre se sentía ese instinto protector, la miró de esa forma hasta poco después de que Naruto regresara de su viaje con Jiraiya, Sakura no era más una niña, se estaba convirtiendo de a poco en mujer y aunque lo había negado, ella realmente era atrayente, no de una manera sexual, no, toda ella era conocer algo nuevo día a día, era un paquete completo en muchos aspectos.

Si bien ahora sabía que todas las definiciones en que intentó encasillarla se descartaban y solo quedaba una su cabeza daba vueltas jamás había sentido esa clase de amor, no estaba seguro de sí lo era, pero sí lo era entonces tenía un grave problema.

— Eres hermosa.

Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios, pudo darse cuenta de como su mirada estaba completamente perdida en ella, cuando sintió su mano acariciar ligeramente su mejilla sintió como si alguien hubiera encendido tu rostro en llamas.

Su mirada sobre la suya y se sentía como una pieza de arte invaluable, la delicadeza con la que sus dedos trazaron un recorrido hasta su cabello, la forma en que su propio rostro parecía haber cobrado vida e intentaba acercarse al de él.

— Realmente hermosa.

Estaba más que aterrado de sus sentimientos pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella, necesitaba desesperadamente de ella, necesitaba sentir de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos.

— Kakashi…

Sintió como su rostro se acercaba al de ella, sus ojos seguían en los de ella y ella simplemente quería cerrarlos y dejarse llevar en ese beso, perderse entre sus labios de nuevo, realmente no deseaba ninguna otra cosa, podía sentir como sus respiraciones se mezclaban en anticipación a lo que pasaría después.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Y el momento en que se habían adentrado se miró interrumpido por la, en ese momento, molesta voz de Naruto quien gritaba mientras subía corriendo la escaleras, lo sintió alejarse y desviar la mirada mientras se subía la máscara, Naruto siempre era tan oportuno.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Kakashi se puso de pie y sin volver a dirigirle la palabra o la mirada caminó a la puerta, sabía que Naruto entraría en cualquier momento y lo que menos quería era envolverse en una atmósfera incómoda donde se vería distraído solo en ella y sus increíbles ganas de besarla.

— Kakashi-sensei… usted…— volteó a ver a Sakura y su cara lo decía todo, realmente había interrumpido algo importante— ¡Usted no debería estar aquí dattebayo!

— Yo vivo aquí —negó con la cabeza y le alboroto el cabello—Sigues siendo el mismo crío que conocí.

— ¡Oiga, no soy un crío!— le gritó indignado pero a Kakashi no le importó y siguió su camino a su habitación — ¡Sakura también es la misma!

Sakura sintió la sangre subir hasta su cabeza y juraba que sentía como sus venas se llenaban de sangre casi hasta el punto de explotar, cuando miró a Kakashi entrar de lleno a su habitación tomó a Naruto por el cuello de su polera y lo metió a la habitación de una, ese idiota había interrumpido un momento que no estaba segura si volvería a presentarse, claramente tenía un motivo claro para asesinarlo.

— Duele duele—lloriqueo al ser lanzado a la cama.

— Más te vale que entrarás de esa forma por un buen motivo porque si no te juro que te mataré.

Naruto trago saliva ¿acaso era el día de amenazar de muerte a Naruto? Porque si ese era el caso se sentía ofendido de mínimo no haber sido notificado de que cada acción que hiciera sería motivo para querer tomar represalias contra él.

— La abuela Tsunade lo descubrió.

Naruto sabía que debía hablar bajo porque Kakashi además de buen olfato tenía un odio envidiable, claro que solo lo usaba a su favor, pero haber tenido como invocación a los ninken le había dado ciertas habilidades, y además tenía ese punto a su favor de no oler a perro como Kiba pero esa era otra historia.

— ¿Qué?

Naruto sabía muy bien que en esos momentos lo mejor era mantener la calma y explicar de manera breve que no había sido su culpa si no quería terminar en el hospital con alguna clase de daño cerebral.

— Es una broma— comenzó a reír nerviosamente— iremos de misión, bueno no iremos del todo juntos, pero será algo parecido.

— ¿Viniste hasta aquí para hablarme de una misión para la cual ni siquiera me han mandado llamar?

— ¿Si?

— Será mejor que te vayas antes de que te estrelle contra alguna superficie de la casa de Kakashi y tenga que reparar los daños.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y corrió a la puerta para salir huyendo del lugar dejando a una Sakura molesta y expectante.

* * *

Kakashi se había dejado caer sobre la cama y había decidido pensar sobre lo que Naruto había dicho, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que el muy idiota se equivocaba, Sakura no seguía siendo la misma que él había conocido años atrás, no, ella ya no era más esa chiquilla que había conocido, ella había cambiado tanto con el paso de los años, se había convertido en toda una mujer y eso le encantaba, era tan peligrosa y tan hermosa, realmente una combinación letal y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Realmente alguien debió haberle enseñado a Naruto para que servían las puertas, al menos que no podía entrar a la casa de otras personas de la forma en que lo había hecho, si tan solo ese chiquillo hubiera tocado la puerta principal él habría besado de nuevo los labios de Sakura.

 _— ¡Nos vemos sensei!_

Y todo para que se fuera justo como había llegado, tenía que ser un chiste, había tenido la oportunidad tan cerca, había decidido dejar de lado todo y ceder ante sus sentimientos y él había llegado a interrumpir todo, ¿había sido una señal?

Negó con la cabeza y lanzó una almohada contra la puerta, era frustrante como las cosas parecían salirse de control para si mismo, ¿en verdad lo necesitaba tanto? ¿Sakura se había vuelto para él realmente necesaria? No, no era que la necesitase, no, la prefería.

Se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos a la puerta antes de detenerse y regresar a la cama, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando? Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Se dedicó a observar la puerta mientras se debatía sobre que hacer.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba en el pasillo, la puerta de Kakashi se encontraba a escasos cinco metros de donde estaba parada, la luz de su habitación estaba apagada pero podía escuchar movimiento provenientes de su habitación.

En ese momento le había designado la toma de decisiones a su inner y en tan solo tres segundos ya estaba de pie fuera de su cuarto observando desde el pasillo su puerta, decidió tomar el control de nuevo, jamás en su vida había pensado siquiera en hacer algo parecido, pero en ese momento no le podría importar menos o eso creía, ¿y si él se hacía una idea equivocada de ella?

Tras ese beso ella se había sentido tan bien pero en no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Naruto o a Ino sobre eso, ¿el motivo? La verdad era que estaba tan aterrada que de que solo hubiera sido algo del momento, algo que había requerido del valor de algún par de copas, las cuales ella lo había visto beber. Pero él no era cualquier hombre y eso también hacía que todo lo que pensara fuera más difícil, ella no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a suceder siquiera el más mínimo acontecimiento.

— _Sabes que sea cual sea la circunstancia no harás nada, esta vez todo está muy fresco._

 _— ¿Muy fresco?_

Casi pudo jurar que había visto a su yo interna darse de topes contra la pared, claro que entendía a lo que se refería, él había estado a punto de besarla de nuevo y de no haber sido por Naruto y su muy oportuna idea de ir a hablarle de una misión no confirmada al menos para ella… de no haber sido por Naruto ¿que habría sucedido?

— _Creo que los labios de Kakashi estaría en otra parte de ti, tal vez tu cuello._

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas ante tal comentario, en verdad no tenía la menor idea de que habría sucedido de no ser por la interrupción de Naruto.

— _Debo decirte qué tal vez si no usas esa valentía que te tomó salir hasta aquí jamás harás algo, sabes perfectamente que deseas sus labios en los tuyos y que no es un simple deseo, ¿para Kakashi podría ser un simple deseo? Claro eso no lo sabes, pero créeme que de ser así hace dos noches tú habrías terminado en su cama._

Sakura suspiró y cerró los ojos, era cierto aquella noche en que él había vuelto a su habitación y la había besado, claramente él pudo haber intentado otra cosa pero no había sido así, se había marchado con una sonrisa y su caminar perezoso de siempre.

* * *

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la puerta, ella estaba en su casa, estaba a metros de él, se puso de pie de nuevo y camino a la puerta, la moneda ya había sido lanzada.

Apresuró sus pasó a la puerta y al momento de abrirla la miró ahí, con la mano extendida justo como si ella estuviera a punto de tocar a su puerta, cuando hubo abierto la puerta pudo apreciar como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, cuando eso sucedió sintió como sus manos parecían entumecerse, jamás se esperó que al abrir la puerta ella estuviera ahí.

— Dímelo de nuevo.

Su voz era apenas audible y dudaba que otra persona le hubiese podido escuchar, sabía a qué se refería y aún cuando quería decirlo parecía que su garganta se hubiera cerrado, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba le demostraba su nerviosismo o la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo.

— Sakura…

Su voz había salido un poco más baja de lo que había planeado pero cuando ella decidió posar sus ojos en los de él supo claramente que ella lo había escuchado.

— Eres hermosa Sakura.

Cuando ella escuchó su voz sintió como si la opresión que se había formado en sus pulmones hubiera desaparecido, sentía su corazón latir en su garganta y sus manos temblar cuando dio un paso hacia él y elevó las mismas para tocar los bordes de su máscara, sintió su sangre recorrer sus venas incluso más rápido si es que eso era posible cuando él lentamente posó sus manos en sus caderas y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Kakashi la miró bajar su máscara lentamente y sintió como sus dedos tocaban su piel, realmente eran las manos más suaves que había sentido, la miró cuando después de bajar su máscara observó sus labios detenidamente.

Sakura sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y se sintió de una forma indescriptible cuando elevó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Kakashi, sus ojos la observaban de tal manera que se sentía como allá mujer más hermosa del mundo, podía creer en sus palabras cuando le decía que era hermosa.

— Realmente hermosa…

De nuevo sus alientos chocaron cuando Kakashi unió su frente con la de ella, se sentía embriagado con su aroma, con su presencia, se sentía increíblemente bien estando cerca de ella y teniéndola entre sus brazos, la miró cerrar los ojos cuando comenzó a cerrar el espacio entre sus labios y tras un último suspiro cerró los propios y terminó con el corto y a su vez infinito espacio entre sus labios.

Sakura sintió la calidez de sus labios sobre los de ella, era un simple toque pero sentía como si miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo, esta vez fue ella quien decidió mover sus labios contra los de él y bajó sus manos ligeramente a su pecho, su corazón probablemente latía con la misma intensidad del suyo, cuando sintió sus labios acompasarse al movimiento de los suyos reparó en cuanto había ansiado esxo desde hacía dos noches, tan solo un beso había bastado para que volviera a desear sus labios unidos de nuevo.

Kakashi se sorprendió ligeramente cuando ella comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de él pero se sintió liberado por eso, al sentir sus manos sobre su pecho la acercó más a su cuerpo y le devolvió el beso con el mismo ritmo que ella marcaba, sus labios eran tan suaves y se sentía tan jodidamente bien poder besarla.

Sakura pudo notar cuando él profundizó el beso y no le importó, se apegó más a él y le devolvió el beso de igual forma, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y le gustaba, sintió como de un momento a otro su cuerpo había terminado aprisionado entre su cuerpo y lo que parecía ser el marco de la puerta y suspiró contra sus labios.

— Kakashi...— susurró contra sus labios cuando él rompió el beso.

— ¿Uhm?

— Me gustas…

Una vez reparó en lo que había dicho sintió su rostro arder, ahora todo había quedado en un completo silencio y lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración, sus manos en algún punto del beso habían abandonado su pecho y ahora no sabía si estaba calmado o si su corazón latía desbocado como el de ella y eso la hizo sentir nerviosa.

— Y tú a mi.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar ante sus palabras sintió como las labios de Kakashi reclamaban los suyos en otro beso y simplemente decidió perderse entre todos los sentimientos que amenazaban con devorarla viva.

* * *

Ya que has llegado hasta aquí creo que en este momento ya me odias por dos motivos, corte justo en un momento donde es imperdonable cortar (más si tardas siglos en actualizar) y el segundo por cortar… básicamente me odias por dos motivos que son el mismo, así de imperdonable es esto.

Ya que estas aquí y yo escribo sobre la marcha en estos días, te pregunto a ti, si! A ti que estás leyendo, que es lo que quieres que pase en el próximo capítulo? Esta vez voy a dejar pasar solo una semana y podré en marcha sean cuales sean las ideas que me den, ¿por qué? Uhm… porque ya fue el cumpleaños de Sakura y el de Kakashi y el de Naruto así que, tómenlo como un regalo de mi parte.

Por cierto sobre la otra historia estos días (domingo posiblemente) hay actualización así que los espero… bueno… me esperan?

Nos leemos pronto!

Gracias por sus reviews y paciencia !

KaAliKa.


	14. Un sentimiento

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así creo que el manga y anime realmente habrían fracasado porque habría capítulo casi cada año…

Creo que tanto amar a Kakashi simplemente me dejo muy presentes ciertas manías suyas como lo es llegar tarde o hacer las cosas tarde… si quieren culpar a alguien pues lo culpan a él ¿okay?

* * *

Las masas humanas más peligrosas son aquellas en cuyas venas ha sido inyectado el veneno del miedo... del miedo al cambio.

— Octavio Paz.

* * *

Embriagado, si tenía que explicar con una sola palabra como se sentía en ese momento esa palabra era la indicada, se sentía embriagado de su aroma y de su presencia, sentía en sus manos el latido de su propio corazón, ese corazón que latía desbocado ante la expectativa, las manos de Sakura estaban detrás de su nuca y sus propias manos estaban enterradas en sus caderas, mantenía su hermoso cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta, sintió la necesidad de separar sus labios de los de ella y en un segundo unió sus frentes, pudo sentir como la respiración agitada de Sakura chocaba con la suya.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura y decidió soltar sutilmente sus caderas lo que provocó que la mujer de cabellos rosas abriera sus ojos ligeramente, en ese momento al ver sus ojos supo que era la mujer más jodidamente sensual y hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

— Kakashi…

Su nombre saliendo de sus labios sonaba tan hermoso que provocó que con una ligera sonrisa elevará su mano derecha y pasará su pulgar sobre sus rosados y delicados labios, su dedo siguió de largo hasta posarse en sus húmedos cabellos.

— ¿Uhm?

Kakashi cerró los ojos y sintió como las manos de Sakura dejaban su nuca para posarse en sus hombros, el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda aún cuando había sido mínimo había sido agradable para él pero aún así mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sabía que Sakura intentaría hablar con él respecto a sus sentimientos o al menos eso suponía, en realidad Sakura podría resultar un verdadero misterio para él.

— ¿Dormirías conmigo? — la pregunta de Sakura hizo que abriera los ojos y tratará de encontrar los de ella, ¿a que se refería en ese momento? — No tiene que suceder nada, yo solo…

Una ligera risa escapó de los labios de Kakashi y después de eso Sakura sintió como el calor de su cuerpo se alejaba del suyo, buscó temerosa su mirada y lo miró ahí frente a ella con una expresión divertida en el rostro ¿estaba jugando con ella? ¡No! Él no haría algo como eso ¿entonces por qué reía?

— ¿De qué te ríes?

En cuestión de un par de segundos dejó de sentir la madera de la puerta en su espalda para sentir la suavidad y calidez de la cama debajo de su cuerpo, Kakashi estaba ligeramente sobre ella, sus rodillas situadas en cada lado de su cadera y sus manos a ambos lados de su cuello.

— ¿No se supone que el hombre es quien dice esas cosas?

Sakura sintió su rostro arder cuando Kakashi le susurró al odio esas palabras, ¿había sonado como una pervertida al decir esas palabras? No, ella solo se estaba explicando para no tener malentendidos y el hecho de que pensara que Kakashi podía entender otra cosa no la hacía una pervertida ¿o si?, tal vez había divagado lo suficiente y solo fue consciente de ello hasta que sintió a Kakashi recostarse junto a ella con ambos ojos cerrados.

— ¿Por qué?— la voz de Kakashi la hizo girarse para quedar recostada de lado justo como él lo hacía.

— Si mañana al despertar sigo aquí sabré que fue verdad y no un sueño.

Sus palabras hicieron que abriera sus ojos con pereza, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso ella había soñado algo parecido antes?

— Seguiré estando aquí cuando abras los ojos.

Sakura sabía que podía confiar en él y en sus palabras así que acercó su cuerpo ligeramente al de él y le dio la espalda, aquella vez cuando había dormido con él había despertado en cierta parte de la noche y recordaba como sus brazos la rodeaban por la espalda y sus manos descansando sobre su abdomen, se había sentido tan bien en ese momento y había caído rendida de nuevo ante el sueño.

Kakashi sonrió y acercó su cuerpo al de él hasta quedar completamente pegado a ella, pasó su mano sobre su cintura y la escuchó suspirar ligeramente.

— Más te vale estar aquí…

* * *

Tsunade había despertado a primera hora de la mañana con el sol anunciando lo maravilloso que sería el día, se había enterado que Sakura tenía sentimientos por Kakashi la tarde anterior y durante la fiesta que Gai había organizado para Lee había logrado ver en Kakashi algo que sinceramente ella creyó que no volvería a ver en él, la mirada que tenía le había recordado tanto a esa mirada que había visto en Kakashi cuando miraba a Sakumo, esa mezcla de admiración y profundo respeto, claro que había notado cosas distintas en ese par de ojos perezosos, no la miraba de la misma forma en que había mirado a Naruto, en un instante había creído que se debía al hecho de que ella era una mujer.

Y ese mismo hecho también le había hecho llegar a ciertas conclusiones, Kakashi no era del tipo de hombre con favoritismo hacia las mujeres solo por el hecho de ser mujer, de hecho Kakashi no era para nada un hombre con favoritismo o eso había creído hasta que conoció a Sasuke, cuando se enteró de que Kakashi le había enseñado su técnica más preciada al ahora último de los Uchiha, pero incluso la forma en que miraba a Sasuke en aquel entonces era muchísimo más distinta a la mirada que tenía para Sakura.

Ella misma había llegado a concluir que Kakashi se había visto a si mismo en Sasuke y justamente por eso había intentado de manera casi desesperada hacerlo ver las cosas de una forma distinta, Naruto era como Obito en muchos sentidos y Sakura, Sakura tenía pocas cosas en común con Rin, pero aún así ella y Jiraiya habían discutido en su momento como consideraban que Hiruzen había formado el equipo 7 especialmente para Kakashi, para de cierta forma cerrar la oscuridad y la culpa que hubiera podido quedarse en su corazón con el paso de los años.

Hiruzen aunque en ese momento lo había mirado como una forma de ayudar a Kakashi y de esa forma ayudar tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto a desenvolverse mejor en la aldea, en una sociedad teniendo como ejemplo a Kakashi, un hombre que había perdido a cada persona que amaba en su vida, si Hiruzen hubiera visto en lo que había terminado todo tal vez se hubiese arrepentido, Kakashi hubo un tiempo en el que parecía haberse sumido de nuevo en la oscuridad tras la partida de Sasuke, después de que Naruto se fuese con Jiraiya y el equipo se viera disuelto casi forzando a Sakura a seguir los pasos de sus compañeros de equipo siguiéndola a ella como su mentora.

Kakashi se había quedado solo de nuevo, sus estudiantes que bien podrían representar su propia historia lo habían abandonado para hacerse fuertes, ¿eso lo había lastimado? No lo sabía y quizás jamás lo iba a descubrir pero, sabía que algo en Kakashi había sucedido después de eso, se había reintegrado a ANBU y nadie lo había visto casi por el mismo periodo de tiempo en que Naruto se había ido, supo en ese entonces que preocuparse podría llegar a ser justificado y lo había mantenido vigilado en ANBU, pero lo único que había obtenido era reportes de su eficiente desempeño para completar cada misión asignada con mucha destreza y precisión.

— Kakashi... jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Antes de que Naruto regresara Kakashi había sido reintegrado a su cargo jounin y aunque su mirada parecía perdida pronto logró ver como la paz parecía albergarse en él.

Y tras la guerra se había encontrado con esa mirada, esa mirada llena de un dolor que ella parcialmente lograba entender, había sido testigo de ese íntimo momento en que Sakura lo había consolado y en ese momento jamás se imaginó que la mirada de dolor de Kakashi se convertiría en una mirada de esperanza y lo que ella podría catalogar como amor.

¿Acaso sería bueno intervenir de esa forma en ello? Kakashi bien podría amarla pero no de la forma en que ella creía haber visto y si por algo que ella suponía… ¿y si por sus suposiciones Sakura salía lastimada?

* * *

Sintió su mirada fija en ella lo cual causó que se removiera en la cama con una ligera mueca, a Kakashi le pareció graciosa su actitud al despertar y se aventuró a posar una de sus manos en su mejilla suavemente, Sakura gruñó ligeramente y abrió los ojos muy a su pesar.

— Apuesto a que reconsideras haber pedido despertar conmigo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos, en verdad la luz del sol le impediría dormir de nuevo pero quería quedarse un poco más en esa comodidad que estar cerca de él le transmitía.

— Hola.

Susurró pegando su cuerpo al de Kakashi, aún cuando el sol ya se había elevado los rayos del sol no eran lo suficientemente intensos como para hacer del día uno cálido, Kakashi emanaba calor y ella quería calor.

— Hola—Kakashi le susurró de vuelta mientras sentía como los brazos de Sakura intentaban abrazarlo.

— Realmente estás aquí.

Kakashi sonrió y se dejó caer de espalda en la cama haciendo así que Sakura quedara recostada sobre su pecho, honestamente no había sido la mejor noche de sueño que hubiera deseado tener y todo era a causa de ella, de tenerla entre sus brazos sabiendo que ahora había aceptado sus sentimientos, sintiendo el temor a cualquier cosa que llegara a lastimarla pero aún así firme a la decisión que había tomado, embelesado con su belleza tanto física como emocional.

Acarició sus cabellos y después su rostro y ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de observar sus brazos y manos, sus brazos estaban llenos de pequeñas cicatrices que ella sabía que habían sido producto de innumerables batallas de las cuales había salido victorioso.

Cuando su pulgar rozó ligeramente uno de sus moretones él la miró directamente a los ojos, sabía que aún cuando no podía decirle más al respecto de la misión ella no podía evitar preguntarse qué clase de cosas había tenido que hacer, en un movimiento algo torpe tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa, no había motivo por el cual preocuparse.

— Hay un ave en la ventana.

— De verdad que no dejará que descanses.

— Esa ave no es para mi y dudo que sea para ti.

Sakura giró su rostro, efectivamente esa ave no era para él y tampoco la enviaba Tsunade, ¿era acaso una especie de ave pervertida? No, las aves no eran… ¿Alguien los estaba espiando? No, era imposible nadie sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, de hecho las cosas… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos? Si, claramente ambos habían admitido que se sentían atraídos por el otro pero ¿qué significaba eso?

— ¿Sakura?

— Perdón me distraje un momento.

— Creo que lo note—Sakura le devolvió la mirada y él supo que algo la perturbaba— ¿Qué es?

Sakura suspiró y se recostó sobre su pecho nuevamente, en verdad que Kakashi no sería nombrado Hokage por nada, parecía que podía leerla como si ella fuera un libro abierto y eso la inquietaba un poco, ¿siempre había sido así, acaso ella había sido bastante obvia respecto a sus sentimientos?

— Te dije que me gustas y tú me dijiste que yo te gusto pero, ¿eso a qué nos lleva?

— Ayer a la cama—Sakura noto su toque de humor y sonrió ligeramente.

— Lo sé pero…

— Nos lleva a donde quieras que esto nos lleve Sakura, es verdad que me gustas y aún no sé hasta que punto es que me gustas, pero si se que te quiero y que esto no es solo un capricho o un deseo simple.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— No estarías en mi cama de no ser así, no me habrías encontrado en la cama al despertar de no ser así y ten por seguro que no existiría una forma de que hubiéramos amanecido con toda esta ropa de no ser así.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, Kakashi estaba siendo bastante honesto al respecto y lo sabía, ¿pero tener una relación con el que era lo que implicaba? No le había pasado por la mente en ningún momento que él llegara a corresponder a sus sentimientos y honestamente desde ese beso ella había tratado de pensar que había sido algo que no se repetirá o incluso que lo había alucinado, tal vez que incluso lo había soñado.

Kakashi cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos invitándolo a besarla así que lo hizo, realmente cuando ella estaba cerca él podía sentirse completamente libre de detener cualquier acto solo para admirarla, lo cual si tenía que admitir era un problema y lo había sido en la guerra, en ese momento lo confundió con verificar si ella se encontraba bien, pero durante esos dos días en que estuvo de misión se había tomado bastante tiempo para realmente pensar sobre ella.

Si, se sentía necesitado de ella porque desde que su padre había decidido quitarse la vida durante ese invierno él se había cerrado a cualquier contacto, tal vez eso había creído pero inevitablemente su equipo había traspasado esa barrera y no había resultado nada bien, había cerrado más todo de sí mismo para convertirse en un chico frío capaz de aniquilar sin sentir nada al respecto, se había convertido en cierto punto alguien capaz de traicionar a Sarutobi y con ello a la aldea; sin embargo, cuando ellos aparecieron él bajo todas y cada una de sus barreras, los dejó adentrarse en su vida aunque ellos sintieran que no era así.

Sakura sin duda alguna simplemente había encontrado en él algo que incluso el mismo Kakashi no entendía, pero si Kakashi era honesto consigo mismo no quería entenderlo, solamente quería estar ahí en ese momento.

— Sakura…

Kakashi mordió sus labios y susurró en un tono de advertencia para ella cuando sintió una de sus manos elevar un poco su playera, en realidad ella era bastante tentación.

— Kakashi…

La forma en que sus labios pronunciaban su nombre, la forma en que sus ojos se notaban ligeramente oscurecidos, ese ligero temblor en sus manos al tomar los extremos de su playera y elevarla ligeramente… Kakashi sentía que no podía haber un rostro más hermoso, sabía que no existía ninguna persona que lograra hacer que su corazón latiera de esa forma, sabía que no había ninguna sola persona que con solo decir su nombre lograra lo que ella lograba, así que se enderezó ligeramente y dejó que ella terminara por sacarle la playera.

Sakura sentía como sus mejillas se habían encendido ligeramente una vez le quitó la playera y lo miró colocar las manos a modo de soporte para mantenerse inclinado, ella no había estado en ninguna clase de situación parecida a esa antes y se sentía nerviosa, ¿de dónde había sacado la valentía?, bueno tal vez haber vivido una guerra le daba a entender que las cosas podían cambiar de un instante a otro, ellos eran ninjas y eso significaba vivir siempre con la incertidumbre de saber si algo malo te pasara al despertar.

Kakashi quitó el soporte de una de sus manos y la llevó al rostro de Sakura, ¿cuando había sido la última vez que él había estado con alguien? Nunca había sido algo importante para él, distinto a lo que muchos pensaran por su gusto a las novelas del difunto Jiraiya él no era precisamente un pervertido, de hecho si muchos se tomaran la molestia de leer uno de esos libros se encontrarán con verdaderas sorpresas.

— ¿Estás segura?

Kakashi sabía perfectamente que Sakura no le había quitado la playera solo para verlo, la mirada intensa de sus ojos tampoco podía negarlo, no sabía si Sakura había estado con alguien alguna vez y eso era completamente normal, pero tampoco le tomaría demasiada importancia, ser el primero o el número cien le daba completamente lo mismo, ella no era ninguna clase de trofeo para él.

— Si…

Dicho eso Sakura sintió los labios de Kakashi sobre los de ella de nuevo, el beso hizo que sintiera algo extraño en su vientre, ese beso era igual que el primero, no había prisa alguna solo un ligero contacto antes de que ambos comenzaran a mover en sincronía sus labios.

El beso inicio lento pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso se tornaba hambriento, el deseo que había en ambos comenzaba a surgir y las manos de Sakura fueron las primeras en hacer un movimiento, acariciando ligeramente su abdomen logró sacarle un suspiro.

Sakura no había estado con nadie jamás y eso era algo que le hacía sentir nerviosa, pero no era por el tema de si dolería o no, al haberse convertido en ninja había cierto proceso para las kunoichi, cierto proceso en el cual se encargaban de romper el himen con flujo de chakra y eso se llevaba a cabo por cuestiones médicas y de importancia para la aldea, dado el caso de que tuviera que usar técnicas de seducción o en alguna clase de misión donde se podrían llegar a presentar casos de sexo tanto consensual o no consensual, la permanencia de ese proceso hacia todo más fácil para una kunoichi.

Pronto las manos de Kakashi comenzaron a moverse ligeramente sobre sus muslos mientras apegaba su cuerpo lo más que podía al de él y profundizó el beso, de los labios de Sakura se escapó un ligero suspiro que solo fue capaz de percibir debido a la unión de sus labios y a la obvia cercanía en que se encontraban.

— ¡Sakura-san Kakashi-sensei !

Kakashi y Sakura se separaron de golpe voltearon rápidamente a la ventana para encontrarla vacía, Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente mientras se quitaba de sobre él y lo notaba tomar su camisa para ponérsela rápidamente.

— Saldré a ver lo que necesita—se puso la máscara y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Iré a cambiarme la ropa—Kakashi se estaba calzando—¿Vas a salir?

Logró mirarlo asentir y caminar a la ventana para después abrirla y salir de un saltó, así que emprendió camino (como si estuviera muy lejos… xD ) a la que era en esos momentos su habitación.

— Lee, buen día.

— Kakashi-sensei es urgente, es sobre Sasuke, Tsunade-sama dijo que era urgente.

* * *

— ¡No pueden actuar de esa forma basados en ese informe que resultó de una misión de espionaje no autorizada contra él!

Tsunade estaba molesta, nuevamente el concejo de la aldea de alguna forma había hecho de las suyas, estaban dispuestos a atacar con todo a Sasuke, le habían enviado un escuadrón de ANBU para vigilarlo durante su misión.

— ¡Mato a alguien y no está incluido en su reporte!

Sasuke se mantenía en silencio escuchando la pelea entre los integrantes del concejo, de verdad no se lo creía, él no había atacado a nadie, la misión había ido de perlas y sin ninguna clase de contratiempo, jamás sintió al dichoso escuadrón ANBU y aunque lo hubiera hecho, él no tenía intenciones de atacar a la aldea, no tenía intenciones de provocar pelea cuando sabía que tenía que remediar la situación.

— Sasuke sabe perfectamente que está penado mentir en un informe, no me vengan con esas estupideces.

La apuesta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un Kakashi bastante cabreado seguido por tres ANBU, Tsunade suspiró al ver como uno de los ANBU parecía haber salido herido de alguna forma ¿la pelea que mantenían ahí era lo suficientemente ruidosa como para que no escucharan a Kakashi pelear con un ANBU?

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Tsunade sonrió , realmente esto se podría bueno y le había mandado a llamar con toda la intención de hacerlo más interesante, ella pudo haber cortado todo el tema desde que habían aparecido todos en su oficina con Sasuke, pero había decidido poner a prueba ligeramente a Kakashi y de paso evitar enojarse con esos idiotas que se hacían llamar consejeros.

— ¡Esas no son formas de entrar y esto es una plática privada!

Kakashi miró de reojo a Sasuke y eso lo cabreo más, ¿como mierdas se habían atrevido a ponerle esposas de chakra? Esos jodidos viejos se la pagarían, ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo y ahora resultaba que querían pasar de listos y romperlo.

— Si esto involucra a Sasuke entonces no es privado para mi— se acercó a la mesa donde los cuatro nuevos miembros del concejo estaban sentados— Pero eso ya lo sabían, teníamos un acuerdo.

— ¡Venir a hablarnos así, mira que descaro!

— ¿Descaro dicen?—se puso de pie frente al hombre— No encuentro a que viene ese insulto de su parte, pero teníamos un trato y era que no se meterían con Sasuke, que no habría dichoso juicio y mucho menos pena capital.

Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de Kakashi pareció sorprenderse, aquel día que había hablado con Naruto sabía perfectamente quien había sido el responsable de anular el juicio en su contra pero no sabía que el asunto estaba tan pesado como para que el concejo pidiera una pena capital en contra suya.

— Nosotros tenemos un trato que no se les olvide.

— Venir a amenazar al consejo no resultará bien Hatake-san.

La voz de una mujer castaña hizo eco en la sala, Tsunade pudo sentir como un ligero escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral al mirar a Kakashi dedicarle una mirada mortífera.

— Actúen de una forma que me haga enojar y me voy a cargar el consejo.

— ¡Eso es inaudito!— de nuevo el aquel hombre le gritó a Kakashi.

— No lo es— Tsunade sabía que alargar más las cosas solo haría que la sala comenzará a calentarse.

— Son tiempos distintos, yo voy a ser el Hokage y el consejo me parece obsoleto.

Sasuke no podría estar más de acuerdo ya que el consejo le había costado caro a su clan y por lo tanto a él, Tsunade por otra parte odiaba como esos asquerosos inútiles se atrevían a darle órdenes, antes con los antiguos viejos del consejo había sido lo mismo, tal vez con los tiempos de paz que se estaban por avecinar no serían necesarios si es que alguna vez lo habían sido para alguno de los antiguos Hokage.

— ¿Acaso vas a proponer que veamos como este traidor…

Tsunade cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, el consejo de estaba por ir a la mierda y ellos mismos estaban asegurándose un hoyo debajo de la tierra, Kakashi y la palabra traidor no se llevaban bien, mucho menos si se trataba de alguien a quien apreciaba.

— Este traidor como ustedes le llaman es más útil que todos ustedes juntos—de un golpe rompió la mesa.

— ¿Cada que vaya de misión matará a alguien y vas a dejarlo pasar?

— ¿Mataste a alguien Sasuke?

— No, no lo hice.

— Es su palabra contra la de dos confiables ANBU, ¿a quien le vas a creer Tsunade?

— Motohiro el hecho de que Sasuke lo niegue y todavía que le hayan seguido sin autorización mía pone en duda la rectitud de esos ANBU, sin embargo, vamos a tomarte la palabra y vamos a investigar— le hizo una seña a los ANBU para que bajaran las katanas— ¿Y bien Kakashi?

—Sasuke, su equipo y los ANBU que sin autorización siguieron a Sasuke durante esta misión van a ser sometidos a una rigurosa investigación en el centro de inteligencia de Konoha— Tsunade miró con toda intención al hombre de protestar y sonrió de manera burlona, Kakashi manejaría las cosas de manera brillante— Y antes de que usted o cualquiera de ustedes se moleste en decir que vamos a ponerlo a nuestro favor, nuestra central de inteligencia no participará, pediremos a la aldea de la arena que nos envíe un par de sus mejores investigadores que sean de la mayor confianza del Kazekage. Pero si descubro que ustedes la han montado en grande para esto consideren que el consejo no deberá esperar la ceremonia de nombramiento para ser disuelto.

Kakashi no iba a permitir que le quisieran ver la cara de idiota, todo lo que Sakura y Naruto habían sufrido para que Sasuke se alejara de ese camino de oscuridad que se le había metido en la cabeza no iba a ser en vano, si era verdad que él también la había pasado mal cuando Sasuke se había ido pero Naruto y Sakura eran quienes más lo habían resentido, Kakashi incluso había decidido matarle aquella vez cuando le miró la pura intención de acabar con Sakura.

Claro que también era cierto que aún cuando estaba poniendo mucho en juego por proteger a Sasuke aún sentía cierta clase de rencor contra él, no era por nada relacionado a Sakura, Sasuke desde que habían regresado no se había molesto en lo más mínimo en ir a hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado y eso era algo que le enojaba bastante.

— ¿Y bien?—Tsunade se puso de pie.

— ¡Esto es inaudito, ni siquiera le han nombrado como Hokage!

— Sasuke puedes irte— Tsunade ni siquiera volteo a verle.

El moreno asintió ligeramente y tras girarse desapareció en una cortina de humo.

— ¿Van a dejar que ese traidor camine como si nada por la aldea?

— No tienten su suerte.

Kakashi se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la puerta a paso lento, Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio y observó como los tres miembros del consejo se retorcían en sus asientos.

— ¿Es una amenaza Hatake?

— Disfruten el tiempo que les quede— Kakashi detuvo su andar y giró ligeramente con el Mangekyō activado —No tolero las mentiras.

* * *

Sakura se había decidido por ir al hospital a revisar a sus pacientes, el trabajo había disminuido de una manera bestial y era casi imposible mantenerse de buena manera si te morías del aburrimiento, lo agradable era que podía trabajar en nuevos tratamientos sin ser interrumpida y sin ser apresurada por entregar resultados.

— Sakura en verdad que estaba en suspenso—la voz de Ino a su espalda la hizo sonreír— A lo lejos puedo notar una cosa rara en ti pero no logro descifrar que es.

— La curiosidad mató al gato.

— Pues da la casualidad de que no soy un gato— se sentó junto a ella en la camilla.

— Eso creo—le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Te miras distinta hoy— Ino tenía entre sus manos una bola de papel.

— No es nada, tuve una buena noche.

Sakura estaba escribiendo su informe de manera tranquila hasta que Ino había aparecido, pero no me malinterpreten no era que se sintiera incómoda con la presencia de Ino, no era eso, era más bien el hecho de querer contarle las cosas que estaban sucediendo pero no saber si sería correcto hacerlo, Ino era su mejor amiga y sabía que podría llegar a ser tan discreta como la situación lo ameritaba pero una parte de ella entraba en conflicto, ¿que si a Kakashi le molestaba que no lo discutiera con él primero?

Claro que había quedado en claro que él también tenía sentimientos por ella pero no habían aclarado un punto, ¿acaso eran pareja? Eso no lo sabía y el hecho de que Kakashi le hubiera dicho que él también gustaba de ella no significaba nada, bueno vaya que significaba algo pero también sabía lo mucho que Kakashi apreciaba su privacidad.

— Yo también tuve una buena noche, me dieron un masaje y pude dormir como un bebé pero no por eso me miró como tú.

Sakura sabía que Ino no era ninguna tonta y también sabía que si en algún punto Ino se llegaba a enterar que ella no le había contado absolutamente nada sobre sus sentimientos por Kakashi y a Naruto si, entonces ella podía irse despidiendo de su vida tranquila porque Ino haría de ella un completo caos.

— Bien—suspiró y dejó de lado su informe— Me gusta alguien…

— Eso cualquiera con cerebro podría adivinarlo.

— ¿Es tan obvio?—la risa de Ino le pareció contagiosa y la imitó.

— Estas de muy buen humor estos días, más pensativa de lo normal, no hay registro de ingresos de Naruto en el hospital por un ataque tuyo— Sakura le dio un ligero empujón a la rubia quien se hizo la loca— Últimamente te miras radiante y te preocupas más por cómo llevar el cabello.

— No me preocupo por mi cabello—le dijo moviendo ligeramente la mano a modo de negativa.

— A mi no me vas a engañar—le lanzó la pequeña bola de papel que minutos antes estuviera en sus manos— También tengo una ligera sospecha de quien es.

— Lo dudo—susurró e Ino arqueó una ceja— Enserio lo dudo cerda.

— Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras giraba su rostro con un ligero asombro muy bien plasmado en el, bien tenía que admitir que no esperaba que Ino supiera o atinara mínimo la inicial del nombre.

— Venga no pongas esa cara—le sonrió — En la fiesta de Lee les puse el ojo encima, tu mirada era distinta ese día y ese atuendo tuyo llamaba la atención de más de uno; sin embargo, tú solo querías que llamara la atención de uno.

— Ino…

— Mira que no tiene ni sentido que lo niegues, yo creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para saber en quien pones el ojo—Sakura sonrió de medio lado— No le conozco demasiado pero sí puedo decirte que parece interesado en ti.

Ino en realidad ya no esperaba que Sakura dijera otra cosa, había notado que Sakura tenía esos sentimientos por Kakashi e incluso de hubiese dado cuenta a un millón de metros de distancia, eso de disimular se le daba bastante bien pero en la fiesta de Lee parecía haberse simplemente perdido, en verdad dudaba haberse podido dar cuenta que ella se traía algo con él y bueno que decir de Kakashi, con lo poco que el hombre dejaba ver de si no era precisamente fácil leer sus expresiones.

— En realidad lo está.

Sakura podría casi haber jurado ver como la cabeza de Ino parecía haber dado un giro de 180 grados como en esa película que había visto con Naruto y Sasuke en sus días de genin.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que él también está interesado.

— Oh… Kami…— Ino se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación— ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Se te confesó?

— Algo así…

— ¿Algo así?— le tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un par de veces— ¡¿Cómo es eso de "algo así"?!

— Dejemos esto así—Sakura se sintió mareada debido a las sacudidas.

— ¿Están saliendo?

— No lo se.

— ¿Entonces solo se acostaron?

— No, no es así.

— ¡¿Entonces?!

— Solo le dije que me gustaba y él me lo dijo que yo a él, deja de gritar vas a informar a media aldea como sigas así —le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Ino suspiró y se quitó las manos de la de ojos jade de la boca, vaya tremendo chisme se estaba tomando y no podía decirle a nadie al parecer, pero caía en cuenta de por qué Sakura le hacía el misterio, Kakashi estaba a nada de tomar el cargo de Hokage y ella había sido su alumna, por el tema de la edad ahí si que no tenía ni idea, jamás le había preguntado a Sakura la edad de Kakashi y no podía hacerse a la idea debido a la máscara.

— Creo que tú tienes algo grave con los hombres fríos y con cierto tipo de ojos.

Sakura sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada, Ino tenía razón pero a la vez se equivocaba, Sasuke si era frío pero tenía sus motivos para serlo y Kakashi por otra parte no era frío, era más bien reservado pero ¿qué sabría ella? Si acaso habían convivido por cortos periodos de tiempo, ella podría haber dicho lo mismo de él que había sido el sensei de Ino, pero lo dejaría pasar.

— Ya déjalo— volvió a tomar su informe— Deberías volver al trabajo.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? — le sacó la lengua— Si yo no me fui a ninguna parte.

Dicho eso un característico "puf" sonó y desapareció, todo el tiempo había hablado con un clon de sombra y el pequeño gritillo que escuchó le dejó en claro que ahora la información había llegado a la Ino original.

* * *

Tras la reunión Kakashi se había ido al cementerio, tal vez visitar a Obito en busca de respuestas le ayudaría en ese momento, los altos mandos de la aldea habían sido despreciables con Itachi, la paz en que ellos habían vivido durante años había sido falsa, la guerra que el sacrificio de Itachi había detenido… ¿Su vida se suponía ser una guerra constante?

— Kakashi.

Suspiró y mantuvo su mirada fija en ese nombre, sin duda alguna habría que hacer algo al respecto con la piedra, tal vez cuando asumiera el cargo como Hokage podría tomarse el tiempo de poner en orden esa piedra, hacían falta tantos nombres después de que la guerra terminara.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Hablar.

A Kakashi le pareció irónico, desde que la guerra había terminado no se había cruzado ni una sola vez con Sasuke, habían pasado los días ya tiempo y Sasuke no parecía querer siquiera hablarle o verle, ¿que le había hecho cambiar de opinión?

— El gran Sasuke quiere hablar, mentiría si dijera que no estoy curioso al respecto.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Uhm, en realidad lo comprendes?

Sasuke suspiró, sabía que con Kakashi las cosas si que iban a resultar difíciles, después de Itachi él había sido el único en demostrar interés en él, pero no por ser el último Uchiha, no por ser buen ninja, Kakashi había visto en él algo distinto, algo que jamás se atrevió a preguntar porque no lo consideraba necesario, sus sentimientos no podían nublar sus deseos de venganza.

— Nunca dijiste porque me habías ayudado a mi.

— ¿De eso se trata?— Kakashi giró para darle la cara, bueno lo que se miraba de ella— No te exigiré bastante ya que después de todo eres Sasuke Uchiha, no espero mucho de ti.

Sasuke mentiría si dijera que eso no le había dolido, ¿acaso lo odiaba?. No podía entenderlo en la oficina de Tsunade él le había defendido, ¿podría ser que solo lo hubiera hecho por Sakura y Naruto?

— Eres orgulloso Sasuke, ambos sabemos que eso no cambiará— elevó su mirada al cielo— En aquel entonces creí que podría cambiarte, vi oscuridad en ti desde el primer segundo en que te miré aunque claro eso no lo sabías, no tuve siquiera que esperar a que hablaras para saber que estabas sumergido en el odio.

— Aún cuando lo sabías me enseñaste incluso el chidori.

— Ilusamente creí que podría ayudarte— pudo notar como Sasuke bajaba la mirada— Incluso cuando te dije que el odio no lo era todo tú solo decidiste que mis enseñanzas eran inútiles, decidiste que tu venganza era prioritaria— Kakashi negó ligeramente con la cabeza— En ese entonces me arrepentí de haberte enseñado el chidori, no es la clase de técnica que pudieras haber copiado, le envíe a Orochimaru en bandeja de plata una de mis mejores técnicas, lograste hacer derivaciones de lo que te enseñe e incluso intentaste matar a Sakura con lo que habían sido mis esperanzas por llevarte al camino del bien.

Eso le había dolido ver como ese día Sasuke había atentado la vida de Sakura con el chidori, removió cosas en él que creía había dejado en el pasado, pero esta vez había sido totalmente diferente, él no había tenido elección y Sasuke por otra parte no tenía ni una pizca de duda en sus ojos, sabía que tenía que matarlo, era su responsabilidad como su maestro pero Sasuke ni siquiera se consideraba su alumno.

— Aún cuando sabía que tenía que liquidarte no pude, no te confundas pensando que fue por falta de poder o que no pude porque eras tú — Sasuke se encontró con la mirada de Kakashi, no demostraba ninguna clase de sentimiento— Si yo te mataba Naruto y Sakura jamás me hubieran perdonado.

— ¿Solo por ellos?

— ¿Qué esperabas Sasuke? Tú traicionaste a la aldea, a tu equipo y a mí… Estuve dispuesto a perdonarte cuando terminaste con Itachi, pero cuando atacaste a Sakura pude entender como era que los demás que no pertenecían al equipo 7 te miraban— Kakashi avanzó hasta quedar a dos pasos de Sasuke.

— No quería pelear contra ti esa vez.

— ¿Podías matar a Sakura y a Naruto pero no podías pelear contra mi? Discúlpame si me da gracia pero no lo comprendo.

— Tú creíste en mí primero que nadie, no me tuviste lástima… ellos eran distintos.

— Solo lo fueron porque tú así que lo quisiste.

— Ustedes no podrían haberlo comprendido.

— No, tienes razón tal vez no pudiéramos haber comprendido exactamente como era que tú sufrías, Naruto todo el tiempo había estado solo y todos parecían odiarle ¿como él entendería tu dolor?— Kakashi sabía lo que Sasuke quería oír y eso era la verdad, él le daría la verdad entonces— ¿como alguien quien jamás había sentido amor podría entenderte? Claro que Naruto no podía entenderte porque aunque él mismo conocía el dolor y la soledad no habían matado a su clan— Kakashi estaba serio, la verdad podía doler y lo sabía pero no la iba a adornar para él — Sakura… Sakura siempre tuvo a sus padres de los cuales se quejaba por amarla ¿como ella iba a entender el dolor que sentías?

Kakashi una vez más le demostraba que tan bien lo conocía y que tan fácil era deducir lo que él había sentido en ese momento, Kakashi había dado justo en el clavo con lo que él había creído de Naruto y Sakura.

— ¿Cómo yo iba a entenderte? Vamos no era tan difícil, ¿como podrías saber si yo lo entendería si solo sabían mi nombre? Lo único personal de mi que sabían ustedes era mi nombre, ¿como alguien de quien no sabías nada aún siendo tú sensei podría entender tu dolor? — la mirada de Kakashi se suavizó— Pero no viste más haya Sasuke, todos intentamos ayudarte con esa tristeza pero tú te cerraste en venganza, puedo entender que es odiar tanto a alguien y que todos vean ese rostro en ti, puedo entender que es caminar por las calles y que todos murmuren sobre ti pero nadie se interese realmente en ti, porque alguien de tu familia se volvió un traidor.

Sasuke no sabía muy bien la historia de Kakashi pero lo poco que había logrado saber es que Kakashi también había perdido a todos aquellos que amaba, después entendió que las palabras de Kakashi cuando le amarró a aquel árbol no solo eran un sermón, supo que aquella vez cuando le dijo que había visto a muchos ser como él tal vez no se había referido a él, tal vez Kakashi se había referido a si mismo y había intentado que él de alguna forma intentara no cometer errores que él había cometido, había intentado salvarle pero como siempre él había sido un idiota engreído.

— Que digas que lo sientes no va solucionar todo lo que haz hecho—Sasuke cerró los ojos, sabía que Kakashi tenía razón— Por eso mismo te estoy dando la oportunidad para que convenzas a todos en la aldea, a las demás naciones ninja que tú haz cambiando, que tus errores del pasado se quedaran ahí.

— Lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda.

— Será mejor que en lugar de intentarlo lo hagas, confío en ti Sasuke.

— Si... Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Hola! Si si si, ya lo sé, ya lo sé… debería dejar de decir que actualizaré porque si lo digo no lo hago, tratare de usar psicología a la inversa desde hoy.

Por cierto ¿soy la única persona que no había podido usar fanfiction. net ? Intente desde el móvil y pc pero no podía iniciar sesión, me aparecía error cada vez que intente ingresar.

Pero bueno después de otro siglo volví y en este momento son las 3:20 am, ustedes no lo saben pero aún debo leer para encontrar errores y que parezca tener sentido, no culpen a mi, culpen a mi cerebro si fallo un poco.

¿Qué se viene en el siguiente capítulo? Vamos a tener un enfrentamiento Kakashi Sasuke, no habrá pelea va a ser verbal/emocional.

Sobre la idea de escribir Lemmon… la verdad es que jamás pensé en escribir algo de ese tipo pero me estoy planteando a la idea, así que tengan un poco de paciencia si es lo que quieren…

No hago promesas esta vez porque parece que si hago otra la siguiente vez que actualice tendré que cambiar mi usuario a Pinocchio y eso no me apetece mucho.

KaAliKa


	15. Acercamiento

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como todos ustedes ya saben estos le pertenecen al gran Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretenerlos.

Cap. 15. Acercamiento.

* * *

El sexo sin amor sólo alivia el abismo que existe entre dos seres humanos de forma momentánea.

— Erich Fromm.

* * *

Varias cosas habían acontecido en los últimos días y vaya que no se lo esperaba, la verdad era que ella no podría más contenta con respecto a los pasados acontecimientos, esas dos últimas semanas habían sido un constante sube y baja de emociones pero por fin había pasado el cargo a alguien más y se sentía aliviada.

— Te queda el sombrero

Tsunade estaba recargada en la pared justo junto a la ventana, afuera del edificio aún había decenas de personas celebrando el nuevo nombramiento, pero así como personas se habían quedado ahí a modo de celebración otras más habían desaparecido justo después de su nombramiento, claro que ella sabía el motivo y la verdad era que sería algo bastante interesante de presenciar.

— En realidad lo dudo bastante.

La rubia supo que estaba sonriendo cuando sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente, la verdad tenía que admitir que Kakashi era la persona más apta para tomar el cargo de Hokage, era hábil, fuerte, inteligente y más haya de ser temido por el nombre que cargaba en los hombros era respetado por todos en la aldea.

— Así que destruirás el consejo.

— ¿Va a permanecer en la aldea?

Tsunade arqueó la ceja, la verdad era que esa pregunta tan directa no la esperaba, se había planteado seguir con su vida como era antes de convertirse en Hokage, pero era una realidad que si se iba de la aldea serían contados los lugares donde podría llegar a tener esa sensación de paz, además de que quería ver a Naruto cumplir su sueño de convertirse en el Hokage y claro, ver a Sakura dominar el mundo de la medicina.

— Si, hay cosas que me quedan por ver.

— Eso creo— soltó un suspiro y miró el techo de la oficina — El damiyo del fuego no me dejara disolver el consejo porque aún si estamos en esta paz no sabemos cuando alguien más intente algo.

Tsunade entendía que se tuvieran esos pensamientos pero tenían que entender que el consejo no sería para nada y en caso de que algo llegara a suceder con Kakashi todos sabían que Naruto era el siguiente en la lista, y si algo le pasará a Naruto él sabría a quien dejarle el cargo, no se necesitaba un consejo y ella siempre lo había pensando.

— Así que lo único que puedo hacer es cambiar los miembros del consejo…

— No creas ni por un momento que voy a aceptar ese cargo, necesito descansar no estar envuelta en lo mismo de siempre.

— No va a ser lo mismo y lo sabe…

— Hatake, dices que no va a ser lo mismo pero sigues hablándome como si yo fuese la Hokage y no tú.

— Es la costumbre—rascó su nuca— Pero hablo enserio, no voy a molestarte con temas de la aldea a menos que quieras saberlo y dudo que tú por tu propio pie vengas a querer envolverte en esos asuntos.

Tsunade se acercó al escritorio y señaló uno de los cajones superiores, Kakashi lo abrió y encontró una botella de sake, estaba envuelta con un moño.

— Es un obsequio, lo vas a necesitar más seguido de lo que crees— le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Tú y Shizune son quienes más saben de esto, así que no será tan extraño que tengan ese cargo—explicó abriendo la botella— En realidad planeaba darle ese cargo a Shikaku…

— ¿Qué hay del vago de Shikamaru?

— Él de hecho se ofreció como mi asistente, quiere estar preparado para cuando llegue el turno de Naruto de tener esta silla— Tsunade sonrió complacida al saberlo— Así que despreocúpate, ese cargo que tendrás no tendrás que preocuparte.

— ¿Como voy a preocuparme sabiendo que quienes fueron mis dos mejores estrategas estarán guiando la aldea?

— Nos preocuparemos por eso cuando Naruto sea nombrado.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Tsunade, Kakashi si que sabía como arruinar el momento.

— Más te vale que me sirvas un buen trago o te quedarás con esos ancianos asquerosos.

* * *

Sakura estaba observando la aldea desde la azotea del hospital, subir le había traído esos recuerdos que habían sido tan dolorosos en su momento, ahora que esos sentimientos se habían calmado se sentía mucho mejor, Naruto y Sasuke ahora parecían llevarse mejor día con día y bueno Kakashi… Kakashi y ella ahora estaban en un punto muy distinto al de aquel entonces.

En aquellos días Kakashi le había prometido que las cosas estarían bien y aunque había pasado bastante tiempo para que las cosas estuvieran realmente bien, al final de todo Kakashi había cumplido su promesa, ahora todo estaba bien y en paz, ahora ella era la encargada del hospital y Kakashi había sido oficialmente nombrado como el Rokudaime Hokage.

— Quién lo diría…

Le susurró al viento con una sonrisa, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y ella habían cambiado bastante con el paso de los años, los cambios no habían sido solo físicos, Naruto y Sasuke habían madurado bastante, Kakashi… bueno Kakashi podría seguir siendo un enigma pero al menos con ella era más abierto al respecto de sus sentimientos.

— Saaaakura-chan.

Justo detrás de ella se encontraba Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente al mirarle acercarse a ella a toda prisa.

— Sakura-chan~

— ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

Intento parecer lo más tranquila posible para no levantar sospechas sobre nada en absoluto, estaba manteniendo una relación oculta ahora con el ahora Hokage y ninguno de los dos había hablado en concreto de hacer pública su relación, ella lo había tomado como un ligero respiro antes de que ambos estuvieran en boca de todos y los chismes fuesen sofocantes, Kakashi… bueno, Kakashi había estado tan ocupado con un tema del cual no había querido hablar y ella había respetado eso, solo había una persona quien sabía parte de la situación y era Ino, pero no le había contado que estaban manteniendo un noviazgo, se volvería loca cuando supiera.

— Después del nombramiento de Kakashi-sensei se me ocurrió ir a su oficina para aprovechar la oportunidad y pedirle que me ayudara a evitar el examen para ascender a chunnin—Naruto sonrió de manera nerviosa ante la mirada de incredulidad que le dedicó Sakura— Bien, el punto es que cuando yo pasaba por ahí dispuesto a tratar mis asuntos escuché algunas cosas dattebayo.

— Así que te pusiste a escuchar cosas que no debías.

— ¡No fue intencional dattebayo!— dio un paso atrás — Además ahora que lo recuerdo esto te va a interesar Sakura-chan.

— Son temas confidenciales Naruto, no deberías estar escuchando detrás de las puertas y mucho menos esparciendo lo que se supone no deberías saber.

— No dirás lo mismo cuando te lo diga— entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de manera casi burlona — Al parecer Kakashi-sensei es bastante popular con las mujeres, tanto que el Señor de las Cascadas le ofreció a Kakashi-sensei en matrimonio a su hija mayor—Sakura parpadeó un par de veces intentando procesar la información que Naruto acababa de soltar— La Abuela Tsunade le dijo que rechazar la propuesta sería muy mal visto y que sería bueno que el sentara cabeza.

— Es absurdo, ¿acaso vivimos en la era de las cavernas? — Sakura tomó una de las sabanas y la "doblo" antes de lanzarla a la cesta que llevaba consigo— ¿Qué dijo Kakashi?

— Creí que no te interesaban los...— sintió el frío recorrer su columna vertebral, Sakura de verdad daba miedo— Dos ANBU pasaron así que tuve que dejar de escuchar por un momento, y cuando volví a prestar atención escuché que Kakashi-sensei decía que era hermosa.

— Así que es hermosa…

Naruto sintió un chakra asesino en Sakura así que retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que terminó por chocar con la puerta que daba acceso al hospital.

— Esto será para que aprendas— se acercó a él y Naruto rezo porque esta vez el golpe no fuera como el último— ¡A no espiar a los demás!

El cielo estaba completamente despejado y la puesta de sol estaba por hacer acto de presencia, escuchó una exclamación por parte de unos niños en alguna de las habitaciones del hospital, se debatían si aquel punto naranja que volaba a gran velocidad era un cometa o una clase de ave mensajera de algún shinobi.

— Así que es hermosa

Refunfuño mientras seguía doblando de mala gana las sábanas.

* * *

Kakashi había terminado el día, más bien su primer día como Hokage y todo había transcurrido sin novedades, no quedaba ningún pendiente por hacer así que había decidido que era tiempo de irse a casa, claro que de camino se había topado con Gai y aunque este intentaba ocultar su chakra para no verse descubierto para él era bastante obvio, cada que lo seguía actuaba de la misma forma, ya se había vuelto incluso una rutina.

— Deja de seguirme, mejor camina a mi lado.

Gai no tardó ni un segundo en colocarse a su lado con una jovial sonrisa y una pose cool, Kakashi negó con la cabeza y siguió cambiando.

— Como era de esperarse de mi eterno rival, siempre tan alerta.

— Uhm…

Gai sonrió y le señaló a lo lejos como tres mujeres se acercaban de manera peligrosa, Kakashi suspiró y sintió un ligero codazo de Gai.

— Esas bellezas vienen a por ti.

— No me interesa.

El tono de Kakashi no pasó desapercibido para Gai quien sonrió de medio lado, Kakashi siempre le restaba importancia a esos acontecimientos pero ahora que se había convertido en el Hokage era momento de que Kakashi formará una familia y esas mujeres parecían dispuestas a todo.

— Hermosas señoritas nuestro Hokage no muerde— les guiño el ojo y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran— Pueden preguntarle lo que sea, será un placer para él contestarles.

Kakashi suspiró, desde hacía una semana atrás cuando se había anunciado de manera oficial que sería el próximo Hokage la escena que estaba pasando se había repetido en tantas ocasiones, no era nada agradable como muchos hombres pensarían que era, en realidad era bastante vergonzoso que esas mujeres a las que nunca les había dirigido la palabra ahora parecieran querer tratarle como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

— Hokage-sama su atuendo le queda realmente bien.

La primera en hablar fue una mujer castaña de piel bronceada, tenía un vestido un tanto revelador que se volvió aún más revelador cuando hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada.

— Gracias.

— Hokage-sama es tan apuesto.

La segunda era una mujer rubia que debería tener unos treinta años, su ropa era más conservadora pero su actitud daba mucho de que hablar.

— Hokage-sama debería sentarse a comer dango con nosotras, será bastante dulce.

La tercera mujer tenía el cabello negro que caía sobre sus pechos, su vestimenta no era propia para la época del año en que estaban, ¿como era posible que no se congelara.

— Será en otra ocasión señoritas— Kakashi sonrió cortésmente.

— ¿Hokage-sama tiene planes?

Kakashi se sorprendió al sentir como la primera mujer se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, ¿que pasaba por la mente de esas mujeres? Suspiró y a lo lejos logró distinguir a Sakura en una tienda ajena a toda esa situación, una parte de él se sintió aliviado.

— Si, tengo una cita muy importante—se soltó del abrazo de la dichosa mujer y sonrió— Pero claramente pueden disfrutar de la compañía de mi buen amigo, tal vez les cuente porque tiene ese apodo tan peculiar.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraba Sakura y mientras lo hacía escuchó como las mujeres comenzaban a hacerle preguntas a Gai mientras lo llevaban a un puesto de dango, esperaba que Gai encontrara una forma de escaparse de ellas, parecían del tipo de mujeres que van por ahí haciendo que tus bolsillos queden vacíos.

Siguió su camino intentando pasar desapercibido y fallando en el intento al ser reverenciado por cada persona que pasaba, tal vez debió quitarse su nuevo atuendo, tal vez llevar algo menos… ¿sería posible tener algo que no gritará a todos que girarán a verlo? Tal vez tendría que ver la forma de tener un atuendo menos llamativo.

— Ese vestido realza su belleza.

Kakashi sonrió al ver a la señora complacida al ver que uno de sus hermosos vestidos le lucía tan divino a esa chica.

— ¿En verdad?— las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un ligero todo rosado.

— Claro— la mujer se dio media vuelta y observó al Hokage parado observando a la joven mujer de cabellos rosados— No es así Hokage-sama.

— Sin duda alguna.

Sakura giró su rostro sorprendida para encontrarlo ahí, de pie a escasos metros de ella con su atuendo distintivo de Hokage, ¿cuando había llegado ahí? Estaba sumergida que no se había percatado de su presencia, ahora había sido descubierta probándose un vestido que se suponía usaría después, más precisos cuando ambos decidieran que lo harían público.

— ¿Hokage-sama no cree usted que el novio de esta mujer tan hermosa estará realmente maravillado de verla con un vestido así?

— Ya lo dijo usted— Sakura intentó ocultar su sonrojo— Estoy más que maravillado.

La dueña de la tienda abrió la boca sorprendía y dio un paso atrás para apreciar mejor la escena, esa muchachita estaba completamente ruborizada mientras él Hokage la observaba, ella podría casi jurar que los ojos del hombre sonreían por sí solos, vaya sorpresas que daba la vida, no solo el Hokage se presentaba en su tienda el mismo día en que había sido nombrado, además de ello era testigo de una preciosa escena de esa joven pareja.

— Hola— Kakashi se acercó a ella lentamente y le pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja— ¿No hace frío para usar ese vestido?

— El clima es agradable— Sakura se sentía ligeramente abrumada al sentirse presa de las miradas de las mujeres que estaban en la tienda.

— Entonces deberíamos ir a cenar, aprovechar ese lindo vestido.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea, escuchaba como varias personas murmuraban cosas, pero no le presto demasiada importancia, iba en camino a visitar a Hinata y había pensando en llevarle algunos chocolates, y para lograr su cometido tenía que entrar a una tienda en particular donde había tres mujeres de edad avanzada platicado, cerrándole el paso a la dichosa tienda.

— ¡Si, te digo que Yukimi-san observó toda la escena!

— No me lo puedo creer, debió ser toda una sorpresa.

— Si, saliendo de ahí le tomó de la mano y se fueron al parecer a cenar a un lugar elegante.

Naruto olvidó su intención principal, ¿de quienes estaban hablando? No era que fuese chismoso, no, era más bien que quería estar informado de los acontecimientos que surgían en la aldea,¿ qué tal si en alguno de sus exámenes para ascender de rango se preguntaba algo al respecto? ¿Acaso no era mejor prevenir repoblar por algo como eso?

— ¿Pero no es acaso el mayor?

— La edad no importa.

Naruto asintió energéticamente detrás de una de las señoras.

— En eso tienes razón, el amor es lo primordial— de nueva cuenta Naruto asintió— Me alegra que por fin se decidiera a hacer algo al respecto, siempre estando solo, no puede ser bueno.

— ¿Pero no tendrá mucho tiempo libre o si? Él siendo el Hokage y ella la cabeza del hospital, me pregunto si será fácil.

Naruto asintió de nuevo hasta que su cerebro terminó de procesar la información, ¿había escuchado bien?

— ¡¿Qué dijo?!

— ¿Ah, Naruto-kun no es maravilloso el amor?

— ¿Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei?

— Si, el amor está en el aire.

Naruto contuvo un grito y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y más importante aún ¿ por qué era de los últimos en enterarse?

* * *

— ¿Pasa algo Sakura?

La voz tranquila de Kakashi la hizo volver a la tierra, la verdad era que no se había esperando que Kakashi… bueno ella creía que no iban a decirlo de esa forma, no era que estuviera molesta, bueno tal vez hubiera deseado decirle a Naruto y a Ino para que no armasen un escándalo pero ya estaba hecho, era un peso menos, al final ella solo se había tenido que probar un vestido para que la aldea entera se enterase de su romance.

— No, nada.

Kakashi sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, las calles de la aldea eran tan cálidas y aún cuando la aldea entera ya debería estar enterada nadie parecía estar indignado ante su relación, claro que mientras caminaban varias mujeres le habían dedicado miradas llenas de recelo pero decidió que no iba a importarle.

— ¿Es linda?

— ¿Quién?

Sakura mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y desvió la mirada, ¿en verdad estaba celosa? Incluso después de que Kakashi prácticamente le anunciara a la aldea que estaban saliendo ella sentía celos.

— La hija de ese señor Feudal…

—Uhm...— Kakashi detuvo su andar y tomó ligeramente el brazo de Sakura— ¿Cómo es qué te enteraste?

— Naruto…

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y acercó su rostro al de ella, Sakura pudo sentir la mirada de todos los aldeanos posarse en ella y aún cuando se sintió apenada no se alejó.

— Naruto no serviría como espía.

Dicho eso posó sus enmascarados labios sobre los de ella, en un ligero contacto que bastó para que se escuchará un ligero gritillo eufórico a lo lejos.

— Esa mujer es linda no voy a negarlo— entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella— Pero no hablaba de ella.

Sakura desvió la mirada nuevamente y comenzó a caminar, ¿cómo podía actuar tan despreocupadamente todo el tiempo?

* * *

— Voy a quitar mis manos de tu boca Naruto, pero si gritas de nuevo te quebraré los huesos del cuerpo.

Lentamente quitó sus manos de los labios de Naruto para escucharlo respirar agitadamente, ella había decidido ir a dar un paseo por la aldea y grande había sido su sorpresa al encontrarse a Kakashi caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de la aldea, claro que sabía que Kakashi terminaría sus deberes temprano y eso no era lo que la impresionaba, no, era más bien el hecho de que iba de la mano de su alumna.

— ¡Abuela Tsunade, casi me mata!

Naruto se tapó la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta que había gritado nuevamente, Tsunade le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y volvió a dirigir su mirada a donde habían estado Kakashi y Sakura, se había ido y ahora les había perdido el rastro.

— ¿Sabías algo al respeto?

— No, me topé con unas ancianitas en el camino cuando iba a comprar unos chocolates para Hinata-chan, y ellas estaban….

— ¡No me des excusas como las de Kakashi!— le dio un coscorrón que lo hizo terminar sentado en el suelo— Quiero la verdad.

— Esa es la verdad dattebayo.

Naruto tenía un chichón en la cabeza que fácil podría hacerse pasar por una segunda cabeza, Tsunade suspiró tras negar con la cabeza, tendría que hablar con Sakura después, hablar con Kakashi… eso no tendría mucho sentido, Kakashi no se abriría tan fácilmente, por eso quería hablar con la persona que había hecho que Hatake Kakashi se abriera emocionalmente.

— No creo que espiar sea algo correcto— una voz masculina sonó detrás de ellos.

— Tú que sabes de eso— Naruto se puso de pie y lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo— No será que estas celoso…

— No— Naruto siguió señalando al moreno— Respeto su privacidad, aún cuando no lo entiendo.

— Después de todo si tienes sentimientos Sasuke.

Tsunade sonrió, al parecer había más de una persona interesada en los recientes acontecimientos, el equipo 7 les hechaba un ojo desde las sombras.

— Hablo el menos indicado— una gota resbaló detrás de su nuca — Como sea, no puedo creer que Sakura-chan no me lo dijera.

— A las mejores amigas de nos confían esas cosas— ahora una voz femenina se había sumado a la conversación— Tal vez creyó que tu cabeza hueca no lo entendería.

— ¡Tú sabías!

— Eso me dio a entender Sakura.

— ¡Es por eso que mi eterno rival está lleno de juventud!

— ¡Aún cuando mi corazón duela ante verme derrotado por el amor de Sakura-san mi corazón late desbocado por su felicidad!

— ¡Eso es Lee, la juventud sigue ardiendo en ti!

— ¡Gai-sensei!

— ¡Lee!

Tsunade negó con la cabeza ante tal escena, sabía que estaban en tiempos de paz pero… ¿acaso no tenían misiones que hacer? Porque por interesante que resultara ese acontecimiento no era excusa para dejar el trabajo.

— Más les vale que dejen de seguirlos, si siento la presencia de cualquiera cerca de ese par le mandaré de vacaciones al hospital.

* * *

— ¿Realmente quieren que te cases?

Kakashi escuchó la voz de Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta, una ligera sonrisa se coló en sus labios cuando su voz lo hizo dejar lo que hacía.

— Entra.

Giró la silla para ver a la puerta, noto como se abría lentamente y de esa forma se dejaba ver una Sakura en pijama y el cabello húmedo, parecía tímida y cohibida ante su presencia, se preguntaba si ella realmente se sentía intimidada por su nuevo cargo.

— ¿Tendrás que casarte?

— No, no tengo que.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a él, Sakura dudo por un momento antes de acercarse a paso lento, tenía que admitir que Sakura era realmente adorable cuando estaba nerviosa, era adorable la gran parte del tiempo pero también era sexy la gran parte del tiempo, mucho tiempo había creído que alguna clase de Dios había decidido en algún momento que no podría existir una persona tierna y sexy, pero Sakura era esa combinación ella realmente era demasiado… y eso le encantaba.

— Se que Naruto debió escuchar pero tengo que decirte que, precisamente lo que él escuchó siempre se puede malinterpretar— tomó las manos de Sakura y la atrajo a su cuerpo haciéndola sentarse sobre sus piernas— En realidad creo que es más importante en este momento lo que estoy haciendo.

Tomó entre sus manos el pergamino que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo mostró a Sakura, ella lo tomó entre sus manos y soltó una pequeña risa ¿que se suponía era eso? La verdad es que no le encontraba mucho sentido a las palabras escritas en el pergamino.

— Quiero algo menos llamativo— explicó cansado— Ir con lo más parecido a una bata de baño todo el día por la calle no es muy de mi agrado.

— Sea lo que sea que uses con ese cabello tuyo vas a llamar la atención—soltó una risa y pasó sus manos por ese cabello que desafiaba a la gravedad.

— Lo que sea— murmuró dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa— Mientras no sea de color blanco y me haga lucir como un mago lo que sea será perfecto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y lo observó cerrar los ojos, sabía que su día había sido realmente largo y que estaba cansado de firmar documentos, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta había sido un día muy pesado y ambos sabían que los días así serían uno tras otro, en la labor de un Hokage no había tregua.

— Uhm…

Sakura sonrió al escuchar salir un suspiro de satisfacción de sus labios cuando pasó sus manos sobre sus hombros, aplicaba la cantidad precisa de chakra para deshacer los nudos de estrés que se habían formado en sus hombros y cuello, Sakura sabía por su experiencia con Tsunade que por más calmado que fuese un día siempre era un martirio para la espalda, hombros y cuello.

— ¿Mejor?

Lo miro asentir levemente sin ningún interés de decirle que parara, eso la hizo sonreír, dejó de aplicar su chakra y comenzó a masajear delicadamente sobre su cuello, supo que estaba haciéndolo bien cuando se ganó otro suspiro por parte del de cabellos plata.

Aunque en este suspiro pudo notar una diferencia del anterior, este suspiro era una mezcla de placer y alivio, no era muy difícil descifrarlo, al ser médico había tenido que dar muchos masajes y lograba diferenciar un suspiro de dolor, uno de alivio y uno de placer. Sintió algo en su vientre y ella sabía bien que era, estaba expectante.

La primera y última vez que habían estado en una situación similar habían sido abruptamente interrumpidos por Lee, claro que en otras ocasiones él se había acercado a ella de maneras llenas de provocación, como esa vez tres días atrás cuando la acorraló entre su cuerpo y su escritorio en el hospital, claro que no habían pasado de eso, pero ahora estaba sentada sobre sus piernas (no era la primera vez) dándole un masaje relajante que tal vez podría pasar a ser algo más.

Kakashi por su parte mantuvo los ojos cerrados al sentir las manos de Sakura atender su cuello con maestría, realmente sabía exactamente donde tocar su cuello para liberarlo de la presión y al parecer también sabía dónde tocar para hacerle suspirar, así que una de sus manos abandonó su cintura para trazar un lento recorrido desde su cadera hasta la cara interna de su muslo derecho, sus oídos se llenaron de un ligero suspiro de sus labios rosados.

— ¿Mejor?

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado antes de unir su frente con la de ella, la mano que había estado antes en su muslo derecho comenzó un nuevo recorrido ahora hacia arriba, pasado por su cadera, su abdomen y justo en medio de sus pechos, la sintió temblar ligeramente a causa de sus toques.

Sakura sintió como el dorso de su mano acariciaba su cuello y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando su mano se posó en su nuca y se adentró en su cabellera húmeda.

— Mucho mejor.

Tiro delicadamente de su cabello mientras deshacía la unión de sus frentes, la escuchó gemir ligeramente ante dicho acto, lo primero que logró percibir al abrir sus ojos fue su cuello totalmente expuesto a su merced, lo segundo fueron sus labios entreabiertos y lo tercero sus ojos cerrados. Acercó la punta de su nariz a su cuello y se dispuso a inhalar su aroma, la piel de su cuello desprendía un aroma a lavanda y estaba seguro que todo su cuerpo emanaba ese mismo aroma, volvió a cerrar sus ojos antes de llevar sus labios hasta su mandíbula y depositar un húmedo beso en ella, nuevamente sus odios percibieron un suspiro de sus labios.

Sakura mordió sus labios al sentir que un segundo beso que estaba segura marcaba lo que sería un recorrido de besos húmedos a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se sentía adormecido y acalorado debido a sus besos, de pronto sintió como sus labios abandonaron su labor y antes de que pudiera preguntarse a sí misma que estaba sucediendo, la calidez de su lengua hizo un recorrido hasta su mandíbula.

— Ah…

Nuevamente sus labios volvieron a hacer aparición en su mandíbula y antes de que pudiese pensar en algo más sintió sus labios sobre los suyos en un demandante beso que no dudó en devolverle, se sentía embriagada y necesitada de sus besos y de sus caricias.

El por su parte se sentía inmerso en lo que bien podría catalogarse como una montaña rusa de emociones, se había replanteando el actuar de esa forma con ella pero simplemente su cuerpo y su mente parecían no coincidir al respecto, había deseado dejar pasar el tiempo antes de dar un paso como ese en su relación, pero la vida a la que ambos estaban acostumbrados donde nada se podía dar por sentado era sin duda alguna inolvidable, tenía en claro que Sakura no era ninguna clase de juego y que cada cosa al respecto de ella era dar un paso firmemente hacia el futuro. Claro que él no haría algo que ella no quisiera y sin duda alguna no la presionara a algo que ella no quisiera, así que al sentirla devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad que él demandaba le dejaba en claro que no era únicamente él quien se sentía de esa forma, al sentirla apegarse a su cuerpo e intentar volver el beso aún más desenfrenado le dio el suficiente valor para meter su mano debajo de su blusa.

Sakura sintió como su mano comenzaba a adentrarse en su blusa y su piel se erizó al contacto, al sentir como la mano que se mantenía en su cabello liberó su agarre contuvo un gemido, cada sensación se hacía más placentera que la anterior y sentía que a ese paso se volvería loca, en un movimiento ágil y después de romper la unión entre sus labios Kakashi se deshizo de su blusa dejando sus pechos completamente al desnudo ante sus ojos.

La primera reacción de Sakura fue cubrirse y desviar la mirada para evitar que el de cabellos plata apreciara su rostro avergonzado, él por su parte sonrió de medio lado y con una de sus manos tomó el rostro de Sakura obligándola a si a mirarlo nuevamente.

— Eres hermosa.

Y acercó de nueva cuenta sus labios a los de ella, esta vez en un beso más lento que el anterior, su mano derecha se mantuvo en su rostro mientras que la izquierda se afianzó a su cintura, Sakura sintió como lentamente el nerviosismo se alejaba de su cuerpo, sabía que era algo que terminaría por suceder, tras sus palabras y esa sonrisa tan sincera que le había dedicado sintió que nada podría ir mal, sabía que él no quería hacerle daño.

Esta vez fue ella quien rompió el beso y tras conseguir oxígeno volvió a unir sus labios a los de él en un beso, esta vez era ella quien demandaba un beso que les quitaba a ambos el aliento. No pudo evitar gemir contra sus labios al sentir como su mano ascendía desde su cintura hasta uno de sus senos, gimió nuevamente al sentir como uno de sus dedos rozaba ligeramente su pezón y su mano acunando su seno en más confianza.

—Ka…

Las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios cuando tras romper el beso la mano que había estado sosteniendo su rostro tomó su otro seno, mordió sus labios y arqueó ligeramente la espalda al sentir como sus manos masajeaban sus senos, nunca había creído que sus senos podrían llegar a ser tan sensibles, y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que los labios de Kakashi estaban entretenidos en su cuello el placer iba en aumento.

— Ka…. Kashi…

La sintió arquearse nuevamente y decidió que por más cómoda que fuese esa silla no era lo suficientemente apta para las actividades que realizaría con esa mujer de ojos jade, mordió su cuello ligeramente y la apego a su cuerpo para después ponerse de pie y caminar a la cama.

Una vez en la cama volvió a sentarse con ella en sus piernas, en ese momento estaba en absoluto control de su cuerpo y se aseguraría de seguir así, volvió a buscar sus labios y depositó un ligero beso antes de descender su mano izquierda al inicio de ese ligero pantalón del pijama, esa chica dormía con demasiada ropa.

—Uhm…

Sakura sintió sus dedos juguetear sobre su abdomen y sus labios presionarse sobre sus hombros antes de morderle ligeramente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca había llegado hasta ese punto con nadie, él jamás había estado tan cerca de ella, mucho menos desvistiéndola y dándole el placer que le estaba dando en ese momento, los labios de Kakashi se presionaban contra su piel bajando hasta su pecho, empezando a besar uno de sus senos, contuvo el aliento al sentir de nuevo su mano acariciar el otro, por lo que ella no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido más fuerte que los que habían salido de sus labios antes.

Kakashi se detuvo al escucharla y al ver el rostro de Sakura confundido sonrió ligeramente y atrapó sus labios en un profundo beso, Sakura no comprendió del todo pero correspondió a su beso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió la comodidad del colchón debajo de su cuerpo y la calidez que emanaba de Kakashi sobre el suyo siendo así aprisionada, más no le importó. Cuando Kakashi comenzó a sentir nuevamente la necesidad de Sakura por aire rompió el beso y depositó sus labios en su clavícula, después de depositar un par de besos húmedos en ella sustituyó sus labios por su lengua y trazó un camino con esta hasta su seno izquierdo.

Sakura mordió sus labios al sentir la lengua de Kakashi sobre su seno, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas cuando su mano derecha tomó su otro seno y comenzó a masajearlo pausadamente, arqueó su espalda cuando este empezó a lamer su pezón.

Él sintió como su pene palpito cuando Sakura gimió algo que no logro entender, pero oyendo aquellos gemidos le hacían querer más, así que succionó ligeramente antes de aprisionar su otro pezón con sus dedos, la sintió removerse debajo de él y se sintió extasiado,decidió que era tiempo de cambiar y tomó prisionero su pezón derecho que antes había estado bajo la atención e sus dedos, y sus dedos sustituyeron la labor de su boca con el izquierdo.

— Kashi….

Sakura se removió de nuevo bajo de él, se sentía nerviosa y en parte abrumada por todas las sensaciones que Kakashi le hacía sentir en ese momento, sentía que su cuerpo se movía de manera involuntaria pero por Kami no quería que se detuviera, sus pensamientos estaban nublados por el deseo que él le hacía sentir, sus manos y sus labios le quitaban el aliento, deseaba más.

—Uhm…

El jadeó de ese hombre contra su pezón cuando ella levantó ligeramente su pierna y la rozó contra su entrepierna le hizo abrirlos ojos ligeramente y lo observó, al contrario de ella Kakashi aún tenía toda la ropa así que reuniendo fuerza tomó las orillas de su playera y comenzó a levantarla.

Kakashi se detuvo y elevó su mirada para encontrar la de ella, estaba completamente sonrojada y a su merced, ni siquiera los libros de Jiraiya habían descrito algo tan erótico y sensual como eso, levantó sus manos, se terminó de sacar la playera y se acercó a ella para besar de nuevo sus labios en una danza excitante, encendiendo más sus cuerpos, buscando más sensaciones, buscando más placer.

Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a acariciar su torso y pecho, su piel era tan suave y solo de esa forma lograba sentir esas heridas de guerra que tal vez sus ojos no podría haber apreciado, la idea de que Kakashi hubiera salido más que librado de cada una de esas misiones le resultaba tranquiliza y a su vez jodidamente caliente. Nuevamente los labios de Kakashi estaban en su cuello pero esta vez en lugar de descender tomaron dirección opuesta subiendo así hasta su oído.

— Mía…

La voz de Kakashi era ronca e hizo que sintiera un ligero palpitar en su vagina, sentir sus dientes y lengua capturando su lóbulo le hizo aferrarse más a las sabanas y en un acto involuntario frotar su pelvis contra él, sus oídos se llenaron de un jadeo de satisfacción ante sus acciones y sintió como la mano de Kakashi se perdía de nuevo, esta vez debajo del pantalón del pijama, acariciandola sobre la ropa interior.

— Uhm...

Eso lo encendió más quería escuchar sus suspiros subiendo de intensidad hasta escucharla gemir su nombre con locura, Sakura era suya y esa noche se lo haría saber con cada caricia, cada beso, cada susurro a su oído. Mordió de nuevo su lóbulo hasta hacerla jadear otra vez, bajando por su cuello mordiendo la delicada zona, dejando un ligero rastro de saliva como muestra de su estadía en su piel.

— Eres mía Sakura…

Susurro alejando su cuerpo del de ella para quitarle esa prenda que en ese momento se había convertido en un estorbo, en un completo estorbo para ver su piel, pronto sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con su cuerpo ahora solo cubierto por esas bragas de encaje, sonrió de medio lado mientras depositaba sus labios sobre su abdomen.

Sakura aun cuando quería decir algo su garganta parecía haberse cerrado, se sentía jodidamente caliente en ese momento y no encontró nada más que hacer que observar como lentamente los labios de Kakashi hacían un camino hasta sus senos, estaba expectante, sentía su sonrisa contra cada milímetro de piel que sus labios tocaban, cuando hubo estado sobre su seno derecho lamió ligeramente y atrapó su pezón entre sus dientes con delicadeza. Sakura ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la mano de Kakashi acariciar sobre su ropa interior, sentía su respiración agitada y su corazón latir con fuerza.

¿Qué palabra podría describir de una cada sensación que él le estaba provocando? Si, tenía que admitir ella había leído un par de libros de romance e incluso mirado unas cuantas películas, tenía que admitir que las sensaciones descritas en los libros se quedaban cortas, que las escenas en las películas no daban ni la más remota idea de ese mar de sensaciones, claramente nada la había preparado para el momento en que estuviese frente a un hombre quien se había encargado de remover la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

Se sentía expuesta ante él en ese momento y no solo por el hecho de haber quedado completamente desnuda, bien tal vez si tenía algo que ver pero le importaba muy poco en el momento, las caricias de Kakashi sobre su vagina y el cálido contacto de su lengua sobre sus senos le hacían temblar, gemir y estremecerse.

Cada cosa que estaba pasando en ese momento era todo una montaña rusa de sensaciones y sentimientos para ambos, Kakashi tenía que lidiar con sus propias hormonas gritándole que la hiciera suya de una vez por todas, que se deshiciera de sus pantalones y ropa interior para penetrarla y hacerla suya, aunque claro no todo era sexo para él, sabía perfectamente que Sakura no había estado con nadie y además ella no era como las demás, esta vez incluso él quería ir despacio, quería entregarle la mayor cantidad de placer, quería hacerle el amor.

Después de todo en ese momento lo que más había era tiempo, porque está vez la tomaría por completo en cuerpo y alma, porque está vez no solo era una mujer, está vez él también se estaba entregando y poniendo a merced de lo que ella deseara, porque sabía que haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír y porque quería ser él quien la hiciera feliz.

Sakura sintió la expectativa y el deseo apoderarse de ella cuando Kakashi introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, la sensación era un tanto incómoda en un inicio pero al parecer Kakashi sabía bien donde tocar y como tocarla para que la incomodidad pasará rápidamente a segundo plano.

Sakura era una mujer hermosa y cautivadora, también solía ser un enigma pero se había dado cuenta de que ella era mucho más, ella simplemente parecía haber llegado a salvarlo y a unir las piezas rotas de su alma, sabía que independiente de las cosas que sucedieran en el futuro dejaría de preocuparse por las cosas que lo habían afectado en el pasado, claro que tenía miedo de perderla pero vivir con ese miedo todos los días no era una opción, se preocuparían cuando llegara el momento de preocuparse.

Sus labios comenzaron a descender lentamente dejando un ligero rastro de saliva y una serie de pequeñas descargas eléctricas se alojaron en su cuerpo, hacía momentos que sus caderas habían comenzado a moverse al compás de sus ahora dos dedos en su interior, los movimientos lentos pero precisos están haciendo que perdiera la cordura, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza de las sábanas.

— Oh dios…

Un ligero gritillo salió de sus labios cuando sintió su lengua descender sobre uno de sus muslos, sabía lo que él estaba planeando y la simple idea hacía que se mojara aún más, sentía algo formarse dentro de ella y la expectativa era realmente alta, había escuchado y leído tantas cosas al respecto y estaba tan cerca de experimentarlo, su mano que aún estaba disponible separó sus piernas mientras su lengua hacía ligeros círculos en la parte más cercana a sus labios vaginales. Mordió sus labios y apretó aún más las sábanas, en verdad sentía que su cuerpo explotaría por el placer que ese hombre le estaba entregando, su vista se nubló ligeramente y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar cuando sacó el movimiento de sus dedos se alternaba con su lengua jugueteando en sobre su clítoris.

— Kakashi…

Su voz sonaba tan caliente que hizo que el bulto en sus pantalones comenzará a doler debido a la presión que este ejercía, cada vez las ganas de tomarla eran más intensas, succiono ligeramente sobre su clítoris y aumentó el movimiento de sus dedos a petición del movimiento de caderas que Sakura había impuesto nuevamente en la búsqueda de más placer, un sonoro gemido fue la respuesta que estaba buscando, supo que había encontrado el punto más sensible de Sakura cuando una de sus manos se enredó en sus alborotados cabellos y la presionó ligeramente hacia su sexo, ese ligero dolor… había logrado ponerlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Cada que sus dedos volvían a penetrarle y su lengua se paseaba de manera descarada se sentía más extasiada y estaba segura de que cada vez estaba más cerca de estallar, y quiso pensar que él lo había notado cuando su lengua se volvió más persistente sobre su clítoris y sus dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir un poco más rápido y en cuestión de segundos se sintió liberada cuando su cuerpo explotó en un glorioso orgasmo… ¡Dios había tenido su primer orgasmo! Y diablos que manera de tener un primer orgasmo, su cuerpo se sentía tan distinto tan caliente tan… relajado a su vez y tan tembloroso, había intentado todo de sí por no gritar pero había fracasado, igual no era como si tuvieran muchos vecinos pero se había avergonzado un poco.

Lo sintió retirar sus dedos lentamente de ella y sus ojos se encontraron los de él, estaban oscurecidos y llenos de lujuria, nuevamente ese palpitar en su vagina se hizo presente cuando lo miró pasear su lengua por sus dedos… esos dedos que anteriormente habían estado dentro de ella, acariciando cada extensión de su vagina, estimulando su clítoris… la sensación al verlo lamer sus dedos había sido extrañamente placentera ¿acaso ella era una pervertida?

— Tienes mucha ropa.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera analizar lo que diría las palabras se escaparon de sus labios y solo supo que lo había dicho cuando la mirada de Kakashi se tornó aún más oscura, si ya había dicho esas palabras entonces se iba a armar de valor, se enderezó y buscó sus labios, la sensación fue extraña, los labios de Kakashi tenían un sabor distinto… de sonrojo al reconocer cuál era su sabor.

Kakashi se había excitado aún más al escuchar sus palabras pero no se esperó en ningún momento sus labios hambrientos sobre los suyos y mucho menos sus manos intentar torpemente quitarle el pantalón, Kakashi mordió su labio inferior y desabrochó su pantalón haciendo así la labor de Sakura más fácil, cuando su mano al despojarlo de sus pantalones rozó ligeramente su erección gruñó contra sus labios y agradeció mil veces que esos pantalones fueran tan sencillos de quitar.

Sakura suspiró al sentir los labios de Kakashi morder nuevamente su labio inferior y terminó por quitarle el pantalón con su ayuda, cuando le sintió apegarse a ella y logró sentir su erección aún con el bóxer puesto trago saliva.

— Aún puedo detenerme.

Kakashi pudo sentir como se había tensado ligeramente así que aún cuando ella no hía dicho nada decidió decirle que podía parar y era verdad, él no quería hacerla sentir incómoda y si ella deseaba no continuar entonces él se detendría, cuando no obtuvo respuesta por su parte y había decidió parar sintió como su mano le acariciaba sobre la fina tela del bóxer, cerró los ojos y suspiró, realmente necesitaba deshacerse de esa maldita prenda que lo aprisionaba pero no quería apresurar las cosas, sintió como Sakura lo jalaba hacia ella e intentaba girar ligeramente para dejarle recostado en la cama.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa pero él lo había hecho por ella, él… no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo ¿Qué si lo hacía mal? Suspiró y metió la mano debajo de su bóxer, no había forma de saberlo y en verdad ella también deseaba darle placer, hacerlo sentir un poco de lo que él le había hecho sentir a ella.

— Sakura…

La forma en que él había pronunciado su nombre la alentó a seguir y en un acto arrebatado tomó su bóxer y se encargó de hacerlo desaparecer, liberando así su erección, no era la primera vez que miraba un pene, su trabajo en el hospital le había hecho ver algunos pero bueno las condiciones eran totalmente distintas, Kakashi era… alguna vez antes de la guerra había escuchado un rumor de una de las enfermeras pero en el momento había encontrado la plática repulsiva.

Kakashi la observó detenidamente, se le notaba nerviosa y tal vez decir algo en ese momento no sería lo más adecuado, estaba en ella la decisión de parar o seguir y él ya se lo había dejado claro, tal vez en este momento sería un poco más difícil para él y necesitaría de una ducha fría… en ese momento sintió nuevamente la mano de Sakura en su miembro pero al contrario de la vez anterior esta vez sus dedos lo envolvían delicada y firmemente, gruñó al sentir como su mano comenzaba lentamente a bajar sobre su longitud y se vio obligado a observar los movimientos lentos de la mano de Sakura sobre su pene.

Sakura se sentía atrevida en ese momento y realmente le excitaba escuchar a Kakashi gruñir y resoplar mientras ella se dedicaba a acariciarlo, así que decidió mover su mano un poco más rápido y a sujetar con más firmeza su endurecido y caliente pene.

— Uhm…

Sakura elevó su vista para encontrar a Kakashi mirándola fijamente y no pudo evitar morder sus labios lo cual hizo que él soltara un jadeo y dejara caer la cabeza en la cama, Sakura suspiró y paseó su dedo por su glande ligeramente ganándose un gruñido de satisfacción de Kakashi, Sakura sonrío y aumentó la velocidad en que su mano se movía sobre su miembro.

— Sakura…

Sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre la suya obligándola a detenerse por un segundo y lo miró confundida, ¿lo hacía mal? Grande su sorpresa al sentir la mano de Kakashi sobre la suya provocar que el agarre a su pene se tornase más firme, sintió su mano comenzar a meterse sobre la suya y de nuevo estaba masturbandole solo que esta vez el movimiento de su mano se incrementaba regularmente y sonrió al girar su rostro al de él, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca estaba entreabierta, la imagen de Kakashi hizo que se humedeciera y cuando sintió la calidez de su mano abandonar la suya lamió sus labios.

Kakashi suspiró al sentir como Sakura mantenía el ritmo que él había marcado y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió su aliento rozar su glande, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar al respecto sintió la lengua de la de ojos jade tocar sutilmente su glande y sintió una presión formarse en sus testículos, la imagen de Sakura a horcajadas sobre él mientras comenzaba a darle sexo oral era realmente caliente, se sentía mejor que en sus fantasías.

Si bien no era algo que hubiera planeado las cosas así había sucedido y no era algo de que tener miedo, era algo que anhelaba y se sentía bien de tantas formas, ver a Kakashi así era algo que no podía describir, estaba completamente bajo su control y eso le gustaba, pronto sintió una de las manos de Kakashi posarse sobre su cabello y lejos de animarle a aumentar el ritmo de su boca solo se mantuvo quieta, enrollándose ligeramente en su cabello.

La calidez de la boca de Sakura era sencillamente demasiado, la forma en que de manera tímida e inexperta pasaba la lengua sobre él y la forma en que lo succionaba lo hacía perder la cabeza, quería simplemente tumbarla en la cama y hacerla suya de una vez por todas, cuando sintió a Sakura sacar su miembro de su boca aprovechó para atraerla hacia él en un movimiento rápido para así unir sus labios en un hambriento beso, aún cuando había sido inesperado sintió sus labios corresponder a su beso de manera casi inmediata, cuando sintió la mano de Sakura retomar el trabajo que había iniciado antes gruñó contra sus labios antes de morderlos ligeramente. Realmente Sakura iba a hacer que perdiera la cordura, bajo sus labios a su cuello y dejó unos cuantos besos y mordidas en el antes de escuchar como ella suspiraba al sentir sus dedos acariciar su clítoris nuevamente, sonrió y subió hasta su oído.

— Te deseo— susurró en su oído y lamió su lóbulo antes de morderlo.

Sakura arañó su hombro cuando sintió cómo nuevamente uno de sus dedos se adentraba en ella, eso y la voz ronca de Kakashi en su oído hicieron que sintiera nuevamente la temperatura elevarse, instintivamente comenzó a mover su mano más rápido causando un jadeo de Kakashi en su oído.

— Uhm… para—otra mordida en su lóbulo— Te necesito ahora.

Sakura entendió a lo que se refería y se detuvo lentamente para después volver a sentir los labios de Kakashi unirse a los de ella en un beso lento, Kakashi los hizo rodar en la cama de forma en que ella nuevamente quedó recostada sobre la cama y él sobre ella con cuidado de no colocar todo su peso sobre ella, sintió como los labios de ella se movían ligeramente más rápido y le siguió el ritmo nuevamente, él sabía que aún cuando las reglas de la aldea era encargarse de evitar el dolor del rompimiento del himen, pero también sabía que Sakura jamás había estado con nadie lo que significaba que debía ser delicado y que aunque el dolor no sería algo de que preocuparse ella se llegaría a sentir realmente incómoda, no era que quisiera alabarse a sí mismo pero tendría algo grande y ajeno a su cuerpo dentro de ella.

— Kakashi por favor… hazme tuya.

La voz de Sakura tras romper el beso le hizo mirarle directo a los ojos, no había duda en ellos , su voz era firme y se atrevería a decir que en ella logró escuchar deseo puro, así que decidió unir sus labios de nuevo y se hundió lentamente en ella, mientras lo hacía sintió las uñas de Sakura arañar su hombro y una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella se quedó quieto, después de todo era su primera vez y él no era un tonto así que sabía que la sensación podría llegar a ser incómoda para ella. De nuevo sus labios abandonaron los de ella para comenzar a subir a su cuello dando un par de mordidas suaves, en medida que se acercaba a su oído comenzó a sentir como ella comenzaba a relajarse lentamente.

Y así lentamente comenzó a embestirla, no había prisa en ese momento, deseaba sentir cada caliente milímetro de su interior envolver su pene, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con su rostro pudo ver cómo hundía su cabeza ligeramente en la cama, la sensación de está en ella era gloriosa y placentera en muchos aspectos.

En un momento sintió como en respuesta Sakura comenzaba a mover sus caderas en un ansiado encuentro con las suyas, la observó morder sus labios antes de rodearlo con sus piernas dándole así una mayor intensidad a sus embestidas las cuales optó por acelerar nuevamente, en la habitación todo se había reducido a jadeos y gemidos, ante el nuevo ritmo de las embestidas se dejó caer un poco más sobre ella permitiéndose lamer y morder su cuello.

— Ahg… —Kakashi soltó un gruñido cuando Sakura enterró sus uñas en su espalda— Carajo eres tan estrecha…

La voz de Kakashi contra su cuello la hizo vibrar y enredar una de sus manos en su cabello halando ligeramente de él, lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue una mordida en su cuello y un glorioso aumento en sus embestidas, cada vez más profundas y certeras, sentía que se volvería loca en cualquier momento.

— Más…

Sakura demandó entre gemidos y Kakashi jadeó en respuesta aumentando aún más cada embestida, cada vez que se alejaba de ella para volver a embestirla sentía su interior más húmedo y estrecho que la vez anterior, unió sus labios con los de ella en un frenético beso mientras la sentía mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo de las suyas, uniendo y alejando sus sexos en sincronía mientras el calor de la habitación seguía en aumento, mientras entre besos acallaba sus gemidos, mientras sus uñas arañaban su espalda haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente haciendo cada sensación más intensa.

— Ka… uhm— mordió sus labios cuando él rompió el beso— Kashi… más— los ojos oscurecidos de Kakashi se encontraron con los de ella— Yo… ohh… más…

Kakashi pudo sentir como las paredes vaginales de Sakura se contraían y supo que estaba cerca y sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas alejó su rostro del de ella enderezándose sin romper el contacto visual, la examinó con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron donde sus cuerpos yacían uniéndose en uno mismo, colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cadera y la elevó de la cama ligeramente, ella en respuesta gimió su nombre y el aumento aún más el ritmo de sus embestidas, queriendo grabar ese momento en su mente, sus senos rebotando debido al ritmo casi frenético que él había marcado a voluntad de Sakura, sintió como la presión en su pene era cada vez mayor y gruñó bajo, estaba cerca de terminar.

— Ahm… Kakashi yo voy a…

Kakashi gruñó y tras un par de embestidas más la escuchó gritar su nombre, la presión que su orgasmo ejercía en su pene le hizo saber que no duraría más así que con lo que le quedaba de fuerza en ese momento aumentó sus embestidas, no pasó mucho cuando se encontró a sí mismo liberándose en su interior mientras de su garganta salía un gruñido acompañado de sus dedos presionándose en sus caderas.

Y en ese momento decidió que quería observarla, guardar en su mente esa erótica imagen de Sakura después de hacer el amor, esa manera en que sus pechos subían y bajaban de manera agitada debido a su respiración agitada, sus cabellos húmedos enredados sobre sus sábanas, sus labios rosados hinchados debido a todos esos besos arrebatados que se habían dado, ese sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y hacía resaltar aún más sus hermosos ojos que se habían posado sobre los suyos.

Le dedicó una ligera sonrisa antes de con delicadeza depositar sus caderas sobre la cama y el tacto de sus manos al deslizarse entre su piel y las sábanas, ella le sonrió de vuelta mientras lo miraba poner ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza antes de descender hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella ligeramente.

— Extrañamente el color gris te va bastante bien— Sakura susurro contra sus labios mientras una de sus manos se perdía en sus hebras plateadas— Considéralo para tu nuevo atuendo.

Kakashi sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

— Será gris entonces.

* * *

Hola… ya se ya se, debería darme vergüenza y muchas otras cosas peeeeero si de dan cuenta es el capítulo más extenso que hay hasta ahora y también es en parte su culpa por pedirme contenido de este…. bueno ustedes saben, la verdad es que se lee muy sencillo pero escribirlo es… bastante complicado, jamás había pensando en escribir algo así y bueno quizá en parte es porque se que no todos sienten esa clase de cosas igual y no se si va pegado a la realidad, así que bueno es lo que hay por hoy.

Mañana (en realidad en una hora y diez minutos) dará inicio un nuevo año y la verdad espero que para todos ustedes sea un mejor año, las cosas sean mejores.

Espero seguir escribiendo para ustedes este próximo año!

Por favor cuiden su salud!

KaAliKa.


	16. Trabajo de un Hokage

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; sin embargo, la historia escrita aquí es invención de mi cerebro en sus momentos más… ¿creativos?

* * *

Capítulo 16. Trabajo de un Hokage.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol lo habían despertado casi al amanecer y aunque habría deseado seguir durmiendo sabía que no era algo posible en ese momento, tal vez pasaría mucho hasta que pudiese volver a hacerlo, en realidad siempre despertaba muy temprano pero le gustaba de manera ocasional quedarse en cama un poco más de la habitual, si bien ya no podría hacerlo (o al menos no muy seguido) lo que más le pesaba en ese momento era tener que levantarse de la cama mientras ella aún dormía pacíficamente.

Había creído que ella despertaría cuando él comenzará a ducharse o cuando comenzará a vestirse, pero se sorprendió al verla dormir ajena al ruido que había provocado en el baño cuando el jabón había entrado en sus ojos y había tirado una taza, cuando había salido del baño con toda la parte inferior de su ropa puesta se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observó por un par de segundos, estaban por dar las siete de la mañana y estaba seguro de que Sakura tenía que trabajar.

— Mm..— la miró removerse entre las sábanas intentando cubrirse de los rayos del sol.

— ¿Si sigues durmiendo no llegarás tarde?

La escuchó gruñir ante su comentario y le quitó la sábana de la cabeza, se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse una sonriente Sakura, la verdad que siempre se había imaginado que Sakura tenía un mal despertar, cada vez que iban de misión ella parecía molestarse cuando Naruto… Bueno, tal vez el problema nunca había sido el hecho de que la despertaran sino quien y como la despertaba.

— Buenos días.

La voz pastosa de Sakura llego a sus oídos y le dedicó una sonrisa, realmente la sensación esa mañana era distinta, bueno con ella cada día era distinto si era honesto, siempre había un ligero detalle de ella que le hacía sentir algo nuevo y eso le agradaba, esa sensación de sentirse especial y querido de esa forma en verdad que era como una droga.

— Buenos.

La miró sentarse lentamente en la cama mientras cubría su desnudez con las sábanas.

— Despertaste demasiado temprano — Sakura sonrió mientras tomaba una toalla que estaba junto a la cama— Tu cabello está escurriendo ven aquí.

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y se acercó a ella, un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y sus ojos habían dejado de ver su rostro, ¿que pasaba con ella?, su respuesta no formulada en voz alta se contestó sola al sentir la toalla deslizarse por su bien trabajado abdomen, sonrió al sentir como la toalla comenzaba a subir sobre su pecho y luego subía por su nuca, cerró los ojos al instante y su mente se llenó de recuerdos en donde su padre secaba su rebelde melena después de ir a los baños termales o después de que tomara un baño, recordaba cómo había dejado de hacerlo cuando él había entrado a la academia.

— Creo que es por eso que tu cabello es raro y rebelde.

La voz de Sakura lo hizo volver a la realidad, abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa mirada que adquirían sus ojos cuando intentaba descifrar algo.

— No lo sé.

Kakashi acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y la atrajo hacia sus labios para unir sus labios en un beso, un ligero contacto entre sus labios.

— Claro que no lo vas a saber y aún si ese fuese el caso dudo que tú hicieras algo al respecto.

—Uhm…

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le observó ponerse de pie, el hombre frente a ella siempre tenía esa mirada perezosa en el rostro y se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que bueno parecía tan irreal mirarle en los ojos ese brillo hacer juego con una sonrisa traviesa, Kakashi no era la clase de hombre que pudiera describir de manera sencilla, en verdad es que podría llegar a ser bastante perezoso pero y eso podría decir medio mundo de él, claro que solo pocos en verdad conocían a Kakashi y le gustaba ser una de esas pocas personas.

— ¿Te veré más tarde?— lo observó mientras continuaba vistiéndose.

— Haré lo posible.

Ella sonrió en respuesta al mirarlo pasar la mano por sus rebeldes cabellos en un intento de peinarlo, Kakashi en verdad no era un hombre de muchas palabras, al menos no la gran mayoría del tiempo y le gustaba eso, la verdad era que apreciaba todas esas platicas que ambos tenían eran muy reconfortantes, no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto como solía hacerlo Naruto todo el tiempo y eso era un descanso para su salud mental.

* * *

Las calles de Konoha estaban llenas de vida a esa hora del día y diablos como amaba eso, ese día había resultado ser su día de suerte, el clima estaba perfectamente al favor de la florería y eso significaba que las ventas ese día estarían de maravilla, lo suficiente para poder comprar ese vestido tan hermoso del cual se había enamorado unos días atrás, solo pasaba del medio día cuando ya había vendido poco más de la mitad de lo que se había vendido el día anterior.

— Pareces bastante radiante el día de hoy.

Giró su rostro lentamente al reconocer la voz de la mujer que había entrado en la florería, una ligera sonrisa se coló en sus labios mientras recargaba ambas manos en el mostrador.

— Que sorpresa más agradable, ¿el clima es demasiado seco estos días en la arena?

— No en realidad, en verdad estoy aquí por llamando extraoficial.

— Eso lo vuelve aún más interesante— la diversión era evidente en su voz— Supongo que sabes que hay cierto vago trabajando para nuestro Hokage.

— Claro que si— su rostro adquirió un tono rosado y desvió la mirada— Digo, tal vez puede que lo supusiera…

— Si, si— Ino hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia— Supongo que no estás aquí solo para saludarme, ¿Qué necesitas Temari?

— Siempre tan inteligente— La rubia se acercó al mostrador— Recién entré por las puertas hace unos minutos y miré un hermoso vestido en un aparador, pero algo más llamó mi atención.

Ino entrecerró los ojos, ¿acaso Temari le había echado el ojo al mismo vestido que ella? Porque de ser así habría una guerra, ese vestido ya hermoso y único ya tenía dueña y esa era Ino Yamanaka.

— Quita los ojos asesinos— Temari negó con la cabeza, Shikamaru tenía razón al respecto de ella en ese aspecto, realmente nadie debía meterse con la ropa que le gustaba— ¿Es cierto?— cuando Ino la miró sin comprender se apresuró a comentar de nuevo— ¿Sakura y Kakashi-san?

— ¿Tan rápido corrió la voz?— Ino suspiró incrédula mientras salía del mostrador para dirigirse a las rosas— Nadie lo venía venir, mi hermosa amiga con frente de marquesina babeado por toda la aldea por nuestro ahora Hokage, nadie lo veía venir, es que bueno ellos no tienen los ojos y esta mente tan audaz que yo tengo.

— Vaya, eso de verdad que no lo esperaba.

— Claro que yo como su mejor amiga note cambios en ella, esa clase de actitudes que tomamos a diario cuando nos comienza a atraer alguien, se tomaba más tiempo para vestirse y su cabello lucía cada día más hermoso— comenzó a hablar mientras armaba un ramo de rosas— Además de que se mudó con él desde que terminó la guerra a nadie le pareció extraño, ni siquiera a mi ¿te imaginas?

— ¿Viven juntos?— en la voz de Temari había un toque de sorpresa, jamás había creído que Sakura fuese tan… ¿aventada?

— También me surgieron demasiadas dudas, porque bueno nuestro Hokage no parece tener nada en especial pero sabes creo que a las mujeres no se nos puede comprender muy bien cuando el amor llega— la mujer de la arena observó como la chica de ojos azules se sonrojaba— De pronto un hombre alto, pálido, de cabellos negros hace que nuestro corazón comience a latir como loco y no nos importa que no sepa expresar sus sentimientos…

— ¿Estás escuchándome?

— Creo que en definitiva el amor es extraño, solo te imaginas a que ese hombre llegue contigo y te de una linda flor sin tener un motivo aparente para hacerlo.

— En definitiva me estás ignorando— negó con la cabeza mientras la Yamanaka daba el toque final al ramo de rosas con un listón rojo.

— Es algo inexplicable, por ejemplo tú te inventas motivos para venir hasta aquí después de dos días de camino agotador y esa horrible caminata en el desierto solo para llegar aquí, ¿por qué? Solo para ver a cierto hombre perezoso y quejumbroso, ciertamente el amor es todo un enigma.

— ¡I-Ino… no digas esas cosas!

— ¡Toma este arreglo floral es para que demuestres tus sentimientos!— le lanzó el ramo con delicadeza mientras caminaba de vuelta al mostrador— El amor es incomprensible pero maravilloso, él claramente está interesado sólo hay que darle un ligero empujón, anda ve y explota esos sentimientos, el amor está en el aire en esta aldea.

* * *

— Creo que levantar la vigilancia que el consejo emitió para Uchiha Sasuke no tenía fundamentos Hokage-sama, después de hacer una muy detallada investigación no logramos encontrar nada que incrimine al Uchiha de las cosas que el consejo alegó— frente a su escritorio tres ANBU estaban de pie— Estos días que seguimos vigilando no vimos ninguna actividad sospechosa en ninguno de sus compañeros, si su deseo es revocar dicha orden no tenemos ninguna queja al respecto.

— Bien, tomen lo que resta del día de hoy y mañana antes de volver a sus actividades, pueden retirarse a excepción de ti Tenzo.

— Si Hokage-sama.

Los otros dos ANBU salieron tras hacer una ligera reverencia, Kakashi pasó su mano derecha por su cabello mientras observaba al castaño quitarse la máscara de porcelana.

— ¿Pensaste mi propuesta?

— Si, en realidad jamás creí que yo pudiese salir, no así— admitió apenado dejando la máscara sobre el escritorio— Realmente es lo único que sé hacer, pasó bastante desde que Tsunade-sama me dio esta misión.

— Se que pedirte que dejes ANBU puede ser egoísta, por eso mismo no puedo pedírtelo— el castaño se sentó en una orilla del escritorio— Estamos en una paz relativa y las misiones en ANBU no van a presentar el mismo impacto de antes, no por un buen tiempo, así que quiero que tú mismo decidas qué es lo que quieres.

— Vaya es realmente extraño— el castaño soltó una risa— Verte como Hokage me hace recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando eras el capitán de la unidad.

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de Tenzo, realmente ambos habían tenido su historia y en realidad Yugao y él habían sido los únicos con quienes había intentado hacer un vínculo en ANBU, era extraño volver a hablar con él de esa forma, siendo un superior.

— Eso creo.

— Creo que ANBU ya no es un lugar para mi, las personas de ahí que me importaban ya no están más, solo quedas tú y ahora están ellos también— el castaño cerró los ojos ligeramente— Creo que quiero intentar una vida más relajada.

— Bien— lo miró levantarse— A partir de hoy eres libre de tus actividades como miembro activo de ANBU, puedes retomarlas en el momento que lo desees.

— Gracias Hokage-sama.

— Si vuelves a llamarme Hokage-sama voy a asegurarme de que seas maestro de la academia lo que resta de tu vida.

— Bueno bueno—tomó la máscara de porcelana y suspiró— Así que… ¿tú y Sakura?— lo miró asentir mientras tomaba otro pergamino— Lo veía venir.

— ¿Ah, sí? — le dedicó una mirada tras firmar el pergamino.

— No soy ciego y me gusta creer que te conozco.

— Ya veo— tomó otro pergamino— ¿Tienes alguna opinión?

— Hacen linda pareja— hizo un sello de manos— Nos vemos senpai.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo, Kakashi detuvo lo que hacía y cerró los ojos, a lo largo del día había recibido alrededor de doscientos pergaminos, un cuarto de ellas eran felicitaciones de otras aldeas por su nombramiento como Hokage, tal vez había leído cinco más que eran de señores feudales de pequeñas tierras de los alrededores de la aldea ofreciendo a sus hijas e inclusive nietas en matrimonio, afortunadamente más de la mitad habían sido solicitudes de misiones de rango D, C y B con lo cual estaba a tiempo completamente de atender su reunión con los enviados de la aldea de la Arena, realmente daba por hecho que la hermana ik de la Kazekage sería una de esos dos.

— Kakashi-sama, me informan desde las puertas que los enviados de la arena ya han llegado— Shikamaru entró con una caja en brazos— Y aquí están los archivos, fue todo un problema encontrarlos y sacarlos sin que nadie lo notara.

* * *

Sin lugar a dudas el hospital estaba en una paz relativa, realmente el trabajo había disminuido notoriamente y los últimos pacientes que había dejado la guerra iban disminuyendo, las enfermeras estaban más que complacidas con el arduo trabajo que había realizado y esperaban que esos tiempos duros fueran recompensados con mucho tiempo de paz, a decir verdad extrañaban esas llamadas para atender un raspón o ligeros golpes en niños que jugaban tranquilamente en las calles.

Claro que había un pequeño detalle que a nadie le había pasado desapercibido y era que esa mañana cierta médico había llegado de un excelente humor, claro que más de la mitad de la aldea ya se imaginaba algo parecido desde el día anterior. Pero bueno eso no era lo único, todos se habían sorprendido cuando Tsunade había emprendido camino por los pasillos del hospital seguida de Orochimaru quien se miraba de lo más tranquilo ante las miradas poco agradables de los demás.

— En realidad no quiero estar en este lugar, sabes lo que detesto este lugar— la voz áspera del hombre serpiente le hizo negar con la cabeza— Además de que precisamente fue tu estudiante por quien no pude participar en tan refrescante experimento.

— La vida de ningún shinobi es un experimento— gruñó por lo bajo mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con las enfermeras quienes al verla comenzaban a reverenciar— Además tú debes ver las cosas al respecto de los implantes de esos dos.

— No descuidaría el cuidado de Sasuke-kun.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza mientras giraba al final del pasillo, el cuarto de provisiones médicas al cual le había pedido acceso por la mañana, decir que confiaba en él era un tanto irreal, la palabra confianza y Orochimaru tenían miles de precipicios, o de eso se había tratado de convencer.

— Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru — Sakura salió de la pequeña bodega— Me tomé la libertad de ahorrarles el tiempo, prepare todo en este pergamino.

— Tan eficiente como siempre— Tsunade sonrió de lado, esa chiquilla se miraba radiante— Orochimaru espero que esos brazos estén más que como nuevos pronto.

Orochimaru sonrió con sorna y atrapó el pergamino que la rubia le lanzaba, tenía que admitir que le resultaba bastante interesante lo que estaba aconteciendo frente a sus ojos, ¿que tan importante era esa chiquilla para Tsunade? Porque la forma en que la había mirado le había recordado ciertas cosas que creía que ya había olvidado.

— Nos vemos Sakura— dicho eso desapareció en un puf.

— Me enteré hace unos minutos que estará trabajando en el hospital.

— Si, me imagino que sabes que Shizune también estará por aquí— comenzó a caminar lentamente— No hay cosa que podamos hacer mejor que esto, tú sigues estando a cargo.

— En realidad preferiría no estarlo— la escuchó decir mientras la seguía— Creo que aún me falta mucho por aprender.

— Ese Kakashi en verdad tiene mucha influencia sobre ti— las palabras de Tsunade lograron hacerla sonrojar— Él intentó zafarse del puesto de Hokage diciendo lo mismo que tú, ya sabes como termino eso.

— Creo que muchos pueden cuestionar mi capacidad, usted es la mejor.

— Te ayudaré con las cosas que no sepas pero no tomaré el cargo como cabeza del hospital—la rubia soltó una risa— Ser la cabeza del hospital no se trata de ser el mejor Sakura, el hecho de que seas la cabeza del hospital no significa que tienes que vivir en el.

— Aún así, no sería correcto ser yo quien tenga el puesto, también está Shizune y ella también es muy capaz.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con que seas tú ?— Tsunade se detuvo y se recargó en la pared, la duda en Sakura no era algo bueno.

— Siento que me falta experiencia…

— Nunca eres un experto en algo, debes ser muy consciente de que cada día surge algo nuevo y la perfección en nuestra línea de trabajo no existe— miró por la ventana, como los niños ayudaban a sus padres en sus comercios— Como médicos somos el recurso más valioso, si no podemos atender las heridas de nuestros shinobi nos volvemos débiles, se crean guerras y caos, somos la base de la aldea.

— Lo entiendo.

— Se que puede ser algo aterrador, pero eres más que hábil para lidiar con ello—Sakura sonrió— Además Kakashi tiene ciertos planes para mi.

— ¿Planes?—La rubia sonrió y volvió a emprender camino mientras agitaba la mano.

— Por cierto, el trabajo que deberías estar haciendo ahora se encuentra en una oficina firmando altas de pacientes y haciendo los chequeos de rutina.

Tsunade se perdió al doblar en el pasillo y ella sonrió, agradecía de verdad que Tsunade no hubiera aparecido como las demás enfermeras haciendo preguntas incómodas sobre ella y Kakashi, le había dejado claro de una manera un tanto sutil que sabía que había algo entre ellos pero bueno al menos no había tenido que dar mil explicaciones, la verdad era que estaba sorprendida de que Naruto no hubiese llegado aún gritando como un loco cosas que no lograría entender pero que asumiría y de alguna forma extraña lograría adivinar.

La verdad era que si era un poco abrumador caminar por los pasillos y escuchar murmullos de las enfermeras hablando sobre lo que les había dicho alguna persona, de hecho ya hasta se había enterado de un par de chismes que estaban más alejados de la realidad que la idea de Gai de que las mallas verdes que vestía a diario lo hacían ver cool. No le gustaba mucho la clase de atención que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto, era una respuesta lógica cuando el recién nombrado sexto Hokage anunciaba que estaba en una relación con ella, la verdad era que muchos debían estar impresionados al respecto, habían sido maestro y alumna.

Esperaba que la noticia comenzará a dejar de ser tema candente pronto, no le incomodaba que los demás supieran, era más bien que las miradas eran un tanto incómodas, se sentía observada y esa no era sensación agradable, no cuando había recuerdos de la guerra tan recientes y claramente no cuando no estaba su padre para defenderla diciendo que los chismes no eran buenos, o cuando su madre no estaba ahí para hacer mil y una preguntas incómodas, la simple imagen en su cerebro al imaginarlos la hizo sonreír, su padre siempre había dicho que cuando ellos habían comenzado a salir habían soportado un par de cosas pero que había valido la pena cada una de ellas.

— A trabajar.

Escucho la voz de Tsunade a lo lejos y salió de su ensoñación, tenía que seguir trabajando y dar un buen ejemplo.

* * *

— Esto es de vital importancia y claramente es necesario el respaldo e intervención de un aliado fuerte— Kakashi suspiró mientras intentaba ponerse como en la silla— Sin embargo creo que el enemigo cuenta con ello, sabe perfectamente que en caso de una situación como está nosotros buscaríamos rápidamente su apoyo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Quiero hacer creer al enemigo que ustedes trabajan con nosotros— el hombre de cabellos rojos sonrió ligeramente— No pienso exponer tu aldea Gaara por limpiar el desastre de la mía, pero necesito despistar al enemigo.

— Necesitas que la arena finja que está colaborando con Konoha, van a tomar medidas contra nuestra aldea suponiendo que seremos la primera línea de ataque ante cualquier movimiento suyo— Kakashi asintió ante las suposiciones de Gaara— El enemigo va a defenderse contra ninjas con técnicas de largo alcance cuando en realidad vas a acatar con corto alcance.

— Si, es por eso que estás aquí Gaara— el mayor titubeo por un momento— Shikamaru yo pienso que Temari está agotada por el viaje, invítala la cenar.

Shikamaru concentró su atención en Kakashi, sabía que el tema era lo bastante delicado para que le pidiera salir de esa forma, aún cuando él era su asistente y el mejor estratega de la aldea Kakashi había decidido que la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en ese momento no podía saberse por nadie más y eso en cierta medida le preocupaba.

Temari le dedicó una fugaz mirada a su hermano menor quien asintió sin molestarse en prestarle atención. Gaara sintió la mirada preocupada de su hermana pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer en ese momento, había tratado con Kakashi muchas veces en el pasado y si él no quería a la persona de mayor confianza para e involucrada no era una buena señal, eso incluso le advertía a sí mismo que enviar a Temari lejos era la mejor opción.

— ¿Y bien?

Gaara dejó el sombrero de lado, las formalidades estaban de más en especial cuando estaba tratando con el Hokage, confiaba en Kakashi y al paso del tiempo había comprendido que las personas de Konoha eran leales.

— Al terminar la guerra Konoha se quedó más tiempo del debido en lo que fue el campo de batalla, era nuestra responsabilidad después de todo— Kakashi se detuvo y abrió un pergamino que abrió una barrera pequeña que los rodeaba— Nuestros shinobi fueron quienes iniciaron este martirio para las naciones ninja y fuimos los encargados de escanear el área para un último informe.

— Tsunade me envió ese informe y todo parece estar en orden.

Gaara observó la barrera con un deje de incomodidad, la verdad era que en la arena el uso de jutsus de esa clase nunca llegaba a ser necesario, cada segundo que pasaba todo se tornaba más intrigante y a su vez peligroso.

— En realidad los informes están falsificados— los ojos de Gaara se abrieron con asombro— Como recordarás del informe los miembros presentes en esa último escaneo fuimos Tsunade y yo, la verdad es que hubo más personas implicadas.

—¿Cuantas?— Gaara cerró los ojos.

— Dos Anbu, uno de ellos con células de Hashirama… el último poseedor del mokuton y un Anbu especializado en rastreo— sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó al pelirrojo— Cuando escaneamos el arena nos dimos cuenta de un grupo de shinobis ocultos bajo la tierra, nuestro Anbu rastreador utilizó un jutsu que es bastante parecido a ese ojo tuyo.

— ¿Qué descubrió?— la mirada fría de Gaara encontró la suya y él en respuesta suspiró nuevamente.

— Todos los ninjas ocultos eran de élite, cada uno de ellos tenía su chakra intacto y ningún tipo de herida.

— ¿Eso qué significa?— dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio.

— Ellos simplemente observaron lo que sucedía, no intervinieron en ningún momento y sin lugar a dudas esperaban una oportunidad por más mínima que fuera para actuar en nuestra contra— el rostro de Gaara cambió por completo— El hecho de que estés aquí es porque nuestro hombre hizo un gran trabajo y descartó a la arena por completo.

— Soy el único que está aquí y tuve que llegar con un jutsu de transformación hasta aquí, ¿qué significa eso?

— Nuestro hombre dejó de comunicarse hace tres días, eso solo significa una cosa para nosotros— apretó su mano formando un puño— Tsunade-sama obtuvo mucha información, todos los implicados en esto parecen ser desertores de esta aldea.

— Me doy cuenta de ello, pero si nadie puede saber al respecto, ¿como vamos luchar contra esto?

Kakashi suspiró nuevamente, la verdad es que todos pensarían que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con estos "tiempos de paz" que se estaban gozando, la realidad era que tenía que mantenerse alerta incluso mientras dormía, no sabían que era lo que se venía y eso lo tenía consternado.

— ¿Qué papel tomaremos?— Gaara no era ningún tonto y sabía que Konoha necesitaba de ellos aunque Kakashi lo hubiese negado anteriormente.

— Estamos en una paz relativa, no hay otras amenazas, los enemigos son fuertes así que no enviaré a nadie que no crea capacitado para esta misión— Gaara comenzó a entender lo que Kakashi intentaba decir, ahora toda la discreción tenía sentido—Tsunade y yo hemos descubierto que el consejo estaba mas que implicado, el clan Yamanaka e Ibiki hacen una investigacion sin que lo noten, pero han descubierto que lo sabemos, por eso pedí esta reunion contigo teniendo como último recurso dejar que lo descubran y a siponer el plan de Tsunade en acción.

— ¿Tienen un nunero aproximado?

— En el último reporte que recibimos eran menos de diez, pero en un inicio era aproximadamente treinta, se perdio el rastro de todos los demas y hay rumores que no me gustan nada.

— ¿Que clase de rumores?

— Konoha es la aldea de los jutsus secretos, todos los clanes cuentan con minimo uno y eso se remonta hasta el momento en que la aldea se fundo...

* * *

Sakura había terminado con éxito su turno en el hospital y había decidido que caminar por las calles de la aldea no era algo que le apetecía, a comparación de cómo había iniciado el día las cosas se habían ido complicando, binera por el trabajo que había realizado porque en realidad tener a Tsunade y a Shizune como apoyo había sido maravilloso, lo que la había agotado era escuchar a las enfermeras cuchichear todo el día sobre las cosas que habría tenido que hacer para conquistar a semejante hombre, lo atractivo que era él y lo que ellas darían por mínimo un roce de su mano en la de ellas.

— Esas…

Negó con la cabeza mientras se dedicaba a observar como el agua corría por el riachuelo, no tenía que amargarse por comentarios como esos porque ella sabía como habían sido las cosas, no era como que ella hubiera saltado a él desesperadamente y si ellas lo conocieran una cuarta parte de lo que ella lo conocía sabrían que él no era de la clase de hombres que actuaban sólo por actuar.

— Claro que no, él vaya que sabe lo que hace y como lo hace…

Su voz interna la hizo sonrojar así que sacudió la cabeza en un intento de mantener sus pensamientos alejados de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero su mente una y otra vez viajaba al mismo lugar, pero su mente se concentraba en una sola cosa, en sus labios en los de ella reclamándola como suya y ella cediendo gustosa e inevitablemente ante él.

— ¡Sakura-chan realmente eres malvada!

Sonrió de inmediato sin moverse de su lugar, sabía que Naruto llegaría en cualquier momento y ella realmente deseaba que el idiota no hiciera las cosas tan… ¿vergonzosas?

— No grites Naruto, este lugar es pacífico y desearía que permanezca así.

— ¡Es que no puedo creerlo!

— Realmente no puede ser normal— negó con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una mirada— Tienes un fideo de ramen pegado en la cara todavía, mínimo debiste haberte lavado antes de venir aquí.

— ¡No es momento de hablar de mi higiene personal!— grito histérico mientras se dejaba caer frente a ella— En verdad no puedo creer que no me dijeras nada, que me dejarás seguir intentado hacer planes para llevar a cabo la misión "Enamorar a Kakashi-sensei" dattebayo.

— Naruto no es así…

— ¡Ino no opina lo mismo!— la interrumpió el rubio aparentemente indignado— Yo fui el primero en saber que tenías sentimientos hacia Kakashi-sensei, los hice bailar juntos aquel día e hice que pasaran más momentos juntos a solas gracias a mis planes— lloriqueaba el rubio dolido— ¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?

— Lo siento de verdad, en la fiesta de Lee… bueno cuando nosotros bailamos Ino dijo percatarse de cosas y ese día al regresar— se sonrojó y desvió la mirada— Cuando ambos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir… bueno el regreso y tocó a la puerta, se regresó y me besó.

— ¡No puedo creer que me lo ocultaras!— lloriqueo emocionado.

— También tiene que ver qué te fuiste de misión y por cierto recuerdo en este momento que me puedo vengar porque interrumpiste el que pudo ser nuestro segundo beso.

— ¿Yo como iba a saber?— se excusó.

— Aprende a no entrar a casa de otros como loco para variar.

Naruto soltó una risa y se recostó en el pasto, los últimos rayos del sol daban de lleno contra su rostro así que cerró los ojos.

— Hinata no estaba equivocada cuando dijo que Kakashi-sensei parecía bastante interesado en ti.

— No creas que te has salvado.

— Tal vez me ofendería si me hubiera salvado dattebayo — una risa ligera salió de sus labios— ¿Estas feliz cierto?

— Si, parece como un sueño— admitió sin abrir los ojos.

— Creo que lo entiendo a la perfección, pero aún cuando sabía que tenías sentimientos por él me sorprendí de verlos, fue un impacto pero me sentí feliz por ustedes— Sakura sonrió e intentó mantener los ojos cerrados para que si alguna lágrima se estaba de ella no fuera tan evidente—Se ven bien, como pareja.

* * *

Hola! Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta y de nuevo con un excesivo retraso pero… bueno la puntualidad y yo parecemos no coincidir del todo.

Todo no puede ser miel sobre hojuelas y como todos sabemos usualmente la paz es algo tan difícil de conseguir.

Quiero agradecerles inmensamente por sus comentarios, la verdad es que me alegra que les agrade lo que escribo, esta vez puedo prometer que el capítulo siguiente lo subiré más pronto, tal vez una semana será suficiente para terminar los últimos detalles.

Les mando un enorme abrazo y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor!

KaAliKa.


	17. Ojo por

**Capitulo 17. Ojo por...**

* * *

 **Nunca es tarde para hacer bien, haz hoy lo que no hiciste ayer**

* * *

La observaba dormir de la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche anterior a esa, y la anterior y la anterior, sin darse cuenta sus noches se comenzaban a volver caóticas y ella se había convertido en su único punto de estabilidad, la observaba hasta caer rendido ante el agotamiento y despertaba un par de horas después al sentirla levantarse en un intento en vano de no despertarlo.

Pero había algo en esa noche que hacía todo distinto, ella no dormía, lo observaba de la misma manera en que él lo hacía, se observaban en completo silencio sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, ¿cómo era posible que ella estuviera tan calmada aún cuando sus ojos casi la atravesaban debido a la intensidad de su fría y gélida mirada?

La conocía a la perfección para saber que ella simplemente se estaba conteniendo de hablar solo para no incomodarlo, para dejarlo resolver lo que pasaba por su cabeza incluso si pensaba que podría llegar a ser algo malo para ambos y no la culpaba de pensarlo, la verdad es que ella no estaría tan lejos de la verdad.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente Kakashi?

Su mirada se había suavizado mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro como si se tratara de un objeto valioso, cerró los ojos ante el contacto de sus cálidas manos con su helado rostro, ¿qué pasaba por su mente? En realidad eran cientos de cosas, parte de él sentía que le estaba fallando a la aldea que le había sido confiada, otra parte sentía que le estaba fallando a ella por no mencionar nada, no le estaba mintiendo pero la verdad a medias tampoco es decir la verdad, se repetía eso cada que la miraba y sus ojos se llenaban de culpa, ¿cómo podría decirle las cosas sin sonar como un completo idiota?

— Me sigo preguntando cómo es que estás conmigo— un susurro débil salió de sus labios— No es que me queje al respecto, pero a veces parece tan…

— ¿Irreal?— completo ella mientras él asentía aún sin abrir sus ojos— Deberías mirarte de la forma en que yo lo hago y podrías entenderlo tan fácilmente—lo sintió titubear ligeramente antes de tomar una de sus manos y apartarla de su rostro, simplemente sosteniéndola firmemente entre la suya— Si tan solo pudieras ver al hombre tan maravilloso que yo veo.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos para encontrarla sonriendo con un par de lágrimas rebeldes resbalando por sus mejillas, sabía que él era la causa así que con su otra mano limpió su rostro, la sintió temblar ante su tacto y notó como la sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso rostro desaparecía.

— Jamás conocí a una mujer que incluso llorando me resultara tan hermosa— la apego a su cuerpo y le besó la frente.

— No digas esas cosas sé que luzco horrible.

Kakashi sintió las manos de Sakura posarse en su pecho y nuevamente su tacto lo embriagó, ella era tan cálida y él tan frío, no entendía como podía complementarse tan bien.

— Deberías verte a través de mis ojos y lo comprenderías.

— No deberías robar mis frases— sonrió contra su pecho cuando sintió sus manos jugar con su cabello.

— Técnicamente son palabras completamente distintas, un mismo significado pero…

La apartó de golpe y salto de la cama, la sonrisa que momentos antes de había colado en sus labios había desaparecido, entre sus dedos había atrapado una kunai que iba directo a ella, giró sus ojos a la dirección de donde había salido disparada la kunai y se encontró a un hombre parado en la rama más alta del árbol frente a la ventana, no parecía ser mucho más grande que él, su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules lo miraban con sorna, burlándose de haber encontrado en tan personal situación.

— Una disculpa Kakashi-kun pero no podía esperar más a que notaras mi presencia.

Los ojos de Kakashi ardían y las aspas de su sharingan giraban amenazantes, sedientas de la sangre de el idiota que había osado a amenazar la vida de Sakura.

— Oh, es impresionante— el hombre señaló la kunai que tenía Kakashi entre los dedos— Sabía que no sería sencillo, así que esa pequeña amiga entre tus dedos es mi carta ganadora, sabía que no había forma humana en que tú dejarás pasar una desgraciada y que esa perra muriera, por eso mismo…

Kakashi sintió su cuerpo hervir del coraje cuando se refirió a Sakura de esa forma pero aún cuando quiso moverse su cuerpo se vio imposibilitado, no había más que deseos asesinos en su mirada y solo enfureció más cuando ese hombre se coló en su habitación .

— Verás esta pequeña tiene un potente veneno que estalla cuando su velocidad es interrumpida— dio un paso atrás cuando Kakashi movió su mano en dirección a él intentando herirlo— Vaya que eres sorprendente, nadie jamás había sido capaz de moverse, pero da igual si te puedes mover o no, en realidad esa perra de ahí no pudo estar aquí en mejor momento— algo gritó en su interior, tenía que protegerla a cualquier costo así que soltó la kunai— Realmente eres astuto Kakashi-kun, solo faltan un poco de modales porque mirar a alguien de esa forma es muy grosero Sakumo-san no te educo de esa forma tan vana, ni siquiera me preguntas mi nombre, bastante descortés por cierto, soy Yuta por cierto.

El hombre se sentó en la cama y observó a Sakura quien no podía moverse, sonriendo acercó una mano a su rostro, la chica le dedicó una mirada fúrica y negó con la cabeza, podía escuchar la respiración irregular de Kakashi y eso lo hizo sentirse poderoso, se sentía increíble tener al gran Hatake Kakashi en esa posición donde no podía ser capaz de moverse, verlo y saber que estaba muriendo por despedazarlo, la idea le resultaba fascinante, para eso estaba ahí, para destruir todo de él y ella lo hacía todo tan fácil.

— Ah, él ya debe haberte cogido tantas veces— quitó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y todas las alarmas de Kakashi se encendieron— Me pregunto cómo sonarán tus gemidos cuando el se mueve dentro de ti, me pregunto...— recorrió con un dedo la piel de sus piernas.

— ¡Basta!

Kakashi gruñó con odio mientras daba un paso adelante, estaba requiriendo toda su fuerza moverse, pero no dejaría que ese maldito osara profanar su cuerpo o lastimarla de cualquier forma, antes de eso lo mataría de la manera más dolorosa que existía, sus ojos se encontraron los de ella, estaba asustada y enojada, se sintió un verdadero idiota por no poder hacer nada más que moverse un paso y gritar una absurda amenaza dadas las condiciones en que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué harás? — pregunto divertido— Puedes corregirme si me equivoco, pero creo que no estás en posición de decir nada, ¿me equivoco? — hizo una ligera pausa antes de comenzar a jugar con un kunai entre sus dedos— Cortaste mis jugadas Kakashi-kun, frustrar mis planes desde esta cómoda cama con tu zorra de manera tan sencilla y eso me molesta mucho, encerraste en una carcel de máxima seguridad a mis subordinados y te hiciste con la fuerza del Kazekage y eso me molesta mucho, cuando me enfurezco de esta manera me cuesta pensar con claridad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Kakashi ni siquiera desvió la vista lejos de Sakura en el momento que una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¿Nos entendemos ahora?— soltó una pequeña risa antes de negar con la cabeza— Mira que eres un pequeño trozo de mierda que aunque me cueste admitir pudo de alguna forma adelantarse a mis maravillosos planes y me jodio mi plan por completo, tal vez no debí confiar en esos estupidos ancianos que creyeron podrían mantenerte a raya como lo hicieron con la alcohólica de Tsunade, aunque tal vez te estoy dando demasiado crédito porque si lo supieras no te hubiera pillado de esta forma tan..—lanzó la kunai haciendo que se clavara el la pared justo sobre la cabeza de Sakura— Comprometedora, ¿sabes lo efectivo de esta toxina? Es una maravilla de verdad, te quita por completo todo de una manera tan lenta que se vuelve una tortura tan elegante y nada sutil, esa perra en este momento a diferencia de ti no puede hablar o moverse y al paso de los días o quizás horas perderá la vista, el olfato y su sistema respiratorio comenzará a fallar lentamente, lo único que podrá escuchar será su propia agonía y la de otros por supuesto.

— No te lo permitiré— Kakashi podía sentir su sangre hervir, sus manos temblar de ella necesidad tan enorme de hacerlo pedazos— No hay forma en que te lo permita.

— Contaba con que dirías eso mi buen amigo— dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de Kakashi— Tengo una propuesta para ti, ya que tú precioso estudiante está lejos de mi alcance gracias a ti se me ocurrió que tú serás su reemplazo, tú sabes a qué me refiero… Si tan solo hubieras compartido la información con ellos— desvió su mirada de nuevo a Sakura— Aunque puedo entenderlo por completo, ellos se involucrarían de más y sabrían lo que eres, perderías tu pequeña burbuja de amor —Kakashi desvió la mirada de Sakura — Esa fue siempre la maldición de los tuyos ¿cierto? Me resulta tan curioso.

Se alejó de Kakashi nuevamente y sacó una jeringa del interior de sus ropas, Kakashi se quedó en la misma posición, la presión que sentía sobre su cuerpo se hacía más grande que antes, sabía que ese hombre simplemente antes no había usado la totalidad de su fuerza para contenerlo, pero en este momento lo hacía y él no podría hacer nada al respecto, el simple hecho de volver a encontrarse con los ojos de Sakura fue doloroso, sintió como si le hubiesen quebrado uno a uno cada hueso del cuerpo en millones de pedazos.

— Esto puede ayudarla o podría no hacerlo, decide ahora, ¿tú o ella?

Sintió el tiempo detenerse, ¿como habían llegado a eso? Ciertamente era su culpa haberlo dejado llegar hasta ese momento, si tan solo él hubiera decidido compartir un poco más de información con ellos… con su equipo, con todos los ninjas de su aldea tal vez, solo tal vez… no tendría que elegir algo que sabía que lo rompería desde el interior una vez más, algo que ellos jamás le perdonarían, algo que ella jamás le perdonaría.

— No tengo toda la noche y ciertamente ella tampoco.

Observó las lágrimas de desesperación que recorrían las mejillas de Sakura, ella sabía perfectamente la decisión que tenía que tomar como Hokage y sabía que eso lo estaba rompiendo por dentro, porque sabía que su decisión como hombre ganaría la batalla y se rehusaba a que lo dijera, se rehusaba a escucharlo y seguir siendo únicamente una estatua que simplemente observaba y escuchaba, se negaba a que…

— Yo, debo ser yo.

Y ella lloró, porque lo entendía porque ella hubiera sido igual de egoísta, porque ella tampoco querría vivir en un mundo donde él no estuviera, lloro en completo silencio sintiendo como su corazón se rompía nuevamente, el dolor que había sentido cuando le habían notificado de la muerte de su padre, volvía a sentirlo, esta vez quemaba aún más profundo, nuevamente no podía hacer nada, nuevamente regresaba a ser la misma niña patética que se quedaba a la espalda de los demás, la que necesitaba protección, esta vez ni siquiera era capaz de llorar en voz alta, ni de gritar, solo podía llorar, solo podía llorar ante la realidad que no podría evitar.

Kakashi desvió la mirada cuando el de ojos azules inyectó el contenido de la jeringa en la mano de Sakura, no sería capaz de verla no podría ver de nuevo el dolor de sus ojos, no podía dejarla verlo roto de nuevo sin la fuerza suficiente para defenderla, para salvarla… para salvarlos, ¿como habían llegado a ese punto? Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando haber hecho las cosas distintas.

* * *

 **— 2 meses antes —**

* * *

Desde ese día había transcurrido un mes, el trabajo en la torre no era más que papeleo e interminables reuniones, claro que el tema que había tratado con Gaara días atrás seguía siendo algo de sumo interés, suspiró por tercera ocasión en ese minuto y se dejó caer por completo en la silla.

— Kakashi.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarla recargada en la puerta, tenía un vestido color blanco que enmarcaba su figura a la perfección, tuvo la sensación de estar mirando a un hermoso ángel.

— ¿De nuevo te perdiste en tus pensamientos?

— Terminaste antes en el hospital—ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a su escritorio— Luces más que hermosa.

— Quería sorprenderte.

Kakashi tomó los pergaminos y los metió en una caja pequeña sobre la cual pegó una clase de sello, Sakura sonrío y se acercó a él, había visto muchas veces a Tsunade hacer lo mismo aunque ella usualmente escondía sus botellas de sake.

— ¿Que me ocultas?— la pregunta de Sakura lo sacó de sí por un momento— Es broma, Tsunade solía esconder así sus botellas de sake, ¿no será acaso otra solicitud de alguna aldea que te ofrece en matrimonio a alguna jovencita?

Kakashi soltó una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, Sakura de verdad que hacía que su estrés pareciera esfumarse de un momento a otro.

— Podría ser—ella sonrió y se sentó sobre sus piernas—Tal vez corrieron los rumores de que me gustaban las mujeres jóvenes.

— ¿Quién habrá creado semejante rumor tan perverso?— le bajo la máscara y rozo sus labios con los suyos.

— Ni idea—Kakashi la apegó a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios— Tal vez me están espiando y descubrieron nuestra relación súper secreta.

Sakura soltó una risa y le besó suavemente, amaba ese lado de Kakashi tan despreocupado y tranquilo, siempre notaba cuando algo iba mal, esa forma en que sus hombros se ponían rígidos y la forma en que se distraía no era para nada algo normal en él.

— Es muy tarde y seguramente tampoco has comido nada hoy— le regaño mientras masajeaba sus hombros.

— Si, es tarde— le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa— Pero te equivocas, tuve una visita muy escandalosa por la tarde, visita que trajo consigo ramen de Ichiraku.

Sakura soltó una risa mientras seguía masajeando sus hombros y en un parpadeo él se puso de pie con ella en brazos, ante la acción de Kakashi ella buscó sus ojos y como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa, segundos después estaban en su habitación.

— Creo que necesito un paquete completo.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior ante las palabras de Kakashi, ese tono sensual y oscuro que su voz adquiría era realmente caliente, ella, bueno ella jamás se habría imaginado que él tendría ese lado tan ardiente, realmente cuando él hablaba así tan cerca de su oído no podía evitar que su centro se llenará de expectativas sobre lo que él haría con ella.

Sakura sintió su centro vibrar cuando Kakashi pasó la punta de su lengua sobre su cuello antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama, si había algo que había descubierto que le encantaba era eso justamente, mirarlo sacarse la camisa de esa forma tan despreocupadamente sexy, verlo recorrer su cuerpo con su mirada hambrienta era tan jodidamente caliente.

— Entonces deberías recostarte aquí y dejar que me haga cargo.

Kakashi sonrió cuando Sakura lo atrajo a ella y unió sus labios en un beso, para ella no era una tarea para nada difícil hacer que Kakashi quedara debajo de ella completamente, aunque para Kakashi la situación era sumamente placentera para ella lo era aún más, esa era la primera vez que ella tendría completo control sobre él y su cuerpo, se aseguraría de liberar todo el estrés que ese hombre tenía acumulado.

— Relájate y quítate los pantalones.

Lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios mientras se movía debajo de su cuerpo, aunque por su mente pasaban bastante ideas acaloradas sobre el masaje que quería darle se decidió por aliviar su estrés primero, le dio un ligero beso en el cuello antes de ponerse de pie y caminar al baño a paso lento dejando a un Kakashi confundido en la cama.

— Recuéstate boca abajo.

Sakura salió del baño con una sonrisa en los labios mientras entre sus dedos sostenía un frasco con un líquido amarillento transparente, él cerró los ojos y le obedeció sin decir una sola palabra. Una vez estuvo cerca de la cama abrió el frasco y puso una pequeña cantidad en una de sus manos para después frotarlo entre sus manos para darle calor antes de aplicarlo sobre su espalda baja, Sakura escuchó un ligero suspiro cuando comenzó a subir sus manos suavemente hasta sus hombros.

Poco a poco Kakashi comenzó a sentir como la presión de las manos de Sakura aumentaba haciéndolo más placentero y relajante, podía sentir sus músculos relajarse ante el contacto de sus manos, pero cuando se subió a la cama poniendo sus piernas a sus costados y se dedicó especialmente a atender sus hombros sintió como si hubiera encontrado justo el paraíso en la tierra, tener que cargar con un secreto de esa magnitud era algo muy estresante y agradecía infinitamente tenerla porque de no ser así estaba seguro de que el estrés se lo comería vivo.

— ¿Debería ponerte más de esa mezcla de aceites Kakashi?

Los labios de Sakura susurrando en su oído lo hicieron sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabía muy bien que Sakura solo ponía porciones pequeñas y luego las complementaba con sus certeros flujos de chakra destinados a sus músculos más tensos.

— Tal vez...— la voz ronca de Kakashi combinada con su cuerpo girando para quedar boca arriba mirándola la hizo morder sus labios— Deberías poner un poco por aquí.

Sakura suspiró cuando miró sus ojos oscurecidos mirándola fijamente mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho, claramente la cantidad de aceite en sus manos era poca pero solo con esa era suficiente para que sus manos se desplazaran con más libertad a sus bien trabajados abdominales, realmente su intención no había sido esa en ningún momento cuando había comenzado a masajear sus hombros, pero en ese momento el simple hecho de pensarlo le parecía sumamente caliente.

— ¿Dónde más?— susurró delineando una de sus cicatrices lentamente.

— Por aquí.

Kakashi tomó la mano de ella entre la suya y la depositó sobre su caliente y endurecido pene aún cubierto por su ropa interior, soltó un respingo ante la sensación. Sakura mordió sus labios y aplicando chakra en sus manos le rompió el bóxer causando un gruñido por parte de Kakashi.

— ¿Debería usar la boca o solo mis manos?— susurro mientras deslizaba su cuerpo hacia abajo quedando así su cabeza a la altura de sus caderas, al no obtener respuesta por parte de Kakashi paseo la lengua desde su cadera hasta su pene provocando un gruñido más en él— ¿Debería usar mi boca?

Kakashi gruñó mientras abría los ojos para encontrar lo de ella, y perdió el aliento al ver la mirada que le dedicaba mientras metía su pene en su boca, sintió como la sangre de todo su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir mientras esa hermosa mujer atendía su hombría con maestría, lo volvía loco el hecho de que lo mirase de esa forma mientras lo engullía de esa forma.

— ¿Te gusta?

Sakura susurró mientras pasaba su lengua sobre sus bolas, Kakashi asintió sin dejar de observar sus hermosos ojos jade, ella realmente quería matarlo, nuevamente la observo meter su pene en su boca y ella rompió el contacto visual, cerró los ojos por un momento y llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza donde la tomó por el cabello y la impulsó a acelerar un poco el ritmo, sintió como sus dedos se hundían en sus muslos ligeramente y perdió el control, tiro suavemente de su cabello obligándola a saber su pene de su boca y la atrajo a él de un jalón.

— Hoy fuiste una niña realmente mala— gruñó contra sus labios mientras metía las manos bajo su vestido y usando su propia fuerza rompió sus ropa interior de encaje—Esa boca tuya...—mordió sus labios y lanzó su ropa interior lejos—Esa voz tuya… y esa forma de usar la fuerza—pasó la lengua por el cuello de ella causándole una oleada de placer—Realmente me pones duro…

Sakura gruñó cuando Kakashi se introdujo en ella de golpe, había causado justo lo que deseaba de él, presionó sus uñas en sus hombros cuando lo sintió moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

— ¿No te gusta así?—gruñó Kakashi en su odio cuando la sintió moverse sobre él intentando marcar un ritmo más rápido.

—Kakashi… por favor…

El de cabellos plata sonrió y detuvo sus caderas mientras la obligaba a levantar los brazos para sacarle el vestido.

— ¿Qué deseas?—paseo sus manos por sus caderas mientras la miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en sus sexos unidos— ¿Esto?—Comenzó a mover nuevamente sus caderas esta vez en un ritmo un poco más rápido que antes causando un suspiro en ella.

—Más… Más…

— Lo quieres, tómalo —susurro contra sus labios, realmente estaba tan excitado que no creía poder mantener más ese intento de hacerla rogar por él , no cuando él era quien la necesitaba con urgencia, cuando era él quien necesitaba sentir sus paredes vaginales contraerse contra su pene mientras gritaba su nombre, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en una espalda o en sus hombros cuando el mismo se venía dentro de ella en un gruñido mientras unía sus labios con los de ella en un beso desesperado.

Sakura sonrió de lado y lo empujo para que quedara completamente acostado en la cama, él se quedó callado mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas y ella comenzaba a montarlo, la sensación era gloriosa, la sangre en su cuerpo hervía, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus senos bajando ligeramente siendo seguidas así por la vista de Kakashi quien parecía hipnotizado por el vaivén que sus caderas marcaban, gruñó ligeramente cuando ella depositó sus manos sobre su abdomen para darse un soporte y así tener un mejor impulso para mantener el ritmo.

— Uhm…

Kakashi hundió los dedos en sus caderas y la obligó a acelerar el ritmo, la sintió temblar sobre él y supo que ella estaba cerca, sentía como su interior se contraía ligeramente envolviendolo causando oleadas de placer cada vez más intensas, subió la vista para encontrarla mordiendo sus labios y los ojos entreabiertos, y ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, hundió sus dedos más en sus caderas y se obligó a sí mismo a acelerar el ritmo, la sintió temblar mientras se sentaba y hacía que las piernas de ella lo envolvieran.

— Termina para mi Sakura…

Gruñó en su oído mientras el ritmo de sus embestidas se volvía errático, la sintió tomar su rostro y se envolvió en el tan deseado y desesperado beso que los labios de su amada buscaban, estaba cerca podía sentirlo, las uñas de Sakura clavándose en su espalda y el grito ahogado entre sus labios se unieron a ellos mientras sus paredes vaginales lo envolvían mientras él mismo llegaba al orgasmo.

* * *

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde esa noche, le estaba costando bastante encubrir todo lo que estaba sucediendo, las cosas comenzaban a salirse de sus manos y ni toda la información que había reunido era suficiente para establecer algo en concreto.

— ¿Desea algo más Hokage-sama?

— No, puedes retirarte Yumiko.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos observando el gran libro frente a él, había recibido poca información desde que había tenido la reunión con Gaara pero parte de la información que había recibido se volvía abrumadora.

— ¿Qué clase de jutsu están usando?

Solo un suspiro de su parte fue la respuesta que obtuvo a su pregunta, la situación que tenían en ese momento parecía ser sacada de un libro de fantasía pero bueno eso no era del todo extraño para ellos, la verdad era que cada día se presentaban situaciones un tanto fantásticas pero la verdad era que nunca tardaban tanto en dar con los verdaderos motivos, nunca tardaban tanto en desvelar la verdad y realmente eso lo estaba frustrando. Claro que también estaba el hecho de que no podía hablar de eso con nadie debido a su gravedad y clasificación confidencial, no se trataba de que o pudiera confiar en sus subordinados era mas bien que el hecho de esparcir información que no era concreta de ninguna forma causaría un revuelo innecesario, justamente eso podría ser aprovechado por el consejo y no seria para nada bueno, ni para el ni para la aldea así que se veía obligado a callar e intentar resolver todo con la menor cantidad posible de gente posible.

— Hokage-sama necesitamos hablar, justo ahora, es de vital importancia.

— Entra y cierra la puerta.

Kakashi pasó una mano por su cabellera antes de sentarse sobre el escritorio, durante esos últimos días la aparición de ese ANBU se había vuelto bastante regular, un día sentía que avanzaban un paso y al siguiente sentía que habían retrocedido un kilómetro, lo cierto era que estaba frustrado de esa situación, ese ANBU frente a él era el líder del escuadrón al que había enviado a aniquilar al que habían clasificado como "Ejército de bajo rango bajo tierra", Shikamaru y él mismo habían decidido que era mejor atacar por sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que ninguno de esos ninjas era mucho temer, era mejor cortar parte del problema antes de que ocurriera alguna clase de sorpresa.

— Dame algo bueno por favor.

— El escuadrón que fue enviado anoche fue casi aniquilado por completo tras completar la misión, solo quedó un sobreviviente en el momento… se encuentra frente a usted.

— ¿Qué carajos fue lo que sucedió?— Kakashi gruñó molesto.

— Él le envió un mensaje— Kakashi se tensó ligeramente — Realmente puedes considerarte un Kage, te manejas bien entre las sombras pero no como yo, realmente me has robado valioso material de investigación para mis experimentos, tanto como me quites te quitaré, ¿como lo llaman ustedes? — se quitó la máscara de y la dejó caer al piso— Ah sí, ojo por…

Kakashi sintió que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, instintivamente su sharingan se activó en el momento en que lo miro sacar un kunai y antes de que pudieras hacer un movimiento el hombre sin expresión alguna en el rostro se clavó de una el kunai en el ojo, al momento que caía al suelo la puerta se abrió lentamente, Sakura y Naruto quienes anteriormente estuvieran charlando se alarmaron al escuchar el impacto del cuerpo caer estrepitosamente hacia enfrente logrando que el kunai terminara de salir por la cabeza del hombre.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Naruto gritó quedándose inmóvil en su lugar, Sakura por su parte corrió hacia Kakashi al ver la sangre en su máscara, sin decir ni una sola palabra lo examinó de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y una vez que lo compró lo suspiró aliviada.

— Él simplemente lo hizo— se bajó del escritorio y dio un par de pasos hasta sentir la mano de Sakura en su hombro— Estoy bien solo buscaré quien limpie esto...— dicho eso desapareció en un "puf".

— ¿Puedes encararte de que alguien se encargue? Hay que mantener esto en extremo confidencial, no será nada bueno que muchos se enteren.

— Si Sakura-chan no te preocupes.

* * *

— Ya que te metes en mi diversión y en mis amados experimentos Kakashi-kun tendré que volverte uno, el más importante de todos.

 _— ¿No te parece que es muy atrevido?_

— No, es justamente apropiado, no nos queda mucho tiempo y ciertamente él puede volverse la clave para que nosotros nos volvamos eternos.

 _— ¿Eternos?_

— ¡Si, no hay otra eternidad que marcar la historia, haremos algo asombroso!

 _— ¿Qué tan asombro?_

— Como nunca antes se ha visto, haremos que Kakashi-kun pierda la cabeza.

 _— ¿No estás siendo muy amigable?_

— ¡Para nada, seremos mejores amigos después de todo!

* * *

Hola, pues bueno ya saben lo que dicen sobre las promesas… en especial si son mías es que no deben de creerlas, ¿han pasado por alguna crisis? Estuve en una, es bastante difícil siquiera pensar en algo distinto, aún no creo estar del todo bien y decidí que volver a hacer lo que me gusta es una forma de lidiar con ello, así que regrese.

¿Demasiado verde? La verdad es que no se muy bien qué pensar al respecto de lo que escribí pero después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidí que aún así les daría este capítulo, espero que no sea demasiado y que no sea tan poco.

Justo en este momento me encuentro escribiendo la continuación, no les diré que publicaré en un dos por tres y tampoco una fecha por respeto a ustedes.

Espero leernos pronto y que perdonen mi ausencia, así mismo me gustaría agradecer sus comentarios, de verdad los agradezco de todo corazón!

Mi más sincera disculpa por la demora.

KaAliKa.-


	18. Insomnio

Capitulo 18. Insomnio.

* * *

La vida es muy simple, pero nos empeñamos en hacerla difícil.

\- Confucio.

* * *

Como shinobi había visto miles de cosas y comparado con lo que muchos podrían llegar a creer el hecho de ver a alguien morir frente a ti muchas veces podría volverse rutina, había visto morir a tantos que había perdido la cuenta, había asesinado a tantos hasta el punto de sentir remordimientos por qué era lo "correcto", pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez ese hombre había muerto por su mano propia siendo manipulado por otro hombre, otro hombre que se había sentido con el derecho de… ese maldito le había hecho una advertencia.

— Tanto como me quites te quitaré.

Repitió las palabras que ese hombre le había hecho llegar mientras miraba la lenta corriente del riachuelo frente a él, se sentía culpable, había enviado a un escuadrón completo a morir y ahora tendría que buscar una forma de seguir obteniendo información aunque eso significará exponer a alguien más a un destino casi inevitable.

Era más que absurdo que hacía su cuerpo hervir del coraje, ¿cuál era esa absurda necesidad de interrumpir los momentos de paz? ¿Por que siempre había un lunático que se empeñaba tanto en ver el mundo arder? Jamás entendería el porqué de las cosas, por qué los humanos siempre buscaban crear odio.

Siempre había algo que alguien más no le gustaba, siempre estaba ese algo que a alguien más le parecía erróneo, siempre habría alguien sumergido en el inconformismo con la pequeña paz que se podría obtener. No estaba para nada en contra de que las demás personas se sintieran con derecho mientras eso no significara algo malo para los demás, pero daba la pequeña o quizás monstruosa casualidad de que el pensamiento de una persona siempre o casi siempre solía ser distinto al de otras, esa pequeña brecha entre el bien y el mal siempre sería distinta dependiendo de a quien le preguntaras, claramente la idea de que el peor enemigo del hombre era el hombre le parecía más que acertada.

El bien y el mal, ¿quien se suponía que era él para juzgarlo? ¿Que si estaba molesto por lo sucedido en su oficina momentos antes? Claro que lo estaba, quería encontrar a ese hombre y hacerlo pagar, pero… ¿acaso no había sido él quien había actuado primero? ¿No había sido él quien había decidido ser el primero en quitar sin saber las consecuencias?

Observó la máscara nuevamente y la tomó nutre sus manos antes de sumergirla en el río para poder limpiarla, el bien y el mal parecían en ese momento una broma de mal gusto. Apretó entre sus manos el trozo de tela para deshacerse del exceso de agua antes de dejarla reposar sobre el pasto en un intento de secarla, la puso ahí aún sabiendo que no le daría el tiempo suficiente para secar, la puso ahí sabiendo que no podría quitarse de la cabeza en ese momento ese rostro inexpresivo.

* * *

Tan solo unos rebeldes rayos solares osaban a entrar para iluminar la habitación, el lugar estaba desordenado por lo que antes había sido un ataque de histeria, ahora la habitación estaba envuelta en lo que sería un silencio de muerte de no ser por el eco que producía el sonido de sus dedos deslizándose sobre los lentos de trozos de cristal roto en el suelo.

— ¿La oscuridad es envolvente no es así Sasaki?

— _Lo es._

— ¿Sabes qué es lo interesante de la oscuridad? — levantó su mano del suelo tomando entre ella unos cuantos trozos que dejó caer casi de inmediato.

— _Dime Yuta._

— Las personas que se han sentido solos, esos que han vivido en completa oscuridad nos entendemos muy bien— hizo una pequeña pausa antes de sacar la mano de forma que esta fue iluminada por los últimos rayos solares— La oscuridad es tan envolvente que de un momento a otro se convierte en todo lo que necesitamos, se vuelve aún más necesaria y cuando crees que logras salir de ella solo hace falta un pequeño empujón para que caigas de nuevo pero sin retorno alguno, más y más profundo.

— _¿Soy tu oscuridad Yuta?_

— Lo eres, pero yo soy la tuya— su tono de voz se apagó al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

 _— ¿Seremos la oscuridad de Kakashi también?_

— ¡No, más bien seremos su luz, la oscuridad… oh su corazón está tan oscurecido que solo necesita ver una pequeña luz para notar que sigue ahí, ese es nuestro deber, nuestro último acto!

Observó a su compañero sentado frente a él abrazándose a sus piernas, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sangre, odiaba cuando su mente lo traía así, adoraba verlo con su ropa impecable y su juguetona sonrisa tras haber hecho alguna travesura.

 _— ¿Y será divertido hermano?_

— Te prometo que será lo más divertido que se haya hecho jamás.

— _Esos ancianos quieren que les des los resultados de lo que te pidieron._

— No te preocupes, Kakashi será todo lo que necesito.

* * *

— Si, mira lo que intento decir es que sin importar a quien hubieras enviado esto hubiera resultado igual.

— Intentas decirme que este sujeto fue capaz de eliminar a un escuadrón ANBU entero y arreglárselas para controlar a uno de los mejores líderes de escuadrón para hacerlo llegar hasta aquí y clavarse un maldito kunai en el ojo— apretó el informe entre su mano derecha—¿Que información tenemos Shikamaru?

— No es mucha dado el extremo cuidado que quiere mantener, un par de investigadores entraron en el cerebro del capitán Neko, la mayor parte de sus recuerdos están bloqueados y creo que eso se debe a que son misiones de extrema confidencialidad— se acercó al mapa que estaba pegado en la pared de la habitación— Una vez llegaron al punto de misión y liquidaron al enemigo, dos de ellos se desplomaron en el suelo y luego los demás dejándolo solo a él de pie— marco con una X un punto en el mapa.

— ¿El rostro del atacante?

— Usaba una especie de antifaz, solo se podía ver su boca y parte de él pómulo izquierdo— Shikamaru pasó una mano por su ahora dolorido cuello.

— ¿Había veneno en su sistema?

— Si y uno bastante raro, parece que el equipo de venenos encontró residuos tanto del veneno como del antídoto en el sistema y parece algo bastante inusual— le tendió otro informe mientras bostezaba— Parece que la clase de veneno que le administró paraliza todo el cuerpo así que una vez estuvo en su sistema no pudo haber nada para defenderse, el escuadrón cree que ese sujeto le administró cierta cantidad del antídoto y lo inducido en una genjutsu de bajo nivel.

— ¿Qué hay del antídoto?

— Ellos quieren que Tsunade les ayude con eso y ella debería estar llegando a los cuarteles ANBU, van a intentar descifrar el antídoto con un experimento inverso.

— En cuanto lo descubran quiero saberlo, dile a Tsunade que cuando eso suceda quiero que venga aquí.

Shikamaru asintió y realizó un par de sellos de manos a la par que Kakashi realizaba otros, habían creado una barrera para mantener toda la conversación extremadamente confidencial, con Gai paseándose cada cuarto de hora por los pasillos y Naruto espiando detrás de las puestas sediento de una misión que le dejara el suficiente capital para pagar algunas citas, habían llegado a la conclusión de que en esos momentos lo mejor era mantener todo lo más oculto posible.

* * *

— ¿Sabes que la cara larga no va contigo Sakura?

Sakura siguió ordenando documentos como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras del que ahora era su compañero forzoso de investigación por culpa de Naruto y sus estúpidas ideas de que hacer papeleo con otra persona podría resultar más entretenido. La verdad era que no le molestaba para nada la ayuda y si era honesta apreciaba que fuera él quien le ayudaba, de haber sido Lee o el propio Naruto no la dejarían escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos con pláticas sin sentido alguno.

Suspiro cansada y tomó otro par de archivos, no entendía por qué motivo se estaba sintiendo tan desanimada, bueno en realidad lo entendía y sabía las razones pero quería poder comprenderlo más a fondo pero él estaba realmente decidido a no soltar prenda al respecto, más bien la había estado evadiendo estos últimos días, encerrado en su oficina o el extensas reuniones reduciendo el tiempo en que podían verse en nada, ni siquiera había ido a dormir a casa, la verdad dudaba que siquiera hubiera dormido.

— Realmente sigues siendo una distraída.

Su voz la hizo reaccionar, la verdad era que no entendía muy bien a qué se refería así que se detuvo y lo observó interrogante, no entendía por qué pero últimamente él parecía bastante interesado en hablar y aunque la idea no le parecía del nada mala en ese momento lo que más deseaba era al Sasuke indiferente, ese Sasuke que siempre era al que no le importaban esa clase de cosas o al menos al que no demostraba ninguna clase de interés.

— Cuando eres así de callada das un tanto de miedo— confesó el moreno mientras cogía entre sus manos un par de documentos.

— La verdad es que tú hablando más de lo normal causas una sensación muy extraña— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su comentario— No te confundas, es un tanto agradable ver que eres un tanto normal pero en este momento apreciaría que el viejo Sasuke sea quien me ayuda a terminar esto.

— Lo que digas.

Sakura continuó revisando esos interminables documentos sin muchas ganas, la verdad era que hacer eso era mejor que no hacer nada, con esa tranquilidad que había desde que la guerra había terminado y la reconstrucción de la aldea casi finalizada todo lo que había que hacer era simple papeleo, había pensado que los tiempos de paz serían tan distintos pero ahora caí en cuenta de la gran diferencia de ser una adolescente o una niña a quien enviaban a misiones a diario, misiones tan simples como recuperar a Tora el gato, ayudar a un anciano a llevar sus pertenencias a donde se mudaría. Ahora caía realmente en cuenta de la gran diferencia entre ser una niña y ser una mujer.

Ahora era una mujer adulta con responsabilidades con un novio que tenía incluso más responsabilidades que nadie en la aldea, sabía que ir a citas sería algo tan complicado y no solo por sus nuevos cargos, no, también estaba el hecho de que esa mañana sus clones de sombra se estaban encargando de hacer la mudanza a su nuevo departamento.

— ¿Tú misión fue divertida Sasuke?

— Creí que habías dicho que preferías al otro Sasuke.

Sakura bufó con fastidio y se dedicó a seguir en lo suyo, ¿siempre tenía que ser así ese idiota?, bueno no podía culpar al Uchiha mucho al respecto, la verdad es que ella tal vez estaba un tanto consternada.

— No fue divertida, Kakashi-sensei me envió con niñera a la misión.

— ¿El gran Sasuke necesita que lo cuiden?

— Tu novio cree que si.

— Supongo que tiene sus razones— se puso de pie mientras hacía un ligero estiramiento — Y digo que lo supongo porque no tengo la menor idea, lo digo por si pensabas que podrías obtener información de mi.

— Se lo que significa estar cerca de alguien que no puede revelar más de la mitad de lo que hace por la estúpida reglamentación de confidencialidad—Sasuke hizo una pausa tras ver cómo la expresión del rostro de Sakura había cambiado, había dado justo en el blanco— Aunque en realidad es mejor así, a veces son muchas cosas que no podríamos entender.

— Supongo que si…

— Naruto me comentó sobre la mudanza.

— Me imaginé que lo haría no sabe tener el pico cerrado— le dedicó una sonrisa— Terminamos por aquí, gracias por tu ayuda.

— Si— el moreno se puso de pie— Si fueras a irte de mi casa en lo personal me gustaría saberlo y no simplemente llegar a un lugar vacío.

Dicho eso desapareció dejando a Sakura sola, nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos, sabía que tal vez la forma en la que se iría no era la más adecuadas pero en realidad Kakashi ni siquiera había pasado ahí los últimos días, la última vez que había estado ahí fue cuando le había dado ese masaje y habían terminado en la cama, pero antes de eso también la había pasado sola en esa enorme casa, esperando a que llegara y durmiendo sola en su cama, no era que le reprochara nada pero había pensado que tal vez sería mejor regresar a su departamento y pasarla con él cuando él realmente estuviera ahí.

¿No podría molestarse al respecto o si? Al final de todo ella solo estaba ahí temporalmente debido a las condiciones en que había terminado su departamento, ahora que todo volvía a la normalidad lo más lógico era volver a su departamento ¿cierto? .

* * *

Observó su reflejo en la ventana, había caído la noche y él se había pasado la mayor parte del día de pie ahí observando la nada, sin escuchar nada en particular, cada sonido inundaba sus canales auditivos y a causa de eso ahora tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Hola?

Sakura se adentro en la habitación y caminó hacia él, para ella resultaba bastante obvio que él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, su posición rígida le hacía notar el constante estado de alerta en que se encontraba.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Sobre tu mudanza de esta mañana?—Sakura se quedó helada ante su pregunta — Mira Sakura entiendo si necesitas tu espacio no estoy molesto— se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos a modo de sonrisa, aunque ella sabía que no lo hacía.

— Se que no sonríes— una vez estuvo de pie frente a él le bajo la máscara— ¿Cuando dormiste por última vez?

— Anoche.

— Kakashi es claro que eso no es verdad— mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sonrió una vez que ella comenzó a acariciar su rostro, su sonrisa denotaba culpa.

— La última vez que dormí contigo, esa fue la última.

— Eso fue hace más de una semana— Kakashi abrió los ojos y miró su rostro lleno de preocupación— Sé que estás envuelto en cientos de misiones y que no puedes discutir sobre ello conmigo, la verdad es que lo entiendo hasta cierto punto pero verte así me hace pensar en lo peor y cuando ese hombre hizo eso frente a ti aquí en este lugar yo…

Kakashi tiró de ella ligeramente apegándola a su cuerpo, la sorprendió cuando tomó sus labios en un beso, no había ni un resto de lujurias, era un simple beso, alejo su rostro ligeramente de ella uniendo sus frentes en un intento de mantener el contacto entre ambos, deseaba que el momento fuera eterno y que sus sentimientos fueran más fuertes que lo que fuera que sucedería después.

— Ayúdame a dormir por hoy—señaló un sillón que Sakura no recordaba haber visto nunca—Sé que puedes hacerlo, lo haces con tus pacientes muy seguido.

— Kakashi…

— Por favor, lo intento en realidad pero se volvió complicado— le dedicó una ligera sonrisa— Mi cabeza está demasiado llena de información y me mantiene despierto, Tsunade me dijo que sucedería al inicio, que lo vería incluso en mis sueños, pero no es para siempre.

— Ella jamás me pidió que la durmiera—le dijo mientras lo llevaba al sillón.

— Porque ella bebía hasta perder la razón.

Kakashi escuchó a Sakura reír, ambos sabían que era cierto y aunque Kakashi decía la verdad no le decía la parte más importante y esa era su urgencia de mantenerla lejos del peligro, la diferencia entre él y Tsunade recaía en sus hermosos ojos jade, el haberse enamorado de ella los hacía distintos, el hecho de no querer perderla lo hacía distinto.

— Eres tan hermosa— tiró de ella para que cayera sobre él en el sofá — ¿Me regalas tu compañía por un rato más?

— Me encantaría.

Se apegó a él mientras Kakashi la envolvía entre sus brazos, era consciente de que debía mantenerla alejada, sabía que mantenerla cerca podría llegar a ser malo para ella pero tal vez mantenerla lejos podría ser peor.

— Estaba pensando seriamente en que tú y yo tenemos que tener una cita uno de estos días, no tienes otra alternativa que no sea pedírmelo.

— ¿ah sí?— Sakura lo sintió relajarse un poco más— No creo que sea muy bien visto que se le obligue así al Hokage a salir en una cita.

— Afortunadamente el Hokage es muy inteligente para saber que su novia puede ser bastante insistente— Kakashi soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de negar con la cabeza— Que te burles no lo hace mejor.

— No me burlo— sonrió mientras Sakura ponía sus manos sobre sus ojos— ¿Llevas prisa por abandonarme aquí? — le dijo sin parar de sonreír.

— En lo más mínimo, quiero comprobar que tus ojos estén en óptimas condiciones…

Sakura desvió la vista rápidamente tras escuchar el sonido de una caja caer sobre el escritorio frente a ellos, Kakashi miró en dirección al escritorio pero su intento de levantarse se vio frustrado por Sakura quien se puso de pie y camino hacia el escritorio con rapidez.

— No lo abras, nada nunca llega de esta forma— Kakashi se puso de pie y caminó directo al escritorio— Creo que la siesta deberá esperar.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el ojo dibujado en la caja, tenía un listón verde atado en la parte superior y una pequeña tarjeta en la que podía leerse su nombre escrito de manera afectuosa, podía sentir la mirada de Sakura en el mientras la apartaba ligeramente con la mano, su Sharingan se había activado sin que se diera cuenta y nuevamente se sentía rígido.

— ¿Kakashi?

Él tomó una pausa antes de abrir la caja, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el contenido, Sakura fue testigo de cómo su rostro se llenaba de ira y supo el motivo cuando sus ojos fueron a parar a la caja, en ella se encontraban un par de cascabeles unidos por un hilo rojo, sabía que fuera quien fuera la persona se había atrevido a entrar a su casa y violar su privacidad, había una nota en la caja pero Kakashi parecía en una especie de trance así que la tomó y leyó en voz alta.

— No solo conseguí uno, considéralo mejor.

— Voy a matarlo— sus ojos volvieron a su normalidad y negó con la cabeza— Es obra de Gai está actuando inmaduramente porque le dije que no estaba listo para entrar en servicio activo.

— ¿Crees que no está en condiciones aún?

— No lo está, lo que pasó es grave y lo sabes Sakura— le tomó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa— ¿Puedes no comentarle nada al respecto? Mientras él no sepa que sabes esto no intentará hacer que hagas que ignore estas cosas.

— No lo conseguiría— le dio un coscorrón y le dio un beso.

— Se debe estar mofando de lo fácil que le fue entrar a mi hogar sin ser detectado por las trampas.

— ¿Trampas? En tu casa no hay nada como eso.

— Antes de que regresará a vivir ahí las había— se subió la máscara antes de bostezar— Te acompañaré a tu departamento y después iré a visitar a Gai.

— Tú deberías dormir, Gai-sensei puede esperar hasta mañana.

— No estaré tranquilo sin antes hablar con él y lo sabes— le dedicó una sonrisa— Vamos te llevaré.

— Debes dormir, no hay forma en que me vaya sin que te deje durmiendo.

Kakashi titubeó y luego suspiró rendido, sabía que no había forma humana en que ella cambiara de parecer así que metió la nota en la caja y volvió a cerrarla.

— Estoy seguro de que vendrá y si ve la caja supondrá que no la vi— bajo de nuevo su máscara antes de darle un beso— Su lado infantil no permitirá que vaya a buscarme porque querrá que yo lo vea por mis propios ojos antes de burlarse porque tenía razón.

— Es una buena estrategia.

— ¿Puedes lograr que duerma de a poco y no se golpe?— susurro en su cuello.

—Si, no es muy difícil y sirve mucho con los niños—acarició su cabello— Les da la sensación de estar durmiendo por voluntad propia.

— ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?

—¿En ese sofá?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el sofá? — murmuró contra su piel.

— Que cualquiera podría entrar y que es un espacio muy pequeño, vamos a tu casa.

— Queda demasiado lejos— se apresuró a contestar.

— No hay forma en que puedas lograr que duerma en ese sofá— Sakura soltó una risa y Kakashi suspiró abatido— Vamos a mi departamento.

— Me gustaría darme mi lugar, ¿qué dirán de mí?

— Eres un tonto.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y Sakura negó con la cabeza, realmente lo extrañaba y le entristecía ligeramente que el pensamiento de que solo sería así esa noche no abandonaba su cabeza, sabía que de nuevo Kakashi estaría tan ocupado casi al punto de estar ausente por completo, pasando cada segundo del día en esa habitación.

— ¡Kakashi no quiero mudarme!—Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma de sus palabras y cuando reparó en lo que había dicho se cubrió su boca avergonzada, aunque fue solo por un segundo porque en un acto de valor las quitó de su boca y tras suspirar lo miro directo a los ojos— No quiero tener mi privacidad Kakashi, no se trata de que nuestra relación vaya rápido porque Kami sabe mejor que nadie que eso no me interesa, ¡por Kami-sama vivimos una guerra!—suspiro cansada— Te conozco desde que tenía 12 y aunque antes creía que no sabía nada de ti en realidad me di cuenta cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos de que no era así, sabía tanto de ti que se volvió aterrador porque me gustaba saber todos esos insignificantes detalles, luego tú me contaste cosas de ti y ambos comenzamos a conocernos el uno al otro, ya no como maestro y alumna sino como amigos.

— ¿Entonces por qué volviste a tu departamento?

— Al principio pensé que era algo que tenía que pasar, mi departamento estaba listo y eso significaba que tenía que irme— desvió la mirada ligeramente— Luego me di cuenta de que era porque no había una gran diferencia entre estar en tu casa o en mi departamento, porque en ambos lugares me sentía sola, han sido casi un mes desde que estás así y las únicas veces que has pasado conmigo la noche es porque terminamos en la cama, así que por eso quería mudarme pero me di cuenta de que no es lo que quiero, lo que quiero es que dejes de actuar así, maldita sea sólo mírate ni siquiera eres capaz de dormir estos días.

— Lo siento.

—Se que no es tu intención Kakashi, se que este trabajo es jodidamente absorbente pero se volvió peor desde que ese hombre se quitó la vida frente a ti...— sintió algo caliente resbalar por sus mejillas e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Kakashi envolviendo el suyo— No quiero irme Kakashi.

— Entonces no te vayas, quédate conmigo— le acarició el cabello mientras la sentía sollozar en su pecho.

* * *

Hola! Si así es, estoy de vuelta de nuevo con un capítulo más, me costó un poco escribir porque tenía muchas ideas pero obviamente no encajaban muy bien aquí así que antes de olvidarlo lo escribí en otra parte, una vez tuve una idea lo bastante buena lo dejé de lado para terminar este capítulo.

Espero que las cosas vayan tomando un poco más de forma y si surgieron más dudas de las esperadas person pero espero poder responder todo o gran parte en el episodio que viene.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
